Berk Duel Academy: The Returning Darkness
by Optimus524
Summary: It's Hiccup's final semester and strange things are going on as a new evil in on the rise. Cards not working, people disappearing and a stranger calming to have been with Hiccup and his friends on their first years. Can Hiccup answer these riddles or will he disappear like everyone else he and doomed to be trapped in endless darkness.
1. The Mysterious Visitor

On a dark and stormy night on Berk Duel Academy lightning began to strike across the sky ripping it apart and took the form of a ghoulish figure. Lightning then struck down onto the Academy and the figure appeared within the light with wings and vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

It had been a month since the old returns back from that weird dimension and soon everything was back to normal. It was now the final semester and everyone was busy trying to pass their final exams.

Camicazi and the other exchange students that survived the ordeal were now heading back to their respective academies. Also leaving the island was Mildew and his grandson Mason in order to rekindle the ties they had lost.

There's also been some changes in the dorms as Blaze joined Astrid and Heather in the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. Also trading red for blue was Snotlout, but he maintained to wear his black coat for some reason and met up with Ragnar, Fishlegs and Agnar. Wartihog soon returned back to his home stairs in the Ra Yellow Dorm and continue to run the place like a boot camp.

Valka was welcomed back with open arms to Industrial Illusions by Pegasus himself. She had already created some fascinating new cards and it was rumoured that the Dragon Knight were finally going to be publicly released.

Hiccup however had changed completely since his return, he spent most of his days in the Red Dorm. After the events of the Society of Light he was now pretty much the only Slifer left in the dorm, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Hiccup was currently in his bed with the curtains drawn and then the spirit of Banner appeared over him.

"Hiccup, how long are you planning just lying there?" he asked.

"Who knows?" Hiccup asked.

"What are you doing here in the first place?"

"Thinking." Banner then soon appeared in astral form. "Shouldn't you be a bit more worried about how you going to enter into the afterlife?"

Banner shook his head. "The sadly my experiments with the Sacred Beasts prevents me from doing that. Now I'm happy enough staying here in the land of the living."

"You must be the only ghost in existence that doesn't want to pass on," said Hiccup with a small smile.

Banner then gave him a troubled look. "You've certainly changed. What happened to you in that strange dimension? You haven't seen your friends in quite some time, shouldn't you pay them a visit?"

He then heard a now and turned and saw Pharaoh holding a packaging his mouth. Remembering how long he had spent inside the stomach he quickly vanished and moved away from the large cat as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and immediately found himself in his stomach once again.

Hiccup grabbed the package that Pharaoh dropped and opened it. He soon discovered that inside was an iPhone.

"An iPhone?" he frowned.

Hiccup activated and discovered that there was already a phone number inside. Curious by this he called on the number placed a next to his ear. It rang a few seconds before someone answered it.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked. Whoever was only a then spoke to him and his eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

In the Academy people having problems of their own, more precisely those having duels.

"I'm gonna finish you off right here right now," said an Obelisk student and a Ra. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

However, when the Obelisk placed the card in his duel disk the monster didn't show up.

"What's up?" he said.

"What's wrong?" said one of his friends.

"My monster isn't showing up."

"Is there a problem with your duel disk?" said another one of his friends.

"If it is I'm having the same problem," said the Ra as he placed a monster on his duel disk.

Everyone in the Academy was having the same problem in the immediately made their way to the card shack presenting their cards to Phlegma, who couldn't understand the problem either.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about this," she said apologetically. "I only sell the cards."

* * *

Ragnar, Astrid, Heather and Snotlout that make their way to the Chancellor's office and found Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout talking to one another.

"Sorry for the interruption," said Astrid as the entered.

"I see news travels fast," said Stoick.

"That shouldn't be surprising considering that we are in a Duel Academy," said Spitelout.

Gobber stepped forward. "I've already checked the equipment and there's nothing wrong with them."

"But we don't seem to be having any problems with our cards," said Astrid.

"Some of the students treat their cards like trash, I'm betting they just damaged the card and that why they can't use them," said Snotlout folding his arms.

The Ojama Brothers then appeared behind him.

"I can't believe he just said that," said Black.

"This coming from the guy who scribbled on our cards," said Green.

"A bit hypocritical of him," said Blue.

"And arrogant," Red added.

"Just like the boss," Yellow smiled.

"Just shut up!" Snotlout snapped.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "More than half the students are having problems and I've already examined the cards there's nothing wrong with them."

"Are we sure that the new duel disks aren't defective?" Heather asked.

"I've already checked with Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp and both companies are denying there is any problem with them," said Stoick.

"Then it comes down to the cards," said Ragnar.

"Pegasus is already sending an engineer to check the cards," said Stoick. "If you wouldn't mind would you four correct the cards so that everything runs smoothly when the engineer arrives?"

"Here's a list of all the students having problems with the cards," said Gobber handing them a list. "You might want some extra help on this one."

"You don't need to worry," said Snotlout proudly. "The Snot is on the case and he never fails."

"And we'll be there the moment he screwed it up," said Astrid.

"We'll go to each of the dormitories and get their cooperation and settle the matter smoothly," said Heather.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll get to the bottom of this," Ragnar assured.

With that they left the office.

Stoick smiled. "They have certainly have become reliable. It will be sad to see them go after graduation."

Gobber nodded. "It'll certainly be quieter."

* * *

Astrid and the others soon met up with the others as they began to discuss the situation with them. None of them seem to notice that a new member guy had joined the party. He had short blonde hair and was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"So the rumours of other cards are true," said Wartihog.

"We need to go around and collect the cards," said Astrid.

"I'll help Wartihog at the Yellow Dorm," said Fishlegs.

Wartihog nodded. "Don't worry Lieutenant, the Private and I will accomplish our mission."

"Asmund and I will go around the Obelisk Blue Dorm," said Snotlout gesturing to the strange her with them.

"And Astrid and I will go to the girls dormitories," Heather added.

"While you guys collect the cards I'll make my way to the computer room and go over the system," said Ragnar.

"I'll join you, I'm used to working with computers," said Asmund.

"I can go around the Blue Dorm by myself," Snotlout assured.

"What about the Red Dorm?" Wartihog asked.

They all then turned their eyes to the Red Dorm.

"Hiccup is the only one in the dorm so it should be fine," said Astrid.

"We haven't seen even while," said Fishlegs looking concerned.

"He probably just needs some rest," said Heather. "Don't forget that he went through hell for us."

"We can worry about Hiccup later," said Ragnar looking at them. "Right now we need to collect the cards which is a much more important priority."

* * *

Fishlegs and Wartihog were making their way to the Yellow Dorm when Fishlegs found something amiss.

"Hey, who was that guy anyway?" Fishlegs frowned.

"That was Asmund," said Wartihog.

Fishlegs frowned. "Asmund?" His eyes then lit up. "Oh, yeah! Sometimes I forget who he is."

"You have a worse memory than an elephant with amnesia," Wartihog laughed. "Asmund has hanged with you and Hiccup ever since you entered this Academy! I just can't believe that you forgot about him."

Fishlegs chuckled nervously. "Neither can I."

* * *

Ragnar and Asmund were making their way to the computer room.

"Do you have your ID with you?" Ragnar asked as he pulled out his PDA.

Asmund gave him a panicked look. "Oh, I forgot it…"

"What do you mean you forgot it?" Ragnar stared. "This is the centre of the Duel Academy. You need your ID to get in." He then frowned and looked at him. "Wait a minute, who are you?"

Asmund eyes then began to glow and he looked at Ragnar with a hypnotic gaze that worked on him in an instant.

"Come on, Rag," Asmund smiled. "We've been in school together for three years now."

Ragnar rubbed his head. "Of course, sorry Asmund."

"No sweat," said Asmund and grabbed his PDA. "Let me handle this. You should go and help Astrid and the others." Ragnar just stared at him as he accessed the door and entered into the computer room. Asmund looked at him just as the doors closed. "Snotlout could really use your help, the Blue Dorm is bigger than the others."

"Yeah, you're right," Ragnar nodded and began to walk off.

* * *

Asmund then began to access the computer room console.

"Master, where can you be?" he said as he scrolled through the data. "There must be a hint to where you are somewhere in this data." His eyes then turned to the abandoned dorm that appeared on the monitor. "I found it. So that's…"

He then received a message from Astrid and looked at her face appeared on the monitor. "Asmund, did you find anything?"

Asmund access the communicator. "Nothing unusual."

"I see," Astrid sighed. "Then can you come to the conference room? We've already collected the cards."

Asmund then turned the image of the abandoned dorm. "I'll be there."

* * *

Astrid and the others were in the conference room with a large pile of cards and going over the list to make sure they have missed any.

"Wow," Fishlegs stared.

"That's all whole lot of cards," said Wartihog.

"This is certainly serious problem," said Ragnar as he looked to the cards.

"This is the list that Gobber gave us," said Astrid as she looked over the list.

Snotlout groaned. "Returning all these cards are the proper owners is going to take ages."

The Ojamas then appeared above them and looked at the cards.

Black frowned. "Is there something a bit funky about those cards?"

"Yeah, this something eerie about them," Yellow agreed. "Do you think we should tell the boss?"

"Hold it," said Green stopping him.

Yellow frowned at him. "But…"

"I'm getting tired of getting involved with unusual things," said Green. "Besides, Snotlout doesn't see anything strange about those cards. Even if we did tell him, he wouldn't believe us."

"He's right," Black nodded. "Since we're back in the human world…" He then spun around and suddenly appeared in a school uniform.

Green then did the same. "…we're going to enjoy the rest of our school life!"

"You've got a good point," said Yellow as he did the same as his brothers.

Red and Blue look to know one another and shrugged and they then began to spin around and when they start they were wearing school uniforms.

Then the five of them disappeared without a trace.

Asmund then entered the room.

"About time?" Snotlout huffed he then gestured towards the cards. "Anyway we don't need you anymore we've already got the cards."

Asmund looked at them in his eyes widened. "No…"

For some reason he was the only one in the room they could see the dark aura was covering the cards.

"What's up with him?" Wartihog asked.

"No clue," said Fishlegs.

"So what should we do with the cards?" Heather asked.

"We put them in a safe place until the engineer arrives from Industrial Illusions," said Ragnar.

"Are you crazy?" Asmund stared. "We should dispose of these cards immediately!"

"Come again?" Ragnar frowned.

"You heard me," said Asmund. "These cards are dangerous! We should burn them immediately!"

"What in Sam Hill are you talking about?" Wartihog stared.

"Are you forgetting that these cards belong to students in the Academy?" said Astrid hotly. "There's no way were burning them."

"She's right," Fishlegs nodded.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" said Asmund.

Snotlout just smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "The way I see in our work is done and we can just sit back and relax until the engineer arrives given us the all clear."

Asmund however did not look convinced.

* * *

Astrid, Ragnar and Heather took charge of storing the cards. They had already placed them in their suitcases and locks them in the storage area. However, when they left they did not notice that Asmund was in the room as well.

He immediately made his way over towards the suitcases and opened the lock. He immediately open the suitcase and looked at the card collection inside it. Immediately the dark aura that he saw earlier appeared to once more.

"I've got to destroy these things before it's too late," he said.

His eyes then glowed red and there was a big flash.

Suddenly fire alarms echoed across the campus. Unsurprisingly the fire began in the storage area where the cards were located in the sprinklers immediately activated. Astrid and the others immediately entered the storage area and saw the blaze.

"What happened?" Astrid stared.

"I've got no clue," said Ragnar.

Wartihog then came rushing in with a fire extinguisher. "Move it, troops!" he yelled.

He immediately activated the fire extinguisher putting out the fire and then they began to examine the cause. The only thing that they discovered was that the fire centred around the table when they had placed the suitcases. All the cards inside had been completely burnt and destroyed.

"This is horrible," said Fishlegs.

"What could have started the fire?" Wartihog frowned.

None of them actually saw the dark aura emerging from the burnt out cards began to ponder what could have caused the fire.

"Clearly someone came here and started a fire," said Astrid.

"But who would destroy all these cards?" said Ragnar folding his arms.

Snotlout groaned. "Guess it was too much to hope for that the rest the semester would be quiet."

The dark aura then made its way down the cordon out of the campus. Clearly was invisible to the other students, but Toothless then appeared and saw the darkness.

"This isn't good," he said. "Better tell Hiccup."

He immediately flew away towards the Red Dorm as quickly as he could.

* * *

In the forest was Asmund, running as quickly as he could away from the campus.

"I need to hurry and find him before it's too late!" he said. "I'm running out of time!"

The same dark aura that exited from the card that seemed to be following him for some reason. Then Asmund came to a stop when he saw the abandoned dorm directly in front of him.

"There it is," he said.

He then heard a sound behind him and turned. Emerging from a bush was the dark aura, the same one that he had seen within the cards.

"No way," he stared.

The dark aura try to make a grab him, but he quickly rolled out of the way. He then quickly ran away from it as quickly as he could and it follow him knocking down trees in its wake. Asmund was so busy looking at it that he failed to notice where he was going and saw that he had reached the cliff.

He turned and saw the dark aura circling around him. "Not when I was so close," he said.

"So this is him, huh?" said a voice above him. Asmund turned and saw Hiccup looking down at him from the cliff with Toothless by his side. "Time to say hello, bud."

He then jumped off the cliff and landed right in front of Asmund.

Asmund stared at him. "You're…"

"Stay behind me," said Hiccup. "I'll want to talk to you later." He then turned his attention onto the dark aura. "Stop hiding in the shadows and show yourself. There's no way you can escape now, you might as well face me in a duel."

Then the dark aura laughed and began to swirl around. "I'm impressed that you were able to find me human."

"Unfortunately for you I have certain abilities that allow me to see what you truly are," said Hiccup as they began to circle around one another. "I know that your spirit has been lingering in the duel monster card my friend collected and you're misusing."

The mist laughed. "I see… you are certainly different from the other humans on this island."

The mist then took the form of cards and began to form a body and soon standing directly in front of him was a black haired man with a beard. He had a scar running across his right eye and he had a fixed expression upon his face.

"The name is Krogan and I'll be the last person you ever duel," he said.

Hiccup smirked. "Loads of people told me the same thing right before I defeated them."

"But none of your opponents will quite like me," said Korgan.

He then raised his left arm and immediately disintegrated the cards covered in a dark aura. Seconds later took the form of a duel disk and then he turned and looked at Hiccup.

"You're clearly going to be trouble in the future and taking you out now save me a massive headache," he said.

Hiccup then activated his duel disk. "Don't be too sure of yourself, I might surprise you."

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Korgan: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Krogan as he drew and immediately played the card he drew. "Say hello to Dark Archetype."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a strange looking creature with tubes over its body. It had four legs and a long tail, but Hiccup couldn't quite describe the face. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 400)

"And next I'll play a card facedown and with that it's your turn," said Krogan placing a card facedown on the field.

Hiccup frowned of the new monster on the field. "Never seen that monster before."

Krogan smirked. "What's the matter is scared of my beast?"

"Hardly," said Hiccup. "I don't care what kind of monster you call, I'll take it down."

He then drew from his deck. "And now I summon Dragon Knight Toothless Jr to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a miniature Toothless. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"But he won't be out for long because by sending him to the graveyard I can now summon Toothless from my hand," said Hiccup.

Toothless Jr then began spinning around creating a massive tornado and when he stopped he was now fully grown. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

Asmund stared at him. "He summon a high-powered monster on his first."

"Quite the monster for your first turn," Krogan noted.

"If you like him now wait until he attacks, because I'm going to send it straight at your Dark Archetype!" Hiccup announced.

Toothless then began to form a plasma orb within his hand and tossed it straight at Dark Archetype.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you triggered my facedown card," said Krogan revealing his facedown card to be a trap card. "It's called Zero Gazer. I can only activated when you attack and by exchanging my monsters attack points I'm able to draw one card from my deck."

Hiccup stared as Dark Archetype began to lose power and Krogan drew a card. (ATK: 1400-0)

"Why would you lower your own monster's attack points?" Hiccup frowned.

Toothless then slammed his plasma blast at the Dark Archetype destroying it immediately and send a massive shock wave directly at Krogan.

Hiccup: 4000

Korgan: 1500

"Because my monster has a unique ability," Krogan smirked. "You see whenever Dark Archetype is destroyed as a result of battle I can then summon a monster to the field so long as it attack points equal to the amount of damage I took. However, I must send monsters to my graveyard whose levels equal to the mods I want to summon." He then held out Familiar Knight and Zure, Knight of Dark World and send them to the graveyard. "Now by sending these 2 to the graveyard I'm able to summon Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a powerful looking beast with the staff in his hand. (ATK 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"Great, now he summon a monster with equal strength of Toothless to the field," said Asmund.

"I'll place this card facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown on his field.

Krogan then drew and held out the card he drawn. "I think I'll give my monster extra boost thanks to, Axe of Despair. With this card now equipped to my monster it now gains 1000 extra attack points making it more than enough to crush your Knight."

Suddenly appearing in Reign-Beaux's hand was a large axe. (ATK: 2500-3500)

Krogan then smirked at Hiccup. "Clearly that monster of yours is your ace and once I take it down your defeat will all be that sooner. Now attack, Devil Vortex Force!"

Reign-Beaux swung his mighty act sending a massive shock wave straight towards Toothless.

"Sorry, but Toothless isn't going anywhere, because I've got this card," said Hiccup revealing his facedown card which revealed to be his Dragon Defender trap card.

Toothless break himself will the attack and managed to hold his ground despite the power behind the attack.

"What?" Krogan roared.

"My Dragon Defender is able to protect all Dragons on my field from battle this turn," Hiccup smiled. "And thanks to his ability to toothless counts as a Dragon."

"But you still take damage," Krogan reminded.

Hiccup was then hit by the shockwave of the attack.

Hiccup: 3000

Korgan: 1500

Krogan glared at him. "You might have saved your monster this time, but on my next turn you're through."

Hiccup smiled. "So, but you missed your chance you're going to regret not finishing me this round." Hiccup then drew. "I activate the field spell card Dragon Sanctuary."

Hiccup then placed his field card in his field card slot and immediately the field around them began to change. They found themselves in a very peaceful underground oasis and they could see dragons flying overhead.

"What is this?" Krogan demanded.

"The first step of your defeat," said Hiccup. "As long as we're in the Dragon Sanctuary all Dragon-Type monsters will now gain an extra 500 attack points."

Toothless then began to glow as power increased. (ATK: 2500-3000)

"And I'm not done, because next I play my own equipped spell, Dragon Knight Axe," said Hiccup holding out a spell card. "Now thanks to this but is about to get an 800 point power boost making him more than strong enough to take on your Reign-Beaux."

Suddenly appearing in Toothless' head was a battleaxe. (ATK: 3000-3800)

"No!" Krogan gasped in horror. "It's too strong."

"Now attack, bud!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless then charged at Reign-Beaux and then slammed his axe right on top of him destroying him instantly.

Hiccup: 3000

Korgan: 1200

"And now I activate toothless is special ability," said Hiccup. "You see whenever he destroys a monster as a result of battle, the owner of that monster gets hit by the original attack points of the monster that was just destroyed."

Krogan looked up as he saw toothless standing right in front of him as the smoke dispelled.

"What?!" he roared.

"Take him down, bud," Hiccup ordered.

Toothless then began to pull the plasma blast within his hand and then fired directly at Krogan burning away the last remains of his life points.

Hiccup: 3000 (Winner!)

Korgan: 0

Krogan then vanished into a form of cards and the holograms began to fade away.

"Hiccup Haddock, it's not over yet…" said Krogan's voice. Hiccup then saw the dark aura in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "This is just the beginning. We will meet again."

Then the dark aura vanished into thin air.

Asmund then approached Hiccup. "Thanks, Hiccup. You really save my bacon."

Hiccup then turned to face. "Now tell me who you are," he said. "And why was he chasing?"

Asmund stared at him. "Come on, now Hiccup. You couldn't have forgotten me, it's me your friend Asmund Stoneson."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Never heard of you."

"Start playing around Hiccup, we've been together for this whole entire time," said Asmund as his eyes began to glow.

"Your cheap tricks won't work on the," said Hiccup.

Asmund eyes then widened as he backed away from Hiccup, because his eyes had completely changed. His left eye was now a hazel colour and his right was a much darker shade of green.

Hiccup then narrowed his eyes. "Now this is the last time I'm going to ask you. Who are you?"


	2. A Fiery Path

Asmund having taken completely aback by Hiccup strange new power and then suddenly he spread his arms out. Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light the completely blinded Hiccup and when it faded he had disappeared completely.

In fact the only thing Hiccup frowned was a single feather with a red orange and yellow tip. Hiccup knew instantly that this didn't belong to a bird and smiled.

"I'll say one thing about the guy, he knows how to make an entrance," he said. He then pulled out his iPhone and placed it near his ear. "It's me. I needed to do a background search on a guy by the name of Asmund Stoneson."

Astrid and the others were still inside the Academy unaware of what had transpired outside. They were still focused on the destroyed cards.

"I can't believe something like this happened," said Astrid shaking her head.

"Who would do such a thing?" Wartihog asked.

Ragnar picked up a card. "I think I have a good idea who…" He then frowned. "But for some reason I can't think clearly?"

Snotlout snorted. "You mean you seriously don't know who caused this? I mean it was obviously…" He then stopped. "I don't know who it was either."

Fishlegs frowned. "I think I know which guy you're talking about, but when I try to remember my memory is blurred."

Astrid looked at them. "I'm going to find Hiccup."

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Hiccup may have an idea who did this," said Astrid. "I mean he's always been a very good detective, hasn't he?"

* * *

Asmund in the abandoned dorm and had entered into the ritual room below it.

"Something definitely happened here," he said as his eyes began to glow.

He then placed a hand in the centre and immediately began to glow.

* * *

At the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Agnar was sleeping in front of the telly and immediately had a nasty nightmare.

It was six years ago, but he had just entered the abandoned dorm to meet up with Professor Banner, but found someone else completely. It was Asmund and he was wearing a mask that Nightshroud wore.

"Stop, stop it…" he winced.

The dream was more like a memory and extreme self was looking directly at Asmund.

"What are you doing here?" Angar asked.

Asmund smiled without looking at him. "I finally found it! The ultimate power, the power of Nightshroud."

He then turned to face him and that's when Agnar saw that his sleeve had been torn and blood was dripping off his hand.

"Stop…!" Agnar winced in the real world.

Then a single drop of blood landed on the centre of the carving and then suddenly a burst of darkness erupted from it. Is encased Asmund and seconds later Agnar and that's when everything went black.

Agnar immediately woke up with a start. "The dream… or was it a memory?" he said wiping the sweat off his brow.

He then made his way to a covered and opened it to find a suitcase inside it. Inside that suitcase contained the card that contained Nightshroud.

* * *

Hiccup was back at the dorm examining the feather that he acquired in the forest. He then looked up to Pharaoh, who yawned and immediately Banner escaped, but Pharaoh quickly grabbed him and popped him back in his mouth.

Hiccup sighed. "Guess it's time for me to get out of here."

* * *

A few hours later was evening and Astrid and the others had made her way to the Red Dorm.

"Hiccup," said Astrid called as they entered.

They found that the dorm was completely empty and there was no trace of Hiccup.

"He's not here," said Ragnar.

"Typical, the one time we neither guide he's not here," Snotlout grunted.

Wartihog sighed. "The Captain has changed since he came back. I mean we barely see him anymore."

Astrid sighed. "I know, it's like he's a different person now."

Ragnar didn't see anything. ' _Hiccup has indeed changed I could sense that right away, but how did it?_ '

"It's almost as if he's avoiding us," said Heather folding her arms.

"Why would Hiccup avoid us?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know," Heather shrugged. "But this is not the Hiccup we once knew. I mean I understand that it was a terrible ordeal for all of us, but still."

Ragnar looked at them. "It's possible that Hiccup still blamed himself for what happened in that other dimension. I mean you guys remember what you said to him before you…" He then stopped himself."

"We weren't exactly ourselves," Heather pointed out.

Ragnar shook his head. "No you were acting like yourselves, just the ones you try to keep quiet about. Not to mention what he did as the Supreme King hand we still don't know what happened after that match with Phantom."

* * *

Hiccup was in fact in the Chancellors Office handing his father a withdrawal of all application.

"Son… what is the meaning of this?" Stoick stared.

"Is just as it seems. I'm leaving the school," said Hiccup.

"Why now?" Stoick asked. "This is your final semester before graduation?"

"I know, but I don't want to cause the Academy unnecessary harm," said Hiccup."

"What do you mean unnecessary harm?" Stoick frowned.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "It's hard to explain, but… I'm confident that the longer I stay here the more the school is going to be in danger. That's why I'm leaving, I don't Wanna hurt my friends again."

Stoick nodded in understanding. "So that's why you've been giving your friends a wide berth over the past month. You still haven't forgiven yourself what happened in that strange dimension?"

Hiccup just remain quiet. "I just don't want to hurt anyone else again. That's why am leaving the island. Can you give Astrid my apologies?"

Hiccup then turned and was about to leave.

Stoick immediately got to his feet. "Wait, son…" Then his phone rang, he sighed and picked it up. "Who is this?" The person on the other side then answered his eyes widened. "You want to speak with him? Maybe you can talk some sense into him." He then placed the phone down and looked at Hiccup. "Son, I wouldn't leave just yet. There are some people who wish to speak to you and I suggest you listen. And to make sure that you do go, I won't accept this application if you don't go."

Hiccup frowned. "Who would want to see me?"

"You'll soon find out," said Stoick as he sat back down in his chair. "They said it's urgent. I'm hoping never going to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

* * *

Later that night Hiccup made his way to the meeting point which was on the side of the dormant volcano.

"Who in the world would want to meet me here at this time of night?" Hiccup groaned. Then suddenly he heard the sound of rotors and turned to find a helicopter approaching him. "Okay, I'm guessing these are the people that want to meet me."

The helicopter soon landed in the cargo doors opened. To his surprise he found that making their way towards him were Valka, Mala and most surprising of all Alvin.

"Mum? Alvin?" Hiccup stared.

"It's been a while, Hiccup," said Alvin.

"The last time I saw you, you were being carried away to a hospital after our duel," said Hiccup as he approached them.

"And I was healed quite well," Alvin nodded.

Mala then approached Hiccup. "Greetings Hiccup Haddock, I am Mala Queen of the Order of Knights. I'm aware that Ragnar has told you about our order and he has given quite a bit report on you."

"It's a pleasure meeting you," said Hiccup. He then looked at his mother. "Mum? Shouldn't you be at Industrial Illusions?"

"Pegasus allowed me to come here selecting talk some sense into you," she said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup frowned. "And more importantly why did you want to meet me here?"

"As not to raise suspicion," said Alvin. "We know that you plan to leave the school and we've come to tell you otherwise."

Hiccup looked at them. "Ever since I arrived at this Academy all my friends have been placed in danger. I'm leaving in order to protect them."

Mala sighed. "Hiccup, I don't think you quite understand. All the troubles that have been placed on this island have not been because of you. That has been an outside force and if you hadn't been here in the entire world would have been in danger."

Hiccup looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Valka looked at Hiccup. "My father just sent us a warning, he is the reason we're here."

Hiccup frowned. "I thought he lost the power to see into the future ever since the Light of Destruction was destroyed?"

Valka nodded. "He did. But he had a strange feeling and immediately contacted me and I in turn contacted both Mala and Alvin."

"We bet then began to research about what was to begin," Mala explained.

"The sales applies to get the call would have been an understatement," said Alvin. "Much alike Winkly I too had a premonition on something that was going to happen."

Valka looked at her son. "Hiccup, I'm positive that you felt the same thing. That's why you want to leave the island."

Hiccup looked at the three of them. "Do you know something?"

Mala looked at him. "The Order of Knights have been researching this for quite some time, long before you were even born. That's when they discover that's a strange kind of energy is about to erupt from the island. It's very similar to an earthquake."

Alvin then stepped forward. "And this is nothing more than a theory, but the resurrection of the Sacred Beasts, the Light of Destruction and the incident with Phantom. All of these incidents have caused a massive amount of pressure to the dimensional centring around this island. And it's about to cause another affair."

Valka looked at him. "That's why you, Alvin and my father had the same premonition. Hiccup, even if you leave the island, that would not stop the affair that's occurring."

Unbeknownst to them the same dark aura Hiccup encountered yesterday was now flooding out of the volcano.

"If anything this was because by misuse of Duel Monsters," said Alvin. He then looked directly at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you will probably only one who can settle this once and for all."

Hiccup sighed. "I guess I can't go anywhere without some sort of disaster occurring. I guess I was just in the wrong place at the right time."

Mala nodded. "If you hadn't stop these incidents from occurring, then I imagine that this new occurrence would have happened far sooner. If anything you have managed to slow it down, but I fear that it wasn't quite enough."

Valka looked at her son. "Hiccup, you need to be careful. You have drawn the interest of something quite powerful. Isn't that why you're staying away from your friends and trying to leave the island?"

Hiccup said nothing.

Valka looked at her son. "Hiccup, I understand how you feel, but you can't run away from this problem. You cannot abandon your friends all this island because if you do then all will be lost. I don't pretend to understand what had happened between you and Phantom, but I do know that one thing inside of you hasn't changed. You will need to protect others and you can only do that by staying here and graduate with your friends."

Hiccup sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Then suddenly the volcano began to erupt.

Throk then approached Mala after getting off the radio to one of his men. "My Queen, the phenomenon is starting to occur in this area!"

"It's starting," said Valka.

They turned around and suddenly saw flash of dark light behind them.

"What is that?" Alvin asked.

They then saw a couple of hands emerging from the light is it trying to pull it apart. Throk and his men immediately placed themselves in front of Mala and the others.

"Protect the Queen!" Throk ordered as he and his men placed themselves in front of Mala and the others.

A figure then began to pull himself through and Hiccup recognised him to be Krogan.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're…" Krogan laughed as he stepped through. "Krogan."

"We meet again, Hiccup," he smirked.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Who or what are you?"

Krogan smiled. "Nearly someone who sees the truth within all that he sees."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked.

Krogan merely smirked. "It's a shame but you've all come too close to the truth. I'll have to eliminate all of you present and then go after the old man."

He then turned his gaze towards the volcano and then suddenly a large piece of bedrock was suddenly sliced to pieces. Suddenly lava began to erupt and began to flow down the hall that had been created within the side of the volcano.

"This doesn't look good," said Hiccup and immediately turned to his mother and the others. "You need to get out of here!"

"Agreed," said Throk as he turned to Mala. "My Queen we must leave immediately."

Valka looked at Hiccup with a concerned look. "Hiccup?"

"I'll be fine, mum," Hiccup assured. "Just get out of here."

Valka nodded and soon she and the others began to re-enter the helicopter and took off.

Krogan merely smiled not looking too worried. Then suddenly fireballs began to fire out of the volcano and headed straight towards the helicopter.

Hiccup then immediately activated his duel disk.

"Let's do it, bud!" Hiccup yelled as he slammed Toothless' card onto his duel disk.

Toothless then appeared and then Hiccup's eyes began to glow and soon the same thing was happening to Toothless'. Toothless then fired a volley of plasma blast that destroyed the fireballs before they even reached the helicopter.

Krogan was quite surprised. "I didn't expect that you were able to manifest so much spiritual power in this world."

Toothless then fired a plasma blast that Krogan, but then he immediately disintegrated into cards and then reformed behind Hiccup.

"You are becoming much more trouble than you're worth," said Krogan. He then raised his hand which then took the form of a duel disk. "This time you sure I shall take you down."

"You can try," said Hiccup as he turned to face him.

Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath them and the rock beneath them began to crack. Soon the two of them were standing on a piece of extended rock and below it was a pool of lava. Hiccup himself was standing on the very edge and was a few inches of certain death.

Hiccup then turned to face Krogan, who merely smiled.

"Let's duel!"

Hiccup: 4000

Krogan: 4000

"I'll go first this time," said Hiccup as he drew from his deck. "And I'll start things off by playing Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's flaming Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And with that I end my turn."

"Then it's my move," said Krogan as he drew. He then immediately held out the card he just drew. "And then I summon Dark Archetype!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the same strange creature that he played last time they faced one another. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 400)

"Not that thing again," said Hiccup.

"And next I activate the spell card, Power Gift," he said as he played the card on the field. "Now I have to do is discard a card from my hand and I increase your Hookfang's attack points equal to the monster I just discarded." He then held out his Molten Zombie card. "So why sending Molten Zombie to the graveyard Hookfang's attack points will get a 1600 point boost."

Hiccup then stared as Hookfang's got a major power boost. (ATK: 1600-3200)

"And with that done now have Dark Archetype attack him!" Korgan announced.

Dark Archetype then immediately pounced and Hiccup could do nothing to stop his own monster.

"No, wait!" Hiccup yelled.

The two monsters then collide with one another which resulted in the destruction of Dark Archetype.

Hiccup: 4000

Krogan: 2200

"And as you might remember my monster's ability now activates," Krogan smiled. "Now I summon a monster to the field with equal attack point of the damage I took it all I have to do is send the card from my hand to the graveyard, whose level equals that of the monster I want to summon."

"I can't believe you weakened your own life points just to summon one monster," said Hiccup in disbelief.

"My monster is expendable compared to the one that I once summoned," said Korgan as he held out the card from his hand. "So I send my level 6 Twinheaded Beast to the grave so that I summon my Meteor Dragon!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a dragon encased in a meteor. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 2000)

"Oh, I forgot to mention about the little side-effect of Power Gift," Krogan smirked. "While it does give your monster power boost I'm afraid too much is also a bad thing. For you see at the end of the battle the monster that got powered up by Power Gift is immediately destroyed."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

Power Gift then immediately turned to pixels and Hiccup turned to Hookfang as the same thing happened to him.

"And now that you have no longer any monster to protect your life points, Meteor Dragon can attack!"

Meteor Dragon then immediately flew up and fired a massive burst of flames directly at Hiccup.

Hiccup: 2200

Krogan: 2200

"It would seem as if life points are now even now," Krogan smiled. He then placed a card facedown on the field. "I'll just play this card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my move then," said Hiccup as he drew and then he immediately held the card he drew out. "I now summon Dragon Knight Windshear."

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind emerged on the field and then landing on the ground was the black haired heroine. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"Now attack a Meteor Dragon with Steel Slice!" Hiccup commanded.

Windshear then immediately took off raising her blades and thrusted one straight towards Meteor Dragon.

"Not so fast," said Krogan as he revealed his facedown card to be a trap card. "I activate Draining Shield!"

Suddenly a shield surrounded Meteor Dragon just as Windshear struck it and was immediately bounced away.

"No," said Hiccup.

"From your town I think you know what this means," Krogan smiled. "Not only did my shield negate your attack I also gain life points equal to your monster's attack points."

Hiccup: 2200

Krogan: 4100

"I'm not done yet," said Hiccup as he grabbed a card in his hand. "I activate the spell card, Dragon's Gunfire! Thanks to this card you now take 800 points of damage!"

Windshear then began to form a massive fireball within our hands and then tossed it directly at Korgan.

Hiccup: 2200

Krogan: 3300

Krogan merely smirked as he blushed the flames off of him. "A feeble attempt to deal me damage."

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"What a waste of a move," said Korgan as he drew. He then smirked at the card he had just drawn. "Thanks to this my victory is all but assured. I play the spell card, Polymerization! And now use it to fuse King of the Swamp and Meteor Dragon!"

Swampish like creature then appeared on the field and then suddenly entered the vortex with Meteor Dragon.

"With these two I now summon Meteor Black Dragon!" Krogan announced.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a very large rocky looking dragon. It had burning green eyes razor sharp fangs and claws and it looked ready to devour anything in its wake. (ATK: 3500/ DEF: 2000)

"This is bad," said Hiccup.

"Is about to get much worse, because now he's going to destroy your Windshear!" Krogan smirked. "Attack with Burning Dark Meteor!"

Meteor Black Dragon opened its mouth and fired a massive meteorite from its mouth that struck Windshear with overwhelming force destroying her instantly. Hiccup had almost been blown off the edge of the rocky was standing on from the impact.

Hiccup: 600

Krogan: 3300

Krogan laughed. "It would seem as if victory is mine this time."

Hiccup winced slightly. "The duel isn't over quite yet. It's my move now."

Hiccup then drew from his deck and then he placed facedown on the field. "I'll place this card facedown." He then grabbed another card. "And then I'll play Feather of the Phoenix, thanks to this by discarding one card from my hand I then placed a card on the top of my deck."

Krogan smirked. "No matter what card you pick it won't save you."

Hiccup then discarded card from his hand and then retrieved a card in his grave placing on the top of his deck.

"And with that I end my turn," said Hiccup.

Krogan laughed. "That was your big move? You didn't even someone as single monster and what makes you think you'll get the chance to play that card on the top of your deck?"

Hiccup just remain silent.

"I'll end you here and now," said Krogan as he drew. "With your field defenceless and you doubt your last 600 life points one attack from my Dragon will end you."

Hiccup slowly backed away towards the edge and a piece of rock and fell into the lava pool below him.

"This is the end for you, Hiccup Haddock!" Krogan announced. "Meteor Black Dragon attack him now and end to this duel!"

Meteor Black Dragon and opened its mouth and then fired another meteorite aimed directly at Hiccup.

"The duel isn't over until last card is played and I've still got a couple of cards left," said Hiccup. He then revealed his facedown card which revealed to be a trap. "I activate the trap card, Dragon Knight Reinforcements! Thanks to this card I look at the top card my deck and if it's a monster I can summon it to the field!"

Krogan narrowed his eyes. ' _That's what he played Feather of the Phoenix. It was also that he can summon a monster to defend himself in by my county only has two options Hookfang and Windshear and neither of them are strong enough to protect him. He'll only by himself a single turn and then he's good is finished._ '

Hiccup then drew the top card of his deck. "And I don't even need to look at it to know that it's a monster. So come forth Dragon Knight Toothless!"

"What?" Krogan stared.

Toothless then appeared on the field with a great gust of wind and stood there with his arms folded. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

Krogan looked outraged. "But that's impossible, he was never in your graveyard?"

Hiccup smiled. "Don't tell me you forgot already."

Krogan eyes widened when he remembered that Hiccup had said a card when he activated Feather of the Phoenix.

"Not a bad move, but you're forgetting that your toothless is still weaker than my Dragon," Krogan reminded as Meteor Black Dragon redirected it attack on Toothless.

"Now you're forgetting something," Hiccup smiled as he pointed to his other facedown card. "You forgot that I got a second card facedown on the field and it revealed itself to be a trap card. "I play Dragon Force! Thanks to this the attack point of a Dragon-Type monster are now doubled until the end of this turn and guess which one I'm choosing."

Kroagn's eyes widened in horror. "No!"

Hiccup smiled. "That's right, Toothless' attack points now double all the way 5000!"

Toothless roared sounding a lot like a dragon as his power increased. (ATK: 2500-5000)

Meteor Black Dragon then fired its meteor attack directly at Toothless, who immediately countered with a plasma blast. The plasma blast was so strong that it shattered right through the meteor and

Hiccup: 600

Krogan: 1700

Hiccup smiled. "And don't forget about Toothless' special ability. You now take damage equal to the attack point of your destroyed monster."

Krogan's eyes widened as he saw Toothless forming yet another plasma blast within his hand and tossed it directly at him. It struck him and cause a massive explosion that began to disintegrate him into dark cards.

"No!" Krogan roared.

Hiccup: 600 (Winner!)

Krogan: 0

When Krogan vanished the hologram soon vanished as well and the entire field began to return back to normal as well.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hiccup another Krogan was watching him from a different plane of existence.

"He is quite troublesome," he said.

A second Krogan then appeared. "We need to get rid of him soon."

* * *

Hiccup then heard his phone go off and answered it.

"It's me," said a familiar voice, "I found out about this Asmund Stoneson. He is not in Duel Academy."

"I thought as much," said Hiccup.

"But it's not that he doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?"

"To be more precise, Asmund Stoneson has been missing for years now. He was last spotted at the abandoned dorm."

Hiccup's eyes widened.

* * *

Agnar was currently in the abandoned dorm with in the ritual room and that's when he heard footsteps directly behind him.

"Who's there," he said turning around.

His eyes widened when he saw that directly in front of him was Asmund.


	3. The Truth Behind Nightshroud

Agnar was in the abandoned dorm surprise to see Asmund, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who are you?" Agnar asked.

"What have you done?!" Asmund demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Agnar asked confused.

"What have you done to Asmund?" Asmund demanded. "Where did you take him?"

Agnar shook his head in confusion. "Asmund… I don't know. I can't remember a thing."

"Don't play dumb!" Asmund roared.

Suddenly his eyes glowed and a powerful gust of wind emanated from him striking Agnar and knocking him off his feet, knocking him out cold. Asmund then approached him and was about to do who knows what.

When suddenly he heard something landing on the ground and seconds later a flash grenade exploded in his face. Through the light he could see someone grabbing Agnar and then ran off before the flash died down leaving him quite furious.

* * *

A few moments later, Agnar was in the infirmary with Hiccup looking over him. The door then opened and Astrid rushed in frantically.

"Agnar!" she cried. She rushed over towards his bed and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup? Is my brother all right?"

"Yeah, but it was a close one," Hiccup admitted. "It's a good thing he showed up in Hiccup time to save him."

Astrid noted that he was pointing and looked over her shoulder and saw their line up right in the bed was Axel.

"Axel?" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Axel then got to his feet. "I was entrusted with the task with Pegasus himself. That's why I privately came back to this island."

"What kind of task?" Astrid asked curiously.

"An investigation on why the cards are reacting to the Duel Disks. I've found out that there is a big possibility that Duel Academy is the cause of this phenomenon."

"Why Duel Academy?"

"I can't see the certain yet," Axel admitted. "Though an Asmund Stoneson holds the keel solving this incident."

"Asmund?" Astrid blinked.

"I met your brother while I was tracking Asmund."

"But why Asmund?" Hiccup asked."

"As luck would have it I found out about that as well," said Axel. "As you might know Alvin used the scholarship students to resurrect the Sacred Beasts to gain absolute power. But you stopped him. After that Alvin called off all research and released all of the scholarship student which he used as test subjects. However, there was still one that did not return."

"Let me guess, Asmund," Hiccup assumed.

"Exactly. Back then, Asmund was one of the best students along with Wolflegs and Agnar. This is however unconfirmed information, but he was secretly working on an independent project."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he got to his feet. "Don't tell me it's Nightshroud?"

Astrid's eyes widened.

Hiccup then looked down at Agnar. "Agnar have been possessed by Nightshroud became one of the Shadow Riders, but I thought we took care of him." Agnar then began to stir and Hiccup bent down towards him and began to shake. "Agnar! What exactly happened to you? Please, you have to tell me."

Astrid immediately grabbed his shoulder. "Hiccup, stop it. Agnar is in no condition to tell us anything."

Hiccup looked at her. "Agnar is the only one who knows the truth. I need him to tell me what happened."

Astrid narrowed her eyes and immediately slapped him across the face. She then shook her head at him. "Hiccup, you've completely changed and I'm not sure I like this new you. You were never this assertive."

Hiccup then walked past her. "There are times when you can't turn back, even if you want to."

Astrid just watched as he left the infirmary.

* * *

Back at her dorm she began to arrange a bouquet of flowers for her brother and she couldn't help but think about Hiccup's attitude in the infirmary.

' _What happened to you Hiccup?_ ' Astrid pondered as she made her way to the infirmary.

When she entered her eyes widened and she dropped the vase she was carrying. The reason being was that Agnar had completely vanished.

"Agnar!" Astrid panicked.

* * *

Hiccup was at the Red Dorm interrogating Banner, somehow he managed to capture his spirit in a bag and was hovering at over a toilet.

"I really don't know anything!" he cried.

"Professor, you were the one that caused Agnar and the other students to vanish. You know more about Nightshroud then you're letting on," said Hiccup.

"I already told you everything I know!"

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked waving the bag over the toilet. "Come on, if you don't tell me soon I'm going to flush it down the toilet." Banner panicked as he tried to free himself from the bag. "I don't need to tell you that it's quite nasty down there. Going in three, two, one…"

Hiccup then released the bag and Banner did everything he could have flowed over the toilet.

"It's true!" he yelled. "Agnar was already possessed by Nightshroud when Alvin and I used him! I really don't know how Nightshroud took over him." Hiccup then grabbed the bag before it fell into the toilet. "That's all I know."

Hiccup frowned as he opened the bag. "So Agnar is the only one who knows everything."

Banner floated up towards him. "I'm sorry I can't tell you any more than that."

Hiccup then heard a commotion outside and rushed outside and there he found Agnar near the stairs.

"Agnar?" Hiccup gasped rushing over to him.

Agnar looked at him weakly. "Hiccup, I need you to take me to the abandoned dorm…"

Hiccup frowned. "You sure?"

Agnar nodded. "Yes…"

* * *

Moments later Hiccup and Agnar entered the abandoned dorm and into the ritual room. Agnar was leaning on Hiccup's shoulders as they made their way to the centre of the room.

"So this is where it happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure… When I tried to remember, I get this headache," Agnar winced.

"Agnar!" Astrid's voice cried.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid and the others rushing inside.

"Don't come any closer!" Agnar yelled.

Ragnar looked down at Hiccup. "We heard everything from Astrid, what are you trying to do, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at them. "A new dangers coming to the island."

Snotlout blinked. "A new danger?"

"The key of the incident, the secret of Nightshroud, is within Agnar," Hiccup explained.

Agnar looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I need you to duel me. Then I might be able to remember something."

Hiccup stared at him. "Agnar?"

Astrid's eyes opened and in horror. "Don't do this! Agnar is in no condition to duel anyone!"

"It's all right, Astrid," Agnar assured. "I've been running away from my past far too long. I can't run away any longer."

Hiccup and Agnar soon took their positions and Agnar pulled out the card that contained Nightshroud's soul.

Astrid stared in horror. "That's…!"

Darkness then immediately began to seep out of the card and then took the form of a mask.

Astrid gave him a pleading look. "Don't do this! If you do that you'll become Nightshroud again!"

"Let them do this, Astrid," said Hiccup. "This is the only way to discover the truth."

Astrid just stared at him. "Hiccup…"

"Whether I received my memories first or I get possessed by Nightshroud… I'll be depending on you, Hiccup," said Agnar.

Hiccup nodded.

Agnar then placed on the mask and immediately roared in pain as dark as began to cover his body. He suddenly was wearing the attire he wore as Nightshroud and everyone was giving him a very concerned look.

"I feel it," said Agnar wincing through the pain. "I can feel Nightshroud's presence!"

Agnar then held out his duel and activated it and soon Hiccup was doing the same.

"Let's do this, Hiccup," said Agnar as his eyes began to glow purple.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Agnar: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Hiccup as he drew and immediately played the card he drew. "And I'll start things off by summoning Dragon Knight Meatlug in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's trustee Dragon Knight who immediately took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

Hiccup then placed a card facedown on the field. "I'll place this card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my move," said Agnar as he drew and immediately played the card that he had drawn. "And I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a baby Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500)

"Not that thing," said Wartihog.

"Then you know what's coming next," said Fishlegs.

"You know what they say about kids growing up fast, well it's true," said Agnar. "By sacrificing my Black Chick I summon his daddy, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a massive black dragon with burning red eyes. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

"Sam Hill, that's a beast and a half," said Wartihog.

Agnar then grabbed another card from his hand. "And then I play Inferno Fire Blast! Now you take damage equal to my Red-Eye's original attack points! Now go, Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red-Eye then immediately fired a black fireball which slammed right into Hiccup with immense force.

Hiccup: 1600

Agnar: 4000

"Hiccup has already lost more than half his life points," Heather panicked.

"I'm not done yet," said Agnar. "Because now I'm going to love all my Red-Eyes into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a more powerful looking black dragon with more intense red eyes. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

"And thanks to his special ability gains 300 attack points for each Dragon in my graveyard," Agnar continued.

Darkness Dragon roared as his power increased. (ATK: 2400-3000)

"His monster is already up to 3000 attack points," Snotlout panicked.

"Go, Inferno Dark Fire!" Agnar roared.

Darkness Dragon then unleashed a powerful attack on Meatlug, but the some reason Hiccup was inactivating her special ability and she was immediately destroyed.

Hiccup looked at Agnar. "He certainly not pulling any punches, he's definitely keeping his end of the bargain. Got keep this up or else I'll be blown away to kingdom come."

Ragnar frowned. "Why did Hiccup activated her special ability? By discarding one card from his hand he can prevent her destruction."

Astrid looked concerned. "I hope you knows what he's doing."

"I activate my facedown card, Dragon Knight Horn," said Hiccup revealing his facedown card. "Now thanks to this I get the Dragon Knight on the field to replace the one you just attacked. And I'm gonna go with Dragon Knight Scauldy!"

Suddenly appearing on Hiccup's field was his aqua based Dragon Knight. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to his special ability if he's played when there is no other cards on my field I get to draw two extra cards," said Hiccup as he began to draw two cards from his deck.

Ragnar nodded in understanding. "Now I get it, Hiccup didn't want to activate Meatlug's ability because you want to save the card in his hand. Instead he chose to add more cards to make his hand stronger."

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," said Agnar as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"This isn't looking good," said Wartihog.

"Hiccup is definitely at a major disadvantage," Fishlegs agreed.

Astrid looked at her brother with great concern. "This is going way overboard."

Heather nodded. "If the two of them aren't careful both of them will be destroyed."

Agnar looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, if you ever want me to regain my memories you going to have to fight more serious than that."

"I know, I know and am not going to back down," said Hiccup as he drew. "Since you have a monster on your field I can summon Dragon Knight Toothless with one less sacrifice. So, come on out, bud."

Scauldy soon vanished into thin air and was soon replaced with Toothless immediately pulled in his arms and prepared for battle. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And I'll quit my Dragon Knight Axe to him," said Hiccup at the spell card appeared on his field. "This will give it attack points in 800 point boost."

An axe then appeared in Toothless' hands. (ATK: 2500-3300)

"Now, attack, bud!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless immediately charged at darkness Dragon raising his axe and slammed it right on top of the dragon destroying it instantly.

Hiccup: 1600

Agnar: 3700

"And don't forget about Toothless' special ability, you now take damage equal to your monster's attack points," Hiccup reminded.

Agnar looked up and saw Toothless emerging from the smoke with a plasma orb in his hand. He then immediately tossed it at him causing a massive explosion right in his face and knocking him off his feet.

Hiccup: 1600

Agnar: 700

"Agnar!" Astrid cried.

As Agnar light then image appeared in his head and he soon realised it was a distant memory. It was a dream he had last night, only now that he realised that it was actually a memory. Asmund was doing some sort of dark ritual wearing Nightshroud's mask.

"Asmund," he gasped.

He then picked himself up and then suddenly it looked as if the mask was attaching itself to his face.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"It's Nightshroud," said Ragnar. "He's beginning to take over again."

"This is getting way out of hand," said Heather.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not done yet," said Agnar wincing slightly. "We need to keep fighting. Don't worry about me, I will be taken over quite as easily as last time."

"If you are sure."

"I activate my facedown card," said Agnar revealing his facedown card to be a trap. "Thanks to my, Red-Eyes Spirit trap card I bring back my Darkness Dragon from the graveyard ignoring the summoning requirements."

"Not good," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was Darkness Dragon once again.

"And don't forget he gains 300 attack points for every Dragon in my graveyard," Agnar reminded.

Darkness Dragon then regained his strength. (ATK: 2400-3000)

"I end my turn," said Hiccup.

"Then it's my move," said Agnar as he drew and then immediately held it out. "I play Pot of Greed, now I get to draw two more cards." He then drew two of them and held out one of them he had just drawn. "Then I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your Axe."

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind erupted across the battle field and immediately the acts that Toothless was holding was destroyed. (ATK: 3300-2500)

"Now, Darkness Dragon, attack Toothless with Inferno Dark Fire!" Agnar commanded.

Darkness Dragon unleashed a burst of dark flames from its mouth which completely destroyed Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs and Wartihog cried.

Hiccup: 1100

Agnar: 700

"I'll place this card facedown and end my turn," said Agnar as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"Then it's my move then," said Hiccup as he drew and held the card out. "I play Graceful Charity so now I get to draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup then drew three cards from his deck and then discarded two cards to his grave.

"And next I play Monster Reborn which allows me to bring back Toothless to the field," said Hiccup.

Toothless then appeared once again on the field. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And then I play my Plasma Blast, spell card," said Hiccup holding out yet a second spell card. "Now I destroy a monster on the field and you take damage equal to original attack points. So, say goodbye to Darkness Dragon and the remainder of your life points!"

Toothless then began to form a plasma blast within his hand and tossed it directly at Darkness Dragon.

"Nice try, but I got a facedown card," said Agnar revealing his facedown card to be a trap. "It's called Metal Plus and equips itself to Darkness Dragon. Thanks to this your spell card is negated and destroyed which means Darkness Dragon will be sticking around."

"Not bad," said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown on the field. "I'll just lay this facedown and end my turn."

Agnar could feel Nightshrouds presence getting stronger and he was having a hard time fighting against it, but he persevered.

"Agnar? You all right?" Hiccup yelled.

"My turn," Agnar winced as he drew. He then immediately used the card he drew. "I now sacrificed my Darkness Dragon so that I play my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Darkness Dragon soon disappeared along with Meteor Plus and in it's placed a gigantic dragon made of metal. In truth it resembled Darkness Dragon only that it was metallic and far more dangerous. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2400)

"And now by his special ability, he gains 400 attack points for every Dragon in my graveyard and by my last count that's four," said Agnar.

Darkness Metal Dragon roared as Powell began to flow into its body. (ATK: 2800-4000)

"I've heard of putting I'm in your diet, but this is ridiculous," said Hiccup.

"Small Hill," Warithog gasped.

"If that being land an attack it's all over," said Fishlegs.

"Stop this both of you!" Agnar pleaded.

"Go, Metallic Inferno Dark Fire!" Agnar roared.

Suddenly a massive energy burst fire from Darkness Metal Dragon mouth and headed straight towards Toothless.

Hiccup then immediately pressed a button on his duel disk and his facedown card revealed itself. It was a trap card which showed Meatlug protecting a young child from an attack.

"I activate my Dragon Knight Protectorate trap card," he said. "Thanks to this all my Dragon Knights can't be destroyed in battle and I take of the damage that I normally would have taken."

Toothless break himself fully attack and held his ground against the attack, but the shockwave still struck Hiccup take another chunk of his life points.

Hiccup: 350

Agnar: 700

Agnar smiled. "You just bought yourself a turn. So make your last move."

"Aren't you forgetting that the duel isn't over until last card is played," said Hiccup as he drew and immediately held out the card he drew. "I activate my Smashing Ground spell card. Thanks to this I destroy a monster on my opponents either feel with the highest defence points so you can say goodbye to your Darkness Metal Dragon."

"Nice try, but I'm more than prepared for that," said Agnar. "You see my Darkness Metal Dragon has another ability. "All I have to do is discard one card from my hand and I negate the activation of your spell card."

Agnar then discarded the only card he had left in his hand which was Cave Dragon. Then suddenly a beam of light shot out of Darkness Metal Dragon's eyes and destroyed the spell card.

"And since I just send another Dragon to my graveyard my Darkness Metal Dragon gains another 400 attack points," Agnar smirked.

Darkness Metal Dragon roared as its power increase once again. (ATK: 4000-4400)

Agnar smirked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, your strategy was very predictable. You are going to use your smashing ground to destroy my Darkness Metal Dragon leaving my life points open for Toothless. Unfortunately, for you my Darkness Metal Dragon is able to destroy spell cards."

"One problem with that strategy," Hiccup smiled. "You need to keep on discarding cards in order to activate that ability and in case you forgot you're not holding a single one anymore."

Agnar eyes widened as Hiccup grabbed a card in his hand. "I now activate my Dragon Soul Release. Now unable to remove from play card at the number of levels of Toothless and that seven."

Suddenly exiting from Agnar's graveyard were Red-Eyes Black Chick, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Cave Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast, Metal Plus and Mystical Space Typhoon.

"No, I need them!" Agnar cried.

"That's right," Hiccup smiled. "Because with those four dragons out of your grave Darkness Metal Dragon loses all those extra points."

Darkness Metal Dragon power then began to wane reverting back to normal. (ATK: 4400-2800)

"And next I'll send Dragon Knight Darkvarg from my hand to the grave allowing me to activate my Dragon Knight Axe from my graveyard," said Hiccup as he discarded his Darkvarg.

Suddenly his graveyard began to glow and a beam of light exiting from the graveyard. Then appearing in Toothless' hand was a battleaxe.

"And as you remember it attack points will increase by 800," Hiccup reminded.

Toothless roared as power flowed into his body. (ATK: 2500-3300)

"Now attack, bud," Hiccup commanded.

Toothless then immediately took off raising the battleaxe in his hand and then slammed it right on top of Darkness Metal Dragon destroying it instantly.

Hiccup: 350

Agnar: 200

"And thanks to his special ability you now take damage equal to your monsters attack power," Hiccup reminded.

Agnar looked up in time to see Toothless charging at him and slammed his battleaxe right on top of him. He was then knocked off his feet and his mask fell off and then reverted back into a card.

Hiccup: 350 (Winner!)

Agnar: 0

Soon the holograms vanished and immediately Astrid and the others rushed over towards Agnar. Nightshroud's clothes were vanishing as were the black veins on his face and Astrid helped him up.

Hiccup then rushed over towards them. "Is he all right?"

"Stay away, Hiccup!" Astrid roared.

"Don't blame him, Astrid," said Agnar. "I asked him to do this."

"What?" Astrid stared.

"Hiccup was the one that tried to talk me out of it actually," said Agnar looking at Hiccup. "Though the good news is I remember everything."

"You sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," Agnar nodded. "Asmund was much more talented than either Wolflegs or I. He loved duel more than any of us, but his passion soon led to abnormal research."

* * *

Agnar then began to remember his confrontation with Asmund in the ritual room six years ago.

Agnar looked at him with Nightshroud mask over his he face. "I've accomplished it, Agnar. I found a power that no one has ever achieved. This power is beyond anything anyone could ever imagine."

Agnar however wasn't too pleased about this. "You need to stop this, Asmund! You're going too far and it's far too dangerous!"

"The only way for me to achieve this powered by sacrificing my soul," said Asmund, who apparently haven't heard a single word Agnar had said. "I don't really care. All I want is this power and I'll do anything to get it."

Agnar then noticed the blood on Asmund's. "What are you going to do?"

"I am about to achieve the power of eternal life!"

"Don't do it!"

Then a trickle of blood landed in the very centre of the room and darkness began to shoot out of the runes on the floor. It in case to both Asmund and Agnar and then everything went blank.

When Agnar opened his eyes again he found himself in avoid and Nightshroud's master was floating in front of him. Not only that but Asmud was also in front of him but he had dark veins in his face.

"This is the first step of eternal life," said Asmund. "I'm sorry that I have to involve you in this, Agnar, but I will become one with Nightshroud."

"Don't do it, Asmund," Agnar pleaded.

"I'll give you this," said Asmund gesturing to the mask in front of him and Agnar took it. He then watched as Asmund slowly disappeared into the distance. "I won't be needing it any more. Goodbye, Agnar."

* * *

Back in the present, Agnar was looking at all them.

"Later on, I found myself in a different dimension during the test duel with Professor Banner and that's where I borrowed the power of this mask to survive."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Then that would mean that Asmund is…"

Agnar nodded. "Yeah, got taken over by Nightshroud."

"That's a lie!" a voice yelled.

They immediately turned and saw Asmund directly in front of them.

"Wait, you're Asmund," Snotlout stared.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm just as lost as you little body," said Wartihog.

"It's simple, this guy is masquerading as Asmund," said Hiccup as he reached for his blazer pocket.

Astrid looked at him. "He's masquerading?"

Ragnar looked at Asmund. "He's not human, I tell you that much."

"Then what is he?" Heather asked frighteningly.

Asmund glared at Agnar. "You let my master be taken!"

Agnar blinked. "Master?"

"How about you quit this masquerade ensures who you really are," said Hiccup as he held a card in his hand. "You not fooling anyone any more, Honest."

Hiccup then reveals the card in his hand to be none other than Honest.

* * *

Dragon Knight Protectorate

Trap Card

For this turn only all Dragon Knight cannot be destroyed in battle and any Battle damage that is dealt to you is halved.

Card image: Meatlug protecting a young child from an attack.


	4. The Five Head Dragon

Hiccup revelation was a great shock to everyone as they were looking between Hiccup and Honest, who was impersonating Asmund.

Agnar looked at him. "Asmund?"

Agnar then began to glow and then suddenly appear of angel wings appeared on his back. Everyone gasped as he floated into the air and then transformed into an angel like being with long hair.

"I am indeed Honest," he said looking down at them.

"That's not possible!" Snotlout yelled. "There's no way a Duel Monster spirit can appear in our world physically."

"He's right, this world is nothing like Phantom's creepy dimension," Wartihog agreed.

"Quit gawking and run!" Hiccup yelled. "This spirit is very serious about attacking Agnar. You guys need to get out of here with him."

"You got it," said Astrid as she and Ragnar grabbed Agnar's arms and placed them over their shoulders.

"I will not allow this," said Honest defiantly. "I shall avenge my master!"

He then flapped his wings and fired several feathers with very sharp needle was directly at them. Hiccup quickly rushed over and blocked the feathers with his duel disk.

"Go! Go!" Hiccup yelled.

"Be careful, Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

"Watch your back, Captain," said Wartihog as the two of them followed Astrid and the others.

"Then I'll dispose of you first, Hiccup," said Honest looking at Hiccup.

Then once again he fired several feathers, but this time aimed them at Hiccup. Then suddenly flying out of nowhere with several cards that the feathers pierced and fell to the ground. The two of them were startled by this and turned to find Axel standing there holding his rifle-like duel disk.

"Axel!" Hiccup announced.

"Let's get moving!" said Axel.

Immediately both he and Axel made their way to the exit as quickly as they could and Honest, who was now annoyed, followed them.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, Krogan was watching the entire event from another dimension with great intrigue.

"Now this is interesting," he said.

A second Krogan then appeared. "What shall we do?"

Then a third quickly followed. "We should get rid of them once and for all."

Then a fourth appeared. "Just wait, let us watch and see what transpires."

A fifth then appeared. "I agree. If he gets rid of Hiccup Haddock for us that would make our job very convenient."

* * *

Astrid and the others had just exited the abandoned dorm with Agnar.

"Is everyone here?" Ragnar asked.

"Everyone apart from Hiccup," said Heather.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion which destroyed the dorm much to their horror.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

"No," Fishlegs stared open eyed.

"The Captain," said Wartihog looking speechless.

Then suddenly they saw a spike in paling on a piece of rubble with a cable attached to it. The cable then began to attract and then swing towards them was Axel with Hiccup under his arms.

"Hiccup," said Astrid relieved.

"Axel? Where did you come from?" Wartihog asked.

"I'll explain later, he's coming," said Axel.

They turned and saw emerging from the rubble was Honest and Axel immediately drew his duel disk.

"You cannot run away from me," he said looking down at them.

"This is bad," said Agnar.

Astrid and the others quickly surrounded Agnar in order to protect him.

Hiccup then step forward. "Stop this, Honest! Destroying everything in sight is not going to bring Asmund back!"

"Be quiet!" Honest roared. "My master would have been able to settle the incident occurring in this world and the world of duel monsters. But you allowed him to get captured."

"That's not true!" Agnar yelled. "I tried to save him! Everything that I said was true, he was consumed by the power of Nightshroud. It was his choice that started the ritual deep within the dormitory, despite my protests."

"Lies!" Honest roared.

Then once again he fired several feathers directly at Agnar.

"Not if I can help it," said Axel as he aimed his duel disk.

He then fired several more cards, but soon found himself out of ammo.

"Out of ammo," he said.

Everyone's eyes widened as they knew there was no way to stop these feathers this time. However, Hiccup's eyes then changed and he quickly activated his duel disk.

"Let's do this, bud!" Hiccup yelled placing Toothless on his duel disk.

Toothless then appeared in front of them and then immediately fired a plasma blast that disintegrated the feathers upon impact.

"What's this?" Honest stared.

Honest wasn't the only one surprised, because Astrid and the others were stunned as well.

"What just happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know, but that was no hologram," said Wartihog.

Honest looked at Hiccup. "You are…"

Hiccup looked at him firmly. "That's right… Phantom is part of my soul now!"

"What?" Snotlout stared.

"Phantom is inside Hiccup…" Astrid stared.

"That certainly explains the change in attitude," said Heather. She then looked at Ragnar. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Hiccup promise me to keep this quiet," Ragnar sighed.

"Both Phantom and I are one and the same now," Hiccup explained. He then looked directly at Honest. "The union of our souls is what gave me these special powers. And I will use them in order to take down this new threat. You must believe me, Honest."

Honest looked at him for a second and then nodded and then began to flow back down towards the ground.

"So tell us what is going on around here?" Hiccup asked.

"An ancient evil has now spread it in many dimensions and it slowly beginning to consume the world of Duel Monsters," Honest explained.

"An ancient evil? You mean Nightshroud, don't you?"

"Nightshroud's world of darkness existed in between the dimensions. But recently it has rapidly began to grow. For you see Duel Monsters' card players wall as a gate which connects this world and the world of Duel Monsters. It connects the saw the doors to the card and the more a duellist cares about their cards the stronger the bond will become. But, the cards which aren't being cared for by the duellist, will become tainted with darkness."

Axel then stepped forward. "Then the cards which won't react to the duel disks…"

"Are the cards which have already been tainted in darkness. If you leave them, they will erode into this world through those cards. I want form of my master of this crisis."

Looking at them from their dimension worthy Krogans.

"It seems we cannot hope for him to dispose of Hiccup Haddock," said one of them.

"Then we have no choice but to use our all of our powers combined."

"And eliminate all of them."

With that the five Krogans then began to emerge as one and once they were all merged the new Krogan extended his hand. Then a dark energy began to emerge from his hand and sank into the window that allow them to observe Hiccup and the others.

Hiccup and the others then saw this same darkness emerging out of nowhere and headed straight towards them. Honest then quickly showed Hiccup out of the way and took the full brunt of the strange energy.

"Honest!" Hiccup yelled.

The dark energy then dispelled and they saw Honest in the centre of it. Seconds later he collapsed to the ground completely exhausted and then emerging through the sky, as if sinking through quicksand, was Krogan. Then suddenly some strange kind of force began to surround them.

"What's happening?" said Axel.

"I will not allow you to leave," said Krogan as he landed on the ground in front of them.

Then the strange energy began to expand and to inform the perfect dome entrapping all of them inside of it.

"Who is this guy?" Fishlegs asked.

"He appeared out of thin air," Wartihog stared.

"This guy is definitely not human," said Ragnar.

"Then what is he?" Snotlout asked.

Honest was struggling to get onto his feet and Krogan merely smirked.

"Well, well. I came all this way to capture Hiccup and I the added bonus of catching his friends," he smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Krogan."

"I get it now, your messenger for Nightshroud," Hiccup concluded.

Honest looked at Krogan. "I won't be stopped by you."

Krogan looked at Honest. "It takes a lot of energy for a spirited appear in this world. From the looks of it you no longer have any energy left to even exist."

Hiccup rushed over to Honest and Toothless soon vanished.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked hoping him up. "Just hang in there."

Honest looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I'm afraid it's too late for me and I was foolish into believing I could save this world. My master had abandoned me a long time ago and he's no doubt taken me out of his deck by now. I just didn't want to admit it because I was so miserable."

"Don't be stupid," said Hiccup. "I managed to find your card out of Asmund's relic. He clearly treasured you."

Honest looked up. "Really?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes. I tell that your master probably didn't want to involve you in his research."

Honest smiled. "Hiccup, you really are special. I'm sure that you will be able to connect this world and the spirit world and save all of us."

"Just hang in there," said Hiccup encouragingly. "If you can't exist here anymore than exist within my deck."

Honest then began to glow. "Thank you, Hiccup."

He then vanished and turned to millions of bright lights. The lights then soon entered into Hiccup's body and everyone just stared at him.

Hiccup held up Honest's card and placed it in his deck and then began to shuffle.

"My… what a heartwarming speech," said Krogan clapping his hands together in a mocking way. "If I had a heart I would be touched."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't make light of this.

"I suggest that we get out of their way," said Ragnar.

"Good idea," Heather nodded as she and the others began to move away from Hiccup.

Krogan laughed at Hiccup. "Very well let's settle this once and for all."

His hand then transformed into a duel disk and Hiccup raised his own.

"Then let's duel," said Hiccup.

Hiccup: 4000

Krogan: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Krogan as he drew and immediately held out the card he just drawn. "I'll begin by playing my Future Fusion. All I have to do now is send the appropriate monsters are fusion summon to my graveyard and then when it reaches my second standby phase I summon a fusion monster. So I'll send five dragons from my deck to the graveyard."

Suddenly emerging behind Krogan were Des Volstgalph, Rare Metal Dragon, Spear Dragon, Spirit Ryu and Infernal Dragon.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Did he say five dragons?"

"Is only one fusion monster I know that needs five dragons to summon it," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"Since you're so knowledgeable about Dragon-Type I shouldn't be surprised that you figured it out," said Krogan. "You're right, I'm going to summon one of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters. The Five-Headed Dragon."

"The Five-Headed Dragon," Wartihog gasped.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "That beast may be the strongest card in duel monsters, but trust me when I say that I will end this duel when the fifth turn comes."

"Is that so?" said Krogan not looking scared one bit. "Well, if you're so eager to lose the rest say we hurry things along, because you won't have to wait until my second standby phase to see my Five-Headed Dragon."

He then immediately grabbed a card in his hand. "I activate the spell card, Dragon's Mirror. Thanks to this I now summon a Dragon-Type fusion monster, but first I must remove from play all the necessary monsters are summon it."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

"I now remove from play all of my dragons within my graveyard," said Krogan as the spirit of his five dragons appeared behind him. "Now fused together in order to form the most powerful dragon in all of duel monsters! The all-powerful Five-Headed Dragon!"

The spirit of the five dragons and turned into beams of light began to fused together directly above Krogan. Then appearing directly behind him was a massive dragon with five heads, each one bearing five of the six elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Darkness. (ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000)

"He summon that behemoth on the first turn," Snotlout stared.

"And its strength is not the only thing to worry about," said Astrid.

"What does she mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"The Five-Headed Dragon can only be destroyed in battle by a Light attribute monster," Ragnar explained.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Hiccup doesn't have many Light attribute monsters in his deck," Heather added.

"It's a shame that I can't attack on my first turn otherwise this duel would have already been over," said Krogan looking extremely disappointed. He then placed a card facedown on the field. "So displaced this one facedown and end my turn."

"Not a bad card to someone on your first turn," said Hiccup as he drew. "Fortunately I only have a way of taking it down." He then immediately summoned the card he just drawn. "I now summon Dragon Spirit Terror to the field!"

Earth began to erupt from the ground as forming in front of Hiccup was his Dragon Spirit of Earth. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)

"Nice move," Fishlegs cheered. "Terra is able to send itself and the monster battles were directly to the players hands and as an added bonus Hiccup will receive any Battle damage."

"Nice tactics, Captain!" Wartihog cheered.

Agnar smiled. "And since it's a fusion monster…"

"It will go straight back to the fusion deck and it will be a long time before he's able to summon the thing again," Astrid smiled.

"Take that thing down, Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled.

"You are the man, Terra," said Hiccup "Attack now!"

Terra held his axe firmly in hand and then charged at the Five-Headed Dragon.

"Not bad, but not good enough. I will be making it that easy for you," said Krogan. "I activate my facedown card, Skill Drain!"

Hiccup's eyes widened as the trap revealed itself. "Not that."

"Judging from your tone I'm sure you know what it does," Krogan smirked. "By paying 1000 life points all face-up monsters on the field will have their effects negated."

Hiccup: 4000

Krogan: 3000

"Now your spirit has become powerless and once it's destroyed you will lose."

"Not if I can help it," said Hiccup as he grabbed a card in his hand. "I activate the spell card Battle x 2. Since your monster's attack points are higher than my spirit it attack points are doubled."

Terra began to glow as he raised his hammer up high. (ATK: 700-1400)

At that precise moment Five-Headed Dragon unleashed a barrage of breath attack right on top of Terra destroying him instantly. Hiccup was then slammed by a most powerful shockwave you ever experienced.

Hiccup: 600

Krogan: 3000

"You manage to save yourself, but now you are completely defenceless," said Krogan.

Snotlout shook his head. "How could he create such a reckless move?"

Hiccup then grabbed a card in his hand. "I'll play this facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my move," said Krogan as he drew. "Now to read, I have the most powerful dragon in existence on my side and on your side you have nothing. It would seem as if my victory is inevitable. Five-Headed Dragon, destroying him!"

Five-Headed Dragon then released its breath attack upon Hiccup once again.

"I don't think so, I play my trap card Negate Attack" said Hiccup revealing his facedown card. Five-Headed Dragon's attack then found itself being absorbed into a vortex that was directly in front of Hiccup. "Not only is your tax blocked but it also ends the Battle Phase."

"You're becoming too stubborn for your worth," Krogan glared. "No matter, I'm willing to play this game of cat and mouse after all it's only a matter of time before I destroy you."

Krogan then placed a card facedown on the field and ended his turn.

"My move," said Hiccup as he drew. He then grabbed a card from his hand. "I now play my Graceful Charity so now I draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup drew three cards from his deck and then discarded Dragon Spirits Aqua and Pyro.

"Next I play the spell card, Dragon Spirit Union," said Hiccup holding out a spell card. "This will allow me to summon one Dragon Spirit for every Dragon Spirit in my graveyard and with three of them I now summon Dragon Spirits Ventus, Dawn and Dusk."

Soon appearing on the field with the Dragon Spirits of Wind, Light and Darkness all them taking a defensive position. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500), (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900), (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)

"Then I summon Dragon Knight Fanghook in defence mode," said Hiccup.

Soon appearing on the field in a defensive position was the young Dragon Knight that resembled Hookfang. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800)

"So, you're straightening your field with monsters so that I will be able to touch your life points," said Krogan looking intrigued. "However beneath my all-powerful Five-Headed Dragon nothing more than insects."

"This is bad," said Fishlegs. "Hiccup is not able to use any of his Spirits special abilities."

"If it wasn't that curse it Skill Drain, the Captain would be on him like a bug on windshield," said Wartihog clenching his fist.

"Next I play the spell card Dragon's Gift," said Hiccup holding out a spell card. "With this I now draw one card for every Dragon Spirit on my side of the field and that is free."

Hiccup then drew three more cards and immediately held one of them out. "And next I activate the effect of Dragon Knight Garffiljorg. If I draw this little guy by a card effect I summon it to the field straightaway and my opponent takes 500 point of damage."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a young looking Dragon Knight with a very powerful armour. It was orange with purple highlights and his helmet had a pair of horns on either side with one horn on the bridge of his nose. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 800)

Hiccup then smiled. "Okay, Garff show him what you can do."

Garff opened his mouth and immediately a high-pitched screech was launched out of him. The screech slammed right into Krogan doing a massive attack on the eardrums.

Hiccup: 600

Krogan: 2500

"And with that I end my turn."

"It's now been the fourth turn since he activated Future Fusion," said Axel.

"This is where it all comes to an end," said Kroagn as he drew. "Now it's time to summon my second Five-Headed Dragon."

Then suddenly appearing right beside the first was a second Five-Headed Dragon. (ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000)

"Now he's up against two of them," said Astrid with a panicked voice.

"It'll be fine," said Ragnar. "Hiccup has placed a very powerful wall defence. No matter how strong those beasts are we will merely get past his defences."

Krogan then laughed. "We'll see how powerful that wall is. Especially when I activate the spell card, Thousand Punisher! Thanks to this card my Five-Headed Dragon's attack points go down to 1000."

They all turned to Five-Headed Dragon and watched as its power began to diminish. (ATK: 5000-1000)

"And now he can attack for every thousand attack points he just lost. Of course I have to do this by sacrificing my other Five-Headed Dragon, but considering that my monster can now attack five times I think it's well worth the price."

"Sam Hill," Wartihog stared.

"Oh, man," said Fishlegs.

The other Five-Headed Dragon then vanished from the field.

"I don't believe it," said Hiccup.

"They just sacrificed his most powerful soldier," Wartihog gaped.

"Now my Five-Headed Dragon can attack you five times wiping out that pitiful defence of yours," said Korgan. "Now attack, Elemental Destruction!"

Immediately the Five-Headed Dragon then unleashed it five breathe attacks upon Hiccup's monsters destroying them instantly.

Krogan laughed at Hiccup's dismay as he grabbed a card in his hand. "Now I'll display this facedown and give you your final turn."

Krogan smiled silently to himself. ' _It's all over for you Hiccup Haddock. Thanks to my facedown card Dragon's Rage, every time I attack with_ _Five-Headed Dragon Shield take damage equal to the difference between my monsters attack points in his monster's defence points. No matter what card he puts in defence I'll be able to crush it right away._ '

"I'm not done yet," said Hiccup. Though secretly he knew that his chances of winning were diminishing greatly. ' _Five-Headed Dragon attack points have now returned back to normal and I don't have anything in my deck that can beat that_.' He then began to reach for his deck shakily. ' _If I don't draw the card I need right now it's all over. And it won't only just be me who suffers, but Phantom as well and I won't allow that to happen again._ '

His eyes then flickered for brief moment and he drew. His eyes widened when he saw what card he just drawn.

He then immediately grabbed another card. "I play Monster Reborn in order to bring back Garff." Suddenly appearing on the field was Garff fully revived once again. "But you won't be seeing him for very long, because next I went a sacrifice into summon Toothless. And even if he is a level 7 monster I can summon him with only one sacrifice of you have a monster out on your field."

Garff then vanished and then was soon replaced with Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"What is hope to accomplish?" Heather frowned. "Toothless is nowhere near stronger than Five-Headed Dragon."

"He doesn't act without a plan," said Astrid.

Ragnar folded his arms. "I hope, because this is the fifth turn. The term that he declared that he would win."

"When will you face is that you have no card I beat my Five-Headed Dragon," said Krogan.

Hiccup smiled. "That's where you're wrong, because I have this!" He then immediately held out the card he drew which was none other than Honest.

Honest then suddenly appeared out of thin air and hovered across the battlefield.

"Thanks to his special ability, since I have a level 7 Warrior-Type monster on my field I send him to the graveyard and then add the attack points that Toothless' attacks to his own attack points," Hiccup explained.

"What?!" Krogan gasped.

Honest then turned into particles of light and began to enter into Toothless body. Suddenly appearing on his back were pair of angel wings.

"Toothless has transformed," Astrid stared.

"This is the power that Honest possesses," said Agnar.

Toothless spread his wings and immediately a surge of power entered into his body. (ATK: 2500-7500)

"This cannot be!" Krogan stared. "A monster with 7500 attack points!"

"Now show what you can do, bud!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless then immediately flew straight towards Five-Headed Dragon and then fired a plasma blast directly at its chest. There was a huge explosion and Five-Headed Dragon was destroyed instantly.

Hiccup: 600 (Winner!)

Krogan: 0

Krogan screamed as is life points vanished and then turned back into cards.

' _Let's hope that's the last of him_ ,' said Hiccup to himself.

"Way to go, Captain!" Wartihog cheered.

"Way to play, Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

"That was amazing," said Astrid.

"You can say that again," Heather nodded.

"I have done better," Snotlout huffed.

"I never doubted you for a second," said Ragnar.

In the Dome then began to vanish with Krogan's defeats and they could see daylight emerging.

"Hiccup Haddock, you've only defeated a fragment of us," said Krogan's voice. "We will return and when we do our Master shall come. Savour this victory while it lasts, because it will be last."

Astrid and the others then settled Agnar down and then they looked back at Hiccup.

"So Hiccup wasn't avoiding us all along," said Astrid.

"Yeah, he just didn't want to involve you guys after what happened in that dimension," Axel explained.

Hiccup had his back to them this entire time. "They will return sooner or later."

"And when that comes will be right by your side," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked back at them. "Guys I—"

"Hiccup, we follow you into that strange dimension despite your protests," Fishlegs reminded. "I know things have been shaky, but were with you to the end."

"You can't leave your men behind, Captain," said Wartihog.

Hiccup looked at them and they all smiled back at him and then they turned and looked to the sunrise.

* * *

Dragon Knight Garffiljorg

Level 3

ATK: 900/ DEF: 800

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-Type monster while face up on the field or in the graveyard. If this card is added to your hand by a card effect you can summon it straight to the field. When this card is summoned to the field by its own effect your poem then takes 500 points of damage.


	5. Dying Flames

Blaze along with the second years were beginning to create a scrapbook of the third years. They were taking photographs of every single third year in the Academy. When she went to take a picture of Astrid, she wasn't quite cheerful.

"Say cheese, Astrid," said Blaze holding out the camera. Astrid was surprised and turned just as she took the picture. "Can't you at least smile?"

Astrid blinked. "What is this? Pictures?"

"We're taking photographs of all the third years," Blaze explained.

"Really?" Astrid blinked. "I keep on forgetting that this is my final year."

"Which is why we are taking photos," Blaze smiled. "I mean ever since you guys showed up strange things have been happening." Blaze was about to take another picture of a notice that's Astrid was still not smiling. "Come on, can't you at least pretend to smile?"

"Sorry," said Astrid apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," said Wartihog. "I'm sure that you've got a lot of things on your mind."

"Not that much," Astrid admitted.

"Well, whatever the case just know that we students are going to make sure that no one is going to forget you guys, the Lieutenant," Wartihog promised.

Everyone then stared at him.

"What are you planning to do?" Blaze asked.

"I'm organising a little party for the graduate students," Wartihog explained.

"A party? What a wonderful idea," Blaze beamed.

* * *

Wartihog then began delivering invitations every single student in the Academy. Astrid, Heather and the twins have just received there is and began reading it.

"A duel party?" Astrid blinked.

"After one week at the gym," said Wartihog.

"Sounds like fun," said Heather.

"You can count me in," said Ruffnut.

"Me too," Tuffnut nodded.

Wartihog then looked at Astrid. "Can you do me a favour and give this invitation to Hiccup?" he asked handing her an invitation.

Astrid took it. "Can't you give it to him yourself?"

"Figured you guys have a lot to talk about," said Wartihog as he walked off.

Astrid didn't say anything. The truth was their relationship had been on the rocks ever since they got back from the other dimension. Astrid knew that Hiccup still blamed himself for what happened there and there was his new personality which made Astrid very uncomfortable.

Heather looked at Astrid. "Maybe the two of you should talk."

Astrid didn't say a word.

Ruffnut looked at Astrid. "Aren't you be staying at the Academy as a researcher?"

Astrid looked uneasy. "Yeah…"

"I still don't know what Hiccup is going to do," said Tuffnut.

"He'll probably go pro," Ruffnut shrugged. "I mean isn't that history to become the next King of Games."

Astrid also knew this was also presented another problem for the relationship. It would make their relationship a long distance one and never usually works out well for couples.

* * *

Later that night Astrid was at the Girls Dormitory and began looking pictures of herself and everyone. All of them had pictures of Hiccup and her in and most of them were only the two of them.

"I miss those days," she sighed.

Astrid had a meeting with Stoick just a few days ago.

"You want me to study abroad?" Astrid stared.

Stoick nodded. "Yes. By my personal decision, I sent a recommendation letter to a Duel College in North America. If you want to go they can emit you and prepare you to go at any time."

Astrid looked uneasy. "But I only decided to remain here and Duel Academy as a researcher…"

Spitelout immediately stepped forward. "I'll have none of that. It's a perfect opportunity for you and I suggest you take it. You can learn a lot by studying in different areas."

"I-I suppose."

Stoick could sense her uneasiness. "Of course, being a researcher or studying abroad. It's your choice and there is still time to decide. I'm sure you be able to make the right decision that's best suited for you."

Astrid kept on looking through the pictures on her laptop and felt sad as she looked at Hiccup's pictures. Hiccup was actually smiling in them, which was something he rarely did these days.

' _I haven't seen him smile in quite a while_ ,' she said to herself.

* * *

The next morning Astrid was making her way to the Red Dorm in order to hand the invitation to Hiccup.

She started just a few yards away from the dormitory. ' _I suppose I can't put this off any longer._ '

Then the door opened and Astrid stared as blaze exited from Hiccup's room.

"Hiccup, where are you?" she said looking around.

"Blaze?" Astrid stared.

* * *

Hiccup was down at the beach fishing and next to him was and Pharaoh was sleeping next to him. He then yawned and the spirit of Banner escaped and floated around Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you mean fishing practically every single day," said Banner. "He rarely seen your friends at all over the past few weeks."

"I'm still thinking about what Krogan had said," said Hiccup. "Something is definitely coming and if I'm not ready for it then the entire Academy will be destroyed. Pegasus and Alvin along with the Order of Knights are keeping an eye out for anything unusual. I just have to wait until Axel contact me with new information."

Banner. "Then why are you waiting maybe you should spend it with your friends. I'm sure that Astrid in particular is getting concerned, I'm starting to think whether the two of you still having a relationship."

Hiccup remained silent, truth was he would want nothing more than to maintain his relationship with Astrid. Unfortunately he couldn't help but forget what happened in the other dimension, how he put his friends in danger and it cost them their lives. If he hadn't sorted things out with Phantom they probably would have been stuck in whatever dimension they were in for all eternity.

"Well, I've given you my preference and that's just about all I do," Banner sighed.

He then retreated back into Pharaoh's mouth.

"I'm sure he's down here," said Astrid's voice.

"Hiccup!" Blaze cried.

Hiccup turned and saw both Astrid and Blaze approaching him.

"Hiccup, we still need a picture of you in the Graduation Album," said Astrid.

"Oh, yeah," said Hiccup not showing the slightest bit of emotion.

Astrid then marched up to him looking annoyed and immediately grabbed him by the back of his jacket and lifted him into the air.

"Come over here!" she said.

"Okay, okay. I'll take a picture," said Hiccup trying to get out of their hold.

* * *

Blaze then immediately began taking pictures of him.

Though apparently she wasn't quite satisfied with the pictures and kept on taking pictures of him. Hiccup gave her a reluctant smile and Astrid and Blaze positioned themselves next to him making him feel very uneasy.

Blaze then began looking through the pictures on her camera. "I suppose they're better than nothing."

"Considering that he hardly smiles now I see the pretty good," said Astrid.

Blaze laughed. "Good point."

"Are we done here?" Hiccup asked.

Hiccup then began to walk off much to their surprise.

"Wait," said Astrid forcefully. Hiccup then came to a stop. "In case you've forgotten graduation is coming up soon and you haven't helped any of us. Not to mention our relationship had become a bit strained ever since we got back from that strange dimension." Astrid then took a deep breath. "I understand that you went through a lot and I know it still causes you some pain. But we're still good, right?"

Hiccup didn't say a word and just walked off.

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup…"

"Wait, Hiccup," said Blaze rushing over to him. "We're having a duel party next week." She then handed him his invitation. "You should come."

Hiccup looked at it. "If I want to."

He then walked off.

* * *

Next week the parties started which was being held in the gym. Wartihog had spent no expensive with decorations and costumes, not to mention food. He even managed to get the school band to play for them.

However there was no sign of Hiccup and it would be easy to spot him considering that he was the only Slifer in the Academy now.

"He won't come," Astrid sighed.

"I was hoping this would bring him out," said Ragnar as he and Heather joined her.

"Yeah, he's not normally like this," Heather nodded sadly.

* * *

In fact Hiccup was actually making his way to the party, but he stopped just at the entrance and looked at his deck.

' _Have I_ _really been pushing my friends away, especially Astrid?_ ' he said to himself.

* * *

Then in the gym the lights were turned off and Wartihog was now on the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Attention duellist!" he announced. "Now it's time to get things started with tonight's programme. The third-year students versus all the other students in a Pair Duel tournament!"

"Pair duel tournament?" said Astrid looking up.

That caught the interest of everyone present.

"Everyone is dividing to 3rd, 2nd and 1st year freshmen. It will also be a boy and girl pair in this tag duel," Wartihog explained. "Though, we'll change the layout of this duel a bit." Then suddenly appearing behind him was a monitor which showed the duel field. "Two people would take turns to do a turn and battle the other pair."

"Hang on," said Snotlout folding his arms. "That just means that it's just like a regular duel, but with only four hands and decks."

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, it looks like there's only one field. A combination that matches with the partner is required."

"It's certainly a more complex tag-duel," Snotlout agreed. "If so…" He then immediately made his way over to Astrid.

"Now, let's choose a partner and moved to the big gym where the duels take place!" said Wartihog.

Astrid suddenly found herself being judged by every single boy in the third-year.

Snotlout folded his arms confidently. "She's bound to pick me, I mean there's no one better than I."

Fishlegs then shot past him and approached Astrid. "Please pick me."

Snotlout then shot past him. "She's not to need you because she's got me."

"No, me!"

"You and what army?"

"I'm not be pushed around by you anymore."

"Please, you're better off pairing up with Hiccup!"

"Been there done that, beside I need to partner up with the girl," Fishlegs reminded.

"Someone seems popular, I don't know whether to be jealous or scared for you," said Heather.

Astrid looked at her. "I take it that you and Ragnar pairing up."

"You know it," Ragnar nodded.

"I guess I'll just walk around with it," Astrid sighed.

Ruffnut blinked. "You not taking part in the Pair Duel?"

"I just don't feel I," Astrid sighed.

Tuffnut looked at his sister. "What was that about?"

"I think she still bit up so that Hiccup can show," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Shame, I'd love to face against those two," said Heather looking disappointed.

Astrid was about to leave the gym when at that moment Hiccup entered. The two of them just stared at one another completely surprised to see one another.

"A-Astrid…" Hiccup stared.

"Hiccup…" Astrid stared back.

Then suddenly the two of them found themselves in a spotlight.

"Ah, it would seem that Astrid Hofferson has chosen Hiccup Haddock as a partner," said Wartihog all of a sudden. "Now these two together are sure to make the strongest pair in the tournament."

Ragnar folding his arms. "So he came after all?"

Heather smiled. "Looks like I'm going to get my wish."

Many of the boys were quite upset with this announcement, and none were more disappointed than Snotlout and Fishlegs, who appear to be in a wrestling match with one another.

"No way… she chosed Hiccup…" Snotlout groaned.

"Lucky guy," said Fishlegs.

Immediately everyone began clapping above Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Did I miss something?"

Astrid forgot that Hiccup wasn't there during the announcement of the tournament. "I'll explain a bit later."

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone had selected their own partner and had moved to the duelling arena.

"So, we're duelling together," said Hiccup.

"You know we've never actually duelled together," said Astrid looking at him. "You have to admit that it's a nice change."

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess, though this is the first time that I've ever shared a field with someone. Not to mention sharing their cards, I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with it."

Astrid merely narrowed her eyes.

Blaze was partnered with Wartihog was a bit annoyed that she wasn't partnering up with Hiccup.

"How can I get partnered up with Hiccup?" she grumbled.

"There because your second year and he's a third-year," said Wartihog pointed out.

Everyone else who had been able to find a partner watching from this stands and most of them were boys, including Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"I can't believe this," Snotlout grumbled. "Why did none of the girls chose me as their partner."

"Well, there's no helping it," said Fishlegs. "There are more boys than girls in duel Academy."

Everyone was now taking their positions in the duelling fields and they had no idea who they would be up against until the duel started.

"In front of you is the first duel pair," Wartihog announced.

Hiccup and Astrid soon entered there selected duelling field and to their surprise they found themselves face-to-face with Stoick and Valka.

"Mum? Dad?" Hiccup stared.

"How come you two are here?" Astrid stared.

Valka smiled. "It was a special request by us."

"We just couldn't resist of facing the two of you," Stoick smiled. He then narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "And I don't expect the two of you to go easy on us."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another.

"Boy, Hiccup was facing his Mum and Dad," said Fishlegs looking a bit nervous on their behalf. "Their chances of victory is very slim."

"Told you Astrid should have chosen me and not him," Snotlout grunted.

"Now, let the Pair Duel begin!" Wartihog announced.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup & Astrid: 4000

Stoick & Valka: 4000

Astrid was first for their team and she was facing Stoick first.

"I won't be taking it easy on you," said Stoick as he drew from his duel disk. "And to start things off I will activate Polymerization to fuse my two Cyber Ogres together in order to form Cyber Ogre 2!"

Suddenly appearing on the field were two Cyber Ogres and they began to merge together in a vortex. Then suddenly emerging from the vortex was a metallic ogre like creature with no legs. (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1900)

"And finally I place one card facedown on the field," said Stoick as he placed a card on the duel table.

"Summon a high-level monster on your first turn, I didn't expect anything less Chancellor," said Astrid as she drew. Astrid noticed that she had drawn De-Fusion. ' _Hiccup should be able to use this on his next turn. I should try someone a monster to defend us in the meantime.'_

"Next I summon Valkyrie Shield Maiden to the field in defence mode," said Astrid.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a woman with long blond hair holding a massive shield in her hands in a defensive position. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1900)

"And then I placed two cards facedown on the field," said Astrid placing two cards on the duelling table.

Astrid then looked back at Hiccup and then gave him a puzzled look when she noticed that he wasn't smiling.

"It's your move my dear," said Stoick to his wife.

"I've been waiting for this," she said as she took his place.

Fishlegs looked troubled. "Astrid mention how skilful she was in the other dimension. I can't wait to see for myself."

Snotlout just remained quiet as he continued to pout.

"It's my move," said Valka as she drew. "And first things off I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

Valka then drew three cards from her deck and then sent two of them to the graveyard on the duelling field.

Hiccup folded his arms. "I'm willing to bet those are high-powered monsters. Mum is no doubt going to summon one from the graveyard."

Astrid nodded, she was the only one in the entire Academy that had seen her duel first-hand. She had to take down two of the Supreme King's lieutenants very skilfully.

"Now I play Monster Reborn," said Valka holding out the spell card. "And with its power I now summon Felgrant Dragon!"

Suddenly emerging on the field was a golden dragon that shone brightly upon the field. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2800)

"And thanks to his ability I can now select one monster from my graveyard as he gained 200 attack points for each of its levels," said Valka. "So, with the power of Cyber Ogre my Dragon's attack points are increased by 2000."

Suddenly the spirit of cyber ogre appeared on the field that entered into the body of Felgrant Dragon. (ATK: 2800-4800)

Astrid winced. "One attack from the thing and we'll lose."

"Now Cyber Orge 2 attack Valkyrie Shield Maiden!" Valka announced.

"I activate my facedown card, Hallowed Life Barrier!" Astrid announced. "Thanks to this by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can protect my life points."

Cyber Orge 2 was able to destroy Shield Maiden, but now Astrid's life points were protected making her completely untouchable.

Valka smiled. "Excellent defence. I end my turn."

She then Normal Summons "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600) in Defense Position and Sets a card ("De-

"It's my move now," said Hiccup as he took Astrid's place.

"It's up to you, Hiccup," said Astrid. Astrid blinked when she noticed that Hiccup wasn't checking her facedown card. "He isn't going to check my facedown?"

"It's my move," said Hiccup as he drew and immediately held the card out. "First I play my De-Fusion!"

Astrid blinked. "He already have a card in his hand?"

"And thanks to its effect Cyber Orge 2 is now split in two," said Hiccup.

Cyber Orge 2 then suddenly diffusing into two separate Cyber Ogres. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"And then I play Polymerization which will allow me to fuse Dragon Knights Toothless and Skull together in order to form Dragon Knight King!" Hiccup announced.

Toothless and Skull soon appearing on the field and began to merge into a vortex and soon standing in golden armour with a crown on its head was the Dragon Knight King himself. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)

"And thanks to his special ability he now gains 300 attack points for every dragon in the graveyard which means again 600 points thanks to the card in my graveyard," said Hiccup.

Dragon Knight King then began to glow in a golden light as power entered into his body. (ATK: 2500-3100)

"And then I discard my Dragon Knight Amber and Dragon Knight pain which increases my King's attack points by another 500 and lowers your Orge by 500," Hiccup continued as he sent Amber to his graveyard. "And that gives him an additional 600 attack points to boot."

Dragon Knight King then once again gained power and one of the Ogres started to lose power. (ATK: 3100-4700), (ATK: 1900-1400)

Valka eyes widened. "Talk about the change around."

"Dragon Knight King attack her Orge with Divine Dragon Sword!" Hiccup commanded.

Dragon Knight King then slammed his mighty sword right on top of Orge destroying it easily.

Hiccup & Astrid: 4000

Stoick & Valka: 700

"And now you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

Then suddenly a bright glow emerged from Dragon Knight King that blinded Valka and took away the last of her life points.

Hiccup & Astrid: 4000 (Winner!)

Stoick & Valka: 0

Stoick laughed. "Now that was a quick finish, son."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, but I figured I needed to attack fast and hard."

"Talk about a quick finish," said Fishlegs.

"And the two of them summoned very powerful monsters of the get go," Snotlout added.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, about the set card." Hiccup then turned and looked at her. "No, never mind."

Hiccup shrugged. "Then I'll see you at the next round."

Astrid was very quiet. ' _Whether he used the card in his hand or on the field the result would have been the same._ '

* * *

The other duels preceded and the twins were immediately knocked out. Ragnar and Heather were advancing as well as Warithog and Blaze. Eventually they were facing one another and it resulted in the victory of Ragnar and Heather.

"I can't believe we lost," Blaze groaned. "Now I'll never get Hiccup!"

"Is that all that you are concerned about?" Wartihog groaned.

Ragnar and Heather on the other hand were at it quite happy on their victory.

"That was a nice finish," said Heather smiling at Ragnar.

"Thanks, but I'm more concerned about those two," said Ragnar looking at the monitor that showed Hiccup and Astrid duelling in the next duel.

Astrid's turn had just began and she had already summoned Valkyrie Elite to the field.

"And now I equipped my Elite with Valkyrie Battleaxe," said Astrid holding out her equipped spell. "And with this she get 800 extra attack points.

Suddenly appearing in Valkyrie Elite's hand was a battleaxe. (ATK: 2100-2900)

"And then I placed a card facedown and end my turn," said Astrid placing a card facedown on the field.

Now it was the Obelisk Blue Boy's turn and he had just summoned Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defence mode. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 2000)

"And then I equipped my Stone Statue with Mist Body," said the Obelisk Blue Boy.

Soon a mist began to cover the Statue which made it totally impenetrable to battle.

' _Factor equipped spell his Statue is now invulnerable to any attacks_ ,' said Astrid to herself. ' _However my facedown card is Mystical Space Typhoon and with it I can destroy the spell card. However, if I activate it now you might have something else prepared to counter_.'

"I end my turn," said the Obelisk Blue Boy.

Astrid took a deep breath. ' _No need to rush things, Hiccup easily destroyed on his turn_.' She then turned to Hiccup as he made his way to the duel table. "Hiccup, take care of—" She start when she saw him just walking past as if she wasn't there and she narrowed her eyes. ' _Don't tell me he's going to ignore my card once again._ '

"My move," said Hiccup as he drew. "And I'll start things off by playing my Dragon Knight Impostor spell card. Now I'm able to summon a Dragon Knight from my hand, but it won't be able to attack at the end of the turn it returns to my hand. So come forth Dragon Knight Toothless!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was none other than Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And then I summon my Dragon Spirit Terra to the field," said Hiccup.

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's Dragon Spirit of Earth. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)

"And next I'm going to use Spirit Fusion to fuse them together in order to form Terra Toothless!" Hiccup announced.

Terra then turned into piles of dust and then began to enter into Toothless' body. Toothless then went through a metamorphosis and took on his earth form. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And that's comes his special ability which means your monster is automatically return to your hand!" Hiccup announced.

Terra Toothless then began to formally hammer made of earth in his hand and then slammed it into the ground. It immediately created a crevice and the Obelisk's Stone Statue vanished from the field destroying the equipped spell as well.

Ragnar folded his arms. "That means that they are completely defenceless."

"And now that your defence is of my monsters attack you directly!" Hiccup announced.

Suddenly both Valkyrie Elite and Terra Toothless jumped into battle and slammed their weapons right down on the Obelisk dealing him a massive blow knocking him off his feet.

Hiccup & Astrid: 4000 (Winner!)

Obelisk Blue Pair: 0

The hologram is then soon faded and Hiccup gave an apologetic look to the Obelisk Boy.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically.

Hiccup then turned around and began to walk away, but only to be stopped by Astrid who narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

"Hiccup," she glared.

"Why are you so angry?" Hiccup blinked.

"What did you intend to do?" she roared. "You didn't even check my facedown card, and this is in the first time you've done is either. We're supposed to be a team, but you're just acting on your own and not using any of my cards."

Hiccup blinked. "I did use your card to win," he reminded.

Astrid bit her lip. "Yes, but he used it casually as if it was nothing."

"But we won?" Hiccup frowned.

"And you think this makes it okay!" Astrid roared. "How my supposed to trust you if you don't trust me? I mean annual girlfriend for Thor's sake."

"I do trust you," said Hiccup. "And I would have you and your cards if the situation was needed. I have things well under control."

Astrid was completely furious now. "How you serious? You're not the guy I loved anymore and I'm starting to wonder if there's anything that can be salvaged from a relationship."

Hiccup was taken aback by this and was uncertain on what to say by this.


	6. Renewed Flames

All the matches had now been completed and the final competitors were now lining up in the door arena within the Academy. They were Hiccup and Astrid versus against Ragnar and Heather, and everyone was on the edge of their seats knowing that this was going to be quite a show.

Wartihog was standing in the centre of the arena with a microphone in his hand. "We have now finally reached the finals of the boy/girl pair duel tournament! We have seen some exemplary matches and are now only left down to 2 teams!"

Immediately everyone began cheering and clapping.

"Now let us introduce our two pairs," Wartihog continued. "In the right corner we have the team of Ragnar Keatson and Heather Valha."

Ragnar and Heather waved at the spectators.

"And facing against them is our strongest senior pair, Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson!" Wartihog continued.

Everyone cheered even louder, though Snotlout was still in a foul mood.

"I should be the one down there standing next to Astrid," Snotlout grumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Fishlegs rolling his eyes.

Snotlout looked at him. "What did you say?"

Fishlegs push him back down in his seat. "Just shut up and watched the duel."

Stoick and Valka were in the stands as well watching the duel with great interest.

"We're about to see some fireworks," said Valka. "I mean it's not everyday that you see a pair of best friends fighting one another."

Stoick nodded. "This will certainly be an interesting duel to say the least."

The two teams were now making their way over to one another and shaking hands.

"This is the first time in the Academy that we've actually duelled against one another," said Ragnar as he shook Hiccup's hand.

"Just so you know, we're going to win this," said Hiccup.

Astrid snorted. "More you're going to win this," she said quietly.

Heather then looked at Astrid. "Don't worry about it, Hiccup I'm sure he'll come around," she said to her in a whisper.

Astrid looked at her. "How can you be social?"

"Because I have got trust in Hiccup," Heather winked.

Everyone was now on the edge of their seats as the two teams were taking up their positions at their selected duel tables.

Astrid looked at Hiccup as he inserted his deck in his duel disk.

"Hey, Hiccup…" she said. "You know the one thing that I find the most different about you since we got back, is that you not having any fun when you duel anymore."

Hiccup sighed. "Can you blame me, after what had happened?"

Astrid nodded. "I know I just miss that smile of yours, I think that's what hurts me more than anything else."

Hiccup looked at her, but was unable to say a word.

Ragnar and Heather were making their final preparations as they got ready for their match.

"You ready?" Ragnar asked.

"Born ready," said Heather.

Immediately they all activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup & Astrid: 4000

Ragnar & Heather: 4000

Astrid then took a step forward. "I'll make the first move," she said as she drew. "And I'll start things off by playing my Valkyrie Recruit in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was a little redhead armoured woman. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 1200)

"And then I'll place this card facedown and end my turn," said Astrid as he placed a card on the field.

' _My facedown card is Valkyrie Horn and with it I'll be able to summon my Valkyrie Queen_ ,' said Astrid to herself. ' _I could activate this turn, but thou just force Ragnar to place a monster in defence mode. What I needed to do was to attack me._ '

"It's my move now," said Ragnar as he drew.

Astrid smiled. ' _Come on attack my Recruit._ '

"I summon my Big Shield Gardna in defence mode," said Ragnar.

Astrid's eyes widened as appearing on the field was a man holding a gigantic shield in his hand. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2600)

' _That's not what I wanted_ ,' said Astrid biting her lip. ' _What I needed was him to summon a monster in attack mode into attack me_.'

Ragnar smiled. "You don't think I've learned your strategy over the past three years? You always summon a weaker monster first to guide your opponent in, but it won't work this time." He then grabbed two card in his hand. "I'll then placed two cards facedown on the field and end my turn."

Suddenly appearing on the field were two facedown cards.

Hiccup meanwhile was thinking about what Astrid had said. ' _Not having fun anymore, huh? Now that I think about it, I have actually had a duel where I can enjoy myself in quite a while. Plus I don't really want Astrid angry with me anymore_.'

"Hey, Hiccup. It's your move," said Astrid.

"Sorry," said Hiccup apologetically as he took his position.

Astrid merely huffed and walked past him.

' _I doubt he will leave my Recruit on the field and to my next turn_ ,' said Astrid to herself.

"You better prepare yourself Rag, because it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. He then immediately placed the card he drew on the field. "And I'll start things by summing the Dragon Knight Belch!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the mischievous looking Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And due to his special ability I can now add a Dragon Knight Barf to my hand," said Hiccup as he retrieved his other Dragon Knight. "Next I'll fuse them together with the powers of Polymerization in order to form Dragon Knight Twins Swordsman!"

Suddenly appearing next to Belch was his twin brother Barf and immediately the two of them entered into a vortex. Seconds later, a green and black Dragon Knight with a pair of twin swords are merged. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"And now I'll have them attack Big Shield Gardna!" Hiccup announced.

Twin Swordsman then charged at Big Shield Gardna and slammed his sword right on to the shield. However since Big Shield Gardna had stronger defence, he was stood the attack on a shockwave slammed right into Hiccup.

Hiccup & Astrid: 4000

Ragnar & Heather: 3800

"You only hurt yourself with that move," Ragnar pointed out.

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, but the next movie is going to hurt you a lot more than me. Don't forget since I just attacked Big Shield Gardna is now forced to switch to attack mode!"

Big Shield Gardna then began stand-up intervals in attack mode.

"And my Twin Swordsman gets a second attack!"

Twin swordsman then spun around and struck Big Shield Gardna with a second blade.

"I activate my facedown card, Nutrient Z!" Ragnar announced revealing one of his facedown card. "I can only activate this about to take 2000 point of damage or more. This card increases my life points by 4000 before your attack hits."

Ragnar closed his eyes as he felt his entire body beginning to heal.

Hiccup & Astrid: 4000

Ragnar & Heather: 7800

And that precise moment Twin swordsman slammed his blade right on top of Big Shield Gardna and sent a massive shock wave directly at Ragnar.

Hiccup & Astrid: 4000

Ragnar & Heather: 5500

Astrid's eyes widened. ' _He predicted Hiccup moves and had a counter strategy in place to increase his life points_.'

"And next I have my other facedown card," said Ragnar revealing his second card. It was a trap card with an image of a group of Knights charging in a battlefield. "Knight Battlefield, now since I took over thousand point of damage I can now summon a Knight monster so long as it has 1500 attack points or less. So, I bring out my Familiar Knight in defence mode."

Familiar Knight then appeared on the field in defence position. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1400)

"I'll switched Strategies to defence mode," said Hiccup as patches then took on a defensive position. "Then I'll placed two card facedown and end my turn."

Astrid looked up. ' _He kept Recruit on the field? Maybe he is trying to use my cards_.'

"Then it's my move," said Heather as she took Ragnar's place. "And I'll begin by activating Cost Down said Heather holding out a spell card. "Now I have to do is send one to my hand to the grave and all the monsters in my hand are decreased by two levels."

"Uh-oh," said Hiccup knowing what was going to happen next.

"And that means I can just sacrifice one monster in order to summon Perfect Machine King!" Heather announced.

Familiar Knight then vanished from the field and it's placed a massive mechanical creature that overlooks the entire battlefield. (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1500)

"And thanks to his ability he gains 500 attack points for every machine on the field and that includes himself," Heather smiled.

Perfect Machine King's eyes then began to glow (ATK: 2700-3200)

"And next I'll acquit him with Metal Coating!" said Heather holding out a spell card which showed an image of Machine King being sprayed with some kind of metallic coating. "This means that every time that my King attacks an defensive position monster, you take damage equal to the difference between my monsters attack points and your monster defence points."

Hiccup grimaced. "Not only will that thing get more powerful, now we can't even defend ourselves against it."

"Perfect Machine King attack Valkyrie Recruit with Missile Barrage!" Heather announced.

Immediately the shoulder panels on Perfect Machine King's shoulders opened up and several missiles were launched into the air and began flying down towards Valkyrie Recruit.

Hiccup closed his eyes. ' _Sorry Astrid_.' He then opened them and revealed one of his facedown cards. It was revealed to be a trap card with the image of Dragon Knight Meatlug protecting a fallen Dragon Knight. "I activate Dragon Knight Guard! Thanks to this Recruit's defence points increase to the amount of Dragon Knight in my graveyard. That means that she gains 1000 additional defence points courtesy of Dragon Knight Barf."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Dragon Knight Barf, who immediately acted as a protective shield for Recruit. (DEF: 1200-2200)

"It's still not enough," said Heather.

The missiles then slammed right on top of Recruit causing a massive explosion that destroyed her and set a massive shock wave directly at Hiccup.

Hiccup & Astrid: 3000

Ragnar & Heather: 5500

"I'll finish things off by playing a card facedown," said Heather.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Sorry I was unable to protect Recruit."

Astrid couldn't really blame him. "It's fine," she sighed. "It can't be helped."

Astrid then took Hiccup's place. ' _This is bad, our opponents have way more life points are very powerful monster on the field._ ' She then looked at the facedown card Hiccup laid on the field. ' _And willing to bet the facedown card Hiccup played will only suited Dragon Knights_.'

She then looked up at Perfect Machine King and Heather's face down. ' _I think I understand their strategy now. Ragnar is all about putting up a decent defence while Heather deals out massive damage. Thanks to their teamwork were pretty much on the edge_.'

Astrid took a deep breath and then drew. "It's my move." She then immediately held out the card he just drew. "And I'll play my pot of greed which allows me to draw two extra cards." She then drew two extra cards from her deck and nodded at them. "Next I summon Valkyrie Horn Maiden in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was an auburn coloured woman in armour and in her hands she was holding a large horn. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 500)

"And then I'll place this card facedown and end my turn."

"I was expecting more, Astrid," said Heather.

Fishlegs frowned. "Things don't look good for Astrid and Hiccup."

Snotlout folded his arms. "Told you she should have picked me."

"I wish he could have picked me," Blaze groaned.

"He couldn't have, you're not in the same year," Wartihog reminded.

"Looks like it's my turn once again," said Ragnar as he took Heather's place. He then drew from his deck. "And next I remove my Big Shield Gardna and Familiar Knight from the game. In doing so allows me to summon Templar Knight from my hand."

The spirits of both Big Shield Gardna and Familiar Knight appeared on the field and then turned into balls of light. They then began to spin around until standing before them was a knight with a large red cross across his armour and holding a mighty sword. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"And now I'll have Perfect Machine King attack your Horn Maiden," said Ragnar.

Perfect Machine King then unleashed a barrage of missiles that headed straight towards Horn Maiden.

"I activate my facedown card Freya's Light," said Astrid revealing her facedown card to be a trap. "Thanks to this, I can half the battle damage that has been dealt to me."

The missiles slammed right on top of Horn Maiden destroying her instantly and slammed Astrid with a massive amount of damage.

Hiccup & Astrid: 1650

Ragnar & Heather: 5500

"And then Horn Maiden's ability activates allowing me to summon a Valkyrie to the field and I choose Valkyrie Archer in defence mode," said Astrid.

Then suddenly appearing on the field in a defensive position was a beautiful black haired woman holding a majestic bow in her hand and wearing silver armour. (ATK: 1500/ DEF 1300)

"And then I attack Twin Swordsman with Templar Knight!" Ragnar continued.

Templar Knight then charted Twin Swordsman and slammed his sword right on top of him. Twin Swordsman tried to block the attack with his blades, but Templar Knight just went straight through them and sliced him in half.

Hiccup & Astrid: 1550

Ragnar & Heather: 5500

"And with that I end my turn," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup then took his position on the field. "Then it's my turn once again," he said as he drew. "And I'll play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup then drew his three cards from his deck and then sent two of them to the graveyard, one of them was Groundspliter and Grump.

Astrid frowned. ' _I would he send Grump to the graveyard?_ '

"And I drew my Pot of Greed," said Hiccup holding out one of the card he drew. "With this I could draw two more cards."

Hiccup then drew his two extra cards. "And since Groundspliter is in my graveyard I can summon my Dragon Knight Toothless without a sacrifice," Hiccup announced.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was Toothless standing strong and vast. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And then I use Archer's special ability, now you take 100 point of damage for every one of Toothless' levels," said Hiccup.

Archer then aimed an arrow directly at Ragnar and fired his him straight in the chest.

Hiccup & Astrid: 1550

Ragnar & Heather: 4800

"And then I'll equip Toothless with Dragon Knight Axe," said Hiccup holding out the spell card. "And thanks to this he will gain extra 800 attack points."

Then suddenly appearing in Toothless' hand was a battleaxe. (ATK: 2500-3300)

Astrid smiled. ' _He's actually using my cards to help so now we can beat Perfect Machine King_.'

"Toothless attack Perfect Machine King!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless then rushed in towards Perfect Machine King with his battleaxe firmly in hand.

"You forgot about our facedown card," Ragnar smiled revealing the facedown card on the field. "DNA Surgery! Thanks to this I can now turn every single monster on the field to a machine!"

Astrid's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Suddenly all the monsters on the field started began to turn into machines.

"And thanks to his special ability but Perfect Machine King gains 500 points for each one!" Ragnar announced. "And that means he's strong enough to withstand attack!"

Perfect Machine King's eyes began to glow as power entered into its body. (ATK: 3200-4700)

Perfect Machine King then raised his arm and blocked the attack from Toothless he then swung his fist and struck him with enough force that sent him flying and he began to turn into pixels. Hiccup was then slammed hard with the shockwave.

Hiccup & Astrid: 150

Ragnar & Heather: 4800

Of course with one less machine on the field Perfect Machine King lost some attack points. (ATK: 4700-4200)

Fishlegs winced at this. "How are they gonna win now?"

"Looks like it's just about finished, I feel sorry for Astrid," Snotlout sighed.

Hiccup then placed the last two cards in his hand on the field. "I'll place these two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move then," said Heather taking Ragnar's place and drew. "It looks like it's just about over now. Perfect Machine King attack Valkyrie Archer with Missile Barrage!"

Perfect Machine King then opened the panels on his shoulders and immediately unleashed a barrage of missiles that headed straight towards Valkyrie Archer.

Astrid's eyes widened. ' _If this hits it's all over._ '

"I activate my facedown card," said Hiccup revealing one of the card he placed on the field which was a trap card. "Enchanted Javelin!"

Heather's eyes widened. "Not that."

"Thanks to this I now gain life points equal to your Perfect Machine King's attack points!"

Hiccup closes eyes as he felt the healing energy flowing into him.

Hiccup & Astrid: 4350

Ragnar & Heather: 4800

"But you still take the attack!" Heather reminded.

"Yeah, but don't forget thanks Astrid's trap card I take the damage!" Hiccup reminded.

The missiles struck Valkyrie Archer and the shockwave slammed right into Hiccup.

Hiccup & Astrid: 2900

Ragnar & Heather: 4800

With another Machine of the field Perfect Machine King lost even more attack points. (ATK: 4200-3700)

Heather sighed. "In that case have Templar Knight attacked you now! With holy Saber!"

Templar Knight then swung his sword and struck Hiccup hard with it.

Hiccup & Astrid: 400

Ragnar & Heather: 4800

Hiccup smiled. "Sorry, but Astrid is going to win the next turn."

Astrid blinked. "I am."

Hiccup then looked at her. "Astrid I apologise for the way been acting for this entire tournament, you were right. I was just too stubborn to realise it and I hope you can forgive me."

Astrid stared at him. "Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled. "We consider this conversation for later, but right now we've got a duel to win and it's your turn."

Astrid was too stunned to realise that Heather had just ended her turn. ' _How does Hiccup expect me to win? We've got no monsters on the field and were dealing with a monster will gain attack points every time we play monster on the field. I honestly don't see how gonna win this._ '

"Now you're the one not looking at your partners cards," Hiccup smiled folding his arms.

Astrid blinked and began looking at the facedown cards Hiccup and placed on the field. Upon looking at them her eyes widened, because she realised what Hiccup intended to do.

' _Now I understand, on his last turn he was basically setting us up for might move_ ,' Astrid gasped.

She then looked at Hiccup and smiled and he gave her the thumbs up.

Stoick and Valka smiled at the two of them.

"It looks like the two of them are finally in sync," said Valka.

Stoick nodded. "Indeed, the two of them have been through a lot in the past over the course the past three years. However it is that determination that has made them so strong and makes them a fine couple."

Valka smiled. "They truly do make an excellent couple."

"It's my move now," said Astrid as she drew. ' _Things might have started rocking for us during this semester, but I can still see that no matter how he changes he is still the same Hiccup that I fell for in our first year. He was only trying to push me away to protect me and the reason he was so serious was because he was afraid of this new threat that's coming._

Astrid then revealed one of the facedown cards on their field. "I now activate Monster Reborn!" she announced. "And with its power I bring back my Valkyrie Recruit!"

' _Though admittedly I've been fighting with myself for quite some time as well, deciding whether to stay here or go abroad_ ,' she said to herself. ' _The fact is everyone going to move on, but that doesn't mean will be separated._ '

Suddenly appearing on the field was Recruit and she looked fighting ready. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 1200)

She then revealed her facedown card. "And next I play Valkyrie Horn and first activated all I have to do is sacrifice a light attribute monster with 1000 attack points or less. Then I'm allowed to summon Valkyrie Queen to the field!"

Suddenly a bright light began to cover Recruit so much so that she was completely hidden from view. Then when the light faded standing there was a beautiful blonde haired woman with sword and shield a hand. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2200)

Astrid smiled. ' _I don't know what the future holds for any of us, but I know will be with one another in spirit if not physically._ ' She then looked at Hiccup. ' _And even though will be far apart, we still be close to one another and that will never change._ '

"Don't forget thanks to DNA Surgery she becomes a Machine-Type," Heather reminded. Suddenly Valkyrie Queen began to transform into a robotic version of herself. "And that means Perfect Machine King gains another 500 attack points."

Perfect Machine King's eyes then began to glow as power entered into his body. (ATK: 3700-4200)

Astrid smiled. "That is a good thing my monster has an own power up ability, because for every monster in the graveyard she now gains 100 attack points."

Suddenly the spirits of all their monsters appeared right behind Valkyrie Queen. (ATK: 2800-3400)

"Nice try but it's still nowhere close to my Perfect Machine King," said Heather.

"Then it's a good thing I've got this card," said Astrid revealing the last card on the field left by Hiccup. It was a trap card which showed Toothless, whose arm was in tatters but still fighting. "Dragon Knight Endurance! Since Perfect Machine King is stronger than my Queen I can remove from play Toothless and at his attack points and all of its special abilities over to her."

Then suddenly appearing behind Valkyrie Queen was the spirit of Toothless and he soon entered into Valkyrie Queen's body. (ATK: 3400-3300-5800)

Heather's eyes widened. "Not good."

"She's too strong," said Ragnar.

"Valkyrie Queen time to the dethrone that King!" Astrid commanded. "Attack with Light of the Valkyrie!"

Valkyrie Queen drew her sword which began to glow with a golden light of then charged at Perfect Machine King and sliced right through it. The remaining pieces of Perfect Machine King exploded right on Heather's face.

Hiccup & Astrid: 400

Ragnar & Heather: 3200

"And don't forget she had the spirit of Toothless within her which means now you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Heather reminded.

Heather and Ragnar looked up and suddenly saw Valkyrie Queen descending upon the men's unleashing a brilliant bright light upon them.

Hiccup & Astrid: 400 (Winner!)

Ragnar & Heather: 0

Soon the holograms faded and Hiccup and Astrid Rascal each other's hand and smiled at one another as the entire school cheered for them.

"You did it, Astrid," Hiccup smiled.

"No, we did it," Astrid corrected.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup. ' _I haven't felt like this for some time, I forgot how good it felt._ '

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was making his way back to the Red Dorm and found Astrid was already there waiting for him.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?" Hiccup frowned.

"I just wanted to see you," she said hugging herself.

"Any particular reason?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I've cleared all my doubts about you and other things," said Astrid.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Astrid I never meant to hurt you, it's just that ever since I saw everyone disappear in front of my eyes because of me…"

Astrid then placed a finger on his lips. "You weren't yourself and we were the ones that volunteered to go with you, despite our protests."

The two of them looked as he jumped for brief moment and then found themselves drawings one another and soon felt in each other's embrace. Their lives then pressed against one another and all worries washed away from their minds.

* * *

Valkyrie Horn Maiden

ATK: 0/ DEF: 500

Level 2

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you can special summon one Valkyrie monster from your deck so long as it has 1500 attack points or less.

Dragon Knight Guard

Trap Card

When one of your defence position monsters is attacked by an opponent monster, you can remove one Dragon Knight monster card from your graveyard and increase that monster's defence points equal to the number defence points on the card you removed.

Card image: Dragon Knight Meatlug protecting a fallen Dragon Knight

Dragon Knight Endurance

Trap Card

Activate only during your Battle Phase. Select 1 face-up monster you control whose ATK is lower than 1 of your opponent's monsters, and remove from play 1 "Dragon Knight" monster from your Graveyard. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the removed monster's ATK and the removed monsters abilities, until the End Phase.

Card image: Toothless, whose arm was in tatters but still fighting


	7. The Clash of Legacies

On a small deserted island, a duellist had managed to bring Stoick's helicopter down and was in the midst of duelling with him. The pilot was reaching for the radio trying to contact the help.

"This is Duel Academy!" said a voice on the other end. "Please respond! What has happened?"

The pilot reach for the radio, though it was a bit of a struggle with his injuries. "On the way to the island, we were suddenly attacked. And Chancellor Stoickis…!"

He then heard a yell and looked out of the window does find that Stoick Cyber Ogre was destroyed and his last 400 life points were dwindle to 0.

His opponent, a muscular young man, laughed. "I was expecting a lot more from the Chancellor of Duel Academy. Especially when you're the former master of the Cyber Legacy."

Stoick winced as he looked at his opponent. "So you know that I am part of the Cyber Legacy. Just who are you?"

"I'm the master of the Jinzo Legacy and my name is Hackett Steelfist," he said.

Stoick looked up. "The Jinzo Legacy? That was created the same time as the Cyber Legacy."

"That's correct old man," Hackett smirked. "As you know both the Cyber Legacy and the Jinzo Legacy have been battling one another since their creation betting their sign. Fortunately for you, you are a former master and that is too insufficient for my liking. My true target is your protégé. If I don't defeat him, I will not be truly satisfied."

"But he's vanished without a trace," Stoick winced."

"I've heard the rumours, but I also hear that he still alive," said Hackett. "I won't stop until I defeat Wolflegs Ingerman." He then slammed his fist up into the air. "Once I defeat the true inheritor of the Cyber Legacy world will know without a doubt that the Jinzo Legacy is, without a doubt, the most powerful fighting form in duel history!"

Stoick can only stay conscious for a few seconds and then he fell to the ground as Hackett laughed.

* * *

Back at Duel Academy, inside the Hot Spring dome was Wolflegs. He was alive and well, but he was currently in a wheelchair and wearing a robe.

He was currently thinking about his duel with Phantom when she possessed Camicazi. By all terms and purposes he died during that duel and he didn't return with Hiccup and the others once he finished his confrontation with Phantom.

Wolflegs appeared on the beach her a few weeks later, still heavily injured and unconscious. He was then immediately rushed towards Gothi, who managed to stabilise his condition.

She was currently talking to Fishlegs about his condition.

"We are glad that you're alive and well, Wolflegs," said Gothi. "We were starting to lose hope that you would ever return. Unfortunately his heart is taken quite a beating, but he should be fine so long as he doesn't put too much stress on it."

Fishlegs nodded and made his way over towards Wolfelgs, grasping his wheelchair.

"Fishlegs, is that you?" Wolflegs asked without turning his head.

"It's me, Wolflegs," said Fishlegs. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much better than I did when I first arrived."

"That's good to hear."

Fishlegs then began to taken down across the beach.

"I hear that your graduation is coming up soon," said Wolflegs.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, but I've got no idea what buddy do afterwards. Astrid has decided to go study abroad in a duel college in North America."

"Is that so?"

"Head only seems like yesterday that you graduated," Fishlegs sighed. "I keep thinking back about that graduation duel you had with Hiccup."

Wolflegs remembered it well. That match ended in a tie between the two of them thanks to Hiccup's quick thinking."

"A lot has happened between you and him since then," Fishlegs sighed. "A lot has changed…"

"You're right about that," Wolflegs nodded.

"But Hiccup is still continuing to change."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

Wolflegs looked towards the ocean. "You can't just keep on watching over Hiccup forever. You need to walk your own path and change as well."

"To be told I am envious of you now."

Fishlegs blinked. "Of me?"

* * *

Back at the hot springs, Gothi's phone began to rang and she answered it.

"This is Gothi," she said. Her eyes widened to whoever spoke on the other end. "What did you say?"

* * *

At that point Fishlegs was wheeling Wolflegs back to the hot springs when they saw Gothi rushing towards them.

"Fishlegs! Woflegs! I just received a message, it's from the Chancellor!" she yelled as she ran as quickly as she could towards them.

The two brothers looked at one another slightly confused.

"You need to listen to this," she said holding out her phone.

"Wolflegs! Are you there?" said Stoick's voice.

"I'm here," said Wolflegs.

Stoick had just landed on the emergency helicopter and was immediately been treated and wheeled towards the Academy.

"A member of the Jinzo Legacy is coming to the island, he's coming to challenge you to a duel," said Stoick. "You're in no condition to duel anyone right now. You need to get off the island that once!"

Wolflegs just sat there and said nothing.

Fishlegs gave his brother a concerned look. "Wolflegs, what's the matter?"

Stoick didn't like the silence. "Wolflegs! Are you listening?"

Fishlegs then made his way over towards the phone. "It's Fishlegs, sir. I'm with him right now, I'll make sure he gets out of here."

Woflegs just gave him a small smile.

"Wolflegs, your heart stopping your last duel," Fishlegs reminded. "It was only by pure luck that you didn't die. There's no way can face this guy in your condition."

"Very good, Fishlegs. Make sure that big brother of yours get out of there," said Stoick.

The phone then went dead and Gothi touch the phone away as she and Fishlegs looked at Wolflegs.

"I think that you and the Chancellor are overreacting slightly," said Woflegs.

"You're not seriously going to duel this guy," said Fishlegs stunned. "You know full well you can't duel in your condition."

"Fishlegs is quite right," said Gothi putting her foot down. "Your heart is stable for now, but if you push yourself that can easily change."

"Don't worry I don't intend to exert myself," Wolflegs promised.

Fishlegs however didn't look convinced. "Wolflegs."

* * *

Later that night, Hackett had made his way to the island under the shadow of night. He looked around for a brief second to make sure that no one was watching and then gone out of the water.

* * *

Wolflegs was in his room at the hot springs looking at his deck. He then heard something tapping the window and got a bed to investigate. He opened the blinds and then the window and the moment he did something shot right past him and saw a card impaling the desk where his duel disk was located.

When he looked outside he couldn't find where the card owner was, but found nobody. He then made his way to the card and examined it. It read, ' _Tonight at midnight. I'll be waiting at the beach._ '

* * *

Fishlegs soon made his way over towards Woflegs' room and knocked on the door, but the lack of response had worried. He then opened the door and entered the room and found that Wolflegs had vanished.

"Wolflegs, you didn't…"

* * *

Hiccup was making his way towards the hot spring, he had received word what happened to his father and knew that Wolflegs was in trouble. As he walked down the path he saw someone within the trees, who immediately stopped upon seeing him.

"Who goes there?" said Hiccup holding up his duel disk and activated it.

The figure within the shadows then quickly ran without saying a word.

"Who in the name of Thor was that?" Hiccup frowned.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried. Hiccup turned and saw Fishlegs running towards him as quickly as he could. "Hiccup!"

"Where's the fire?" Hiccup asked.

"Please tell me you've seen, Wolflegs," Fishlegs pleaded.

"Can't say that I have, but I did just see someone in the trees," said Hiccup.

"Wait, you saw someone in the trees?" Fishlegs panicked.

"It was too dark for me to see, but I could tell that he wasn't from the Academy."

"Oh no, it has to be him," Fishlegs panicked. "That must have been the guy that wants to challenge my big brother."

"So that was him," said Hiccup looking deeply troubled. "Dad told me of what has happened to him."

"With got a stock my brother, he's planning to duel the guy," said Fishlegs. "He hasn't fully recovered yet. It's far too dangerous for him to duel anyone." He then looked up at Hiccup. "Hiccup you've got to help me find him before he meets this guy."

Hiccup sighed and looked at Fishlegs. "I hate to tell you this, Fishlegs. But if your brother wants to duel, nothing you say or do is going to stop him."

"I know, but in his condition—"

Hiccup just looked at him in silence, until he finally spoke. "Okay, let's go and look for him."

That's when they noticed two figures on the beach and immediately realised that they were Wolflegs and Hackett.

"That's Wolflegs!" Fishlegs panicked.

* * *

On the beach, Wolflegs and Hackett were sizing each other up for a duel and Wolflegs was wearing his black clothes.

Hackett smiled at Wolflegs. "I've got to say, I had nine your courage to face me Wolflegs. Once I defeat you everyone acknowledged that the Jinzo Legacy is far superior to the Cyber Legacy. You are the last obstacle in my way for that dream to come true so let's end this charade once and for all.

Just so you know that I'm not only doing this to prove that our Legacy is far greater, but to get revenge. The Cyber Legacy outshined the Jinzo Legacy, resulting in us not recruiting many members compared to the Cyber Legacy."

"Enough of this," said Wolflegs dismissively. "Did you came to talk or did you came to duel?"

"Have it your way then," Hackett smirked. "The ones I'm through with you you're going to wish that I continue talking."

He then activated his duel disk.

"I'll make you eat those words," said Wolflegs as he activated his duel disk.

Wolflegs then looked down at his deck before inserting it into his duel disk.

"Let duel!" the both yelled.

Wolflegs: 4000

Hackett: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Wolflegs as he drew. He then immediately summoned the card he just drew. "And I summon Infernal Dragon in attack mode!"

Then appearing on the field was a fearsome looking dragon that looked as if it came from the underworld itself. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)

"And then I end my turn."

"Wolflegs! What are you doing?" Fishlegs cried as he and Hiccup ran onto the beach.

Wolflegs just said nothing and looked at Hackett.

"I was expecting a lot more from you," said Hackett as he drew and then immediately held it out. "I now play my Drillago!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a machine with drills all over its body.

"And thanks to its effect since you have a monster with over 1600 attack points, it's able to bypass your monsters an attack you directly," Hackett explained.

Drillago then immediately activated its drills, with the attentive attacking Wolflegs.

"Oh man, this is bad," said Fishlegs worriedly. He then looked at his brother with an appeasing look. "Wolflegs, it's not too late to stop this."

Wolflegs just stood there in silence.

"And then I'll use the spell card Limiter Removal," said Hackett holding out the spell card. "Now Drillago has double the strength."

Drillago's power skyrocketed thanks to the spell card. (ATK: 1600-3200)

"Now attack him directly!" Hackett commanded.

To argue immediately jumped into the air with its drills spinning and then slammed them right into Wolflegs.

Wolflegs: 800

Hackett: 4000

"That was a big hit," said Hiccup, now looking concerned himself.

"Wolflegs, you're in no condition to duel," Fislhegs cried. "You need to stop this right now!"

That attack could really did a number on Wolflegs, who was clutching his heart.

"I'm not through just yet," said Hackett. "I now play my spell card, DNA Erasure Magic! Thanks to this little beauty I can now declare one type of monster and it will be removed from the graveyard instantly. And I choose Dragon! Now you will be able to send Dragons to your graveyard making the Underworld Deck of yours completely useless."

"This is bad," said Hiccup. "Wolflegs Underworld Deck requires dragons in the graveyard to activate most of their special abilities. He'll find it hard to fight back now."

"He's clear that in my brother quite a bit," said Wolflegs.

"I'll finish things off by playing a card facedown," said Hackett as he placed a card on the field. "On the end of the turn I use Limiter Removal all my Machines that I powered by the effect instantly destroyed."

Drillago then turned into pixels and completely vanished from the field.

Hackett smirked. ' _If this is the best that the Cyber Legacy is capable of my victory is assured._ '

"It's my turn now," said Wolflegs as he drew. "And I summon Cyberdark Keel in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the mechanical cyber dark serpent-like creature. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)

"Hackett's field is completely wide-open, this might be Wolflegs chapter turn the tide of this battle," said Hiccup.

"Come on," said Fishlegs.

"Infernal Dragon attack his life points directly!" Wolflegs commanded.

Infernal Dragon immediately flew straight towards Hackett, but he wasn't concerned in the slightest.

"Nice try, but I've got a facedown card!" Hackett announced revealing his facedown card. "It's called Call of the Haunted! And with its effect I can now revive by Drillago to protect my life points!"

Drillago then reappeared on the field once again. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1100)

Infernal Dragon then unleashed its dragon fire upon Drillago destroying it instantly.

Wolflegs: 800

Hackett: 3600

"In that case I'll have Cyberdark Keel attack you directly!" Wolflegs announced.

Cyberdark Keel and then began to approach Hackett and then slammed its tail right on top of him.

Wolflegs: 800

Hackett: 2800

Wolflegs smiled, but then he winced in pain as he felt his heart slowing down. ' _I'm not going to last much longer… I have to end this quickly_.'

Wolflegs then reached for three cards in his hand. "I'll place three cards facedown on the field," he said as three cards appeared facedown on his field. "And Infernal Dragon is sent to the graveyard since it attacked this turn."

"Don't forget that you can't send Dragons to your graveyard any longer," Hackett reminded him. "As long as my spell card remains on the field your graveyard is a no Dragon zone."

Infernal Dragon then vanished from the field.

Hiccup folded his arms. "If Wolflegs wants to win this, he's going to have to find a way to put Dragons in his graveyard." Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait, there is a way…"

"My turn is over," said Wolflegs

Wolflegs then winced as he clutched his heart.

Fishlegs was now very concerned. "Wolflegs, please stop this," he said in a whisper.

"My move," said Hackett as he drew.

He then grabbed a card in his hand. "And now I summon Jinzo—Returner in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a Jinzo, but it was far smaller than the original. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 0)

"Now there's a card I haven't seen before," said Hiccup.

"Wolflegs," said Fishlegs fearfully.

"Jinzo—Returner is able to bypass your monsters an attack you directly," Hackett explained. "Attack with Cyber Energy Shot!"

A surge of energy began to surround Jinzo—Returner and began to form a spear for pure energy units hands and then launched directly at Wolflegs.

"Wolflegs' heart won't take it if this hits," Fishlegs panicked.

Then suddenly Wolflegs grabbed six cards from the top of his deck and tossed them into the air. Immediately a barrier appeared around him and Jinzo—Returner's attack was blocked. However, his heart stopped to a few seconds causing him to wince in pain and clutching his heart.

"I activated my trap, Power Wall," said Wolflegs gesturing to his now revealed trap card. "For every card I sent to the graveyard I can reduce the damage I would have taken by 100 points and I send 6 to the graveyard meaning that I didn't receive any damage from your attack."

Wolflegs then winced and almost toppled over.

Fishlegs panicked. "Wolflegs, that's a not you can't take any more!" he cried and started to make his way towards him.

"Stay back, Fishlegs!" Wolflegs ordered him. "I'm fine."

Hackett merely smirked and grabbed a card in his hand. "If my attack didn't work out simply use this. The spell card, Psychic Wave. Now all I have to do is send a Jinzo card to the graveyard and I can inflict damage 600 point of damage straight to you."

"Not good," said Hiccup.

Hackett laughed as he began looking through his deck. "So I ditch my Jinzo and then you can say goodbye to 600 of your life points."

"Not so fast, I activate Fusion Guard!" Wolflegs yelled revealing his facedown card. "Whenever I've been attacked by an effect all I have to do is send one card one random fusion monster to the graveyard and I can negate any effect damage you do you'll my way."

Hackett narrowed his eyes and Wolflegs randomly sent his Cyber End Dragon to the graveyard. Hackett could only watch as this spell card vanished from the field.

"You don't have to do more than that to catch me offguard," said Wolflegs.

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," said Hackett sets a card on the field.

Wolflegs smiled, but then he winced in pain and looked down at his facedown card which was Rebirth Judgment. ' _All I have to do is activate my Rebirth Judgement card every monster in my graveyard will become a Dragon. Then I can win this in just this turn_.'

He took a deep breath and looked at Hackett. "So this is what you wanted?" he said as he looked down at his deck. ' _How keep on fighting you until the very end no matter if my heart is failing me or not._ '

Wolflegs and then reached for the top card of his deck and suddenly felt a massive jolt emanating from it. "My move!" he said wincing as he drew and felt his heart failing him. "I… activate my trap…"

He then fell to his knees completely weak.

Both Hiccup and Fishlegs were now deeply concerned as they knew that Wolflegs was on his last legs, no pun intended.

Fishlegs rushed over towards him. "Wolflegs, stop this! You can't take any more!"

"Stay back, Fishlegs," said Wolflegs through the pain.

"No!" he said defiantly with tears in his eyes. "You can't keep this up, your heart is failing you. I don't want to lose you all over again."

"I've never stopped a duel in my life and I'm not gonna start now," Wolflegs winced.

"Then maybe it's time for you to start!" Fishlegs pleaded.

"What's the matter with you?" Hackett yelled impatiently. "Are you going to duel or not?"

"Oh, I'm going to keep on duelling," said Wolflegs fighting through the pain. "I'm not going to stop until my last breath. I will keep on fighting with this deck no matter what!"

"Wolflegs," Fishlegs stared.

"I reveal my facedown card, Rebirth Judgement!" Wolflegs yelled revealing his facedown card.

Hackett's eyes widened upon seeing it.

"Judging from the look on your face I take you know what this card does," said Wolflegs.

However, before he could do anything else he collapsed.

"Wolflegs!" Fishlegs cried rushing over towards him with Hiccup quickly following. "That's it! You are not continuing this duel!"

"Unacceptable," Hackett yelled defiantly. "We're not stopping this duel until I prove that the Jinzo Legacy is superior to the Cyber Legacy."

Wolflegs was barely able to stand. "Fishlegs… I can still…"

"No you can't" said Fishlegs firmly.

"Of course if you're flying to surrender that a different matter entirely," Hackett smirked. He was clearly enjoying seeing Wolflegs in pain. "So what is going to be, Wolflegs?"

Wolflegs just narrowed his eyes indicating that he was not going to stop for anything.

"Then let's continue with the duel," said Hackett.

Wolflegs slowly began to stand, though very shakily. However second later he collapsed once again.

"Why are you going to do?" Hackett smirked. "It's still your turn. Get on with it!"

Fishlegs then bent down and made his way over towards Wolflegs' wrist.

Hiccup frowned. "Fishlegs?"

Wolflegs could see that Fishlegs was reaching for his hand and knew that he was going to make surrender. "Fishlegs, don't."

"I can't lose you again," said Fishlegs.

Hackett smirked as Fishlegs grabbed his hand and began to drag it towards his duel disk. There were inches away from surrendering when a giant jolt of pain flowed out of the deck and into Fishlegs.

' _What's this?_ ' Fishlegs stared.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs what are you going to do?"

Fishlegs just stood there in silence and Hackett was enjoying this with every single moment.

"Now the Cyber Legacy has completely grovelled to my Jinzo Legacy!" he laughed.

"You're wrong, he hasn't surrendered just yet," said Fishlegs.

Everyone eyes widened as he looked stared at Fishlegs and saw that he was right. Wolflegs' hand was nowhere near his deck. Hiccup nodded realising what his friend was about to do.

"I will be taking his place," said Fishlegs the new strong voice. "My brother is no coward and there's no way he would surrendered to the likes of you! And neither will I! I will defeat you!"

Hackett looked at him for brief moment and then laughed. "You're just making it all too easy! Fine, I'll accept it. I'll even give you three days to prepare yourself for your inevitable defeat against me."

Wolflegs was barely able to move now. "Fishlegs.

Fishlegs just stood there with a strong determined look on his face, the likes of which he had never shown before.


	8. The Rise of a New League

Fishlegs was at the hot springs just sitting there contemplating about the earlier events tonight. Wolflegs was currently in the operation room with Gothi working her magic upon him.

Hiccup then appeared and looked at him. He then turned and looked at Gothi as she entered the room.

"How is Wolflegs doing?" he asked.

"He should be fine," she assured him. "He's in stable condition, you should stay with Fishlegs. He's the one who need you more right now."

Hiccup nodded. "I understand."

The next morning Hiccup woke up to find Fishlegs was still sitting there contemplating. They then saw the red light indicating that Gothi was operating dimmed and Fishlegs looked up cheerfully.

He then immediately made his way to Wolflegs' room and found him lying there in bed.

"Why did you stop me?" Wolflegs asked without looking at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want to lose you again," said Fishlegs. "When you disappeared in that other dimension, I was very upset. When you're paired back in the Academy was like a miracle, but that you went and jumped into a duel knowing that you were fully recovered. I just couldn't live with myself to lose you again when I could have stopped you."

"Fishlegs, I'm sorry for putting you through that situation," said Wolflegs. "However if there was one thing I learned from my duel from Phantom it was that I already have everything that I ever needed. No matter how hard I try there's no way I could go beyond that duel… However, what made me reach that height was my deck and I know that it still wants to duel."

"Wolflegs…"

"I don't care about my limits anymore. I just wanted to keep on fighting until I won, just like when I used to duel."

"You can't be serious!" Fishlegs yelled. "You would risk your own live just so that your deck could be happy. If you're going to be stubborn about this, then I just had to use that deck and prove that you don't need it to win."

Fishlegs then immediately grabbed his deck much to his surprise and then he ran out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Fishlegs was at the cliff at the Red Dorm practising with his brothers deck.

He then immediately drew and played the card. "I summon Cyberdark Horn!" he yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was the mechanical beast with the dragon's head. He then drew once again. "And next I…" He then noticed that he had drawn Photon Generator Unit. ' _This deck just isn't working for me._ '

Then suddenly he felt a massive jolt entering into his body and then collapsed clutching his heart.

' _What was that…?_ ' he winced. ' _Whenever I draw or play a card, this shock enters my body.'_ He then removed the deck from his duel disk and then felt the pain disappear. ' _The pain is gone?_ '

He then began to examine the cards in the deck and his eyes widened when he realised something.

"Of course! Wolflegs didn't damage his body because of the underground duelling, it was actually this deck." He then began to remember every single time he had witnessed Wolflegs using his Cyberdark cards. "You can't use this deck in the normal way, it has a secret unlocking it."

He then inserted the deck back into his duel disk and immediately felt the pain entering his body once again. He then drew once again and continue throughout the evening.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest Hackett was doing his own form of training. Behind him were three Jinzo—Returner and he then drew a card from his deck. Then suddenly appearing on the field was the shadow of Jinzo and then want to draw again he summoned yet and more powerful form of Jinzo.

' _That kid has no idea what he's gotten himself into,_ ' Hackett smirked. ' _He's only seen a fraction of what the Jinzo Legacy is capable of. Once I'm through with him, he's never going to want to duel again._ '

* * *

It was afternoon and Fishlegs was completely shattered from his practice. No matter what he did he just couldn't seem to handle the power of the Underworld Deck.

' _It's no use… No matter what I do I can't use this deck_ ,' said Fishlegs to himself.

"Fishlegs," said a voice.

Fishlegs looked up and saw Hiccup looking down at him and he was carrying some food.

"What are you doing here?" Fishlegs frowned.

Hiccup then sat down next to him and tossed a few sandwiches. "You looked as if you need a break and you definitely need something to eat."

"I don't have time to eat," said Fishlegs.

However his stomach do not agree with them and rumbled much to his embarrassment.

"Could have fooled me," Hiccup smirked.

They then spend most of the afternoon eating, but Fishlegs was so concerned about using his brother's deck.

"Are you really going to be using your brother's deck?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah… but only Wolflegs can use this deck," Fishlegs sighed.

"I would expect anything less from your brother," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but how can I duel with the deck I can't use?" Fishlegs frowned.

Hiccup looked at him. "Look, no matter how hard you try to pretend to be your brother that deck is not going to answer to you."

Fishlegs looked at him. "Then what am I going to do?"

"Well, you can start by trying not to be your brother," Hiccup advised. "You can only truly be you. That deck won't answer to you until you accept that."

"You know that doesn't really help me," said Fishlegs.

"You're asking the wrong person," said Hiccup. "The one you should be asking that question is that deck."

"Ask the deck?"

Fishlegs then looked down at the deck.

"I suggest that you think carefully about what that deck wants and then think about how you going to accomplish that," Hiccup advised. "I suggest that you mix your deck with the deck."

"My cards with his cards?" Fishlegs frowned as he continued to look at the deck.

"I'm not saying you should throw away your old deck, but you should give it the same I've," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs then grabbed on the sandwiches that Hiccup tossed him. ' _Makes my cards up?_ ' Then before he could buy download on the sandwich an idea popped in his head. ' _That's it_.'

He then began to look through the deck and started to prepare himself for his upcoming duel. Hiccup smiled knowing that Fishlegs was going to be all right now.

* * *

Two days later, Hackett was waiting at the beach in a meditative state. He then heard footsteps and opened his eyes to find that Fishlegs had arrived.

He smiled as he rose to his feet and the two of them soon took their positions on the beach. Fishlegs had several bruises across his face indicating that he been training hard.

"I see you haven't been idle over these past three days," Hackett noted. "I hope for your sake that it was not in vain. Now let's begin."

"Bring it on," said Fishlegs defiantly. "I'm going to beat you in the same manner as my brother would have done.

Fishlegs then immediately inserted his deck into his duel disk and activated it. Packet smiled and did the same with his own duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Fishlegs: 4000

Hackett: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Fishlegs as he drew. He then immediately looked at the cards in his hand, he had drawn Dimension Fusion and his hand contained Remove Bomb, Cyber Phoenix, Fusion Guard, Rebirth Judgment, and Power Wall.

"I think I'll start things off by summoning Cyber Phoenix in attack mode," said Fishlegs.

Suddenly appearing on the field was the mechanical winged beast. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1600)

"And lastly I'll place three cards facedown," said Fishlegs placing three cards facedown on the field.

"And I was expecting more from you," said Hackett as he drew. He then immediately summoned the monster he had just drawn. "Now I summon Jinzo—Returner to the field in attack mode!"

Soon appearing on the field was the miniature Jinzo. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 1400)

"As you might remember this monster of mine is able to attack you directly," said Hackett. "Now attack him directly with Cyber Energy Shot!"

Suddenly forming in the palm of his hands was an energy orb. Jinzo—Returner then promptly fired the energy blast directly at Fishlegs.

"Not so fast, I reveal my facedown card," said Fishlegs revealing one of the cards facedown on the field. "It's something I like to call Power Wall! Now as you might remember by discarding a certain number of cards from my deck to the graveyard I can reduce the damage I would take from your attack by 100 points. So I send the six top cards of my deck to the graveyard to negate the damage."

Fishlegs then discarded the top six cards of his deck which were Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Horn, Kiteroid, Steamroid and Drilloid. Then the attack just went past him harmlessly.

"In that case, I play Psychic Wave!" said Hackett revealing his spell card. "Now since Jinzo—Returner is on my field I can send one 'Jinzo' card from my deck to the graveyard and inflict you with 600 point of damage."

Hackett then discarded Jinzo and Jinzo—Returner then fired yet another energy blast directly at him.

"If you're going to play the same route as last time then so will I," said Fishlegs revealing yet another facedown card. "I activate Fusion Guard. Now by sending one random fusion monster to the graveyard I can utilise any effect damage you send my way."

Fishlegs then randomly selected Cyber End Dragon and sent to the graveyard. Then the energy blast just passed over him harmlessly.

Hackett did look phased in the slightest by this. "I activate DNA Erasure Magic," he said placing his continuous spell card on the field. "You should already know this. But if you don't you should know that Dragon-Type monsters are now off-limits to the graveyard."

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes.

"I'll then placed this facedown and give you a shot," said Hackett as he placed a card facedown on the field.

' _This is going exactly the same way as the fight with Wolflegs_ ,' said Fishlegs to himself. His eyes then turned his facedown card. ' _However…_ '

He then reached for his deck. "You best read yourself, because I'm going to end things here and now," he said as he drew.

' _I'm sure that it was Wolflegs' plan to activate this card to make a comeback_ ,' he said to himself. ' _My facedown card is_ _Rebirth Judgment which allows me to turn every card in our graveyard are Dragons._ '

He then pointed to his facedown card. "I now activate the trap card, Rebirth Judgment! Thanks to this I can now turn every card in our graveyard to Dragons." He then held out a spell card. "And next I activate Cyberdark Impact! Now all I have to do is return Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Horn from my graveyard back to my deck and then I can fusion summon Cyberdark Dragon."

Immediately his three cards exited from his graveyard and then placed them back in his deck. The three monsters then appeared directly behind him and then started too fused together in a vortex.

Suddenly appearing right in front of them was a mechanical black Dragon which was a combination of Fishlegs' three monsters. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"And now I activate his special ability, an ability that allows me to a equip Cyber End Dragon and as it attack points onto its own," Fishlegs continued. "Which means my Cyberdark Dragon is about to get 400 attack points stronger!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Cyber End Dragon, but no sooner had appeared on the field that Cyberdark Dragon grabbed it with its claws and inserted several wires into its heads. In doing so it felt a massive surge of power entering its body. (ATK: 1000-5000)

"Before you do anything else I sacrifice Jinzo—Returner and in doing so activate my facedown card, Crush Card Virus!" Hackett announced as his monster vanished from his trap card revealed itself. "Now the three turns all of your monsters that have 1500 attack points or more are instantly destroyed and I get a check each and every one of your drawers each turn."

Fishlegs eyes widened as he turned to his Cyberdark and watched as then vanished from the field.

"Not good," said Fishlegs.

"Now I get to check your hand," said said Hackett.

Fishlegs reveal the two cards in his hand which were to spell cards, Remove Bomb and "Dimension Fusion.

"There's no monsters," he said.

"Well, since I just sacrificed Jinzo—Returner it special ability now activates," said Hackett. "Whenever this card is sent to the graveyard I can special summon Jinzo directly from my graveyard!"

Fishlegs eyes widened. "Wait, you were planning to do this with Wolflegs in your last duel weren't you?"

Jinzo soon appeared on the field towering over Fishlegs. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1500)

"You catch on fast," Hackett smirked. "Thanks to this combination my deck has just become untouchable. Now thanks to Jinzo's effect all trap card on the field are negated."

Fishlegs grimaced as he knew what that meant.

"And thanks to that your Rebirth Judgment card is now completely useless!" Hackett smirked as electricity began to cover the trap card. "Now you have no longer any Dragons in your graveyard once again."

"In that case I switch Cyber Phoenix to defence mode," said Fishlegs and Cyber Phoenix then took on a defensive position.

"Looks like you can't live up to your brother's reputation after all," Hackett smirked. "Such a pity."

"I'm not defeated yet," Fishlegs glared.

"But you soon will be," said Hackett.

Unbeknownst to the two of them watching the entire duel was Hiccup and with him was Wolflegs in a wheelchair.

"Looks like he is using my deck to fight him," said Wolflegs.

"Not quite," Hiccup smiled. "I wouldn't say it's terribly accurate that he's using your deck."

Wolflegs looked at him wondering what he meant.

"It's my move now," said Hackett as he drew. "And now I summon Drillago to the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the mechanical creature covered in drills. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1100)

"And now I sacrifice Jinzo!" Hackett announced and electricity began to cover Jinzo. "In doing so I am able to summon a monster even stronger than Jinzo. I now summon Jinzo—Lord!"

Suddenly taking the place of Jinzo was even more powerful version of Jinzo wearing purple and green and he had six belts standing straight around his body. (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1100)

"And just like Jinzo all trap cards become useless," said Hackett. "However, unlike Jinzo I'm now able to check my opponent spell and trap card zone for any trap cards. If there are any trap cards they immediately destroyed and you take 300 point of damage for each one."

"That thing is even stronger than Jinzo," said Wolflegs.

"Now Jinzo—Lord attacks Cyber Phoenix!" Hackett commanded.

Jinzo—Lord then formed an energy orbs with it with its belts and then fired it directly at Cyber Phoenix destroying it instantly.

"When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed I can draw one card from my deck," said Fishlegs as he drew.

"That won't save you from Drillago, because I'm having him attack you directly," Hackett announced.

Drillago then rushed over towards Fishlegs and struck him with its drills.

Fishlegs: 2400

Hackett: 4000

"And now comes Jinzo—Lord's effect!" Hackett yelled not giving Fishlegs a chance to breathe. "Rebirth Judgment is now destroyed and you take 300 point of damage!"

Being then fired from Jinzo Lord's forehead and it struck Rebirth Judgment destroying it instantly.

Fishlegs: 2100

Hackett: 4000

"And with that I end my turn," said Hackett folding his arms.

"This is not looking good," said Wolflegs.

"It's my move now," said Fishlegs as he drew.

"How soon we forget," said Hackett folding his arms. "Thanks to my Crush Card I get to see the card he drew now."

Fishlegs held out the card which was Spell Economics.

Hackett was clearly disappointed that it was not a powerful monster. "Looks like your safe."

Fishlegs had at the card into his hand. "I pass."

Hackett then laughed. "This is the best you can do?" he said as he drew. "How about I show you true demonstration of power. Jinzo—Lord attack him directly with Cyber Energy Impact!"

Jinzo—Lord then immediately formed an energy or once again and aimed directly at Fishlegs.

"I activate Kiteroid special ability!" Fishlegs announced.

Suddenly appearing directly behind Fishlegs was the spirit of Kiteroid, which was just a glider with a pair of eyes and arms.

"When this card is in the graveyard I can reduce the damage from an attack to 0. The only downside is that this effect can only happen once in a duel, but that's all I need."

Jinzo—Lord's attack then dispelled before it even touched Fishlegs.

Wolflegs looked up. "I don't have that card in my deck."

Hiccup smiled.

"You might have saved yourself from the attack, but there's no way you can stop Drillago!" Hackett yelled.

Drillago then came rushing towards him with its drills spinning and struck Fishlegs hard.

Fishlegs: 500

Hackett: 4000

"And next I activate the spell card, Trap Request," said Hackett holding out the spell card. "Now during each one of my standby phases I'm able to check your deck and play the trap card facedown on the field. And if it ever removed from the field you will receive 1000 point of damage."

Hackett smirked. "And it won't matter what card I select, because the moment I place that trap card on the field I can destroy it thanks to my Jinzo—Lord's effect. And when that happens I'll automatically win."

Fishlegs grimaced.

"I knew you'd lose the moment we started this duel," Hackett mocked. "But I never suspected that it would be ending so quickly. You're certainly a terrible shame to your brother."

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes. ' _He's wrong. A duel isn't over until last card is played_.'

Fishlegs then reached for his deck. "I'm not going to give up, not until my last life point is gone," he said as he drew.

"All well and good, but I still get to see the card he drew thanks to my Crush Card," Hackett reminded.

Fishlegs glared at him and looked at the card he drew and saw that he had drawn Dragonroid.

' _Dragonroid? This is just the card I needed to turn things around_ ,' he said to himself. ' _My big bro always said that there was a difference in how to play a card than how to use it. I spent a long time trying to figure out what he meant by that and that's what shaped my confidence, but now I finally understand._ '

He then noticed for the first time that Hiccup and Wolflegs were actually watching the entire duel.

"Fishlegs," said Wolflegs.

Fishlegs stared at them. "Big bro? Hiccup?"

"What the heck are you doing?" Hackett yelled impatiently. "That card you drew has way over 1500 attack points, you have to send it to the graveyard."

Fishlegs did just that, but he smiled as he did so. "Finally, I got the car that I needed to win this duel."

Everyone just stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hackett frowned.

"You may stop me from using my powerful monsters and traps, but you haven't stopped my spell cards," said Fishlegs as he reached for card in his hand. "And the first thing I'm going to play is Remove Bomb! Now I remove from play the top five cards of my deck and if any are monsters you take 300 point of damage for each one."

Fishlegs then drew the top five cards of his deck to reveal that he had drawn Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, Polymerization and Mystical Space Typhoon.

Hackett's eyes widened. "You drew three Cyberdark cards?"

"And because I did you now take 900 point of damage," Fishlegs smirked.

Suddenly there were three big explosions that erupted around Hackett.

Fishlegs: 500

Hackett: 3100

"So you're finally managed to cause a bit of damage," said Hackett recovering from the surprise attack.

"And I'm only just getting started," said Fishlegs as he grabbed another card from his hand. "Next I activate Spell Economics. Thanks to this I no longer have to pay a cost to activate any spell cards." He then held out his Dimension Fusion card. "Which means I don't have to pay the price of 2000 life points to activate Dimension Fusion! Now we both can summon monsters that have been removed from the game."

"Oh no," Hackett stared.

"You best prepare yourself, because I'm summoning to the field my free Cyberdark cards," said Fishlegs.

Suddenly appearing on the field were the three Cyberdark cards.

"And then I play my Power Bond!" Fishlegs yelled holding out the last card in his hand.

Wolflegs just stared. "I could never dream of forming such a combination in that deck."

"Hiccup told me that for duellist of all they need to evolve their deck, and that's just what I did," said Fishlegs.

Wolflegs looked at Hiccup, who merely smiled.

"My brother believes that he had reached his limit and believed there was no way he could evolve," said Fishlegs. "He was wrong. Hiccup was the one that showed me that the duellist has no limits and they can only get stronger. The same goes for our decks and that's exactly what I did to this one."

"Fishlegs," said Wolflegs looking at his little brother. "He truly has surpassed me."

"You got that right," Hiccup nodded.

"Now thanks Power Bond I can now fuse my three Cyberdark cards together once more," said Fishlegs. "I combine them together in order to form, Cyberdark Dragon!"

The three Cyberdark cards then entered into a vortex and soon merge together to form Cyberdark Dragon once again. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to Power Bond it attack points are doubled," said Fishlegs.

Cyberdark Dragon soon gained power boost. (ATK: 1000-2000)

Hackett merely smirked. "You only raise it attack points by 1000, hardly something to boast about."

"I'm not quite done yet," said Fishlegs. "Because I'm able to increase the attack point once more by equipping a dragon to it."

Hackett stared at him. "Impossible! You have no dragons in your graveyard!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Fishlegs as he pulled out his Dragonroid from his graveyard. "Thanks to your Crush Card I have one. You see when Dragonroid is in the graveyard it is treated as a Dragon."

"It's what?!" Hackett stared.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a mechanical dragon and soon it was attached to Cyberdark Dragon, who then placed cables and its brain. (ATK: 2000-4900)

"And I'm not done yet," said Fishlegs. "Cyberdark Dragon now gains 100 attack points for every card in my graveyard."

Cyberdark Dragon then gained another power boost. (ATK: 4900-5800)

Hackett could only stare in shock for what had just happened.

"Cyberdark Dragon attack Jinzo—Lord!" Fishlegs commanded.

Cyberdark Dragon then unleashed a sonic screech that slammed into Jinzo—Lord and destroy him and then struck Hackett.

Fishlegs: 500 (Winner!)

Hackett: 0

"Impossible, how could I lose," said Hackett in shock before he lost consciousness.

The hologram is then faded from the field and Fishlegs was panting heavily. He then heard clapping and turned and found that Wolflegs was smiling at him and clapping, to think he never thought he expected from his big brother.

Fishlegs then made his way over towards Wolflegs and handed back his deck.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your deck," he said presenting it to him.

"Keep it, it's yours now," said Wolflegs.

"What?" Fishlegs stared.

"I'm going to build a new deck from scratch," Wolflegs smiled. "Like you I'm going to evolve."

* * *

Fishlegs soon pushed Wolflegs back to the hot springs while Hiccup handled Hackett.

"You just might be able to do it," said Wolflegs.

Fishlegs frowned. "Do what?"

Wolflegs smiled. "I've been thinking about it for quite some time. I'd like to build a whole new Pro League." Fishlegs came to a stop instead of his brother. "Want to help me to build it?"

"Of course," said Fishlegs stunned.

"Hiccup was right, we truly have no limits but only if we evolve. For once you got ahead of me."

Fishlegs began to cry. "Then let's do it, together."

Hiccup was leaning against a tree watching as the two brothers made their way back to the hot springs and smiled.


	9. The Fall of a Legend

Snotlout was in his dorm plan out his future and he had just received a message on his laptop from a Pro Duellist Company.

"This message is respond to the application that you have sent to our Pro Duellist Company," said a recorded message. "We regret to inform you that you have not been selected to join the company. Please apply later once you have the necessary qualifications, goodbye."

Ojama Yellow and listen to the entire message and then he flew over to Snotlout. There he had piles of letters stacked on top of one another, each one of them to Pro Duellist Companies.

"Boss, you certainly collect a lot of rejection papers," said Yellow examining them all.

Snotlout then grabbed the table and flipped it over. "I'm not collecting them you idiot! Even Fishlegs and Astrid have decided on their careers, but I haven't even made progress on mine."

"Why don't you try get your brothers to help you?" Yellow asked.

"You really think that would help me after everything?" Snotlout grunted. "I'll become a pro all by myself and I don't need help for my brothers or anyone! I'm going to show the world just what I'm made of!"

Spitelout and went to visit his son and herded outburst from behind his door. ' _Clearly Snotlout does need help and he's lucky to have meet you for father_.' Then determined look appeared on his face. "Now that is a Jorgenson that I can be proud of."

* * *

A few days later, Spitelout was leading Snotlout to the docks much to his confusion.

"Dad, where are you taking me?" Snotlout asked.

"Just wait and see, boyo," said Spitelout.

"I don't need your help okay," Snotlout grunted folding his arms. "I can make it on my own you know."

Then at the docks Snotlout saw familiar yet parked their and saw jumping onto the pier was none other than Eret.

"Eret Eretson?" Snotlout blinked.

"Never thought I'd be back here," said Eret. He then looked at Spitelout. "Spitleout, you sent a message wanting to see me."

"I was hoping that you would hire Snotlout as your assistant," said Spitelout.

The two of them just stared at Spitelout.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Snotlout stared.

Spitelout looked at his son. "I know full well that you have no intention of getting help from your older brothers and it's very likely that they would help you either way. Fortunately you have a father who would bend over backwards to help you start your career and the best way to start that of is by getting experience from one of the best Pro out there."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Snotlout asked. "I don't need any help from anyone, what that wasn't clear?"

"Well this is certainly got an interesting," said a voice behind them.

Snotlout turned and found Hiccup there with a fishing rod in his hands. "Hiccup? What is the name of Thor are you doing here?"

"Fishing," said Hiccup gesturing to the fishing rod. "And I would strongly advise you to take on this position that your father is trying to give you. Becoming Eret's assistant will allow you to see what is like to be a Pro first-hand."

Snotlout just folded his arms and said nothing clearly pouting.

Hiccup smirked. "I'm surprised that you're not jumping at the chance of seeing the Pro world. Don't tell me you're scared?"

"Don't be absurd!" Snotlout roared.

"Well, if you don't want to go I could always take up the position," Hiccup smiled.

"Wait!" said Snotlout. "I suppose seeing the Pro world wouldn't be a bad thing. I certainly can't miss this opportunity."

Spitelout looked at Eret. "Eret, what do you say?"

"Are you okay with this, Eret?" Hiccup asked. "I should also remind you that they won't stop bugging you until you say yes."

"You've got a point," Eret sighed as he walked off.

"Excellent," Spitelout smiled.

* * *

Snotlout soon found himself on the mainland and was currently in a large building going up an elevator. He was wearing a suit and with him was Eret's sponsor, she was in her 20s with short red hair.

"My name is Ruby," she said looking at Snotlout. "I'm Eret's sponsor and a member of the Lionheart Association. Though I am mainly in charge and organising Eret's schedule, I'll be leaving that job to you for now on." She then handed him a bag. "Take this."

Snotlout grabbed it and almost dropped because of the weight. He looked inside and saw hundreds of cell phones inside.

"What's this?" he asked looking at Ruby.

"You'll understand very soon," Ruby smiled.

* * *

They soon reached the top of the building and found themselves in Eret's penthouse.

"So I'll be staying here?" Snotlout smiled at the décor.

"I'm afraid not," said Ruby. "The place you be staying at is…"

She then pointed to a door and once it opens Snotlout saw a balcony overlooking the city. Ruby then pointed down towards a small warehouse building opposite the building.

"You'll be staying there," she said. "I suggest that you rest up for tomorrow."

Snotlout wasn't too pleased that he had to stay in the warehouse and discover that it was just as bad as the Red Dorm if not worse.

"I don't believe this," he grunted. "Even the lightbulbs are cracked." He then tossed his bags onto the sofa which was covered in dust. "I guess I just have to make do. If I can endure the Red Dorm I can endure this."

* * *

Snotlout woke up the next morning to be blinded by sunlight from the skylight window. He then grabbed on the mobile phones in his bag and saw that it was nearly 7 o'clock.

"Wait a minute, didn't she say…"

As they made their way up to the elevator yesterday, Ruby gave him some information that troubled him.

"It'll get troublesome after 7 AM," she said with a smile.

Snotlout frowned of the phone. "I wonder what she meant by that?"

Snotlout watched as the phone hit 7 o'clock on the dot. Then he heard a phone ringing in the bag contained all the cell phones. He immediately began to scrummage through it, but trying to find the one that was making was nigh on impossible.

Eventually he was able to find it and answered. "Hello?"

"This is the Weekly Duellist about next week—" the phone answered.

Then another phone rang. "Hang on a second," said Snotlout reaching into the bag.

He began scrounging around until we found the phone and answered it.

"This is Duel TV."

Then suddenly all the phones began to ring and Snotlout found himself completely overwhelmed by this.

* * *

It took several hours to answer all the phones and by which time he was a completely exhausted. Unfortunately he had no time to rest as he was now with Eret in a photo shoot.

"Everything is looking good," said the photographer.

"Hold on, I needed to his hair," said the hairdresser as she began to stroke Eret's hair.

The photographer then snapped the photo once she was done.

"Snotlout! White suit now!" Eret ordered.

"Right away," Snotlout groaned.

He then made his way to Eret's wardrobe looking for the white suit.

"White suit… white suit," he said as he flicked the lights on. When the lights came on to his horror he found that every single outfit in the wardrobe was a white suit. "Which one?!"

* * *

Snotlout eventually was able to find the correct white suit, but his job was not yet done.

"Snotlout! Duel disk!" Eret yelled.

Snotlout made his way to a storage closet to find the place completely filled with duel disk. "Which one?!"

* * *

After the photo shoot, Eret was meeting his fans shaking hands with them and giving them each a book.

"Thank you!" said a small boy taking the book.

"You're welcome," Eret smiled.

Snotlout unfortunately was stuck carrying all the books to the table and there was a lot of them. His eyes widened by the number of people that had shown up to the event.

"How many fans does he have?" Snotlout stared.

"Another 20 trucks have arrived," the store manager whispered to him.

Snotlout groaned even louder.

* * *

It was by evening that they finally finished and return to the penthouse. Eret was currently having a meeting with an important TV producer.

"I see," said Eret.

"It's an interesting chance," said the businessman.

Snotlout then approached them with a phone in his ear. "Well, about that suggestion…" The person on the other end answered. "Yes…"

"So, if there's another event being held in Duel Academy again," said the businessman. "How about an open show, or even a magic show!"

"Johann," said Eret grabbing his cup of tea. "How many times must I tell you before you get it? I'm a _duellist_. Not a _comic star_."

"Just hear me out, I mean duelling with no emotion is just so old hat these days," said Johann.

Eret then slammed his cup on the table. "You have no idea what it means to be a duellist. You care more about them looking good rather than how they play all their skills and frankly disgusts me!" He then turned angrily to Snotlout. "Snotlout! Tea!"

"Right away," said Snotlout turning away from the phone.

A small smile then appeared on Johann's face.

Snotlout went to get the tea only discover that there were several packets of tea leaves and he was unsure which one to take.

"Which one?" he groaned.

Eret then grabbed the tea himself. "It doesn't matter which tea."

Snotlout hung his head down. ' _Now he tells me_.'

* * *

Later that night, Snotlout was in the warehouse and thankfully Ruby had arranged fix some minor issues with it.

"I have the window and lightbulb fixed," she informed him.

Snotlout then sat down thankful to get some rest.

"Before you relax note that you still have some work to do," said Ruby. "Eret want you to clean this place."

She then pressed a light switch and Snotlout eyes widened because he found that the place was filled with shells filled with duel monster cards.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned as he got up and made his way down to the warehouse. He looked at all the cards. "There's so many of them."

Then suddenly some of the cards toppled over and fell right on top of him and Ruby merely shook her head.

* * *

If there was one perk about the job that Snotlout had to say was that he got to see the world. Unfortunately he ended up carrying all of Eret's bags along the way as they went from country to country to continent to continent.

Snotlout noticed that throughout the entire journey Eret kept his hand firmly on a briefcase. "So why don't you want me to take that briefcase?" he asked.

"There's a very important card in here," he informed him. "I can't trust you with it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Snotlout mutters.

They soon reached a party and finally Snotlout could relax and ended up falling face first on the floor.

"How is this going to make me a pro?" he wondered. "I mean that jerk is working me to the bone!"

Ruby then approached him and smiled. "You could just quit if you don't like the work."

"Snotlout never quits anything," he said as he pulled himself up.

"Then instead of complaining maybe you should watch and learn," Ruby advise gesturing to the party below them.

Snotlout looked over the banisters and found Eret talking to a group of people.

"An appalling aspect of being a pro is knowing when to give people on your side," Ruby informed him. "That includes even getting friendly with strangers and people you don't like. Eret is very specialised in this and is truly no one like him. He had to work himself to the bone to get to where he is now.

"No doubt you assume that being a Pro was all duelling and taking photographs of celebrities, but it's far more than that. You have to work hard in order to become a Pro as you can easily be dropped by your sponsor if they don't think that you're up to par. If you keep on complaining on a little bit of hard work you are not going to accomplish anything."

Ruby then walked off leaving Snotlout very annoyed.

* * *

Later that night at the penthouse, Snotlout decided to spy on Eret to find out what it really means to be a Pro.

"Are you sure about this? I mean…" said a voice.

"I am positive," said Eret's voice. "Stop being so concerned."

Snotlout soon approached the window that overlooked the balcony and found that Eret was facing someone in a duel.

"Let's duel!" they said.

Eret: 1000

Employee: 10000

Snotlout's eyes widened at the life points they were starting out with.

"10,000 life points against a single 1000?" he stared.

"I'll go first," said Eret as he reached for his deck and drew.

He then winced in pain and Snotlout saw some trips of blood falling to the ground. He then noticed that there was something wrong with Eret's right arm.

"Wait a minute," he said.

He remembered that Eret had been spending the entire day shaking hands with his fans and realise that you must warn his hand ragged.

The employee notice this and was looking concerned. "Eret, you're in no condition to…"

"We're not stopping for anything," said Eret flatly. "And I mean anything. If I don't hone my skills then anyone can defeat me out right." He then winced and noticed that the employee was reluctant. "If you don't do this you'll be fired."

Snotlout soon made his way back to the warehouse and began sorting through the cards.

' _He's really committed to his work_ ,' said Snotlout as he continued sorting through the cards. "In that case I have to be committed with my work."

* * *

Snotlout was in the elevator talking to a viceroy of all things on the phone.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible, viceroy," said Snotlout. "I'm afraid that area has been taken up for another event. I'm afraid you have to reschedule it for different time, but rest assured we will still hold it."

* * *

Snotlout soon reached the top of the elevator and made his way out onto the penthouse.

"Can't we host the New York?" Snotlout asked. "It would be more convenient if it was relocated."

Snotlout then made his way over to Eret and held out his suit and duel disk. "I've got your suit and duel disk ready. And everything else has been prepared at our destination." He then pulled out a list with names on it. "I took the liberty of making a guest list you'll be meeting today. If you can't look through it right now I can explain it on the way. We should go before we miss our flight."

Eret and Ruby were completely surprised by this new personality of Snotlout.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the new attitude?" Eret asked.

"Then let's just say that I had a revelation last night," said Snotlout looking at him. "Oh, I've also cancelled your appointments of autographs and handshakes."

Eret looked up. "You did what?"

"You heard me," said Snotlout. "In case you haven't noticed your hand is not in the best condition."

Eret looked at his hand which was bandaged. "Point taken."

Eret then got up and walked off leaving behind his briefcase.

"You forgot your briefcase?" Snotlout called.

"I won't be needing it," said Eret. "You can take it if you want."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," he said before he walked off.

Snotlout then quickly grabbed the briefcase and followed Eret out of the penthouse.

Ruby merely smiled.

Eret and Snotlout soon entered the car that was waiting outside and unknown to them someone was watching them from the shadows in a trench coat and hat.

* * *

At Duel Academy, Hiccup and the others where the docks fishing and notice how quiet it was with Snotlout gone.

"You it doesn't feel the same without Snotlout," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, who knew I'd miss his complaints and his ego," said Ragnar.

"Well, you will be missing him for long," said Warithog. "I've heard he's making a return trip with Eret to the Academy tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you're going to be his opponent Captain."

"It was a request for my father," said Hiccup. "I'm really looking forward to it."

* * *

At the mainland, Snotlout had soon return to the warehouse completely exhausted with the events of today. Even back of the warehouse he was still doing work sorting out all the cards as a result he slept quite heavily that night.

* * *

When he woke up he felt quite pleased with himself. "It's finally done."

Snotlout smiled at his handiwork at all the stat cards in the warehouse, but it was short lived. Because he soon discovered that Eret's briefcase was missing.

"The suitcase…" he gasped. "It's gone!" He then began to ransack the entire warehouse trying to find the briefcase. "This can't be happening! This cannot be happening!"

* * *

Eret wasn't too pleased when Snotlout informed him of the missing briefcase.

"You lost it!" Eret roared so loudly that everyone on the planet could hear him. He was so angry fact that he actually punched Snotlout and sent him flying. "Do you have any idea what you have done? That card had a very high development cost!"

Ruby had been on the phone informing the chairman of the situation and then looked at Eret. "Eret, the chairman is on his way."

"Just what I need," Eret groaned.

He then walked off without even looking at Snotlout.

"I can't believe you made such a stupid mistake," said Ruby folding her arms at Snotlout.

Snotlout couldn't say a word to defend himself.

Snotlout then quickly made his way to the helipad where Johann was waiting and to inform him that Eret won't be coming.

"I'm afraid today's appointment has cancelled!" he said to him. "Eret had to leave on urgent business."

"But this is a live event. It can't be cancelled," said Johann. He then looked at Snotlout. "We've got no choice we'll have to use you."

"What?" Snotlout stared.

"This is a make-up program," Johann explained. "All you have to do is just do what I tell you. So easy that even you can do it."

* * *

Soon they were at Duel Academy and everyone was gathered in the arena where they got quite a surprise.

"I apologise for the wait!" said the announcer. "This is a special match on the Duel Channel! On the right, wearing red, is Duel Academy's representative, Hiccup Haddock! And his opponent, due to matters not under our control, we don't have Eret, but instead we have Ojalout!"

Then suddenly jumping on stage was Snotlout dressed up as Ojama Yellow. His appearance only got a few last from the students.

"Is that Snotlout?"

"What is he wearing?"

"I don't know but it certainly funny."

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked looking at the others.

"I cannot believe that Snotlout is wearing such a ridiculous uniform," said Wartihog.

"Nor I," said Ragnar.

Johann merely smiled from the stands.

Hiccup was completely stunned by this. "Are… you really serious?"

"You think I would dress up in this garment if I wasn't serious?" Snotlout yelled at him.

Hiccup shrugged.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was in his sponsors building talking to the chairman, who wasn't too happy of the loss of the briefcase. The chairman was a tall man with an eye patch over his left eye and he had a very stern look about him.

"Eret, I'm sure you know why I called you here," said the chairman not looking at him. He then spun his chair around to look at him. "This card was created by the company and now that it's gone missing I'm afraid that your career is not looking too good."

"I know," said Eret.

"The only question is what we do now," said the chairman.

Ruby then pulled out the TV remote and suddenly they found themselves watching the duel at Duel Academy. Eret was apprised to see Snotlout was facing against Hiccup.

"Snotlout?" Eret stared.

"The Jorgensons are our biggest rivals," said the chairman. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Ruby then pulled out a file. "His opponent is Hiccup Haddock. He is the son of Duel Academy's Chancellor and famous card designer Valka. He is also Duel Academy's top student."

"I'm a bit of a gambling man which is why am giving you a chance Eret," said the chairman bluntly. "You that youth wins I will forgive your mistake. But if he should lose…"

"I know," said Eert. "I'll retire being a Pro."

The chairman smiled.

* * *

At Duel Academy the students were getting psyched as the duel was about to begin

"Let's duel!" Hiccup and Snotlout yelled in unison.

Hiccup: 4000

Snotlout: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Snotlout as he drew and then immediately played the card he drew. "And I'll summon Ojama Yellow in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Ojama Yellow, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)

For some strange reason everyone seemed to be excited when Ojama Yellow was summoned.

"Go, Yellow!"

Snotlout then placed a card facedown on the field. "It's your move."

"Then let's see what I can do," said Hiccup as he drew. "And I'll start things off by playing Dragon Knight Windshear in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the black haired heroine with razor sharp blades on her wrists. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"And thanks to her special ability when she attacked the monster in defence mode, if attack points are greater than your monster defence points than the difference will come out of your life points," Hiccup explained. "Now attack!"

Wndshear then took off like a shot raising her razor sharp blades.

"Avenge me, boss! Avenge me!" Yellow cried as he was sliced in half by Windshear.

Hiccup: 4000

Snotlout: 3100

"You activated my facedown card, Ojamarble!" said Snotlout revealing his facedown card. "I can only activate this when you destroyed an Ojama. This card will allow me to return that Ojama to the deck." Snotlout then began to shuffle Ojama Yellow back into his deck. "Then I get to draw two cards and send one card to the grave."

Snotlout looked at the card he drew and discarded one of them. "So now I send my Ojamagic to the graveyard. In doing so will allow me to add Ojama Yellow Green and Black from my deck to my hand."

Snotlout then retrieved his three Ojama cards.

"Well, let's see what you've got," said Hiccup.

"Thought you would never ask," said Snotlout as he drew. He then held out his Polymerization card. "Now I activate Polymerization and use it to fuse the gruesome threesome together."

The three Ojamas then appeared on the field and began to enter into a vortex.

"Now it's time for our debut!" said Black.

"Let's go!" Yellow cried.

"Let's combined together!" Green cried.

Then the three of them head-butted one another and then suddenly combined into a gigantic white Ojama. This Ojama wore a cape and a pair of bikini briefs on his head along with a crown. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 3000)

"Ojama King is in the house!" he announced.

The students appeared to be very pleased with his appearance.

"The King is here!"

"Awesome!"

"Go, Ojalout!"

"And next I play the spell card, Ojamandala!" Snotlout announced holding out a spell card. "Now all I have to do is pay 1000 life points and my Ojama return to the field."

Hiccup: 4000

Snotlout: 2100

Then suddenly appearing on the field were the three Ojamas. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)x3

"And I hope you brought your raincoat with you, because a storm is coming," said Snotlout as he grabbed a card in his hand. "More precisely it's Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

Hiccup knew instantly what this meant.

"Okay boys, rough him up!" Snotlout ordered his Ojamas. "With this card you are now able to destroy every card on Hiccup's field."

"Let's go fellows!" said Yellow as he and his brothers jumped into the air.

"Ojama Delta Hurricane!" they cried.

They then touched their butts with one another and then began to spin rapidly. Windshear was then suddenly destroyed by the wind that struck Hiccup leaving his field wide open.

"And next comes Ojamuscle!" Snotlout announced holding out a spell card. "Now by destroying my three Ojamas my King will gain 1000 attack points for each one."

The Ojamas then turned into pixels and vanished and immediately Ojama King began to gain some incredible muscles. (ATK: 0-3000)

"Now attack!" Snotlout ordered.

Ojama King then jumped into the air right above Hiccup.

"Incoming!" he yelled.

He then slammed a powerful body slammed right on top of Hiccup and everyone just stared.

"He did it!"

"Nice work!"

Hiccup: 1000

Snotlout: 2100

"I'll end things like placing two cards facedown on the field," said Snotlout placing two cards facedown on the field.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. ' _Snotlout has certainly gotten stronger_.'

Snotlout smiled. ' _It was never able to bring Hiccup's life points down this fast before. Plus I know Hiccup strategy by heart now_.' His eyes widened when he remembered all the time he spent sorting out the card in the warehouse. ' _Wait… while I was sorting all those cards, I practiced strategy quite a lot. If that's the case then there's no way I can lose_.'

The chairman looked quite impressed as he watched the duel. "This kid there is really playing an interesting duel."

"It's my move now," said Hiccup as he drew and then immediately held it out. "And I'll think I'll use my own Polymerization."

Snotlout smiled. ' _I've been waiting for this. The moment he fuses his monster I will use my_ _Chthonian Polymer and use it to take control over his monster and win this_.'

"Snotlout," said Johann over the radio in his ear. "We no longer need you to win the duel. Just entertain the audiences enough. I care only about the entertainment is not the win."

"Now I'll use my Polymerization to fuse together Dragon Knights Toothless and Skull," said Hiccup as Toothless and Skull appeared on the field and soon entered into a vortex. "Now come forth Dragon Knight King!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's shining Dragon Knight holding a massive sword in hand. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)

"And thanks to his special ability he gains 300 attack points for every Dragon Knight in my graveyard," said Hiccup.

Suddenly appearing behind Hiccup with the spirits of his Dragon Knights and their power entered into Dragon Knight King. (ATK: 2500-3400)

"Now attack his Ojama King with Divine Dragon Sword!" Hiccup commanded.

Dragon Knight King then drew his sword and flew straight towards Ojama King.

"I activate my facedown card," said Snotlout suddenly.

Hiccup frowned. "He's activating a trap card now?"

"I activate Ojama Trio!" he announced revealing his facedown card. "Now you get three Ojama Tokens onto your field."

Hiccup frowned as three Ojama appeared on his field. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)x3

However this move did not stop Dragon Knight King who slammed his sword right on top of Ojama King destroying him.

Hiccup: 1000

Snotlout: 1700

"And now for my Dragon Knight King's special ability," said Hiccup, who was still bewildered by Snotlout previous move. "Now you take damage equal to your monster's attack points."

Dragon Knight King then performed a massive orb within his hand and then shot it straight down at Snotlout dealing him some massive damage.

Hiccup: 1000 (Winner!)

Snotlout: 0

Everyone laughed as Snotlout fell to the ground on his backside.

"Now that was funny!"

"What a stupid way to lose."

"Who knew that he had a sense of humour?"

Johann smiled as everyone laughed.

The chairman himself was laughing as well.

Snotlout though was not laughing as he can believe that he lost on purpose. Hiccup then approached him and the holograms faded with a disappointed look on his face.

"You certainly gotten a lot better," he said. "But there's no way that you would purposely use that trap card. You were focusing more on getting attention and actually being a duellist. I just can't believe that you learned that from Eret, I was expecting a lot more from you."

* * *

Later that night, Snotlout returned to the penthouse, but when he got there he found the place was completely deserted.

He made his way down to the warehouse and saw that the lorry was taking all the cards he had stacked and that Ruby was overseeing the entire thing. He quickly went inside the warehouse and found that the place was completely empty.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"What's going on as you lost," said Ruby looking disappointed. "Eret took full responsibility of losing the card and he put a massive bet on you on that duel today."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He bet that you would win," she said bluntly. "Because of you he is now forced to retire, I can't tell you how gutted he was."

* * *

Snotlout then quickly ran after Eret found that he was leaving the hotel.

"Eret!" he yelled chasing after him.

Eret stopped and turned his head, not showing any emotion. "Don't talk to me, Snotlout?" he asked coldly. "You're fired."

Snotlout just stood there and watched as he walked off and he couldn't believe what just happened.


	10. The Rise of a Legend

After his retirement, Eret made his way down to an orphanage began to play with the children there. His eyes narrowed the moment he saw Johann watching him and leaning against the entrance.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I've been looking for you, Eret," Johann smiled.

* * *

Snotlout was at Eret's old penthouse, Johann had just gave him a new proposal and he wasn't too pleased with it. It was a program that showed Snotlout and Eret squaring of ended shows that the reason Eret retired was because he was jealous of Snotlout popularity.

"What's the meaning of this new program?" Snotlout yelled angrily slamming his phone into the ground.

"The edits are well-made don't you think?" Johann smiled. "It had a lot of money."

"Eret was forced to retire because of me!" Snotlout reminded.

"Don't get mad at me," said Johann calmly. "There's been a lot of questions asking about the reason for his retirement. I just simply took the advantage of that."

"Then I take it that you found Eret," Snotlout assumed.

"We are still looking for him, but you could leave that matter to me," Johann assured him. "It is a shame that you did lose the card, but it wasn't really your fault. So by that regard there's no reason you should feel bad for Eret."

Snotlout just said nothing.

* * *

Johann then took to the balcony and they overlooked over the terrace and there they found reviews crowd of people just outside the penthouse. There were so many people that the police have to border the entrance.

"Just take a look," said Johann.

Snotlout could see them that they were holding banners and while he was unable to see what was written on them he was very sure they were about him. He quickly assumed that they were all fans and had gathered around just to see a glimpse of him.

Johann chuckled. "You know they would rip each other's arms offer even a piece of your trash. Now you know what it feels like to be famous. I recommend that you enjoy it and stop worrying about Eret."

He then laughed and walked off.

* * *

Snotlout soon found himself dressed up in his costume shaking hands with all of his new fans. He was now starting to feel the pressure that Eret felt when he was doing the same thing a few days ago.

* * *

Later at night, Snotlout trained though he found it difficult with his swore hand. He then made his way down to the warehouse which was still completely empty.

' _Eret what ever happened to you_ ,' he wondered.

Then he noticed the letter on the couch and opened it up. He then began to read it in his eyes widened.

* * *

The next day, Snotlout went to an orphanage and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He used them and got a good view of Eret playing with the orphan children.

"What's he doing here?" Snotlout frowned.

"Eret donated most of the money he earned to this orphanage," said a voice behind him. Snotlout turned and found that Ruby was standing there with her arms folded. "He gives this money to orphans like himself."

Snotlout looked at her. "So it was you who sent the letter."

"I thought you deserve to know the truth," she said.

"Truth?"

"You should have a look at this," said Ruby and handed him a photo. Snotlout looked at it and saw that it was an image of the warehouse and Johann was entering inside. He began to look through them and saw that the next one showed that Johan leaving the warehouse with the suitcase containing the card. "This was taken on the night the card disappeared, by security cameras across the warehouse. The card was clearly stolen by Johann."

"Don't believe it," Snotlout stared.

"Believe it. He is using you. Johann has threatened to crush this orphanage, and is planning to make you and Eret fight."

Later that day at the penthouse, Johann had confirmed what Ruby had said.

"Hang on? I'm going to fight Eret?" Snotlout blinked.

"That's right," Johann nodded. "And it's going to be held in Duel Academy."

Snotlout looked at the head of his costume and Johann could tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that Eret has been found?"

"It's nothing, I'm just a little surprised."

"Understandable. Now it's time to lose that underdog counter risk it can have it replaced with a true entertainer," said Johann.

Snotlout looked at him. "Don't tell me… you're not planning to make Eret lose on purpose are you?"

"Naturally," said Johann. "I mean there's no way you can beat on by yourself."

Snotlout clenched his fist. "Have it your way then. But there's no way I'm screwing this up. I need you to give me directions on the day of the duel."

Johann smiled. "Glad to see that you're able to see my way. Eret could never truly understand what it meant to be an entertainer."

"Whatever."

* * *

A few days later, tons of people had gathered for the match at Duel Academy, the entire island was chock-a-block with film crews and other sponsors. Ragnar, Fishlegs and Wartihog were at the Red Dorm to pickup Hiccup.

"Hurry up, Hiccup!" Fishlegs called.

"The duel is about to start," Ragnar called.

"There's no way we can miss this battle, Captain," said Wartihog.

Hiccup soon exited his room and looked at them. "I think I'll pass. I have a pretty good idea how this match is going to end."

Ragnar and the others just looked one another.

"But don't you want to see Eret, Captain?" Wartihog asked.

Hiccup didn't answer.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing," said Fishlegs.

"We'll give you the battle report later," said Wartihog as they began to leave.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Ragnar called.

Hiccup soon made his way back into his room and then laid down on his bed. He just closed his eyes when he heard Pharaoh meowing loudly.

"Pharaoh, would you please be quiet?" Hiccup asked.

"Ouch!" a voice yelled.

Hiccup recognised the voice and opened his eyes. There sitting on the wooden beam above him was Snotlout, who clearly had just got scratched by Pharaoh.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup blinked.

"Hiccup!" said Snotlout as he jumped down. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I got a real big favour to ask you! And you're the only one I can trust!"

"What could you possibly want from me?" Hiccup frowned.

* * *

A few moments later at the arena everyone was gathering waiting for the match to start.

"Sorry for the way that everyone!" the announcer called. "Now for today's main event! I hope you're all they do see some fireworks, because you're going to see the clash of titans! Now allow me to present to you, our Duel Entertainer… Ojalout!"

Snotlout then jumped onto the arena wearing his costume and everyone cheered for him.

Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout were watching the entire event with in the chancellor's office.

"I can't believe my son is wearing such a ridiculous outfit," said Spitelout.

"I have to admit that it is strange," Gobber admitted.

Stoick frowned. "I'm not sure that I like the fact that in his last match that he threw it away just to entertain the audience."

"And his opponent," the announcer continued. "A duellist who has his duelling career on the line, the master of demons himself, Eret Eretson!"

Eret then walked onto the arena attaching his duel disk.

Both Snotlout and Eret were wearing radios that were connected to Johann.

"Can you hear me?" Johann asked.

Snotlout and Eret turned their eyes to Johann, who was smiling broadly.

"Eret, you can play serious until I give the order," Johan informed him.

Eret narrowed his eyes at Snotlout. "I can't believe that you've dropped this low, Snotlout."

Snotlout didn't say a word.

"This match is going to be one of the best," said the announcer. "There will be master and student versus one another so you can prepare to see some hard battling. Now let the duel begin!"

Immediately both Eret and Snotlout activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Snotlout: 4000

Eret: 4000

"I'll take the first move," said Eret as he drew. He then immediately opened his field card slot and inserted the card he drew into it. "And I'll start things off by playing Demon Prison."

Suddenly the entire field changed to and about prison with a large clock tower overlooking them.

"Next I'll play a card facedown," said Eret as he placed a card on the field. "And then I play Demons Summons! Now I get to summon a Demon Knight directly from my hand and I think I'll choose my Demon Knight Sloth!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a tired looking Demon Knight and like his brethren he was wearing demonic armour. In his hand he held a staff and a demonic shield and the other. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 800)

"And let me tell you he's no slouch despite his name," said Eret. "Because the moment he summoned my clock tower jumps three hours."

Sloth then tiredly raised his staff which then began to glow when and the hands of the clock soon reached three o'clock.

"And I'm not done, because next I play Demon Knight Hunger!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was Eret hungry looking Demon Knight. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"And next comes his special effects," Eret continued. "I get to look at the top card of my deck and if it's a spell card I can play it on my next turn." Eret then looked at the top card of his deck and then held out for everyone to see. "And what do you know, it is. It's my Demon Fortune spell card!"

Eret then promptly discarded his car to his graveyard.

"Then it's my move," said Snotlout.

"Don't forget during your standby phase my clock hand moves and extra three hours!" Eret reminded as the clock hand began to move into it reached 6 o'clock."

"Well, that clock of yours can't stop this," said Snotlout as he held out the card in his hand. "Say hello to my Masked Dragon."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Masked Dragon ready to attack. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 700)

"Now I'll have it attack Sloth!" Snotlout announced.

Masked Dragon then immediately flew into the air and unleashed a burst of flames from its mouth.

"Before that I activate my facedown card, Pride Prison trap card!" Eret announced revealing his facedown card to be a trap. "Thanks to this I can my clock ahead by six hours making it midnight."

Everyone watched as the clock hand began to move until it reached midnight.

Masked Dragon's attack did struck Slouth and destroyed it.

"And since it's now midnight, no matter what you do you can't deal me any damage," said Eret. "One more thing, when Sloth is destroyed I get to destroy one spell card on the field and take a guess which one I'm destroying! That's right, I'm destroying my own Prison!"

Immediately there were several explosions and Demon Prison soon collapsed.

"And the moment my prison is destroyed the creature inside is freed," Eret smirked. "Say hello to Demon Knight Pride!"

Then jumping out of the rubble was a muscular Demon Knight that looked as if he could smash through several walls at once. (ATK: ?/ DEF: ?)

"And now for this guy special effect," Eret continued. "I can bring back Sloth."

Suddenly reappearing on the field was Sloth.

"And delving am through with you just yet," said Eret. "Now Pride's attack points are equal to it attack points of all my Demon Knights."

Pride then roared as power began to flow into his body. (ATK: 0-1800/ DEF: 0-1800)

"I'll end things by placing three cards facedown on the field," said Snotlout placing three cards of facedown.

"Now it's my turn Aster draws," said Eret as he drew. "And that means the my Demon Fortune spell card now activates. "So now I can draw to cards so long as I discard a Demon Knight."

Eret then drew his two cards and send Demon Knight Gluttony need to the graveyard. "Now I summon Demon Knight Wraith to the field!"

Suddenly appearing in front of them was the bloodthirsty looking Demon Knight. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1200)

"And since I just summoned a new Demon Knight Pride's attack points get a boost," said Eret.

Pride roared as it attack points increase once again. (ATK: 1800-3500/ DEF: 1800-3500)

"Snotlout is in trouble," said Fishlegs.

"Can't expect anything less from, Eret," said Wartihog.

"The only question is how he is going to respond," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Pride! Attack is Mask Dragon now!" Eret commanded.

Pride then jumped into the air and slammed his hand right on top of Mask Dragon destroying him instantly and Eret was hit by the after-shock.

Snotlout: 1900

Eret: 4000

"Since you destroyed Masked Dragon, I get to look through my deck and summon a Dragon-type so long as it has 1500 attack points or fewer," said Snotlout as he looked through his deck. "And I think I'll summon another Masked Dragon in defence mode!"

Another Masked Dragon then appeared on the field and took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1100)

"Hunger it's your turn!"

Hunger immediately struck Masked Dragon destroying it once again.

"And now I can summon another Dragon, this time I choose Armed Dragon LV3!" Snotlout announced.

Suddenly appearing on the field in a defensive position was the small yellow scaled dragon, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 900)

"Then I'll have Wraith destroy that pipsqueak!" Eret announced.

Wraith then came charging in and slammed a very powerful fist right on top of the Dragon destroying it.

"Sloth it's your turn now, attack him directly!" Eret commanded.

Sloth then immediately sprang into action and struck Snotlout with his staff.

Snotlout: 1600

Eret: 4000

"And now I activate my facedown card, Direct Border!" Snotlout announced revealing his facedown card. "Thanks to this neither of us can wage a direct attack with monster with more than a 1000 attack points. Plus when we get attacked with a monster with 1000 or less attack points we get to drew a card."

Snotlout then drew from his deck.

"Not bad, but you're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me," said Eret. He then placed a card facedown on the field. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

Snotlout grimaced. ' _I can't stall Eret much longer. You better hurry up, Hiccup.'_

* * *

Hiccup was currently sneaking aboard Johann's ship, in the hopes to looking at the card that he stole. He soon made his way to Johann's bedroom and was surprised to find that the door was unlocked.

He made his way inside cautiously and discovered that the lights were off and then suddenly he sensed something behind him. He quickly turned and caught and before it struck him in the back of the head.

The hand belong to none other than Ruby was surprised to see him. "I certainly wasn't expecting you," he said looking at her directly in the eyes.

Ruby was surprised as well. "Wait, your Hiccup Haddock?"

Hiccup blinked. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Ruby and I was Eret's assistant before he retired," she informed him.

Hiccup then closed the door behind him. "Then I can only imagine that you're here for the same reason as I am. Snotlout asked me to find the card while he kept everyone busy in the arena."

Ruby blinked. "Snotlout sent you?"

"Trust me as a surprise you were," said Hiccup. He then looked at her business-like. "Were you able to find the card?"

Ruby shook her head. "I search the place top to bottom. It has to be on Johann."

"That makes things complicated," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile in the arena the crowd was enjoying the duel and were on the edge of their seats.

"It's my move," said Snotlout as he drew. He then immediately summoned the card he drew. "And I summon Ojama Yellow!"

Ojama Yellow then appeared on the field joyously. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)

Yellow however then panicked when he realised he was in attack mode. "Boss? Why did you summon me in attack mode?"

"Don't worry about it," said Snotlout as he turned one of his facedown cards. "Because I've got Level Soul. Now by sacrificing a monster on my side the field and remove my Armed Dragon LV3 from the game I'm able to summon a monster with the same name to the field."

Yellow sighed. "Easy come, easy go," he said as he vanished from the field.

Snotlout then removed his Armed Dragon LV3 from his graveyard. "Now I can summon my Armed Dragon LV5!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a much bigger dragon then LV3 and this one had red scales. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1700)

"And next I play my Level Copy spell card!" Snotlout announced holding out his spell card. "This allows me to summon an exact copy of my dragon."

"I'm seeing double," said Eret.

"Well, you're going to quadruple once my Armed Dragon destroys your Sloth," said Snotlout.

Armed Dragon then began to spin his fist around and slammed it right into Sloth destroying him and dealing a massive amount of damage directly at Eret.

Snotlout: 1600

Eret: 1900

"And now I have my second Armed Dragon destroying your Hunger!" Snotlout announced.

Again that the other Armed Dragon spun its fist around and struck Hungry dealing yet another portion of damage directly at Eret.

Snotlout: 1600

Eret: 1000

"Finally I'll place a card facedown," said Snotlout as he placed a card facedown on the field. "And next my Dragons are going to evolve all the way to LV7!"

Immediately the Armed Dragons began to glow.

"Come forth! Armed Dragon LV7!" Snotlout announced.

Immediately the two Armed Dragons began to change and soon standing in front of everyone were the two Dragons only heavily armoured and much larger. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000)x2

"And I'll finish my turn with a facedown card," said Snotlout placing last card in his hand on the field.

"Impressive," said Eret. "You able to summon to LV7 on the exact same turn. You will certainly be a worthy opponent to defeat."

"Aren't you forgetting something," said Johann's voice over the radios. "Don't forget if you don't lose another orphanage of yours is going to be knocked down. If you want to avoid that to happen then you need to suffer a humiliating defeat."

Snotlout and Eret grimaced as they did not like the plan one bit.

' _What's taking you so long Hiccup?_ ' said Snotlout to himself.

Then suddenly the lights were switched off and everyone looked up in confusion.

"What's wrong with the lights?" Johann asked.

It was so dark that he failed to notice someone approaching him and next there was a big bang. Johann then felt something scurrying down his shirt and it was very itchy. Everyone in the audience then heard laughter and then the lights came on and they were welcomed with a much unusual site.

Johann was stripping himself down until he was wearing his undergarments and was scratching very hard. Doing so would build a pendant around his neck and that someone had snuck up behind him was none other than Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" Eret blinked.

"About time," said Snotlout.

"Sorry, but it took some time grabbing some fleas from Pharaoh," Hiccup smiled gesturing to the fat cat next to him.

"Wait… you don't fleas only?" Johann stared.

However he was unable to keep a straight face as he continued laughing and scratching uncontrollably.

"I'll be taking that," said Hiccup as he snatched Johan's pendant from right under his nose.

He opened it up and revealed a single card inside.

"Hey, give that back to me you thief," said Johann.

However he found himself powerless under the influence of Pharaoh's fleas.

"That's funny coming from you," said Hiccup raising an eyebrow. "After all you're the one who stole it first." He then turned his eyes to the stands. "I believe this is the card you been looking for!"

Johann turned and looked at the stands and his horror he found Eret's former chairman and Ruby standing there looking down at him.

"Not him," Johann panicked.

The chairman narrowed his eye at Johann. "Johann, mind telling me how you managed to acquire that card? I can't wait to hear your explanation."

"Well… um," said Johann nervously.

Next second he found himself flanked by several security guards.

"What just happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"No clue, private," said Wartihog.

"Looks like some sort of theft has occurred," Ragnar frowned.

"I think I can explain things," said Hiccup as he pulled himself onto the arena. "Johann here was a noise that Eret turned him down so he took payback by stealing this card from him. That of course forced Eret to enter into early retirement and forced him to duel today or else he'll not down orphanage that he sponsored."

Immediately the crowd was angry by this revelation.

"That's awful."

"How low can you get?"

Hiccup then looked at the chairman who nodded down at him. "Eret, I think this belongs to you," he said and tossed in the card.

Eret caught it and was surprised. "You're giving me this?" he said looking at the chairman.

"Now that the card has returned I don't see any reason why you should retire," the chairman smiled.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Eret smiled.

The security guards were now escorting Johann, who was carrying his clothes, away. He was very annoyed and he was not going down alone as he immediately turned to Snotlout.

"If I'm going down not going down alone!" he announced. "I'm going to be dragging you down with me, Snotlout! After all you were an accomplice in this the entire time! Have you got anything to save yourself?"

Everyone then immediately turn to Snotlout. "I did…"

Hiccup immediately grabbed the helm of his costume and pulled him towards him. "I knew something was up!" Hiccup yelled. "I mean new tossed that match against me when you can easily won! There again I would exactly necessary call you an accomplice when you had no idea that he stole the card at the very beginning." He then looked back at him. "So why don't you show us what you truly made up by winning this match?"

"Yeah, he's right!"

"Shows what you're made of Snotlout!"

"And ditch that silly costume!"

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!"

Johann was completely shocked by the fact that the crowd were now cheering for Snotlout.

Hiccup smirked. "Looks like Snotlout didn't need your help at the very beginning to be a star."

Snotlout just stood there listening to all the cheers

"Yeah, they're right," said Snotlout as he ditched his costume. "I'm not Ojalout! I am Snotlout!"

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" everyone cheered as Johann was dragged off by the security guards and was quickly followed by Hiccup who was carrying Snotlout's costume.

Eret looked at Snotlout. "So what you say that we start things for real right now?"

"I'm game," said Snotlout.

"And just so you know I won't be holding back."

"Neither will I."

"Then you best prepare yourself, because it's my move," said Eret as he drew. "And I play my Monster Reborn card in order to bring back my Demon Knight Gluttony!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a very choppy looking Demon Knight large enough to fill two spaces on a field. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 2600)

"And next I'm going to sacrifice him along with my other Demon Knights," said Eret as he held out the card he drew. "That will allow me to summon Demon Knight Vengeance to the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Eret's most powerful monster. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 600)

"And next I can use his special ability so that he can absorb one of your Armed Dragons," said Eret.

Immediately a powerful vortex emanated from the jewel within Vengeance's chest. It was so strong that one of the Armed Dragons found himself unable to break free and soon entered into the jewel.

"And now Vengeance now gains an attack point boost by half of the absorb monsters attack points."

Within the gem Snotlout could see that Armed Dragon was trying to break free from it, but he was too powerless. Naturally this meant that Vengeance gained the attack points making himself even stronger. (ATK: 2000-3400)

"And then I activate my facedown card Demon Sword!" Eret announced revealing his facedown card. "This car becomes a equip card and increases the Demon Knights power by 500."

A demonic sword then appeared within Vengeance's hand. (ATK: 3400-3900)

"And now he's going to attack your dragon!" Eret announced. "Go, Vengeful Soul!"

Immediately a powerful energy blast emanated from Vengeance's gem and slammed right into Armed Dragon destroying him immediately and striking Snotlout at the same time.

Snotlout: 500

Eret: 1000

"And now you take an additional 500 point of damage and that all you got left!" Eret announced.

Snotlout looked up in time to see an energy blast emanated from the sword in Vengeance is hand and headed straight towards him.

Snotlout then quickly activated his facedown card which was a spell card with the image of Ojama Yellow running away from a dragon. "I activate, Ojama Runaway! Since I have an Ojama I can negate all effect damage dealt to me during this turn."

Snotlout then placed himself as the attack went straight through him.

"Not bad," said Eret as he held up a spell card with the image of several Demon Knights ambushing a squad of soldiers. "Demon Counter-Attack! Now all I have to do is destroy all the equip card attached to Vengeance and then devise attack points in half to allow him to attack once again."

Suddenly all the equip card is attached to vengeance were immediately destroyed and lowered his attack points. (ATK: 3900-2000-1000)

"Now end this once and for all!" Eret ordered.

Vengeance was about to attack once again, but Snotlout was more than prepared. "I reveal my facedown card, Level Bond! Now this allows you to draw two extra cards, but in exchange I get to summon a level monster to the field."

Eret then drew his two extra cards.

"And now I can bring back Armed Dragon LV7," Snotlout announced.

Once again his monster appeared on the field and defended his life points.

"Now you can't attack me directly," Snotlout smirked.

"But I'm not quite finished just yet," said Eret. He then held out his Polymerization card. "I activate Polymerization and fused together Vengeance with Nightmare and together they form Demon Knight Emperor!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a noble looking man in demonic in armour. He was a clear combination of both Vengeance and Nightmare and appear to be proud about it. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000)

"Now I'm regretting handing that card back to you," said Snotlout. "So this was the card that Johann took."

"And with that I end my turn," said Eret as he folded his arms. "Now let's see what you've got."

"My move!" Snotlout announced as he drew. "And I'm going to start things off by playing my Pot of Greed!" Snotlout announced holding out the card he drew. He then immediately began to come to cards. "Next I sacrificing my Armed Dragon LV7 which allows me to play Armed Dragon LV10!"

Once again his dragon evolved into a more powerful creature and ready to do battle. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000

"Next by getting rid of the card I can then destroy all your monsters," said Eret discarded the last card in his hand.

Armed Dragon roared and then fired an earsplitting roar directly at Demon Knight Emperor. However, he merely raised his to my hand and unleashed a burst of flames from it which utilise the roar almost instantly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but Emperor cannot be destroyed by card effects," Eret smirked.

"In that case I'll have him attack!" Snotlout announced.

Armed Dragon then formed an energy orb within his palm and then tossed it directly at Demon Knight Emperor, who then raised his sword which began to glow with demonic power. He then unleashed a mighty and the two attacks collided with one another and formed a massive explosion taking them both out.

"Didn't expect you to do that, however Emperor is able to revive himself again and again so long as I remove at Demon Knight from my graveyard," said Eret.

"That's assuming you have a next turn," said Snotlout. "I now activate the effect of Ojamarking from my graveyard!"

Snotlout then held out his trap card which he sent to the graveyard earlier. "By removing this from the game I can then summon any Ojama monster to the field from my graveyard. So I'm going to bring back, Ojama Yellow!"

Ojama Yellow then reappeared on the field once again.

"Ready when you are, boss," said Yellow as he shook his behind.

"Then attack Eret directly."

Yellow panicked. "But I don't have a single attack point?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," said Snotlout confidently.

"All right, boss, I'm going in!" Yellow cried. He then immediately charged at Eret and then swung his fist directly at him. "Take this!"

"I activate my facedown card! Pride Shout!" Snotlout announced revealing his last card. "When I attack with a monster with zero attack points I can then inflict damage to you equal to the attacking monster's defence points."

Eret was then struck in the face by Yellow and then fell to the ground much to his surprise.

"You really have become stronger, Snotlout," said Eret as he collapsed.

Snotlout: 500 (Winner!)

Eret: 0

Everyone was shocked by the outcome of the match, especially Yellow.

"I did it? I did it, boss!" Yellow cried.

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" the crowd cheered.

Snotlout then collapsed.

* * *

In the Chancellor's office the phone rang and Stoick immediately picked it up.

"This is Duel Academy," he said. His eyes widened when he heard the voice on the other end. "You want to make a pro contract with Snotlout Jorgenson?"

Gobber then heard another phone going off and picked it up. "Hello?" His eyes widened when he heard the voice on the other end as well. "You want to be Snotlout Jorgenson's sponsor?"

* * *

Back in the duelling arena, Eret had picked himself up and was beginning to walk away.

"Hey, Eret," said Snotlout.

Eret stopped. "Snotlout I'll repay this debt of the pro league. In the meantime I suggest that you soak in the praises from your friends."

Snotlout smiled got to his feet. "Let's hear one more time guys!"

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" the crowd cheered.

* * *

Demon Knight Sloth

ATK: 300/ DEF: 800

Level 3

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Clock Counter on "Demon Prison". When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card you control.

Demon Knight Emperor

ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000

Level 10

DARK

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Demon Knight Vengeance + Demon Knight Nightmare

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. If you activate this effect, monsters you control cannot battle this turn. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 "Destiny Hero" card from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card.

Ojama Runaway

Quick Play spell card

Activate only when you have the Ojama card in your graveyard. For this turn only you can reduce any damage dealt to you to 0.

Card image: Ojama Yellow running away from the dragon

Demon Knight Counter-Attack

Quick Play spell card

Activate only during your Battle Phase. Select 1 "Demon Knight" monster you control that is equipped with 1 or more Equip Cards. Destroy all Equip Cards equipped to that monster, and halve that monster's ATK. That monster can attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase.

Card image: several Demon Knights ambushing a squad of soldiers.


	11. The Attack of the Wingmaidens Part 1

It was another class said Duel Academy and Ragnar was thinking about what to do after graduation. Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout knew what they were going to do yet he had no idea what he wanted to do.

Hiccup looked at him. "Still haven't decided, huh?"

Ragnar sighed. "I've been a member of the Order of Knights for quite some time, I never really thought on what to do after I graduated here. I mean don't forget I only came because if you."

Hiccup shrugged. "There are certain opportunities in the world."

Ragnar nodded. "I know it is deciding which one is the problem."

Hiccup smiled. "I'm sure you can figure it out, I mean the others did."

Ragnar then turned to look at Heather. "I'm just concerned about how me and have only to cope after graduation. Mean you and Astrid were on the rocks for quite some time."

Hiccup shrugged. "I think I had more to do with my personality change. You do not have that problem."

Ragnar nodded. "I guess, but still maintaining a long distance relationship is strenuous. I mean have you enough deciding on how you going to remain a couple?"

Hiccup smiled. "Just so long as we talk to one another ever so often and meet up when we could I don't see that we have much of a problem."

Ragnar nodded. "Which I was as confident."

"Normally I'm the one with confidence problems," said Fishlegs looking at Ragnar.

"This is just a very big deal," said Ragnar rubbing his forehead.

"Believe me I felt the same," said Fishlegs looking at him.

"Same here," Snotlout nodded. "I mean can you believe that no one wanted to sponsor the Snot before I defeated Eret."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "In fairness you didn't exactly have the best still a grades."

"What you talking about?" Snotlout huffed.

"Let's see you quit in our first year and didn't return until the second semester," said Hiccup counting them on his fingers. "Then you found yourself into a cult that was determined to take over the world and helped in slave mode the Academy's top students. Then in our third year you got transformed into a zombie."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "And you trespassed at the Abandoned Dorm on our first year, disappeared for weeks during our second year and then gallivant it off on suicide rescue mission, which nearly cost us our lives."

"He's got a point," said Fishlegs meekly.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Touché."

"And how does this help me?" Ragnar asked looking a bit annoyed now.

"I don't suppose it does," said Snotlout.

Ragnar groaned.

* * *

Heather was sitting on the opposite end of the class also contemplating about what she would do after graduation and Astrid could tell her uneasiness.

"Still got no idea on what to do?" Astrid asked.

Heather sighed. "I just don't know. I mean I don't think that a suitable candidate for being a teacher like you."

Astrid shrugged. "You don't always have the do the same thing that I do."

Heather nodded. "I know. I know, but I just have no idea on what to do after graduation."

Astrid looked at her reassuring. "You don't have to worry you still got plenty of time before that."

Astrid looked at her. "And what about Ragnar? I mean I don't one relationship to end."

Astrid placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me and Hiccup were able to patch things up after everything, I'm sure you and Ragnar will be fine."

Heather sighed. "I wish I could be so sure."

"What are they talking about?" Tuffnut asked behind them looking at his sister.

"Heather is just feeling very insecure with her future and is concerned that it will cause both her and Ragnar to break up," Ruffnut explained.

"Having she be so sure?"

"She does know that's what scares."

Astrid turned to them. "You guys aren't helping in the slightest."

"It is we were helping?" Tuffnut asked.

Heather sighed. "I just wish I knew what to do."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone a ship was sailing towards the island and on it was a dark strawberry haired blonde woman and decide her were several other women.

A black haired woman then approached her. "Atali, we're approaching the island."

"Is our target their?" she asked.

"She should be, but I believe that she hasn't strong friends by her side," said the woman and gave her a iPad. About should the stacks of Hiccup and the others. "Getting her to join us may not be easy."

Atali handed the iPad back to the woman. "I would be disappointed if it was not difficult. I just hope that she accepts our offer, because it would present her with a bright future ahead of her."

* * *

Ragnar was still very uneasy about everything despite Hiccup's best attempts to put his mind at ease as they walked down the corridors.

"I'm telling you you're worried for nothing," said Hiccup.

Ragnar sighed. "I wish I was as confident."

"Rag you're the most confident guy I know," Hiccup pointed out. "I wouldn't let this bother you, I'm sure Heather is having the same thoughts."

Ragnar nodded. "I guess you're right."

Hiccup then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I suggest that you try to talk to her. And I'm sure she had similar doubts as well."

"What are you guys talking about?" Wartihog asked as he approached them.

"Ragnar is just concerned about his future as well as maintaining his relationship with Heather," Hiccup explained.

"That's an odd thing to be worried about Lieutenant," said Wartihog.

"I find it very concerning," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes.

Wartihog immediately raised his hands. "I'm sure you do, but it's like the Captain said there's no need to worry about it."

"Easy for you to say," Ragnar sighed. "I don't know anything outside the Order, I only came to this academy in order to keep an eye on Hiccup here. I never for one is considered what to do after graduation."

"There are plenty of people in the same boat," Hiccup pointed out. "I mean I'm not sure what to do when I graduate."

"You want to become the next King of Games," Ragnar reminded.

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah, but I can't just go up and challenge the King of Games right out of the blue. I'm going to have to go pro first and then I have to challenge him."

"At least you have a clear goal," Ragnar sighed.

Hiccup looked at him reassuringly. "Why don't you discuss this with Heather? At the very least you that you discuss your future together."

* * *

Not too far way Astrid and Heather were having the exact same conversation.

"I don't know why you're so worried about Ragnar, it's like he's had a personality change like Hiccup," Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah, but you two were able to mend your relationship," Heather reminded.

"With a little push," Astrid reminded.

"You sound like you are in trouble," said a voice.

They turned and found Blaze approaching them.

"Heather just want some advice on her future career and how to maintain her relationship with Ragnar," Astrid explained.

"Why are you so worried about the silly thing like that?" Blaze asked.

"Because it's not silly," said Heather furiously. "I just don't want us to drift apart. That's the last thing I want."

Astrid placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then why don't you discuss this with Ragnar. I'm sure he's having similar thoughts."

"You can ask yourself," said Blaze.

The two girls looked up and saw Hiccup and the others approaching around the opposite end of the corridor and soon they met up with one another.

Ragnar stared at Heather. "Hi, Heather."

Heather just stared back. "Hi, Rag."

Hiccup looked at Astrid and she immediately got the message. Ragnar was having troubles of the future as well and was having concerns about maintaining his relationship with Heather. Astrid can believe the two of them were having this conversation, considering everything they went through.

Hiccup then step forward and looked at the two of them. "Maybe the two of you should talk about this on a date?"

Ragnar stared at him. "Discuss what?"

"Clearly the two of you have much to discuss about your future and I don't mean after graduation," said Hiccup.

"He's right," said Astrid stepping forward. "You two should discuss this with each other and not us. Then at least you can decide on what you're going to do and whether or not you do it together."

Ragnar looked at Heather. "Is that okay with you?"

Heather nodded. "Yeah."

Atali's ship soon reached the island and she and her women began to make their way through the island.

"Any idea where we can locate her?" one of them asked.

"I have a very good idea," said Atali as they began making their way through the forest. "I just hope that no one gets in our way, because that will be very unfortunate for them."

* * *

Soon both Ragnar and Heather were on a picnic and began discussing their future plans, both of whom had no idea what they should do.

"So you're not going pro?" Heather asked.

Ragnar leaned back. "I thought about it, but I just don't know."

Heather looked at him. "You would make a good pro."

Ragnar smiled. "I appreciate your honesty, but have you knew consider what you're going to do."

Heather looked down at her sandwich. "I've got no clue, I don't think that I'm up to teaching like Astrid."

Ragnar looked at her. "I'm sure you would be a good teacher."

Heather looked at him. "I appreciate the compliment, but I don't think it's for me. In fact I don't know what is for me."

"I know the feeling," Ragnar sighed. Ragnar then leaned back on the grass. "I just got no clue on what to do and I'm more deeply concerned about us remaining a couple. Hiccup and Astrid almost fell apart and they weren't exactly far way from each other."

Heather nodded. "I've been concerned about that as well."

Ragnar looked at her. "Any suggestions?"

Heather shrugged. "I suppose the only thing we can do is try and stay in communication with one another and beat up when we can."

"And suppose the only thing we can do," Ragnar sighed.

Heather then looked at him. "You remember the first time we duelled?"

Ragnar looked at her. "How can I forget? You were dressed up as a vigilante taking out anyone all the bullies on the campus."

Heather shrugged. "At least it was memorable."

Ragnar smiled. "It certainly was. Then came your older brother…"

"She certainly has mellowed since you defeated him," said Heather. "Believe it or not I'm still talking to him. I've even asked about advice after graduation."

"But he never graduated?" Ragnar frowned.

"Doesn't mean you can't give any helpful advice."

"Did he?"

"Not really."

Ragnar laughed. "This place holds so many memories, I'm not sure I want to leave."

Heather nodded. "I know what you mean."

That's when they heard movement within the bushes and immediately shot up.

"Who's there?" Ragnar demanded.

Then suddenly emerging from the bushes were several women and leading them was Atali.

"Who are you?" Heather asked.

"I am Atali and I've been looking for you Heather," said Atali respectfully.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "For what reason?"

"You don't have to worry were not here to harm her," said Atali. "I'm merely giving her an opportunity, one that I suggest she takes."

"What opportunity?" Heather asked suspiciously.

"To join us, the Wingmaidens."

Ragnar looked up. "The Wingmaids, I've heard that name before."

"I shouldn't be surprised, Ragnar," said Atali looking at him. "The Order of Knight are very close to us. However, we only recruit women and I am more of a spy network."

"I know spy," Heather frowned.

"We don't only do spy work," said Atali. "We are also a duelling agency that only recruit women and we would like you to join us."

"After graduation?"

"No, right now."

Ragnar immediately placed himself in front of Heather. "Now, hang on, don't you think your jumping the gun a bit?"

Atali looked at him. "This is none of your concern."

"She's my girlfriend, I see it is my concern," said Ragnar giving her a firm look."

Atali returned the look. "She's not your property you know."

"Never said she was. I'm just saying that making her join your agency before her graduation could do more harm than good for her reputation."

"That's assuming she wants to leave our agency," said Atali calmly. She then turned her eyes onto Heather. "So what you say?"

"Why did you choose me?" Heather asked.

"We had our eyes onto candidates, you and Astrid Hofferson. However, we heard that Astrid Hofferson had already made plans of becoming a teacher which is why we are turning to you now."

Ragnar looked at her curiously. "I believe you are sincere your if you're intent."

"Of course I am," said Atali.

"However I do said that you have your own hidden agenda."

Atali looked at him and he looked at her for almost a minute.

"I've heard of your abilities to see into people's souls," said Atali looking impressed. "The Order was lucky to recruit you when they did. However you can be assured that I have nothing sinister in mind, I merely want to form the most powerful female duelling agency possible and I can't do that without the best female duellist surround."

"Which there not many of," Ragnar continued.

Atali nodded. "Indeed, so what do you say Heather."

Heather looked uneasy. "I'm just not sure it's for me."

Ragnar then looked at them. "Both Heather and I have been having troubles deciding on what to do after graduation."

Atali frowned. "I see."

"Then why don't you just duel them," said a voice.

Immediately they all turned and saw Hiccup emerging from the bushes much to everyone's surprise.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Ragnar frowned.

"I was making my way down to the cliffs when I stumbled across you lot," said Hiccup he then looked back at Atali. "I think that Heather will be able to make a decision if she had a duel with you. That way you can only see her passion and see whether she is suitable for your agency."

Atali rubbed her chin. "It is a good way to determine her strength."

Heather then stepped forward. "If you don't mind, do you think Ragnar can join us?"

Atali looked up. "Why? I'm only allowing women to join my agency."

"I just think that I would be more comfortable if he was duelling beside me."

Atali looked at them and then nodded. "I will agree to those terms."

Ragnar looked at Heather. "You sure? A two on one match doesn't seem a worthy idea."

"Let me assure you that I am more than capable duelling to opponents at this exact same time," said Atali as she pulled out her duelling disk. "The only question is are you capable of working as a team to defeat me."

"I think you'll find that were up to snuff," said Heather as she strapped on her duel disk.

"It's on the first time that we duelled together," said Ragnar doing the same thing.

"Then let us begin," Atali smiled.

They immediately activated their duel disk.

"Let's duel!"

Ragnar: 4000

Heather: 4000

Atali: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Atali as she drew. "And I'll start things off by playing Wingmaiden Asta in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a beautiful girl with black hair wearing silver armour. The thing that caught the notice was the fact that she seemed to have a pair of wings attached to her back. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1400)

"And when she is summoned to the field I can add a Wingmaiden card from my deck directly to my hand," said Atali as she began looking through her deck. "And I think I'll choose my Wingmaiden Sable."

She then placed a card facedown on the field. "Then I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my move now," said Ragnar as he drew and immediately play the car that he drew. "And I think I'll have my Familiar Knight appeared on the field in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a knight with a large shield who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1400)

"And then I'll place two cards facedown on the field and end my turn," said Ragnar as he placed two cards facedown.

"My move then," said Heather as she drew. "And I'll summon the Robotic Knight in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was the mechanical knight, who immediately took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800)

"And then I activate the continuous spell card Machine Factory!" said Heather holding out a spell card which showed an image of a factory creating machine types monsters. "And then I lay a card facedown."

Hiccup folded his arms he watched everything unfold. ' _It's been a full turn now meaning that they are now allowed to attack._ '

Atali then drew. "I now activate the spell card Wingmaiden Rally!" she said holding out the spell card which showed an image of Wingmaiden Asta coming to the rescue of a man in the sea. "Thanks to this I can now summon a Wingmaiden directly to the field and I can think non-better than Wingmaiden Sable."

Soon appearing on the field was yet another maiden with wings and this one had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1700)

"And now for her special ability," Atali smiled. "Whenever she special summoned the field I can summon yet another Wingmaiden and I think I'll have Wingmaiden Barbara appear. So I'll sacrifice my two Wingmaidens in order to summon her."

Immediately the two Wingmaidens vanished into a beam of light and soon taking their place was a strawberry blondes Wingmaiden. The only difference about her was the fact that she was wearing armour that was slightly different from the other Wingmaidens and have a headdress on her head. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2100)

"When she is summoned to the field I can select up to 2 Wingmaidens from my graveyard and add them directly to my hand," Atali continued.

Immediately she began to retrieve her to Wingmaidens from her graveyard.

Hiccup looked impressed. "She managed to retrieve the two Wingmaidens she sacrifice with their special ability should be able to strengthen and even further."

"And next I'll have attack Familiar Knight!" Atali announced. Bravo immediately took to the air and began to fly towards Familiar Knight. "And just so that you know, thanks to her special ability you still take damage even if your monster is in defence mode."

Barbara then immediately drew her sword and sliced right through Familiar Knight's shield destroying the knight. The impact of the attack then slammed right into Ragnar hard.

Ragnar: 3000

Heather: 4000

Atali: 4000

Ragnar recovered from the move. "And now Familiar Knight special ability activates. When he destroyed we can now all summon one monster directly from a hand. And I'm going to be choosing my Queen's Knight!"

Suddenly appearing directly on Ragnar's field was his warrior queen, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600)

"And I'll choose Machine Guardsmen!" Heather announced.

Then appearing on the field was a machine soldier with a shield and sword in hand, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200)

"And I'll choose Wingmaiden Sable," said Atali. Sable soon reappeared on the field once again. "And when she summoned to the field I get add another Wingmaiden to the mix and I'll choose Wingmaiden Asta."

Asta then took to the field once again.

"And when she summoned I can add another Wingmaiden to my hand and I think my Wingmaiden Harmony would do just nicely."

Ragnar grimaced. ' _She certainly a tricky opponent, she was able to summon back the monster she lost and strengthen her hand_.'

Heather was having the exact same thoughts. ' _She used Ragnar's card against us and I have a feeling that she isn't quite true of us yet_.'

"I now reveal my facedown card Wingmaiden Blast!" said Atali revealing her facedown card which showed an image of the combined force of Wingmaidens firing a powerful beam directly at the sea. "Thanks to this I can now 500 point of damage to an opponent for every Wingmaiden on my side of the field and I think I'll choose Heather!"

Immediately the three Wingmaiden's flew into the air and formed a triangle formation. They then unleashed a powerful beam directly at Heather.

Ragnar: 3000

Heather: 2500

Atali: 4000

Ragnar looked at her widely. "You all right?"

Heather picked herself up. "I'm fine."

Atali then placed a card facedown on the field. "I hope that you're only warming up, because so far I'm not impressed."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, we've only just got started."

"You really shouldn't underestimate us," said Heather firmly.

"Then show me your strength," said Atali.

* * *

Wingmaiden Asta

ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1400

Level 4

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

When this card is normal or special summoned you can add 1 Level 4 or below Windmaiden card from your deck to your hand.

Wingmaiden Sable

ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1700

Level 4

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

When this card is special summoned you can summon one additional Windmaiden this turn.

Wingmaiden Barbara

ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2100

Level 7

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

When this card is summoned to the field you can add to Windmaiden monsters from your graveyard to your hand. When this card attacks on opponents defence position monster, if the monster's defence points are greater than your monster's attack points then the difference will be dealt to your opponent as damage.

Machine Factory:

Continuous Spell Card

When this card id faceup during your standby phase, you can someone one Machine Token to your side of the field. (Machine-type, EARTH, Level 3, ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000).

Whenever one of your Machine-type monsters are destroyed, you can add another a monster with Machine and its name directly to your hand as long as it has less attack points than that of the destroyed monster.

Card image: factory creating machine types monsters

Wingmaiden Rally

Spell Card

You can special summon one level 4 or below Wingmaiden monster from your hand.

Card image: Wingmaiden Asta coming to the rescue of a man in the sea

Wingmaiden Blast

Trap Card

Activate only when you have a face up Wingmaiden monster on your side the field. You can deal 500 point of damage to your opponent for every Wingmaiden card on your side of the field.

Card image: Combined force of Wingmaidens firing a powerful beam directly at the sea.


	12. The Attack of the Wingmaidens Part 2

The two on one match was still continuing and Hiccup was watching great interest.

"They know that doing," he said.

Ragnar: 3000

Heather: 2500

Atali: 4000

"It's my move now," said Ragnar as he drew. "And I summon my King's Knight to the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the knightly king. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 14000

"And whenever King and Queen's Knight on the field I can complete my royal trio by summoning Jack's Knight directly from my deck!" Ragnar continued.

Then suddenly standing beside the two royals was a young strong looking knight. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000)

Atali smiled. "Very impressive."

"You like that the new going to love this," said Ragnar as he held out a spell card which had an image of a training arena with knights sparring with one another. "I now activate the field spell card Knight Training Field!"

Soon everyone found themselves standing in a mediaeval training ground with sword and shield on racks.

"Thanks to this field spell card all Knight cards gain an additional 500 attack points," Ragnar explained.

Immediately Ragnar's three knights immediately got a boost in power. (ATK: 1500-2000), (ATK: 1600-2100), (ATK: 1900-2400)

"Next I'll switch my Queen's Knight to attack mode," said Ragnar as Queen's then stood up and drew her sword. "And now I'll have Jack's Knight attack Barbara!"

"They'll destroy each other," s byway someone just phoned you hope looking at think aid Atali.

"Sometimes a knight has to make the ultimate sacrifice," said Ragnar.

Jack's Knight's sword soon crashed with Barbara's sword and the two of them began to deal with one another. They then immediately struck each other in the chest with the own blaze and were soon destroyed.

"And now my field spell card gains a Knight Counter since a Knight was just sent to the graveyard," said Ragnar as immediately a knight sword appeared directly behind him.

Atali noticed this. ' _He wasn't sacrificing his monster, he must have something else of his sleeve and a feeling that field spell card has something to do with it_.'

"And next both Queen's and King's Knight will attack your two remaining monsters!" Ragnar continued.

Queen's and King's Knight then immediately jumped into battle and Sable fell to the blade of Queen's Knight and Asta to King's Knight.

Ragnar: 3000

Heather: 2500

Atali: 2600

Atali didn't look concerned in the slightest. "A very impressive move, but I would expect nothing less from a member of the Order of Knights."

"Then are you surrendering?" Ragnar asked.

"You wish," said Atali and immediately revealed her facedown card which was a trap which showed an image of a Wingmaiden swooping down from the sky. "You activated my trap card, Wingmaiden Assault! Now thanks to this trap card I'm allowed to summon a Wingmaiden directly from my hand and I choose Wingmaiden Harmony."

Then suddenly appearing on the field in a defensive position was yet another Wingmaiden, this one was a redhead and her face was completely hidden by a helmet. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1900)

"And now her special ability activates," Atali continued. "When she summoned the field I'm able to summon another Wingmaiden directly from my deck. And I believe I not think of anyone better than Wingmaiden Vale!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a silky black haired Wingmaiden, who clearly was adept with spy work, and then took on a defensive position. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 800)

Heather frowned. ' _It's clear that her Wingmaiden help one another, me and Ragnar going to use the same team_ we're _going to beat her_.'

"It's my move," said Heather as she drew. "And next I activate Machine Factory special effect! When it's my standby phases I'm able to summon one machine token to the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a crudely made robot, who took on a defensive position. ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

She looked at the card and immediately summoned it. "And now I'm going to sacrifice my token which will allow me to summon Machin King to the field!"

The token soon vanished and in its place stood the mechanical monarch. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2000)

"And thanks to his special ability you will gain 100 attack points for every machine on the field, that includes himself," Heather continued.

Machine King's eyes then began to glow as strength began to flow into its systems. (ATK: 2200-2500)

"And then I'll switch my Robotic Knight and Machine Guardsmen to attack mode," Heather added.

Immediately Robotic Knight and Machine Guardsmen then took an attack position.

"Machine King attack Wingmaiden Harmony!" Heather commanded.

Machine King then raised his fist which then took off like a rocket, he then slammed right into Asta destroying her instantly.

"Next robotic Knight will attack Vale!"

Robotic Knight then immediately raised his gatling gun arm and fired ability waiting Vale.

Atali smiled. "You just triggered her special ability, when she's destroyed I'm then allowed to bring back one Wingmaiden card directly from my graveyard and I choose a Barbara!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was Barbara folding her arms. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2100)

"And as you might remember I can now select two Wingmaiden's and add them directly to my hand," said Atali as she retrieved Harmony and Sable. "Looks like you have to end your turn."

Heather said nothing.

"Then it's my move then," said Atali as she drew. "And next I'm going to summon Harmony once again." Harmony then reappeared on the field taking up a defensive position. "And once again I use her special ability to summon yet another Vale directly to the field."

A second Vale then appeared.

Hiccup folded his arms. "She's created the perfect trap. If they destroy Barbara first then she can easily bring her back thanks to Vale's special ability. On the other hand if they destroy Vale, she could simply bring back another Vale."

"And next I'll have Barbara attack you're Robotic Knight!" Atali yelled.

Barbara drew her sword and then charged Robotic Knight, who immediately raised his sword in order to block the attack. However, Barbara's blade nearly went straight through him and he was instantly destroyed.

Ragnar: 3000

Heather: 1800

Atali: 2600

"And with one less machine your Machine King now loses some power," said Atali.

Machine King then began to lose power. (ATK 2500-2400)

"And then I'll place a card facedown and then activate the spell card Wingmaiden Archer!" she said holding out a spell card which showed a Wingmaiden holding a bow and arrow in hand. "Thanks to this I can deal 300 point of damage to my opponent for every Wingmaiden on the field each turn."

"Uh-oh," said Ragnar.

"And I'm going to be aiming directly at you Ragnar," said Atali.

The moment the card appeared on the field and arrow immediately launched from it and struck Ragnar, who immediately fell to his knees.

Ragnar: 2100

Heather: 1800

Atali: 2600

"Are you all Ragnar?" Heather asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine," Ragnar assured as he picked himself up.

"You shan't be for long," Atali smiled.

"We'll see about that," said Ragnar as he drew. "I now activate my facedown card… Knight of Solitude!"

His facedown card revealed to be a trap card with the image of Templar Knight in a secluded space meditating.

"Thanks to this trap card, by sending two Knight's on my field to the graveyard I'm able to summon Templar Knight from my deck," said Ragnar. "So I sacrifice both Queen's and King's Knight which will allow me to summon Templar Knight!"

Immediately a calm of lighting gold both Queen's and King's Knight and immediately they vanished and the two beams of light began to circle around one another. Then suddenly appearing in the middle of the field was a nice in silver armour with the Red Cross decorated across his armour. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"And since two Knight cards are just send to the graveyard I get to more Knight Counter," said Ragnar.

Then appearing behind Ragnar were two more swords appear directly behind him.

Atali was now intrigued. ' _I wonder what of the reason for those swords. He must be up to something if he sacrificing his Knights as often as he does_.'

"Don't forget Templar Knight gains 500 points thanks to the field spell card," Ragnar reminded.

Templar Knight then began to glow as power entered into his body. (ATK: 2500-3000)

Ragnar then reveals the card that he had just drawn. "And then I'll activate the spell card, Sword of Knight Hood! Thanks to this spell card now I can deal damage to you even if your monster is in defence mode. So now I'll have my Knight to attack your Harmony!"

Templar Knight then drew his sword and then immediately charged at Harmony and slammed his sword right down on top of her. She was instantly destroyed a shockwave slammed right into Atali.

Ragnar: 2100

Heather: 1800

Atali: 1500

"And with that I end my turn," said Ragnar.

"My move," said Heather as she drew. She then looked to the field. ' _This is going to be tricky, Barbara is the clear threat, but you simply return thanks to Vale's special ability. Fortunately, I may have a way around that_.'

"Now thanks to my machine factory spell card I get a Machine Token!" said Heather. Then a robot appeared next to her in a defensive position. "And that means my Machine King gains an additional hundred attack points."

Machine King's eyes then began to glow. (ATK: 2400-2500)

"And now that he's powered up I'll attack Barbara!"

Machine King then raised his fist and immediately launched into the air and slammed right into Barbara destroying her instantly.

Ragnar: 2100

Heather: 1800

Atali: 1400

Atali just smiled. "So what are you going to do next?"

"That's simple I'm going to have Guardsmen attack Vale!" Heather announced.

Hiccup looked up. "Then she also simply revived Barbara once again."

Guardsmen drew his sword and then charged at Vale and then slammed it right down on top of her immediately destroying her.

"Did you forget thanks to Vale I'm now able to bring back a Wingmaiden," said Atali.

"Not what I activate my facedown card, Divine Wrath!" Heather announced revealing one of the facedown cards. "Thanks to this I just have to send one to my hand to the graveyard and it neutralises Vale's special ability."

Heather then discarded the card he drew which was Green Gadget.

Atali smiled. "Well played, you manage to disrupt my strategy with that one move. The two of you are proving to be quite the duo. The way your players like you can read each other's moves."

Ragnar and Heather looked at one another and realise that it was true. The way they were playing supporting one another making it very difficult for Atali to find an opening to attack.

"It looks like I might have to get serious about the two of you," said Atali.

Ragnar and Heather then immediately turned towards her. "Serious?"

"I wanted to see what the two of you were made of and now that question has been answered," said Atali as she drew. "That means that I no longer have to hold back."

Both Ragnar and Heather prepared themselves, because they knew that something dangerous was about to happen.

She then held out the card she drew. "I'll begin by playing my Graceful Charity which will allow me to draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

She then began to drew three cards from her deck and then sent two cards to the graveyard. Ragnar noticed that one of them was Wingmaiden Asta, which made him wonder why she was in that car to the graveyard.

"I'll begin by activating the spell card, Wingmaiden Assault!" said Atali out a spell card with the image of Wingmaidens charging into battle. "Now all I have to do is remove five different Wingmaidens from my graveyard."

Immediately the five spirits of her Wingmaidens appear directly behind and soon vanished.

"This will allow me to summon Wingmaiden Zandra directly to the field!" Atali announced.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a beautiful blonde haired Wingmaiden the most flawless face you can imagine. Her wings were much larger than any other Wingmaiden and she looked as if she was wearing a special crown on her head. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)

"And now her special ability," said Atali. "She gains 100 attack points for every Wingmaiden that have been removed from the game and that is a total of five."

Zandra then immediately began to glow as power emanated from her body. (ATK: 3000-3500)

"And now she will attack Templar Knight!" Atali commanded.

Zandra then immediately took off and charged directly towards Templar Knight, then as fast as the wind she drew her sword and sliced right through him before he had a chance to retaliate.

Ragnar: 1600

Heather: 1800

Atali: 1400

"I now get a Knight Counter," said Ragnar as a nervous all appear directly behind him.

"That won't help from Zandra's other special ability," said Atali. "When she destroys a monster as a result of battle you take damage equal to half of that monster's original attack points."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

Zandra then raised her blade and slammed it right on top of Ragnar dealing him is a massive amount of damage.

Ragnar: 350

Heather: 1800

Atali: 1400

"Ragnar you all right?" Heather asked.

"I'm fine," Ragnar assured as he recovered from the sudden attack.

"I should be more worried about yourself my dear, because Zandra's another special ability," Atali informed them she began to reach into her graveyard. "By removing Wingmaiden from my graveyard I can have her rage a second attack this turn."

"Oh no," Heather stared.

"And don't forget since I just removed another Wingmaiden her attack points increase," Atali reminded.

Zandra then began to glow again as attack points increase yet again. (ATK: 3500-3600)

"And now she's going to use them to good use!" Atali yelled. "Attack Machine King!"

Zandra then immediately flew as quick as a flash directly towards Machine King and sliced right through him with her sword. However was then struck by the impact of the attack and almost fell over because of it.

Ragnar: 350

Heather: 700

Atali: 1400

"And don't forget you take damage equal to half of your Machine King's original attack points," Atali reminded. "That means you are about to lose."

Heather watched as Zandra raised her sword directly above her.

"Not if I activate this," said Heather revealing her facedown card. It revealed to be a trap card with an image of a duellist in some sort of life-support machine. "It's called Machine Life-Support, by sacrificing a Machine-type on my side the field I can reduce any damage I would take from an effect by half for the rest of this turn."

Trap immediately glowed as Heather's Machine tokens vanished.

Zandra's then slammed her sword right on top of Heather, who barely managed to survive the attack.

Ragnar: 350

Heather: 150

Atali: 1400

Atali smiled. "Well defended, but now I use my Wingmaiden Archer spell card which will now deal 300 point of damage directly to Ragnar."

Then immediately an arrow shot from the card and slammed right into Ragnar, who fell down onto one knee.

Ragnar: 50

Heather: 150

Atali: 1400

Hiccup frowned. "That was weird, she could have easily destroyed Heather if she attacked Machine Guardsmen first. Plus even with Heather's trap card on the field, she would have still lost the last of her life points to her spell card, but she aimed at Ragnar."

"That's because she's testing them," said one of Atali's assistance.

Hiccup turned and looked at the black haired woman, who was now standing next to him.

"What you mean?"

"I mean she's testing the resolve to see if they have what it takes to overcome such difficulties," she explained.

"I thought she was only interested in Heather," Hiccup frowned.

The woman wanted. "She was, but this Ragnar must be of some great interest if she is duelling this hard."

Ragnar then picked himself up wincing slightly. "We've only got one turn to turn the tide."

"Then let's show her what we've got," said Heather.

"It's my move," said Ragnar as he drew. "And next I activate the effect of Knight Training Field by removing a number of Knight Counters I can then summon one Knight card from my graveyard that that is worth two level for every Counter. So by getting rid of for them I'm able to summon Templar Knight once again!"

Templar Knight then returned to the field holding his sword in hand.

"And let us not forget that he gains 500 attack points thanks to my field spell," Ragnar reminded.

Templar Knight then roared as his strength began to increase. (ATK: 2500-3000)

"I then placed a card facedown and end my turn," said Ragnar as he placed a card facedown on the field.

Atali looked slightly disappointed. "I was expecting a lot more."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Heather as she drew. "Because now I get a Machine Token thanks to my spell card."

Soon a second robot appeared right next to the first and took on a defensive position.

"And next I remove from the game Machine King which allows me to summon Machine Queen!" Heather announced.

Immediately the spirit of Machine King appear directly behind and soon vanished into thin air. Then standing right in front of them was a majestic robotic queen, who looked quite deadly. (ATK: ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2200)

"And thanks to her special ability she gains 100 attack points for every Machine on the field and in the graveyard," said Heather.

Machine Queen's eyes began to glow as she began to gain strength. (ATK: 2400-2800)

"Impressive, but it's still not enough to defeat Zandra," said Atali.

"On her own she might not be able to…" said Heather and then turned to Ragnar.

"But she's not alone," said Ragnar. "I now activate the trap, Knight Strength!" Ragnar announced revealing his facedown card to be a trap card which an image of Templar Knight giving his strength to many knights on the battlefield. "Now thanks to this trap card I'm able to increase the attack point of one monster on the field equal to the attack points of Templar Knight!"

Atali eyes widened. "This was your plan all along."

"By the way your eyes are looking I take it that you know that I'm gonna target Machine Queen!" said Ragnar.

Templar Knight then began to glow when drew his sword and then immediately pointed it towards Machine Queen. The beam of light that exited from the sword and struck Machine Queen, who immediately got a major boost in power. (ATK: 2800-5800)

"5800 attack points?" Atali stared.

"And Machine Queen is going to use them all!" said Heather. "Machine Queen attack Zandra with Royal Electronic Beam!"

Machine Queen then immediately fired a beam from her chest and it struck Zandra and destroyed her. It then continued and made its way towards Atali, who merely stood there smiling.

"Well done," she said before she was consumed by the beam.

Ragnar: 50

Heather: 150

Atali: 0 (Winner!)

Atali smiled and picked herself up as the holograms vanished from the field.

"That was an excellent duel," she said.

Ragnar frowned. "But you allowed us to win. You have the perfect opportunity to take Heather out, but you didn't take it."

Atali smiled. "It wasn't my job to beat you, it was to see what you were made of and I can only do that if I pressed you to your limits. If you can defeat me on that you surely would have lost the next turn, I just wanted to see if there was any way you would make a comeback and I'm pleased to say that there was."

Heather looked her. "What now?"

Atali looked at the two of them and then placed her hands on their shoulders. "I think the two of you should work together more often, especially after graduation."

The two of them just stared at her.

"What you mean?" they asked in unison.

"I mean the two of you should take part in the Tag Duel tournaments of the Pro Circuit," Atali smiled. "I think the two of you would become the best tag team partner is I could even imagine."

"She's right," said Hiccup approaching the two of them. "The two of you were working in harmony when you faced me and Astrid and we were still trying to find a way to work with one another."

Ragnar and Heather looked at one another.

"If the two of you are so worried about being drifted apart from a long term relationship, then I suggest that to you don't separate," said Atali. "You can work together and become the best tag team partners in the world."

Ragnar looked at Heather. "What do you say?"

Heather answered by pulling him towards him and placing her lips on top of his.

"I think that was a yes," Hiccup laughed.

"It most certainly was," Atali smiled.

* * *

Wingmaiden Harmony

ATK: 800/ DEF: 1900

Level 4

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

When this card is summoned to the field you can summon one Wingmaiden from your deck to the field.

Wingmaiden Vale

ATK: 500/ DEF: 800

Level 4

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard. You can special summon one Wingmaiden from your graveyard to the field.

Wingmaiden Zandra

ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

Level 8

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by removing from play five Wingmaiden cards with different names for your graveyard. This card gains 100 attack points for every Windmaiden that has been removed from the game. When this card attacks and destroys an opponent monster, you can remove from the game one Windmaien card from your graveyard and have it attack once again.

Knight Training Field

Field Spell Card

As long as economies face up on the field all Knight cards gain 500 attack points. Every time a Knight card is sent from the field to the graveyard you can add one Knight Counter to this card. You can remove Knight Counters from this card to summon one Knight card from your graveyard, whose level equals or is less than the number of Knight Counters you removed x two.

Card image: Training arena with knights sparring with one another

Wingmaiden Archer

Spell Card

Once per turn, you can deal 300 point of damage to your opponent for every Windmaiden card you control on your side of the field.

Card image: a Wingmaiden holding a bow and arrow in hand

Knight of Solitude

Trap Card

By sending two Knight card on your side field to the graveyard you are able to summon one Templar Knight from your deck to the field.

Card image: Templar Knight in a secluded space meditating

Knight Strength

Trap Card

Activate only when Templar Knight is on the field, you are able to increase the attack point of one monster on the field equal to the attack point of Templar Knight until the end of the turn.

Card image: Templar Knight giving his strength to many knights on the battlefield

Machine Life-Support

Trap Card

By sacrificing one Machine-type on your side the field, you can halve any damage you take final effect in half for the rest of the turn.

Card image: duellist in some sort of life-support machine

Wingmaiden Assault

Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent's turn and you have no monsters on your side the field. You are able to summon one Wingmaiden card from your hand to the field as long as it level 4 or below.

Card image: Wingmaiden swooping down from the sky


	13. No Long Goodbyes

It was a normal day at Duel Academy and Wartihog and Blaze handed Spitelout a USB drive.

"Why USB drive containing graduate albums present and accounted for," said Wartihog handed over to Spitelout.

"Well done," said Spitelout. "Your intention to detail is certainly admirable. This is all I need so you and your committee can be disbanded and you can focus on your own work."

They nodded and left the office.

* * *

Later that night, Spitelout began looking through the USB drive looking at the pictures of the graduates.

"All growing up, it would seem," he said with a sigh. "Hiccup. Astrid. Ragnar. Heather. Fishlegs. Snotlout."

Then a single tear rolled down his eyes, but he quickly brushed away with his sleeve.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup was at the close relaxing taking in the sun's rays.

"Hiccup!" Wartihog's voice cried.

"Hiccup!" Blaze's voice yelled in the distance.

Hiccup picked himself up and watched as the two of them were rushing towards him.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Hiccup asked.

"For starters you're skipping class, Captain, again," said Wartihog.

"But the main issue is that Spitelout is causing a lot of trouble for the third years," Blaze explained.

"How is that different from normal?" Hiccup asked.

"Because he's being even more unreasonable than normal," Wartihog answered.

* * *

Spitelout had indeed been a bit more strict on the third years than he had ever been on anyone else, much to the confusion of the entire class.

"Lately you third years have been slacking!" he roared. "I will not have you submerged the reputation of Duel Academy after graduation when you start to make your careers."

Then to add more even more confusing he began to handle simple math sheets.

"A math test?" Astrid blinked.

"And on top of it, its basic calculation for elementary schools," Ragnar added.

"Point calculation is the basis of duelling!" Spitelout yelled in his ear. "Were going to start back down to the basics and I want every single question answered, no excuses!"

The entire class moaned.

Then Spitelout made them all write Chinese text, which was even more confusing for them.

"Why are we writing in Chinese?" Snotlout asked.

"If you can't read Chinese, you won't be able to understand the card effects!" Spitelout answered looking down at his son with a fixed gaze.

Then he made them do press ups in the gym.

"Why are we doing physical exercises right now?" Fishlegs groaned as he was barely able to lift himself up.

"With your weak body, you will be able to complete a duel," said Spitelout folding his arms.

* * *

Hiccup stared at both Wartihog and Blaze a little surprised after they explained the situation.

"Okay that is odd, even for him," Hiccup admitted.

"You really haven't heard the half of it," said Wartihog.

"He's been doing this for over a week," said Blaze. "I have absolutely no idea what Spitelout is planning."

* * *

Astrid and the others soon made their way to class to find it had been cancelled much to their annoyance.

"He's cancelled yet another class," a student groaned.

"Just what is he think he's doing? This is the second time already."

Heather shook her head and then looked at Snotlout. "What is your dad thinking?"

"Don't look at me, I'm as confused as you are," said Snotlout defensively.

"If this keeps up our grades will suffer and we will never be able to graduate," said Fishlegs.

"Then I say it's time we get some answers," said Ragnar.

* * *

Spitelout was in the staff room going through the album on the USB drive when he heard footsteps outside his door. He quickly grabbed the USB drive and ran for it just as the students entered the room.

"Spitelout, we demand an explanation!" Astrid roared leading the pack. "And we are not taking no for an answer…"

They all start when they discovered the route was completely empty.

"No one's here," said Heather.

Snotlout then noticed a vent shaft was open and the rope was dangling down from it.

"Over there!" Snotlout pointed.

They quickly rushed over towards the ventilation shaft.

"He's making a run for it!" said Ragnar.

"After him!" Fishlegs yelled.

With that the third years stabbing out of the staff room and began the hunt for Spitelout.

Spitelout found himself was running down the corridors as quickly as he could knowing the third years were chasing after him.

"There he is!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"You can't get away from us!" Astrid yelled.

"We just want to talk!" Fishlegs yelled.

* * *

They soon made their way to the card shack where they somehow managed to lose him.

"Where did he go now?" Snotlout asked looking around.

"We definitely saw him run in here," said Ragnar looking around the card shack.

Fishlegs made his way over to the counter where he saw someone bending over it. "Phlegma, have you seen Spitelout?"

"Spitelout?" she said in a deep voice and then pointed. "I saw him run that way."

Fishlegs frowned. "Phlegma, do you be all right? Your voice is different?"

Then suddenly appearing from the side door was Phlegma much to everyone's confusion.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Wait… If you're here then…" Fishlegs then turned and looked back at the Phlegma from behind the counter.

"Curses," said Phlegma's who now had a male's voice.

That Phlegma turned around and they soon discover that it was Spitelout in disguise. He immediately made a run for it and the students immediately chased after him.

"After him!" Heather yelled.

* * *

Stoick was in his office doing some paperwork when suddenly the floorboard beneath his desk and opened up.

"Excuse me," said Spitelout rushing from out of the hole.

Stoick quickly moved back just as students began to rush out of the hole a few seconds later.

"What's going on here?" Stoick demanded.

"Excuse us!" Snotlout yelled.

"Make way," said Astrid.

"Sorry," said Fishlegs.

"Pardon us," said Ragnar.

"Apologies," said Heather.

Eventually all the students exited from the floorboards leaving behind a bewildered Stoick.

"What in the name of Thor is going on around here?" Stoick stared.

"Only one way to find out," said Phlegma as she emerged from the floorboards as well.

"Wait up," said Stoick.

* * *

Spitelout continued running through the school until he finally managed to make his way into the arena.

"Stop him!" all the students cried as they turn round the corner and follow him.

Spitelout soon made his way onto the arena and then soon found himself completely surrounded by third year students.

"Knew I should have taken the right turn," said Spitelout.

It was at that point that Hiccup, Warithog and Blaze entered the arena.

"Finally we were able to catch up with them," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at Spitleout. "Spitelout, we demand an explanation. We want to know why you're cancelling the classes."

"I hope you got a good excuse for ruining our grades," said Fishlegs.

Spitelout just remain stubborn and gave him a fixed glare. "I don't have to explain my actions to any of you slackers."

"Oh yes, you will," said Snotlout as the students began to close in on his dad.

"And we're not taking no for an answer," Ragnar added.

"You cannot order me around, I am your teacher," Spitelout reminded. "If I want to cancel classes that in my right, especially when they affect your graduation!"

"I just don't get it," Snotlout frowned. "My Dad went through a lot of trouble to secure my path of becoming a pro."

"And you recommended me to go overseas," Astrid reminded.

"Is it me or is he acting like the Spitelout we know in our first year?" Fishlegs asked.

"Last time he complained that we want attending classes, now he's cancelling them," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Talk about a major turnaround," Heather admitted.

Wartihog folding his arms. "When we second years attended the Academy, he never gave us any problems."

Blaze nodded in agreement.

"I think the answer is very obvious," said Hiccup with a small smile.

"Will you shut up you Slifer slacker," Spitelout glared. "For being our number one student students, your grades are surely lacking."

"You haven't call me that in quite a long time," Hiccup noted. "If you don't mind I think we should settle this in a duel."

Spitleout stared at him.

The students looked at one another after this announcement.

"That would definitely solve a lot of problems," said a student

Astrid stared at Hiccup. "What are you planning?"

"He's putting our entire future on the line," Snotlout groaned.

"Just leave it to me," said Hiccup looking back at them.

Spitelout folded his arms. "You really think you can beat me? Very well, if you win I'll do as you wish. However, if I win then I can teach the classes however I want and none of you will argue."

"It's a deal," said Hiccup.

* * *

Soon they all took their positions on the duelling field and the third years began to surround the entire stands.

"Take him down, Hiccup!" Astrid cheered.

"If you lose we won't be able to graduate and we'll blame you!" Snotlout yelled.

"Don't lose, Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

"You take him down once, you can do it again!" Ragnar yelled.

"Show him what we third years capable of!" Heather cried.

Stoick, Phlegma, Wartihog and Blaze were watching from the stands as well and Gobber had soon joined them.

"Take down the general, Captain!" Wartihog yelled.

"We know you can do it!" Blaze cried.

"Don't lose to, Spitleout!" a third-year student cried.

Spitelout just stood there with his arms folded with a determined look on his face.

"Now that I come to think of it, I haven't duelled you since the entrance exam," said Hiccup.

Spitelout smiled. "I'm hardly going to forget that. I admit that I underestimated your abilities, but none is such the case now."

"Well, there is in my perfect opportunity to get payback for very hardships you gave me for the past three years," said Hiccup as he drew his hand.

"I wouldn't bank on that," said Spitelout as he drew his hand. "You're going to be losing this duel and you'll never graduate."

"Let's duel!" they yelled in unison.

Hiccup: 4000

Spitelout: 4000

"As your teacher I'll make the first move," said Spitelout as he retrieved the card that shot out of his duel disk. He looked at the card that he managed to acquire and a small smile appeared on his face. ' _Just what I needed_.'

He then added the card in his hand and grabbed another one. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in defence mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was an ancient robot made of gears with any Gatling gun instead of an arm, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1300)

"Then I'll finish things off with a card facedown," said Spitelout as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"Then it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. He immediately held out the car that he drew. "And I summon Dragon Knight Toothless' Jr to the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a miniature Toothless. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"Don't blink, because you might miss him but I'm activating his special ability," said Hiccup. "You see by sacrificing him unable to summon Dragon Knight Toothless directly from my hand!"

Toothless Jr then began to spin around creating a massive whirlwind around him and when the whirlwind stop standing there was the original Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Still relying on those Dragon Knights of yours," Spitelout smiled.

Hiccup merely shrugged. "They are very special to me, I mean I did help create them. Now attack that Ancient Gear Soldier, bud with Plasma Blast!"

Toothless then began to form a ball of plasma directly for in his hand and send it directly at Ancient Gear Soldier. Upon impact was a massive explosion which destroyed Spitelout's Solider. The explosion also struck Spitelout and he began to lose life points due to Toothless' special ability.

Hiccup: 4000

Spitelout: 2700

"You triggered my trap card, Unfinished Time Box!" Spitelout announced revealing his facedown card. "Since you just destroyed one of my monsters I'm able to activate it."

"And what does it do?" Hiccup asked.

"As long as it remains face up on the field I can remove the attacking monster from the game," Spitelout smirked.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a mechanical box with gears. It then opened up and a bright light emanated from it and Toothless vanished from the field.

"And then I can draw a card," said Spitelout as a card shot out from his duel disk.

Spitelout smiled as he vanished to drew Ancient Gear Golem. ' _You just lost your best card and now I've got mine. There's no way that you can beat me now_.'

"In that case I play the spell card Double Summon!" Hiccup yelled holding out his spell card. "As the name suggests it allows me summon twice this turn. So I'll summon my Dragon Knight Meatlug in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Meatlug, who then immediately took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"With that I end my turn," said Hiccup.

"If that's all you're capable of your proving that you're still a slacker," said Spitelout. "Now allow me to show you what I'm capable of."

He then drew from his deck and then grabbed another card in his hand. "I activate the spell card Crazy Summon Gear. Thanks to this, you are now able to summon two additional monsters from your deck with the same type and level as the one you got on the field."

"You want me to summon more monsters?" Hiccup blinked. He then began looking through his deck. "Well in that case… I'll summon Dragon Knight Neo Toothless and Dragon Knight Touch to the field."

Soon appearing on the field was a teenager version of Toothless and a young looking Dragon Knight Torch. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400), (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"Now I'm able to summon a monster to the field so long as it has 1500 or less attack points," said Spitelout. "Additionally I'm also able to summon the same type of card from either my hand all my deck straight to the field. So I'll be able to summon three Ancient Gear soldiers!"

Suddenly appearing on the field were three Ancient Gear Soldiers.

"And next I activate the spell card, Spell Gear!" Spitelout announced holding out his spell card. "Now I just have to send my three Soldiers directly to the graveyard in order to summon one Ancient Gear Golem from my deck. Plus I can also summon the two Ancient Gear Golem from my hand with no cost whatsoever."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wanna move."

Suddenly erupting from the ground were free Ancient Gear Golems and they were towering over directly over Hiccup's monsters."

"He summon three monsters with 3000 attack points at the same time," a student gasped.

"How is Hiccup going to be three Ancient Gear Golems?" Snotlout stared.

"Now I'll have all three of my Ancient Gear Golems attack your monsters!" Spitelout announced.

The three Ancient Gear Golem then raise their fists and slammed them directly on top of Hiccup's monsters.

Hiccup: 200

Spitelout: 2700

"I activate Meatlug's ability!" Hiccup yelled as he tried to help hold his ground from the attack. He then immediately send one card from his hand to the graveyard. "By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can prevent her destruction."

Finally the attack was over and Hiccup fell down onto one knee, completely exhausted.

"You might have saved your monster, but not your life points," said Spitelout. "My Ancient Gear Golem is able to deal you damage even if your monster is in defence mode."

"That wasn't really my goal," Hiccup smiled as he pulled out the car that he just discarded. "It was the send my Monster Draw trap card to the graveyard. Now I can draw one very monster on the field and that's four."

Hiccup then immediately drew four cards from his deck.

Spitelout then placed a single card facedown on the field. "I'll end things with this card facedown on the field."

Hiccup then got to his feet. "You're certainly a great teacher."

Spitelout frowned at that comment.

"I mean you've just shown a Slifer Red mite myself pretty amazing combo move," Hiccup smiled. "But I'm still going to beat you, you can rest assured on that."

"Keep telling yourself that, but in case you haven't noticed I hold all the cards," said Spitelout.

"Not for long," said Hiccup as he drew and immediately held out the card that he had drawn. "I activate my Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup then began drew three cards and send two of them to his graveyard, one of which was Dragon Spirit Pyro.

"Next I remove from my graveyard the spell card, Gemini Effect!" said Hiccup retrieving a spell card which showed Dark Valkyrie being energised. "By removing this from my graveyard I can trigger the effect of any Gemini monster in my graveyard for the rest of the turn. That means Neo Toothless now counts as Toothless in my graveyard."

He then immediately held out a spell card which had the image of Toothless launching his spirits to the sky. "With that I can now activate my Miracles Spirit Fusion. Now by simply returning Toothless and Pyro from my graveyard to my deck I can then Spirit Fusion them together in order to form Pyro Toothless."

The spirits of Neo Toothless and Pyro then appeared directly behind him and Pyro began to fuse with Neo Toothless. When all said was done Toothless appeared on the field in his fire form. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And then I'll play a card facedown and activate the equip spell, Crystal to Sanctuary!" Hiccup announced as he placed a card facedown and held out his spell card. "And next comes Pyro Toothless' special ability. For every spell and trap card on the field he gains 400 attack points."

Flames then began to cover Toothless as it attack points increased. (ATK: 2500-4100)

"And now… I'll attack one of your Ancient Gear Golems!" Hiccup announced.

Pyro Toothless then took the air and formed a battle axe out of flames and then flew straight down towards one of the Ancient Gear Golems. He slammed the axe right through the Golem destroying it instantly.

Hiccup: 200

Spitelout: 1600

The attack was so fierce that Spitelout fell to the ground.

"I'll then activate my Dragon Return card!" said Hiccup holding out a spell card which showed an image of a dragon re-entering into a duellist's deck. "Now I can return one Dragon-type monster from the field directly to my deck and then I gain life points equal to half of that monster's defence points."

Meatlug soon vanished from the field and Hiccup closes eyes as he felt his body re-energising.

Hiccup: 1200

Spitelout: 1600

"Then I'll place a card facedown," said Hiccup placing a card facedown on the field. "Normally Toothless would return back to my deck at the end of my turn, but thanks to Crystal of Sanctuary he's going to be sticking around."

Spitelout was now trembling slightly, though it was now out of fear.

"You all right? Professor?" Hiccup asked.

Spitelout looked up at him. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. I didn't want to lose any of my students."

Everyone gasped at this revelation.

"I looked through the Graduation Album," said Spitleout. "And that's when I realised I will soon have to say goodbye to all of you and I just couldn't bear it. This is the first time I've ever felt like this in all my years of teaching."

Hiccup smiled. "I had a feeling that was the case."

"So that's the reason," said Fishlegs.

"Looks like Hiccup already knew about this," Ragnar noted.

"You would always quick to deduce when something is up," said Heather.

"Stella was quite a stupid reason," said Astrid shaking her head. "We can't stay here indefinitely."

"I can't believe my dad would cause so much trouble," Snotlout huffed.

The students began to look at one another.

"Spitelout is right!"

"Yeah, don't give up Spitelout!"

The first and second years, who attended the arena to see what was going on then began to cheer on Spitelout leaving everyone quite confused.

"I can't be there to be dismissed from the Captain's platoon," said Wartihog.

"I want to be with them forever," Blaze agreed.

"The same goes for me," Stoick nodded.

"You better not give up, Spitelout!" Phlegma cried.

"Show these youngsters what we older folk are capable of!" Gobber yelled.

Snotlout couldn't believe his ears. "You've got to be kidding."

"Why has everyone made such a turnaround so quickly?" Fishlegs stared.

Ragnar shrugged. "I guess everyone has their own reason for keeping us around."

Heather shook her head. "I suppose we should be touched by this."

"Hiccup, you better not lose," said Astrid. "Our chances for graduating arm in your hands."

All the third years nodded.

"Yeah, take him down!"

"Like I would do anything else," said Hiccup with a smile.

Spitelout smiled as he looked at everyone cheering for him. "Don't fret, I'll handle this pipsqueak in no time."

"It's your move, Professor," said Hiccup.

"And I'm certainly not going to be letting down these students of mine," said Spitleout strongly as his duel disk fired yet another card. "I activate the spell card, Ancient Gear Workshop! Thanks to this I can add one Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard to my hand."

He then retrieved the Ancient Gear Golem from his graveyard and then held out yet another card. "Then I'll play, Polymerization in order to fuse my three Gear Golems together!"

"The triple Gear Golem fusion!" Hiccup stared.

"You're not the only one capable of fusing cards," said Spitelout. "Now I fuse my Gear Golems together in order to form the "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

The third Gear Golem appeared on the field and began to enter into the vortex with the other two. Then emerging from the vortex was a much larger Gear Golem, but this one had an extra pair of legs and a strong right hand. (ATK: 4400/ DEF: 3400)

Everyone gasped at the sight of this new Gear Golem.

"Wasn't expecting that," said Hiccup staring the new card in front of him.

"Prepare yourself, Ultimate Gear Golem attack Toothless!" Spitelout announced

Ultimate Gear Golem then swung his fist directly down on top of Toothless.

"I activate my facedown card, Dragon Defender!" Hiccup announced revealing his facedown card. "Thanks to this all my Dragon-type monsters can't be destroyed in battle. Of course activating my trap card, Toothless will lose some attack points."

The flames around Toothless died down a bit as he got weaker. (ATK: 4100-3700)

"But you'll still take damage," Spitelout reminded.

Ultimate Gear Golem's attack then slammed right into Toothless and Hiccup was struck by the impact of the attack.

Hiccup: 500

Spitelout: 1600

"And then I activate my own facedown card, Desperate Battle," said Spitelout revealing his facedown card. "Now by decreasing the attack point of one of my monsters by 1000 it allowed to attack again."

Ultimate Gear Golem then began to lose some attack points. (ATK: 4400-3400)

"You've got to be kidding," Hiccup groaned.

Spitelout chuckled slightly. "I wonder the Slifer slacker like you understand your situation fully. Fall with one less trap card on the field Toothless loses some more attack points."

Toothless' began to waiver once again with the loss of power. (ATK: 3700-3300)

"Now Ultimate Gear Golem, attack once again!" Spitelout commanded.

Ultimate Gear Golem then swung its fist once again directly at Toothless, thankfully Hiccup trap card was still in play. However he was still struck by the impact of the attack and lost some more life points.

Hiccup: 400

Spitelout: 1600

"And with that I end my turn," said Spitleout.

Ultimate Gear Golem then began to regain its attack points once more. (ATK: 3400-4400)

The second and third years cheered for Spitelout, but the third years were as enthusiastic with good reason.

"Don't give in, Hiccup!" a third-year Obelisk cried.

"Keep it up, Professor Spitelout!" a second year Obelisk yelled.

There was no denying that the duel was inspiring every single student in the arena.

Spitelout merely smiled. ' _He's only got 400 life points and even with the remaining cards in his hand is no way he can succeed over my_ _Ultimate Gear Golem's attack points. Though knowing Hiccup, he's probably got a strategy in mind to turn this match around._ '

"Everything right on this next move," said Hiccup. "Everything is in place and I just need the one to turn this duel around."

' _He hasn't changed in the last three years, trusting in his deck and getting the one that could turn this thing around._ '

"It's my move!" Hiccup yelled as he drew and saw that he drew the one that he needed. "I now activate the spell card, Cyclone Wing!"

Immediately attaching itself onto the back of Toothless was a pair of cybernetic wings with turbines. With the addition that spell card the attack point of Toothless increase once again. (ATK: 3300-3700)

"Thanks to this fancy new upgrade, whenever Toothless attacks I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field," Hiccup explained. "And next I'm going to activate the spell card Dragon Power Up!"

Hiccup held out a spell card with an image of a dragon gaining strength from a spirit of a dragon directly behind it as it attacked.

"The first thing I have to do is destroy equipped spell on my side the field," said Hiccup.

Immediately Crystal of Sanctuary was destroyed and in turn a decrease the power of Toothless. (ATK: 3700-3300)

"Now by removing from play a Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard I can add the attack points of the card directly to Toothless," Hiccup explained. "So by removing from play Torch, Toothless will gain an additional 1500 attack points until the end of the turn."

Suddenly appearing on the field was the spirit of Torch, who then entered into Toothless' body giving him a power boost. (ATK: 3300-4800)

Toothless immediately charged directly towards Ultimate Gear Golem.

"And let's not forget thanks to Cyclone Wing's effect your unfinished time boxes and immediately destroyed," Hiccup reminded. "It may lower Toothless' attack points but it will be just enough to remove your Ultimate Gear Golem from the field and I'll be able to get Toothless back."

Toothless immediately saw directly over Unfinished Time Box and immediately the turbines on his new wings destroyed it. (ATK: 4800-4400)

Toothless then flew directly over Ultimate Gear Golem and slammed right into him. Immediately there was a huge explosion and both monsters were immediately destroyed.

When the smoke cleared standing right in front of Spitelout was Toothless, who was now free from his prison and was ready to attack.

"Nice try, but Ultimate Gear Golem has a special ability," Spitelout smirked. "Since it was destroyed I can Ancient Gear Golem to take its place."

Immediately erupting from the rubble of Ultimate Gear Golem was the original Ancient Gear Golem, blocking Toothless' path making it quite impossible for him to attack Spitelout.

"Just like last time," Hiccup smiled.

Spitelout and realise that they have the same monsters on the field when the time they duelled one another three years ago.

Hiccup then held out the last card in his hand. "I now activate the spell card, Demise of the Land! I can only activate this card when a monster is special summoned to the field and with it I can activate one field spell card from my deck." Hiccup then began looking for his deck and knew which field spell card he wanted. "It's time for a blast from the past, because I activate the field spell card Dragon Knight Arena!"

The moment he played the field spell card the entire duelling field changed until they were standing in an arena.

Spitelout closes eyes as he knew what would come next. ' _As expected, drawing the right card at the right time. I suppose that as much as I want I could not hold onto everyone, after all it's my duty to make sure that they have the best career is possible._ '

"Thanks the effect of Dragon Knight Arena since Toothless it attack points are fewer then Gear Golems he gains an additional 1000 attack points," said Hiccup.

Toothless took up a fighting position as it attack points increased. (ATK: 2500-3500)

Spitelout still had his eyes closed. ' _There's no doubt about, Hiccup is certainly the best student we have. I suppose all my attempts are getting kicked out of strengthen his resolve and made in the duellist he is today._ '

"Okay, bud, attack Gear Golem now with Plasma Blast!" Hiccup commanded.

"You've got it," said Toothless as he began to form a plasma blast his hands.

He then immediately tossed it directly at Gear Golem destroying him instantly.

Hiccup: 400

Spitelout: 1100

Spitelout just stood there as he knew very well what would come next.

"And as well as you know when Toothless destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points," said Hiccup.

Spitelout then fell down onto one knee as is life points to dwindle to 0.

Hiccup: 400 (Winner!)

Spitelout: 0

The holograms faded Hiccup approached Spitelout and the two of them smiled at one another. Immediately everyone in the stands began to cheer for the both of them.

"Thanks for accepting my duel, Professor," said Hiccup.

Spitelout got to his feet. "Thank you for enrolling into Duel Academy, Hiccup."

Everyone soon began clapping their hands together.

Spitelout sighed. "I know as a teacher I should let my emotions get the better of me and it chains me that a Slifer Slacker like yourself have to remind me that."

Hiccup merely smiled.

However a few hours later he wasn't smiling as Spitelout brought him into the classroom in order for him to catch up on all the lessons he missed.

"Would you please give me a break," Hiccup groaned as he began filling out sheets.

"Perhaps you should have thought about before you set the terms of our duel," Spitelout smirked.

At the top the classroom were both Wartihog and Blaze were watching the entire scene with mixed amusement.

"It looks like everything back to normal," said Blaze.

"All as normal as it gets round this joint," said Wartihog.

Hiccup groaned. "I've created a monster."

* * *

Gemini Effect

Spell Card

You can remove this card from the game and activate the effect of one Gemini monster in your graveyard or field. The effect will only last until the end of your turn.

Card image: Dark Valkyrie being energised.

Dragon Return

Spell Card

Return one Dragon -type on your side the field to your deck then gain life points equal to half of that monster's defence points.

Card image: a dragon re-entering into a duellist's deck.

Dragon Power Up

Spell Card

Remove from play one Dragon-Type monster from your graveyard, then increase the attack point of one Dragon-Type on your side the field until the end of the turn. At the end of the turn the monster affected by this spell card is removed from the game.

Card image: a dragon gaining strength from a spirit of a dragon directly behind it as it attacked.


	14. Open Graduation

In Domino city, a small boy was in his bedroom crying as he looked at the poster boy duelling tournament.

"Why can't I ever will hidden?" he cried.

He remembered his friends teasing him when he always lost to them in a duel. Became so bad that they refuse to duel him anymore since they knew they could win. Then suddenly his eyes began to glow bright blue.

"I will become strong one day," he said firmly.

Then the wind blew from his open window and his cards blew off the table. He immediately went to pick them up and when he lifted one of them he saw a dark veil exiting from it. He immediately turned around and suddenly forming in a tornado of black cards was Krogan.

"Who are you?" he panicked.

"There's no need to be frightened boy," said Krogan. "You are at all the one who summoned me."

"I summon you?"

"That's right. Your grief, anger and pain have tainted the card. You do want to become strong don't you? Then all you have to do is accept the darkness within your heart. Once you make friends with the darkness then there will be no one that can stop you."

Then suddenly he scattered into dark cards and then began to consume the boy. The boy immediately screamed and his parents heard the cries.

"You all right, son?" his father cried.

"Olaf!" his mother yelled frantically.

Olaf then appeared from the steps and began to walk down towards them.

"Olaf, what happened up there?" his father asked.

"You're certainly very worried and concerned about me," said Olaf in an emotionless voice. "I was always getting tired of your concerns."

"Why are you talking like that, Olaf?" his mother asked fearfully.

"There's no need to be worried anymore," said Olaf giving them a fixed gaze. "Soon all your worries shall disappear." He then extended his hand towards them. "Just come with me. To the world of Nightshroud."

Then suddenly his eyes began to glow blue.

* * *

Meanwhile unaware of the events of the mainland, all the students of Duel Academy had gathered around the classroom as Stoick began to debrief them on their final exams.

"Attention students," said Stoick. "I'm sure that you know why you are all assembled here today. The Graduation Duel is soon to commence. These next few days will be very important that you third years and all I ask of you is to do your very best in your duels."

Everyone then began clapping to Stoick's speech.

Gobber then stepped forward. "Now to explain the details of your final exams. As a traditional with Duel Academy, you third years shall be ranked depending how well you do in your duels. The system is a point system that goes all the way up to 100, you will obtain one point whether you win or lose.

"But if you win against the first year then you will gain an additional point, you get two points for earning a victory against a second year and three points if you managed to win against a third-year. You can only duel one opponent only once and you don't lose any points if you do lose. In order to pass the exam you need to earn 100 points."

"Seems basically simple," said Ragnar folding his arms. "At the very most you had to duel at least 100 times."

"Sounds like a piece of cake for me," Snotlout smiled.

"Additionally, even if you exceed 100 points you can keep on duel and earn as many points you can," Gobber continued. "The student who earns the highest amount of points during the end of the term, will get the honour of taking part in the Graduation Duel. We have also selected opponents for each and every single one of you based upon your personality and grades, to you may end up facing against a Pro."

Astrid rubbed her chin. "It would certainly take a lot of work to accumulate as many points you get until the very end," said Astrid.

"Though it is worth it if you get to face a Pro," said Heather looking at Astrid. "Usually we get to choose one of the students in the Academy, but this time the teachers have chosen our foes for us. That means that we can't prepare ourselves for opponent until the very start of the Graduation Duel."

"Yeah but you would have to do every single day to get such an honour," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Plus there is a limited number of students you can face in the entire campus," Wartihog added.

Agnar merely smiled. "The last days of Duel Academy are certainly worth remembering."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It certainly is for us, and at the end of every single term we faced against a maniacal madman that is determined to take over the world."

"It certainly would be a nice change," Astrid agreed.

"The final exam will start at the end of the class so I suggest that you pick your opponents well and have your decks ready and waiting," Stoick advised.

* * *

At the end of the class everyone had gathered around outside the classroom talking about the final exam.

"This may be the very last time we get to duel one another," said Fishlegs looking at all them.

"True, but I certainly won't be holding back," said Agnar.

"Well bring it on," Fishlegs smiled.

"So you want to settle things between us third years first, huh?" said Snotlout as he stood up straight.

"I wouldn't be in such a rush," said Astrid. "I say we save the best for last."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I would really want you guys to be my final opponents."

"Same here," Heather added.

Hiccup smiled and all. "It's really going to be something, isn't it?"

The all nodded.

* * *

Hiccup soon headed back to the dorm with Wartihog.

"So what you your game plan, Captain?" Wartihog asked.

"Imagine members of the third years are only going to aim for hundred points to pass," Hiccup deduced. "That means there will concentrate their efforts on the first years first and then move their way onto the second years and finally the third years."

"Seems like a slow way of getting to the top," Wartihog noted.

"I very much doubt that any of them will be able to get 100 points if they stick to the strategy like that," said Hiccup. "As for me I'm going to duel anyone I come across no matter what year they're in."

When they reached the dorm may discover that several people were already surrounding it much to their surprise.

"Looks like and I don't have a problem finding opponents," Wartihog noted.

An Obelisk second year then noticed them. "There he is! Hiccup!"

"Han?" Wartihog blinked as the obelisk rushed over towards the.

"Hi, Wartihog," said Han. He then looked at Hiccup. "I'm a second year student, the name is Han. I always wanted to meet you and to duel someday!"

"Wait, you want to duel me?" Hiccup blinked.

"Yep. I would never get a chance to duel you, but then this situation presented itself and I immediately acted upon it." He then turned on the other students who were soon approaching them. "I'm not the only one as you can see, everyone here wishes to duel you too."

"Please duel us," the students begged.

Hiccup was feeling very uneasy. "And here I thought that finding an opponent would be difficult."

"So what you say?" Han asked.

Wartihog smiled at Hiccup. "It would seem as if you have a fan club, Captain."

"I wonder if the others are having similar issues?" Hiccup wondered.

* * *

Astrid and the others were indeed having similar issues as they return to the Obelisk Blue Dorm and found themselves completely surrounded by students.

"Snotlout, please duel me!"

"Please duel me, Fishlegs!"

"I want to face against you Ragnar!"

"I'm getting a little scared guys," said Fishlegs.

"I didn't think we were this popular," said Ragnar.

"I like attention but not this much," said Snotlout as he tried to free himself.

"Plus, duel me, Snotlout," said the obelisk second year. "This might be my only chance to duel a future Pro."

"It is our only chance for all of us."

"I can't wait to tell my friends!"

"Please duel us!" they all cried.

"Calm down!" Ragnar yelled looking at all them. "Form a single line and we'll duel you!"

Immediately all the students each took single file lines facing against the five of them and Ragnar and the others prepared their duel disk.

"Let's do this," said Ragnar.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

Agnar had witnessed the entire thing from behind a tree. "Those guys sure are popular. Though I am a graduate of this school was well. Now who should I face?"

"Agnar!" said the voices of many girls.

Agnar turned and saw dozens of girls rushing towards him with duel disks strapped to their arms.

"Okay, that answers my question," said Agnar as he turned towards them. "Just promise you go easy on the."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Red Dorm, Hiccup was facing against his first opponent which was Han. Wartihog and the others challenges were watching intensely.

"Since I was the first one to challenge you out go first," said Han.

"Fine by me," said Hiccup. "By the way how strong are you?"

"He's very strong. He is the top second year in the Obelisk Blue Dorm," Wartihog warned.

Hiccup smiled. "Then it looks like this is going to be one enjoyable duel."

"I always wanted to duel you, but now I want to beat you," Han smiled.

Immediately the two of them activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!"

Hiccup: 4000

Han: 4000

"Since I'm the challenger I'll go first," said Hiccup as he drew from his deck. "And I'll start things off by summoning Dragon Knight Bing to the field in defence mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the small turquoise coloured armoured Dragon Knight, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300)

"I'll then placed a card facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"My move," said Han as he drew. He then looked directly at Hiccup's field. ' _I've studied Hiccup strategy for some time now. He specialises analysing his opponent and then takes them offguard with spells or trap cards._ '

Hiccup just stood there looking at his opponent with intrigue. ' _Now let's see what kind of deck you use._ '

"I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!" Han announced.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a mechanical birdlike creature, who appeared on the field in attack mode. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Ah, to use LV cards," Hiccup nodded.

"That's right and next I activate the spell card, Level Up!" Han announced holding out his spell card. "At the name suggests it allows me to level up my LV4 Horus to a LV6."

Immediately Horus' body began to glow and suddenly it began to increase in size until it was a good 7 feet tall. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1600)

"Now attack!" Han commanded.

Horus then immediately flew down towards Bing and destroyed him with a burst of black flames.

"When Bing is destroyed I'm able to summon Dragon Knight Bam from my deck to the field," Hiccup announced.

Soon appearing on the field in defence mode was the young blue armoured Dragon Knight. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 200)

"I'll finish things off by placing a facedown card," said Han as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"And now citizen of the end of my turn, since Horus destroyed one of your monsters he immediately evolved to a LV 8."

Then once again Horus began to evolve until it became a black mechanical birdlike creature, but now with an extra pair of arms. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1800)

"With my trump card on the field you cannot win!" Han announced.

"Way to call in the reserves," said Wartihog impressively.

Han smiled. ' _Horus' special effect neutralises all spell cards the opponent might play. Hiccup was always used spell cards to give his monsters the edge when facing an overwhelming opponent. Of course this is only my first step on taking Hiccup down. No matter how good you are Hiccup there's no way you can win now._ '

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, Axel was in his van still doing is his research for the Order of Knights and Pegasus. He was looking for his laptop in several names from the register list began to vanish.

"What's going on?" he frowned. "The list of residents is being erased one by one.

He ended his van and went outside to find the streets were completely deserted. He then turned his attention to the Kaiba Corp building and pulled made his way towards it only to find the doors were locked. He then attempted to call the people inside with his mobile, but no one picked up.

' _Still no answer_ ,' he frowned as he turned towards the building. ' _Even the people inside Kaiba Corp have disappearing_.' He then shook his head. "No, that's not right at all."

He started to make his way through the city which was now a ghost town.

"What in the name of Thor is going on?" said Axel. "There is no sign of any one within the city."

* * *

"It's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. "And I summon Dragon Knight Cloudjumper in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the proud looking Dragon Knight, who stood strong and firm on the field. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)

"Now by decreasing it attack points by 400 he is able to bypass your monsters attack you directly," said Hiccup. "The only downside is that the decrease will be permanent and after battling he automatically switches to defence mode, but I say it's worth the price. Now attack Han directly!"

Cloudjumper then immediately jumped into the air. (ATK: 2000-1600)

He jumped directly over Horus and then slammed a powerful kick right at Han.

Hiccup: 4000

Han: 2400

Cloudjumper soon return to Hiccup's field and then took on a defensive position.

"Neither of them holding back," said a student.

"I wonder what they placed facedown?"

"M-my move," said Han recovering from Hiccup's surprise attack and drew from his deck. He then immediately held at the card he drew. "I play Stop Defence. Now thanks to this card I can switch a monster from defending to attacking and I think you're Dragon Knight Bam will do just nicely."

Bam found himself unable to stop himself from going into attack mode.

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"You should have put up a much better defence against my Horus," said Han with a smile. "Because you're about to lose a large chunk of your life points."

Horus then prepared to attack.

"Not if I can help it," said Hiccup revealing his facedown card which was a trap. "I play my Maces and Talons trap card. I can activate this during the Battle Phase and then you have to guess three cards. Depending on the card chosen a special effect will be activated which can determine the entire duel."

"Not quite good enough, Hiccup," Han smirked. "I've studied your entire duelling strategy I know full well that you like to use surprise to catch your opponent off guard. To that end I'm neutralise your spell cards, but now I'm going to neutralise your trap cards." He then revealed his facedown card to be a trap. "I now activate my facedown card, Royal Decree!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Not that."

"As long as this card remains face up on the field all other trap cards are neutralised," said Han. "And that means your Maces and Talons trap card is completely useless and Horus is able to carry on his attack! Now attack with Black Mega Flame!"

Horus flew directly over Hiccup and his monsters and then unleashed Black Flame is right on top of Bam destroying him and dealing a massive amount of damage to Hiccup.

Hiccup: 1200

Han: 2400

"Nice mover," said Hiccup impressively. "But when Bam is destroyed I can summon Dragon Knight Boom to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field was the young purple armoured Dragon Knight, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100)

"He's hanging in there," said Wartihog.

"But not for long," said Han. "Because now I activate the continuous spell card, Sealer Formation. Now instead of drawing I can add one card Stop Defence or Block Attack card from my graveyard directly to my hand. That means I can add my Stop Defence card back into my hand next turn and with it I can afford one of your monsters into attack mode and destroy it."

"He might actually win this," said a student.

"I can't think of a way of Hiccup winning this."

"Han is going to win?"

Wartihog looked at Hiccup. "Captain?"

Hiccup smiled. "The duel isn't over until last card is played and I still got some cards left to play." Han blinked in confusion. "Using Horus to stop me from using my spell card was an excellent move, but my deck is more than just its spell and trap cards."

Han backed away shocked by this statement.

"Now let me show you what I mean," said Hiccup as he drew and Han gulped. "Since you have a monster on the field I'm able to summon Dragon Knight Toothless with one less sacrifice. So I'm going to sacrifice Boom and have brought to the field."

Boom soon vanished and in his place stood Toothless standing strong and firm and ready for battle. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"I don't think I'm done even for a long shot because is now I have Dragon Knights Bing Bam and Boom in my graveyard, I'm now able to summon Dragon Knight Thornado to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field right next to Toothless was a tall muscular man in Dragon Knight armour. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1800)

"And now I'm going to have an attack Horus," Hiccup commanded. Thornado then unleashed a sonic screech directly at Horus. "And now I activate his special ability." Hiccup then removed Bing from his graveyard. "By removing either Bing Bam or Boom from my graveyard I'm able to reduce all damage I received to 0 and prevent Thornado's destruction."

"So what was the point in attacking?" Han asked covering his ears.

"Because after battle calculation, the monster that Thornado battles is immediately destroyed," said Hiccup.

"No way," said Han in horror as he saw Horus turning to thousands of pixels.

"His field is wide open," Wartihog gasped.

"And with your field now wide open I'll have Toothless attack you directly!" Hiccup yelled. "Okay, bud, attack with Plasma Blast!"

Toothless then immediately fired a plasma blast which struck Han knocking him off his feet.

Hiccup: 1200 (Winner!)

Han: 0

"I lost," said Han stunned.

Hiccup then approached Han. "That was a great duel."

"Damnit," Han cursed slamming his hand on the ground.

* * *

A few hours later, Han began walking through the forest deeply annoyed over his loss to Hiccup.

"I thought this deck would be more than a match for Hiccup," Han groaned.

He then removed his deck and narrowed his eyes at it, but then a dark mist began to engulf the cards.

"W-what's this?" he gasped.

Immediately the dark mist launched out of the cards and then began to take the form of Krogan.

"Who… are you?" Han asked with a panicked voice.

"I'm mere an extension of the darkness inside your heart," Korgan smirked.

He then turned into dark cards and began to form into something else.

"W-what the?" Han gasped as Krogan began to take the form of himself.

"From this day forth I am you," said his doppelgänger. "All that is left is to get rid of the original."

He then immediately activated his duel disk and faced against the very scared Han.

* * *

Hiccup was still facing against his challengers and had already taken out a few of them, in fact at this moment he had just taken down a second year Ra with Hookfang.

His attentions were then drawn when he saw some strange looking birds flying around over the forest and immediately knew something was up.

* * *

Han had just been taken down by his doppelgänger in a duel, one he stood no chance against.

His doppelgänger laughed. "Just as I promise I will get rid of the original."

Han looked up and saw the strange birds overhead flying towards him and he screamed.

* * *

Hiccup eyes change for brief moment as he sensed something was off close by. With his powers he was able to see several students been consumed by darkness.

"What is going on?" Hiccup stared.

He then saw Han been consumed by darkness. "Someone help me!"

"This is crazy," said Hiccup stunned.

"Hiccup?" said a student taking his place in front of him. "I'm up next."

Hiccup was quite taken aback after everything he had seen a new that he had more pressing matters to attend to rather than his graduation. He then saw that the students that he briefly saw were the same ones he was facing against.

' _What was that vision_?' Hiccup frowned.

"You all right, Captain?" Wartihog asked.

"I'm afraid that I had to decline," said Hiccup apologetically. "I'm starting to feel tired, I'll duel everyone tomorrow I promise."

Naturally the students weren't too pleased with this announcement.

"You've got to be kidding?"

"I've been waiting all day."

"I'm sorry," said Hiccup apologetically. He then looked at Wartihog with a serious look. "Wartihog, come with me!"

"Hold up, Captain!" Wartihog yelled and began chasing after him.

* * *

They then began running through the forest and Wartihog was still confused about why they were doing it. They then came to a clearing and saw several card laying down on the grass covered in darkness.

"Are those…" said Wartihog.

Hiccup picked one of the map and then his mobile rang. "What is it?"

"It's Axel," said Axel's voice. "Hiccup, we may have a situation here in the city. Can you make it a Domino City as quickly as possible?"

"Domino City?" Hiccup blinked.

"Their attack has begun on a large scale. Everyone in Domino City has completely vanished."

"What did you say?" Hiccup stared.

Then suddenly he heard static.

"Well that's not good," said Hiccup. He then turned and looked at Wartihog. "Wartihog, you go and look for Han."

"You got it, Captain," said Wartihog as Hiccup ran off. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to leave immediately and meet up with Axel," said Hiccup as he ran.

* * *

Hiccup then immediately contacted his father with his mobile.

"What's the matter, son?" he asked.

"It's urgent I'm going have to borrow a boat," said Hiccup.

"What's going on?"

"I need to get to Domino City immediately."

"Come again?" However, Hiccup then hung up. "Hiccup? Hiccup?"

Hiccup had managed to reach the docks and was already making his way to grab a boat. He made his way into the docking port and remove the sheet from one of the boats before jumping inside of it.

He then pressed a button on the door control and the doors opened and then immediately the book began to roll towards the water. The moment he hit the water Hiccup gunned the engines and immediately made his way towards Domino City as quickly as possible.

"Just hang on, Axel," said Hiccup frantically.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Axel was still wondering the abandoned city. He then tried to contact hiccup for quite some time, but there was just no signal.

"Damn, the line has been disconnected," he cursed.

That's when he noticed a small boy wandering around the city in his pyjamas.

"Hey, kid!" Axel yelled rushing over towards him.

He followed the kid into a dark alley, but when he entered inside of it he found the kid had vanished into thin air. He turned around and saw that the kid had re-materialised in the alleyway on the other side of the road.

The kid then looked at him with a menacing stare before walking off cackling fiendishly.

"Hold on!" Axel yelled chasing after him.

He made his way into the alley and once again the kid had vanished.

The kid was vanishing and reappearing in different parts of the city laughing fiendishly. Axel was having a hard time chasing after the kid and finally found him entering into another alleyway. However, like before when he entered into the alleyway he found that it was a dead end and the kid had vanished.

He then turned around and saw a dozen copies of the same kid standing there looking at him with menacing glares and still cackling fiendishly. They then turned into dark cars and began to re-materialise until they finally formed Krogan.

"You…" Axel glared.

Krogan merely laughed and Axel realised instantly that he had a fight on his hands.


	15. A Volcanic Memory

Axel was still facing Krogan, whose arm then began to transform into a duel disk.

"So you're the one who is behind all this, Krogan," said Axel. He then looked at him forcefully. "What have you done with everyone in the city?"

"If you really want to know," said Krogan of the deck formed into his hand and he placed it inside of his duel disk. "Then you have to face me in a duel."

"Fine by me," said Axel reaching for his duel disk and strap to do is arm and then activated it.

He then secretly activated the camera on it and began to record everything that was going on. ' _To make sure people believe me I'll have to record everything_.'

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Krogan: 4000

Axel: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Axel as he drew. "And I'll start by summoning, Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a dinosaur like creature in yellow armour and cracks of lava in its joints. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1300)

"And next I activate his special ability, you now take 500 point of damage in exchange for Slicer not able to attack this turn," said Axel.

Slicer then immediately fired a lava ball directly at Krogan and it slammed hard right into him turning him into cards.

Krogan: 3500

Axel: 4000

However he merely reformed and didn't seem bothered by the attack at all as if it never happened.

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," said Axel as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"Not a bad opening move," said Krogan as he drew. "However my turn shall be far more impressive." He then immediately held out the card he drew. "For I summon Dark Archetype in attack mode!"

Axel frowned. ' _Dark Archetype… Hiccup told me about this card_.'

"I'll now attack Slicer!" Krogan announced and Dark Archetype pounced.

"You're attacking with a monster with lower attack points?" said Axel. "So you're clearly aiming to destroy it so you can activate it special ability."

Slicer then immediately fired a lava ball directly at Slicer taking it out.

Krogan: 3100

Axel: 4000

"You're quite perspective," Krogan smiled. "Because now that it's destroyed and I've taken damage, I can now activate it special ability. An ability that allows me to summon another monster so long as it attack points are equal to the damage I took along with a card in my hand whose level equals that of the monster I want to summon."

"So by sending the level 3, Volcanic Blaster from my hand to the grave I'm able to summon Dark Psycho Eye to the field," said Krogan.

And immediately appearing on the field was a fiendish looking creature. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 1100)

' _I've never seen that card before_ ,' said Axel to himself. ' _It certainly didn't come with the tactical data Hiccup gave me.'_

"I activate my facedown card!" Axel announced revealing his trap card. "Thanks to my Buster Trap your Dark Psycho Eye is immediately destroyed and the Battle Phase comes to an end."

Then suddenly the chest of Dark Psycho Eye opened up to reveal an eye within it. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that prevented Axel from seeing.

"What's going on?" he said.

* * *

He soon found himself in an empty void of nothingness covered in mist.

"Where am I?" said Axel looking around for any clue to his whereabouts.

"Axel…" said a familiar voice within the mist. "Axel… Axel!"

Axel's eyes widened as he recognised the voice. "I know that voice…"

Then suddenly appearing out of the mist was his father.

"Pap?" Axel stared.

"You forgot everything I taught you," he said. "The world is a constant battlefield. If you do not concentrate on your senses, you will be knocked off your feet."

Axel then noticed appearing next to his father was Volcanic Slicer.

"What's Slicer doing over there?" Axel stared.

"You cannot trust anyone, not even your own allies," said his father.

"Pap…" He then shook his head realising what was happening. "No… This is a trick. Why don't you show yourself Krogan? You think you can weaken my resolve by posing as my father? Well, I won't be shaken. I know that my Pap has retired and living in a secluded hut on the mountains he told me everything I know… so I know him better than anyone and that's how I know you were not him. I won't be deceived by a fake. Now quit playing around!"

* * *

Eventually they found themselves back in the alleyway, but Krogan refused to revert back to his normal form.

"So you refuse to show your true face," said Axel narrowing his eyes.

"You should be careful of your emotions," said Krogan.

"What did you say?" Axel glared.

"You should make rash decisions."

* * *

Axel then began to remember when he was just a kid training with his dad in the forest and the dead of night. Remember that he had to fend off against wild animals and then remembered his father's words.

' _Be careful of your emotions and don't make rash decisions_.'

Axel then looked at the bushes. ' _No. I won't be consumed by fear. My fear is making my imagination work wild making me think about facing a bigger threat than I am. I know who my true enemy is_.'

Axel then immediately raised his duel disk in time to block the duel disk from his father, who attacked him from out of nowhere.

"Clever analysis," he said.

"I had a feeling you were around," said Axel.

* * *

Later that night they set up a campfire and began talking.

"You must always cope with the situation calmly," said his father. "On the battlefield, you must control your feelings."

"Right, Pap," Axel nodded.

"We'll be leaving the mountains assumed to meet your mother," said his father with a small smile on his face.

Axel's face lit up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the present, Axel was still facing down Krogan, who still took on the appearance of his father.

"I don't care what kind of costume you where is not going to faze me," said Axel defiantly. "Let's just continue the duel."

"As you wish," said Krogan. "You should always try and cope with situations calmly. Just like back then."

"Back then?" Axel frowned.

"The time that you abandoned your mother on that mountain," Krogan smirked.

Axel stared at him. "What… what are you talking about?"

"Calm your emotions. Cope with the situation calmly," said Krogan as his eyes began to glow bright blue.

"What do you know about me?" Axel demanded. He then shook his head. "No don't be tricked, he's only trying to deceive me. I must cope with the situation calmly and I can only focus on winning this duel."

Then suddenly Axel saw Dark Psycho Eye explode no doubt due to his trap card.

"Whenever Dark Psycho Eye is destroyed I'm able to control one of your monsters into the end of the turn," said Krogan.

' _So that explains it_ ,' said Axel. ' _That's why Slicer is on his side of the field now_.'

"I now activate Slicer's effect and deal you 500 point of damage," Krogan announced.

Slicer then immediately fired a lava ball directly at Axel which slammed into him hard.

Krogan: 3100

Axel: 3500

"I'll then placed a card facedown and end my turn," said Krogan as he placed a card facedown on the field. "Now Slicer returned back to your side."

Slicer then vanished from Krogan's field and return to Axel's field.

"Good then then it's my move," said Axel as he drew. "I'll have Slicer attack you directly!"

Slicer then prepared to attack Krogan.

"Burn away that impostor!" Axel commanded.

Slicer then unleashed a burst of flames directly at Krogan.

"I activate my facedown card, Firewall!" Krogan announced revealing his facedown card.

Immediately a great wall of fire erupted from the ground and blocked Slicer's attack.

"I can activate this card whenever you declare a direct attack upon me and by removing from play a Pyro-Type monster from my graveyard I'm able to neutralise the attack," Krogan explained as he removed Volcanic Blaster from his graveyard. "You really should have expected this, son. I have to did teach it to you."

"I end my turn," Axel glared.

"Then it is my turn to show you what a true soldier is capable of," said Krogan as he drew from his deck. "I now pay the cost of 500 life points to keep Firewall on the field."

Krogan: 2600

Axel: 3500

"And then I activate the spell card, Flame Wall," said Krogan playing his spell card. "Now any effect damage that comes my way is immediately reduced to 0." Axel grimaced knowing of effect damage was his entire strategy. "And I'm not done, because I'm activated another spell card, Volcanic Wall. Now each turn I can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and inflict 500 point of damage to you for every Pyro-Type monster that is sent."

Krogan then held out the three cards he drew which were, Volcanic Rat, Volcanic Cyclone and Volcanic Shell.

Axel gasped. "I know this strategy."

Axel remembered that this was the same strategy that his father taught him when they were training. It was absolutely perfect, Firewall would protect him from monster damage, Flame Wall would protect upon effect damage and Volcanic Wall would keep on sending Pyro-Type monsters to the graveyard while dealing damage the opponent and empowering Firewall.

"That is correct, it's the strategy that I taught you on that mountain," said Krogan. "You do remember, don't you?"

Axel was now sweating. ' _He must be able to read my memories to know that. He no doubt wants to play tricks on my mind to keep me off balance._ ' He then noticed that his hand was shaking. ' _But why am I shaking?_ '

Korgan then send his three cards to the graveyard.

"Now it's time for you to be engulfed by fire, son," said Krogan. "My the same flames consumed your mother that night."

Axel gasped. "That night… Mother?"

Then suddenly two fireballs exited from Krogan's graveyard and headed straight towards Axel. As the two fireballs headed straight towards Axel, the reminded him of two headlights and he began to remember that horrible night when with his parents when the car crashed.

"It can't be," he gasped.

Then the fireball slammed right into him causing a massive explosion.

Krogan: 2600

Axel: 2500

"You remember now? You remember everything that happened on that mountain?" said Krogan. "And the things you lost. You are forced to make a decision that defined your entire survival." Krogan's eyes then once again glowed blue.

Axel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ' _You can't let this guy deceive you, Axel_ ,' he said to himself. ' _Using my own memories against me to keep me confused and off-balance… He's playing a simple head game, but there's no way I'll fall for it._ '

"The only one going to lose something is you," said Axel as he drew from his deck. He looked and saw that he had drawn, Tri-Blaze Accelerator, he then looked the other cards in his hand and immediately grabbed his Blaze Accelerator. "I play Blaze Accelerator!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was the small turret that Axel was famous for using. "But I'm going to trade it up for my Tri-Blaze Accelerator."

Immediately he sent his Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard and traded with a more powerful free gunned turret. "But I'm not done by a long shot. Because I'm going to sacrifice my Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to summon my Volcanic Doomfire!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a massive creature made of molten lava. It was one of the fierce cards that you would ever see and possibly one of the most powerful. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1800)

"And while his face up on the field, you got no choice but to attack him," said Axel. "Not only that the whenever he destroys a monster you take 500 point of damage for each monster he destroys."

"Have you forgotten that Flame Wall blocks all effect damage?" Krogan asked. "Plus you're attacked will be able to reach me thanks to Firewall."

' _He's forgetting that it only works if his graveyard is filled with Pyro-Type monsters_ ,' said Axel to himself. ' _If I want to attack him first I'm going to have to get rid of every single Pyro-Type monster in his graveyard_.'

"I now attack you directly with Slicer!" Axel announced.

"And I use Firewall," said Krogan removing his Volcanic Rat from the game.

Immediately a force field of flames surrounded him and Slicer's attack was unable to penetrate it.

"And now it's Doomfire's turn!" Axel yelled.

Doomfire then fired a molten fireball directly at Krogan.

"I use Fire Wall again," said Krogan removing Volcanic Shell from his graveyard.

And then just like last time I wore flames surrounded him and Doomfire's attack was unable to penetrate the force field.

"Now you no longer have any Pyro-Types in your graveyard," said Axel.

"Not bad," said Krogan. "You certainly proving to be a great strategist, son."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "That's where you're wrong. This is the strategy that my father taught me. If you're really going to impersonate my pap, you really should try to be convincing." Axel then placed two cards facedown on the field. "I'll place these facedown and end my turn."

Axel then looked up at Krogan. ' _Don't let you figure the best of you. You can finish him off easily with your facedown cards next turn. My Volcanic Mine trap card will allow me to Bomb Tokens to fill Krogan's field. Then I can use Switch off, negate the effects of Flame Wall until the end of the turn and will switch one of the tokens to attack mode. Once Doomfire attacks it will all be over, because he'll take 500 point of damage for each card he destroys and he is able to attack all monsters on the opponent's field and I will win this match with the strategy my father taught me._ '

"You're right," said Krogan which caught Axel off guard. "You certainly have absorbed every strategy that I taught you on that mountain. But still you have forgotten what happened to your mother."

"Mum? What are you talking about?" Axel frowned.

Krogan merely drew from his deck. "I now pay the 500 point cost to keep Firewall on the field."

Krogan: 2100

Axel: 2500

"And next I'm going to sacrifice your Slicer…" Krogan continued.

Axel stared at him. "What?"

"That will allow me to summon Volcanic Queen over to your side of the field," said Krogan.

"Wait… on my field?" Axel stared.

Suddenly Slicer was consumed by flames and vanished from the field and in its place stood a dragon-like creature made of molten rock and fire. Axel also noticed that there was a woman covered in flames upon its forehead. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1200)

"What is this monster?" Axel stared.

Axel continue to look at the woman on its forehead who was screaming loudly and then the face of his mother appeared on her face.

"Axel," his mother's voice cried.

"Mum!" Axel gasped. Sweat then began to form over his brow. "This is…"

"Cope with the situation calmly," said Krogan. "Just like when you did during that time."

"That time?" Axel stared.

He then began to remember when he was just a kid when you were driving down from the mountain.

"We had just left the mountain after completing our training," Krogan began.

* * *

Axel remembered rushing up to greet his mother, who immediately hugged him. Then as they were driving a truck appeared out of nowhere and knocked their 4x4 off the road and the collided into a tree. By some miracle, Axel had somehow managed to get out of the way, but the same could not be said for both his parents.

When he picked himself he soon discovered that they were both in trouble, fuel was leaking out of the engine and they were flames all over the vehicle. It could explode at any time and had both his parents were still unconscious inside.

"Pap! Mum!" Axel cried.

The flames then began to consume the vehicle.

"This can't be happening," Axel stared in horror. "I only have time to say one of them."

* * *

Axel's thought were immediately taken away from his memories when Krogan activated a spell card from his hand.

"I now play the spell card, The Unchosen One," said Krogan.

"Stop this," Axel warned.

Krogan ignored his warning. "Thanks to this spell card you now must choose one of your two monsters."

Axel realise what he was playing at. "Stop it!"

"Then all the cards besides the one you chose will be destroyed," Krogan continued.

"S-stop it!" Axel demanded.

He knew that Krogan was creating the similar circumstances of that night when he had to choose one of his parents. Doomfire represented his father while Volcanic Queen represented his mother which made the choice almost impossible.

"Then I summon the destroyed monster's onto my side the field in attack mode," Krogan continued.

"I…"

Krogan looked at Axel. "Now… stay calm. At calmly just like that time before."

As much as it pains him to admit, there was only one choice. Doomfire was stronger and his ability would most certainly help him in the long run.

"I… select Doomfire," he said.

Axel then looked up as he saw Volcanic Queen screaming and then saw the brief image of his mother in the flames.

"Axel… please save me," she said.

Then immediately Axel's facedown cards were set alight and he closes eyes as Volcanic Queen was destroyed in a massive explosion.

"No!" he yelled.

However she wasn't gone for long as she soon reappeared on Krogan's field.

"I loved," he said looking up at Volcanic Queen. He then narrowed his eyes at Krogan. "I'm going to make you pay for forcing me to do such a thing!"

"Why upset you made the logical choice and coat with the situation calmly," said Krogan. "Back then you were focused on survival and you knew that I was your best chance of survival."

"You're wrong!" Axel glared.

"This is the exact same situation. Now that the Queen is on my field, I must sacrifice a monster at the end of the turn of the cost, or else I'll receive 1000 point of damage. You knew about her effect which is why you gave her to me."

"No… I…" said Axel backing away slowly.

"You did the right thing," said Krogan. "I now activate the effect of Volcanic Wall to send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard." He then held out the card he drew showing that he had drawn Volcanic Hammerer, Bonfire and Volcanic Rat. "I have drawn to Pyro-Type monsters which means you will receive 1000 points of damage."

Axel then roared in pain as flames erupted beneath him burning away at his flesh.

Krogan: 2100

Axel: 1500

"Now since I activated this effect I'm not allowed to attack," said Krogan. "But I can still activate the secondary effect of my Queen. Now by sending a card on my field the graveyard I can do 1000 point of damage directly to you."

Krogan and then sent his Flame Wall to the grave and Volcanic Queen immediately screamed.

"No, don't do it Mum!" Axel pleaded. "Please just stop!"

However she did not and Axel was struck with a fierce larger flames and he fell to his knees.

Krogan: 2100

Axel: 500

"I now set a card facedown and end my turn," said Krogan placing a card facedown on the field. "And now senses the end of the turn I take 1000 point of damage thanks to my Queen's special ability."

Flames then immediately consumed Krogan, but he didn't seem affected by them in the slightest.

Krogan: 1100

Axel: 500

"You best make this turn count, son," Krogan advised.

Axel steadily got to his feet and then looked at Krogan. He saw the large smirk on Krogan's face.

"It's my turn," said Axel as he drew and then held out a spell card. "I now activate, Big Volcano! Now all I have to do is send a Pyro-Type monster from my hand to the graveyard and then I can select it two Pyro-Type monsters from your graveyard and summer them directly to your side of the field."

Axel then sent Volcanic Scattershot to his graveyard and then immediately appearing on Krogan's field was Volcanic Rat and Volcanic Hammerer, both taking on a defensive position. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 500) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"Also since I just sent Volcanic Scattershot to the graveyard you now take 500 point of damage," said Axel.

Then suddenly launching from his graveyard was Scattershot, who slammed directly into Krogan unleashing a great time to flames around his body.

Krogan: 600

Axel: 500

"So you're planning on destroying the Queen with your Doomfire," Krogan assumed. "And once you destroyed the Queen all my other monsters were immediately be destroyed and I'll take 1000 point of damage. You're certainly making a good strategy, son. You certainly were able to at calmly without being deceived by your mother's cries."

Axel merely narrowed his eyes. "I now attack your Queen with Doomfire!"

He then immediately came to a stop as he stared at Krogan.

"However, you still can't forgive yourself," said Krogan. "You believed that the choice was impossible to make. And such a belief has tormented you ever since that day, that is why you chose to die along with your parents. You should have been honest with your true feelings if you felt so conflicted."

Krogan then revealed his facedown card. "I now activate the trap card, Volcanic Curse. I can only activate this when you declare an attack upon me and at that moment for every Pyro-Type monster in both our graveyards my Queen will gain 500 attack points."

Krogan had no Pyro-Type monsters in his graveyard, unfortunately the same could not be said for Axel. He currently had two of them and they were feeding their strength to Volcanic Queen. (ATK: 2500-3500)

It was already too late to stop Doomfire, who then immediately fired a fireball directly at Volcanic Queen. Volcanic Queen countered with a burst of flames from her dragon-like mouth and it merely shot right through Doomfire's attack.

Axel could only just stared in shock as the attack headed straight towards him and completely consumed him.

' _I failed you both_ ,' said Axel, whose mind had now completely fallen to Krogan's influence. ' _I should have done that in the very beginning. I was overcame by despair, but at least the three of us would have still be together_.'

His mind then turned back to that day when the 4x4 was consumed by the flames and Axel was caught in the blast.

Krogan: 600 (Winner!)

Axel: 0

Immediately the holograms faded and Krogan return to his true form. Axel had completely disappeared and the only thing left of him was his duel disk, which Krogan approached and then slammed his foot on top of it disabling the camera.

* * *

Up in the mountains was where Axel's parents lived, the truth of the matter was his mother never died in the accident. His father had managed to regain consciousness in time and managed to pull her and himself to safety, before Axel had to make a choice on which want to save.

Axel's father was currently reading a letter sent by their son. "' _I am doing fine. There is no need to worry and I promise to come home on my next vacation. I'm extremely looking forward to eating your apple pie, Mum. Axel_.'

Axel mother smiled at the letter and then looked at her husband. "It would seem as if Axel is doing just fine. I can't wait for him to come back on his next vacation."

Then they heard the doorbell going.

"Coming," said Axel mother as she rose to her feet and made her way towards the door. When she opened it she was shocked to find Axel standing there. "Axel?"

Axel face was completely emotionless. "That time, in that accident in the mountain, you did not die. You were saved by Pap."

Axel's mother could immediately sense something wrong with the son. "What's the matter with you, Axel?"

"I would have chosen who to save," said Axel, who apparently hadn't heard a word from his mother. "At that precise moment… I would have chosen Pap over you."

Axel's mother immediately backed away upon seeing the strange looking son's eye and soon her husband joined her.

"A terrible son that does not deserve to be your son," he continued.

Then suddenly his eyes began to glow a fearsome blue and soon the same thing was happening to Axel's parents as they were hypnotised. Then in the photograph in their hut Axel's disappeared from the family portrait of them fishing.

"Who are you?" Axel's mother asked.

Axel, or the entity pretending to be Axel, just smiled.

* * *

Hiccup soon managed to arrive at Domino City and it was late at night. He immediately began looking for Axel, who he had failed been able to contact with.

"Axel! You there!" Hiccup called trying to contact him on the phone. "Come on, answer."

"Hiccup, I'm over here," said a voice.

Hiccup came to a sudden stop and then saw Axel turning around the corner. However before you chance to say something he saw another Axel appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm here, Hiccup," said the other Axel.

"No, I'm up here," said Axel overlooking the bridge that overlooked the road.

Hiccup then found himself being surrounded by Axels and he quickly deduced that whatever got the rest of the city got to him as well.

"So they managed to get you," he said.

The Axel's eyes began to glow and they began laughing menacingly.


	16. Shattered Destinies Part 1

Hiccup was still surrounded with the double gang is of Axel and all of them had a menacing look on their faces.

"Hiccup, join us," said one of the Axels and then suddenly his eyes glowed blue.

"Come, Hiccup," said another and then all the Axels' eyes began to glow blue.

They advance towards Hiccup and then suddenly his eyes began to glow blue, but he closes eyes and his eyes changed to match that of Phantom's.

"Nice try, but tricks like that won't work on me," he said defiantly. He then looked at each and every one of the Axels intently "Now where is the real Axel?"

"What are you saying?"

"Am I not right in front of you?"

"Look closely, Hiccup."

Hiccup could tell that their eyes were now going more intently no doubt to penetrate through his defences.

"Come."

"Come."

Hiccup was starting to be blinded by the light and knew that he could last much longer.

"See, yeah," he said and made a run for it.

He then immediately pushed past the Axels and began running down the road as quickly as he could. As he ran down the street he noticed that there was not a single person in the city at all just like Axel had said before they lost contact with one another.

Hiccup then came to a stop. "Axel was right… there's not a single person in the entire city. But… How could this have happened?"

Hiccup then turned and looked at reflection in the windows and then saw his reflection smiling menacingly at him with its eyes glowing blue. It then began to emerge from the reflection in a solid form.

Soon the same thing was happening to the other windows and Hiccup saw that this time you are starting to be surrounded by copies of himself.

"What are you still scared of?" said one of his copies.

"You don't have to fear us."

"Now then, why don't you come over here?"

Hiccup's eyes and immediately turn to Phantom's. "I think I prefer to stay here."

"Those horrible eyes of yours are not allowing you to see the world as it truly is."

"Just listen and accept what we have to say…"

Immediately his copies began to activate their duel disks.

Hiccup really for that he was done for when he heard the sound of a horn and a bright light struck him in the face. He turned and saw driving towards them was a van and it wasn't stopping. Immediately Hiccup copies began to disappear one by one into dark cards and then the van skidded to a halt right in front of Hiccup.

The van door opened and the figure in a motorcycle helmet emerged from it. Then before Hiccup had a chance to say a word, his save your grabbed his arm and pulled him into the van.

Hiccup copies immediately re-materialised and began to surround the van trying to find a way to get in. However, the back of the van opened up and Hiccup saviour shot out of it riding on a motorcycle with Hiccup holding onto the rim. Hiccup looked back at the van and then to his saviour and saw him pulling out some sort of detonator, he then pressed the button on the van immediately exploded taking out his copies along with it.

The cards that formed Hiccup copies then reformed into the shape of Krogan and they watched as Hiccup and his saviour were making their way towards the Kaiba Corp building.

"As long as that damn Phantom's will is inside of him it will be very difficult to inviting him here," said one of them.

Then more Krogans started to appear in the street.

"Well, who knows what will happen," said another Korgan as they began to merge into one another. "The journey of 1000 steps to start with only a single step."

"Then let's wait until he wears himself down."

Then the Krogans dispelled and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Hiccup and his saviour soon reached at the Kaiba Corp building.

"Kaiba Corp?" Hiccup blinked.

"We should be safe here," said his saviour as they hopped off the bike.

Hiccup then removed his helmet and looked at him. "Who exactly are you?"

His saviour then removed his helmet and Hiccup's eyes widened as he came face-to-face with his grandfather, Wrinkly.

"Grandpa?!" Hiccup stared.

"Hiccup, I'm relieved to see that you're safe," said Wrinkly.

"Same here, but why are you—?"

"This city… Or rather the people of this city… have fallen into the hands of Nightshroud," Wrinkly explained.

"Nightshroud?" Hiccup blinked. "So his invasion has already begun…!" Hiccup grimaced at the thought. ' _That was certainly explain the strange goings-on._ '

Wrinkly then looked at his grandson. "Hiccup, would you permit me to have a look at your deck? Cards that have been infected by Nightshroud usually have tinted grey-black look to them. We should be certain that your deck is safe to use."

Hiccup nodded. "Sure, have a look."

Hiccup then handed his deck to his grandfather who immediately began looking through it. As he did so Hiccup looked up at the Kaiba Corp building.

"Anything checks out fine," said Wrinkly handing Hiccup back is deck.

"Thanks." He then inserted his deck back into his duel disk. "But grandpa, where do you acquire such information from?"

"I'll explain later," said Wrinkly. "Right now we need to head to the helicopter pad."

Hiccup frowned.

"This city is only a planeload compared to what Nightshroud has in store for us. His main objective is to attack Duel Academy."

Hiccup immediately turned towards him. "Oh no."

* * *

At Duel Academy, Stoick had just informed both Gobber and Spitelout of Hiccup's disappearance.

"You're saying that Hiccup went to Domino City?" Spitelout roared.

Stoick nodded. "That's right, and to make matters worse we have not been able to make contact with him or anyone within the city."

"What is does he think he's doing?" Spitelout roared. "Is he forgetting that his graduation exam?"

"If Hiccup left am sure he had his reasons," said Gobber.

Stoick just turned towards the window. ' _I hope you know what you're doing, son._ '

* * *

Hiccup and Wrinkly were in the elevator making their way up the Kaiba Corp building which was completely deserted.

"So Nightshroud used Axel was based in order to get me away from Duel Academy," Hiccup concluded.

"That would appear to be the case," Wrinkly nodded. "As we speak their clones or attacking students in Duel Academy. To make matters worse whenever they lose their immediately taken to his world.'

Hiccup clenched his fist in frustration. ' _So that was what the vision meant._ '

* * *

At Duel Academy, Krogan, who had taken the form of Han was beating student after student and every time they last they got consumed by darkness.

"That's right, the one with the darkness," he said menacingly. "Disappear and be forgotten."

Whenever the student lost a copy of themselves informed a few seconds later.

"We no longer need their bodies now they have given birth to us from the darkness in their hearts," said one of the clones.

"And any memory or existence of them will not be needed," said another clone.

Han then took a step forwards. "There's only one who we will need in this world. And that is Nightshroud."

Immediately the clones began to be consumed by darkness and the dark essence began to cover the entire island bit by bit.

* * *

Hiccup and Wrinkly soon exited the elevator and they found themselves in a duelling arena much to Hiccup's confusion.

"This is a duelling field?" Hiccup frowned as he looked at his grandfather. "I thought we were making our way to the helipad."

Wrinkly took several steps forward blocking the exit before turning to face Hiccup.

"I'm afraid I mislead you," he said turning to face him.

"This is no time for games," said Hiccup strongly. "You said it yourself that Duel Academy is under attack."

"I'm afraid you will be taken a single step outside of Domino City," said Wrinkly.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "What?"

"You'll be facing me in a duel right here right now," said Wrinkly as he strapped on his duel disk.

"Is this some sort of joke? Because I'm not laughing!" Hiccup roared and started to make his leave.

"I wouldn't go anywhere tire you," Wrinkly advised and Hiccup came to a stop. "If you try and leave here, your body will pay the price."

Hiccup then turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I have placed bombs all around this arena," Wrinkly explained. "Make any form of attempt to leave this arena and they will detonate wherever it is you or I. In short neither of us are going to be leaving here any time soon. The only way for you to get out of here is by defeating me in a duel, but if I win then you will be trapped in Nightshroud's clutches."

Hiccup just couldn't understand what was going on. ' _Just what is happening here? Don't tell me that Wrinkly has fallen to Nightshroud's hands…_ '

Hiccup's eyes immediately changed as he focused upon Wrinkly.

"Stare at me all you want with those eyes, but I assure you that it is really me," said Wrinkly. "I'm in no way an emissary of Nightshroud."

"Then why?" Hiccup asked.

"It is strange isn't it," said Wirnkly. "I used to be able to see into the future and yet I'm still playing a major part in one's destiny."

"Just tell me what's happening, grandpa?" Hiccup pleaded.

"I'm sorry. If I don't defeat you then your great-aunt…"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Greta-aunt Selena!"

"As you know we both grew up as orphans," said Wrinkly closing his eyes. "It had only been asked in the early forms of our child and as such I cannot afford to lose her."

"Was she captured?" Hiccup asked as his eyes returned back to normal. "Is that why you're doing this?"

"If it means getting Selena back, I don't care what I have to do even if I have to face against my own grandson," said Wrinkly determinedly and activated his duel disk. "Enough talk let's duel."

Hiccup could see there was no persuading him and activated his own duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Wrinkly: 4000

Hiccup looked directly at Wrinkly. "Please, don't do this!"

"I don't have a choice," said Wrinkly as he drew. "You ones had at the power of changing one's destiny, let's see if you still have that power. For your sake you had better not have lost it when you gain your new powers."

Wrinkly then went to grab a card in his hand. "You've changed your destiny so many times, let's see you still have one. Perhaps I can determine our destinies in this duel."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked.

Wrinkly ignored him. "I'll start things off by summoning Arcana Force VII - The Chariot."

Suddenly appearing on the field was the alien mechanical creature which had many tentacles. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1700)

The moment appeared on the field its card appeared above it and began to rotate.

"Now you get to choose which way the card points," said Wrinkly.

"Stop!" Hiccup demanded.

The card then slowly came to a stop and stopped upright.

"Since the cards landed right side up, whenever the Chariot destroys a monster that monster will be summon to my side the field," Wrinkly explained. "You were in patient when choosing when to stop by card. If you keep this up then you will be able to out run your destiny."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup demanded.

"You'll understand soon enough," said Wrinkly as he grabbed two card in his hand. "I now lay to cards facedown on the field and end my turn."

Then suddenly the moment the cards were placed on the field darkness consumed the entire field.

Hiccup immediately looked to one of the set cards. "What was that card he just played? It's tainted by darkness."

Wrinkly merely just stood there in silence.

Hiccup then reached for his deck and drew. "It's my move."

"And I now activate my facedown card, Tour of Doom!" Wrinkly announced revealing his facedown card. The card was covered by darkness and soon floated into the air right above Wrinkly. "This card can be activated during my opponent's standby phase. If this card lands upright, then my opponent cannot summon on his turn."

"You've got to be kidding?" Hiccup stared. "You mean I won't be able to summon a single monster this turn if I don't land on the correct position?"

"That's right," Wrinkly smiled. "This trap card will determine your destiny."

Immediately the card began to rotate and Hiccup found himself unable to move a muscle.

"What's the matter?" Wrinkly asked. "You know you will be able to carry on unless you say stop."

Hiccup looked at the card as it rotated. ' _Calm down. Just concentrate… I have a 50-50 chance of getting this right_.'

Hiccup waited until it past the upright position. "Stop!" he commanded.

The card then began to slow down and then stop upside down.

"I got it," Hiccup smiled. Wrinkly chuckled much to Hiccup's confusion. "Did I miss something funny? Because last time I checked you are not able to summon a monster next turn."

"I'm afraid my destiny has not been decided just yet," said Wrinkly. "I now activate my other facedown card, Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny." Immediately his other facedown card revealed itself. "Thanks to this I can now declare a monster card and it back card in my opponent's deck, then they are forced to summon that monster in attack mode. And the card I choose is Arcana Force 0 - The Fool."

Hiccup blinked. "But I don't have any Arcana Force card in my deck." That's when he noticed darkness emanating from his deck much to his surprise. "What the?"

"I'm very disappointed in you, Hiccup," said Wrinkly. "You should take a very close look at your deck."

"Don't tell me…" Hiccup then removed his deck and began looking through it. He then found the source of the darkness and recognise the card instantly. "This is The Fool… but when did…"

Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked at his grandfather, he remembered that he looked through his deck just before they entered the Kaiba Corp building and realise that he must've put the card in the deck when he wasn't looking.

"Now you get it," Wrinkly smirked. "While you were distracted, I pretended to be looking for cards with the essence of Nightshroud in your deck. In reality I was adding one to your deck."

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. "I never thought that you would stoop so low."

"I told you that I would do anything to save my sister, your aunt," said Wrinkly strongly. I don't care if I have to play dirty in order to win. Now come forth, Arcana Force 0 - The Fool!"

Then immediately appearing on the field was an alien creature with very long tentacle-like hair. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"It has zero attack points?" Hiccup gasped.

Then suddenly it's card appeared over its head and began to rotate.

"Now it's my turn to decide your destiny," said Wrinkly as he looked towards the card as it began to rotate. "Stop!"

The card continue to rotate until it stopped right side up and a smile appeared on Wrinkly's face.

"The first thing you should know is that The Fool cannot be destroyed in battle," Wrinkly explained.

"What?!" Hiccup stared.

"In addition, as long as it remains on your side of the field… I am free to choose which position to put the card of my Arcana Force."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned. "With that kind of effect I'm a major disadvantage."

"You should have check your deck rather than allowing me to do it for you," said Wrinkly. "Thanks to your mistake I now have full control of destiny."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Wrinkly. "Yeah, by cheating."

"And now for The Fool's effect," Wrinkly continued. "I change the position of Tour of Doom from upside down to the right side up. Thanks to that you are no longer able to summon any monster card to the field."

Hiccup grimaced.

"Now what are you going to do?" Wrinkly asked. "Are you going to end your turn? Or will you keep on duelling? Whatever you decide, you better make it fast."

' _I can't believe this is happening_ ,' said Hiccup to himself as he looked down at his hand. ' _I'm just going to have to find another way in order to summon my monsters_.'

Hiccup then placed a card facedown on the field. "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it is my move and the beginning of your end," said Wrinkly as he drew and immediately summoned it. "I now summon, Arcana Force III - The Empress!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was another alien creature that resembles loyalty. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1300)

"And now thanks to The Fool… I can select the Empress' right position," said Wrinkly.

Immediately its card appear directly over the Empress and took up the right-up position.

"And now she will attack your Fool!" Wrinkly announced.

The Empress then vanished for brief second and reappeared in front of the Fool.

"While your monster can't be destroyed in battle, you'll still take battle damage from the attack," said Wrinkly.

Immediately tendrils shot out from the back of the Empress and struck the Fool. The Fool wasn't destroyed thanks to a special effect, but a powerful dark pulse struck Hiccup with immense force.

Hiccup: 2700

Wrinkly: 4000

"And now it's the Chariots turn!"

The chariot then fired several lasers directly at the Fool and once again it wasn't destroyed, but Hiccup still received a massive amount of damage.

Hiccup: 1000

Wrinkly: 4000

"And with that I end my turn," said Wrinkly.

Hiccup found it hard to keep his footing and nearly stumbled.

Wrinkly shook his head. "It would seem as if that card is the perfect card to represent you."

Hiccup winced and drew from his deck. "I may be down, but I'm not out."

"And the effect of my Tour of Doom trap card activates," said Wrinkly as the card began to rotate. "And thanks to the Fool's effect it's going to stop right side up." Then once again the card came to a stop in the upright position.

Hiccup grimaced. ' _If this keeps up, I will be able to summon any monsters. I mean priority has to be get rid of the Fool card on my side the field_ …' Hiccup then immediately grabbed a spell card from his hand. "I now activate the spell card, Spirit Wave! I can only activate this card when the amount of Dragon spirit monsters in my field are greater than the ones in my deck."

Hiccup looked at his spell card. ' _If this works I should be able to get rid of the Fool. I may not be able to summon any monsters, but at least my chance of selling them will increase without the Fool on the field._ '

"A valiant try, but fruitless," said Wrinkly.

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"I'm sorry to say that the Fool's upright position makes it completely immune to any spell trapped on monster effect on your side of the field."

"Seriously?" Hiccup groaned as his spell card is destroyed. "In that case I'll switch it from attacking to defending."

The Fool then began to take on a defensive position.

"It's no use," Wrinkly smirked. "The Fool cannot be switched attack mode to defence mode."

"You've got to be kidding!" Hiccup groaned.

Unfortunately he wasn't as the Fool immediately returned to its position on the field.

' _So I've got a monster that is totally immune to my card effects, it has zero attack points, can't be switched to defence mode can't be destroyed in battle and to make matters worse it allows Wrinkly to choose whatever position he wants for his cards. If I don't come up with an idea, you'll finish me off on his next turn_.'

"Now you finally understand," said Wrinkly. "Your only choices to either finish things easily or painfully."

Hiccup looked at his deck. ' _Come on guys, I believe in you and I know that you won't let me down._ '

He then immediately looked at Wrinkly. "I'm no quitter. The bond of my cards, I'll show you that will be able to break through your combo."

Hiccup then immediately placed a card facedown on the field.

"Stubborn as always," Wrinkly grumbled. "Your bond is powerful, but once it's removed it can be the most painful thing you can ever experience."

' _That's right… If I win the duel, then Great-Aunt Selena will be in danger!_ ' Hiccup realised. He then looked at his grandfather with a firmed look. "I don't suppose you know where Great-Aunt Selena is being held?"

Wrinkly just stood there in silence.

"Look if she was captured because of me animated my responsibility too," said Hiccup. "Please let me help you, she's family remember."

"You may be blood related but that does not make it your responsibility," said Wrinkly plainly. Hiccup stared at him. "The fault lies with me, I was happy to lose my power to see into the future and that resulted in my sister's capture. If I hadn't given up my powers then I would have foreseen her in danger and would have acted to protected her. And as you very well know the two of us were grown up as orphans, after losing our parents in World War II…

"I used my special gifts in order to make us a life, but then I lost them when I duelled against you. At the time I was glad of losing my powers, I truly believe that I was free from the chains of destiny. Then my sister and I were reunited and we had a nice calm peaceful life, but it wasn't to be. I was foolish into believing that we had a choice in our new life and now I feel my powers draining away bit by bit."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hiccup firmly. "You don't need powers in order to create a life, I mean you have your sister… your daughter… me! Now that you're being drowned in despair darkness is consuming your heart."

"My heart is been consumed?" said Wrinkly.

"Aren't you forgetting that it was you that realised that Nightshroud would rise again?" said Hiccup. "You sent Alvin and Mala to convince me to stay on Duel Academy so that I can combat him."

Wrinkly merely smiled. "I did do that didn't I? How ironic that I was the one who set you down this path."

"Grandpa?" Hiccup stared.

"Let's continue, it's my move," said Wrinkly as he drew. "And now I'll finish things off by having The Chariot attack The Fool! This is the end for you!"

The Chariot then fired energy beam from its cannons directly at The Fool. A few seconds later darkness erupted around The Fool and Wrinkly was confident that he had just won the match. However, when the darkness cleared he discovered that there was a force field around Hiccup shielding him.

That's when he noticed that one of Hiccup's facedown cards revealed itself to be Negate Attack.

"I see, you use the trap Negate Attack," said Wrinkly looking slightly impressed.

"Got that right and thanks to its secondary effect the Battle phase immediately comes to an end," Hiccup smiled.

"All you're doing is stalling for time," said Wrinkly. "Can you not see nothing you do can stop your destiny?"

"Did you forget that I'm able to change destiny?" Hiccup smiled. "I trusted my deck to see me through this and it has never let me down. So long as my deck is with me, I can change whatever destiny that has been handed down to me and I am going to win this duel."

"In that case, I'm going to make sure that your deck is no longer there for you," said Wrinkly.

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"First destroy your deck then I'll destroy you," said Wrinkly as he played a spell card. "I activate my spell card, Sowing of the Fool! The first thing I have to do is choose an Arcana Force monster, like my Chariot, then depending on which way the card points either you or me what have to send cards from my deck to the graveyard for every 300 attack point of the target monster."

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Which means one of us is going to be sending five cards to our graveyard," said Wrinkly. "But don't forget thanks to The Fool I get to choose which way to position my spell card and I choose the upside down effect. Now you're forced to send the top five cards of your deck to the graveyard."

' _He's really backing me into a corner_ ,' said Hiccup looking at his deck and then grabbed the top five cards of his deck. ' _Even if I somehow managed to fend off his monsters, he'll just keep on attacking my deck until I got nothing left._ ' Hiccup then saw the top five cards of his deck to the graveyard, one of them also included Toothless. ' _I better think you are way out of this mess and fast_.'


	17. Shattered Destinies Part 2

Wrinkly: 4000

Hiccup: 1000

The duel between Hiccup and Wrinkly was not going very well for Hiccup and he was doing everything he could to make his grandfather's sense.

"Wrinkly, this is getting ridiculous," said Hiccup. "Let's work together to save Great-Aunt Selena and we can both get what we want."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," said Wrinkly. "We cannot stop the due now."

Hiccup then noted the tear was tricking down Wrinkly's face indicating that he was regretting that he had to do this.

"Grandpa," said Hiccup feeling frustrated himself.

"I have suffered continuously after the loss of my powers," said Wrinkly. "And I lost the ability to fight along with it. I've got no clue who I am anymore and while I was busy contemplating my sister was taken from me. However, defeating you will free her and I will regain my powers and with them I will be able to protect her from any dangers."

Hiccup noticed the darkness on the field was vibrating at Wrinkly's words.

"Just what is going on here," said Hiccup.

"My turn is over now," said Wrinkly. "Now let us see if your deck has your back and is indeed capable of fighting back against destiny!"

"It certainly can," said Hiccup as he drew.

"And now Tour of Doom activates," said Wrinkly. "And naturally I'm going to use the Fool's effect to stop the card when it's right side up. And of course you know what that means."

"Yeah, I get it," said Hiccup frustratingly. "I'm no longer able to summon any monster's onto my field by any means."

"With both the Fool and Tour of Doom, your chances of winning are non-existent," Wrinkly smiled. "There's no way you can fight your destiny now."

Hiccup grimaced. ' _I need to think of something or else next turn be wiped out. To make matters worse keep on using cards from my deck each and every turn. If this keeps up I'll either run out of card in my deck or life points_.'

"Don't give up," said a voice.

Hiccup then looked at the card he drew and saw that he had drawn Dive Bomb. ' _That's it._ ' He then looked at his other facedown card. ' _Destiny has been set in stone just yet_.'

Hiccup then placed his trap card facedown. "I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

"And the end it is," Wrinkly announced. "Your destiny is to lose while mine is to win and I can do this on my next turn."

He then drew from his deck. "And now I have The Chariot attack The Fool and end this duel!"

The Chariot then prepared to fire.

"Not this time," said Hiccup. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!" His trap card and revealed itself. "And with it I can bring back Toothless from my graveyard."

Toothless then appeared on the field standing strong and firm. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"While it's true the combination between The Fool and Tour of Death is extremely powerful, it has one weakness," said Hiccup. "Tour of Death only works during my turn! That means I can summon monsters to the field when it's your turn!"

Wrinkly smiled. ' _An excellent counter strategy… I shouldn't be surprised though, he is my grandson after all_.'

Wrinkly then looked directly at Hiccup. "You do realise I can easily avoid attacking your monster and concentrate my efforts on The Fool. You are survive long enough to use him."

"Then it's a good thing that was not my plan," Hiccup smiled. "I now activate my other facedown card, Dive Boom!" Wrinkly Garth realising what was about to happen. "All I have to do is sent to card from my hand to the graveyard, sacrifice Toothless and then I can destroy all your monsters that once and deal you damage equal to their attack points!"

Hiccup immediately sent to card from his hand to the graveyard and Toothless immediately took off and charged towards Wrinkly's monsters. Seconds later there was a huge explosion that destroyed both The Chariot and The Empress and Wrinkly was hit by the brunt of it.

Wrinkly: 1000

Hiccup: 1000

Hiccup then looked at his deck. "Thanks for the save, bud."

"Not bad," said Wrinkly recovering from the surprise attack. "However, my turn is not over just yet. I now summon Arcana Force VI - The Lovers!"

Immediately appearing on the field was an alien -like creature. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600)

"And by The Fool's effect I select the upright effect," Wrinkly continued. The card rotating above The Lovers immediately came to a stop in the upright position. "And then I activate Reverse Reborn! Thanks to this I can now summon an Arcane Force monster from my graveyard straight to the field in attack mode. So, appear once again my Chariot!"

Soon the Chariot reappeared on the field in attack mode.

"I just took that thing down," said Hiccup. He then stood up strong and firm. "Well, I took it down once I can do it again."

"Unfortunately, you won't be facing it," said Wrinkly. "You manage to hold off defeat, but the moment in you accepted a duel from me it was all over for you."

"What?" Hiccup blinked.

"I now activate the effect of The Lovers," said Wrinkly gesturing to his monster. "If I tribute this monsters are summon an Arcane Force monster, then it counters as two sacrifices. Now you about face the destroyer of your destiny! I sacrifice both The Lovers and The Chariot!"

Immediately the two monsters vanished from the field and seconds later three bright red means shot out from behind Wrinkly.

"Come forth, Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler!" Wrinkly announced.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a giant mechanical creature with dark armour. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)

"That thing has 4000 attack points," Hiccup gasped.

"Now I activate The Fool's effect, meaning that the card stops in the upright position," said Wrinkly.

Hiccup looked up and saw that the card was rotating and soon came to a stop in the upright position.

"Now The Dark Ruler is permitted to attack twice in one turn," Wrinkly smirked.

Hiccup groaned. "Great, just perfect."

"Fortunately for you this battle phase has ended," said eyes then turned to his Sowing of the Fool spell card that was rotating above him. "However, I still have the Sowing of the Fool." The card in question and immediately stop upside down. "Since The Dark Ruler has 4000 attack points, you must send 13 cards from your deck to the graveyard."

Hiccup gasped in shock and reluctantly send 13 cards to his graveyard.

"Now you've only got 15 cards remaining in your deck," said Wrinkly. "I suggest that you make this next turn count."

Hiccup looked at his deck. ' _After my draw I will only have 14 cards left that means during Wrinkly's next are now only have one card remaining. Not to mention got limited card in my hand, I don't make a turnaround on this turn it's all over_.'

Wrinkly laughed. "Your destiny is hanging by a thread."

Hiccup grimaced as he kept on trying to think away out of his predicament.

' _Hiccup_ ,' said a familiar voice.

"Who's there?" said Hiccup looking around wildly.

Wrinkly just gave him a curious look.

' _If it is you, then only my voice can reach your ears_ ,' said the voice.

Hiccup now recognised the voice. "I know that voice…"

Then suddenly a bright light appear directly above him. ' _Concentrate and focus on the light_ ,' said the voice. ' _If you use your powers, you should be able to see my form._ '

"You got it," said Hiccup.

Immediately his eyes changed and their standing in the light was none other than his Great-Aunt Selena.

"Great-Aunt Selena," he gasped. "It is really you, isn't it?"

Selena smiled at him. "Hiccup, I'm pleased to see you again I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Where are you being held captive?" Hiccup asked. "Tell me and I can get you out of there."

Selena shook her head.

Wrinkly stared at his grandson. "Did you say Selena? Are you trying to play a trick on me?"

"He can't hear you," Hiccup noticed.

"Only my voice can read your ears," Selena explained. "Though how hard I try I can't seem to reach him."

Wrinkly was now looking at Hiccup furiously. "Why are you just standing there? It's your turn! Hurry up and draw!"

"Hiccup, please use your powers to save Wrinkly," Selena pleaded.

"Of course, but don't you want me to save you?" Hiccup asked.

"When you defeated Wrinkly you managed to purge of the Light of Destruction that has possessed his body," Selena explained. "I truly believe that he would revert back to normal and be the man that I knew before all this happened. But I could have been more wrong. He wasn't fully aware of it himself, but he suffered a lot when he lost his powers as he was obsessed of regaining them. At this present moment, the only way to save him is by defeating him in a duel. Please, do need to stop him and to save him from himself."

"Okay, but how am I going to save you afterwards?" Hiccup asked.

"All that matters right now is that you defeat my Wrinkly and free him from himself," said Selena as she began to fade.

"Great-Aunt Selena!" Hiccup cried.

"Once you do, my voice should be able to reach him," she continued. "Please, you must save him."

"Great-Aunt Selena!" Hiccup cried.

She then vanished.

Hiccup closed his eyes and opened them and they were voted back to normal. "It's my move," said Hiccup as he drew.

"And now the effect of Tour of Doom activates!" Wrinkly announced. "And thanks to the Fool who landed right side up making you unable to summon a monster again this turn." He then looked directly at Hiccup. "Your deck is now down to 14 cards, which means next turn you'll be down to one."

"I won't let that happen," said Hiccup. "Even if my choices are limited, I shall find a way to overcome destiny and break its chains. No matter what you say, I will become destiny's puppet."

Hiccup looked at his hands and saw that he had the card that he needed to turn this match around. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," he said placing a card facedown on the field.

"It's over," said Wrinkly. "With my power over destiny that is residing on the field, there is no way you can change it. Now prepare yourself for the end!"

Wrinkly then drew from his deck. "The Dark Ruler will now attack The Fool!"

Immediately shooting out from slots on the Dark Ruler's back with the heads up two dragons. They then opened their mouths and dark energy began to form inside of them and they fired directly at The Fool!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Duel Academy, Blaze was looking at the registrar lists and noticed that several names had vanished.

"Just as I thought, then names aren't matching up," she said looking at the list compared to her PDA.

"You sure you're reading that right?" Fishlegs asked.

"We have at least had 10 duels each today," said Astrid. "It shouldn't be possible that you can't identify any of them."

"Can we really trust that list?" Snotlout asked taking the list from Blaze. When he looked as if he saw that several names were missing from it much to his confusion. "What? Duel Academy should have more students than this."

"You're wrong," said Agnar folding his arms and immediately everyone looked towards him. "It's been bothering me for quite some time. There aren't as many people at the entrance…"

They saw that he was right, because there had to be about a dozen other students in the hallway.

"Now that you mention it, you've got a point," Ragnar nodded.

"The place is huge, there should be at least three times as many people on the list," Heather nodded.

Astrid rubbed her chin. "And the weird thing is I can't remember the faces of the people I duelled this today."

"Same here," said Fishlegs.

"What in the name of Thor is going on here?" Snotlout asked.

"I wonder this has something to do with Hiccup leaving the island," said Ragnar scratch in the back of his head.

"It can't be a coincidence," Heather agreed.

"Speaking of Hiccup, wasn't he with Wartihog?" Astrid asked.

* * *

Wartihog was currently looking through the forest trying to find Han, but was having very limited success.

"I can't seem to find it," he said coming to a stop. "I wonder why the Captain wanted me to find this Han guy anyway?"

That's when he noticed a shadow passing through the trees and saw the face of Han.

"Han," he gasped and ran after him.

He then immediately ran after him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Kaiba Corp, Hiccup and Wrinkly were still facing one another in a duel and Dark Ruler had just unleashed his attack upon Hiccup. Wrinkly smiled as the attack got closer and closer towards the Fool, but then at the last second the attack diverted away from it.

"My attack is being redirected," he gasped.

That's when he noticed that the attack was heading towards a very young Dragon Knight in colourful orange armour. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 1200)

Seconds later the dragon knight was immediately destroyed much to his bewilderment.

"What just happened?" he demanded.

"That would be the effect of Dragon Knight Garff," said Hiccup. "You see whenever an attack is heading my way I could immediately summoned him to the field in defence mode and thanks to his second ability all attacks are redirected towards him. And then comes the third effect, when it's destroyed by battle I can summon Dragon Knight Garffiljorg from my deck all the way to your side in defence mode."

Then suddenly much to Wrinkly's surprise appearing on the field was a baby in Dragon Knight Armour. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"I've got no idea what you think you're accomplishing, but I do not have time to play games," said Wrinkly spitefully. "Did you forget that Dark Ruler is able to attack twice on the same turn? And this time it will really be the end!"

The Dark Ruler then prepared to launch a second attack on The Fool, but then suddenly Garffiljorg immediately cried so loudly that it was deafening. Wrinkly quickly covered his ears and The Dark Ruler found itself unable to attack.

"What is happening!" he roared.

"That would be Dragon Knight Garffiljorg's, special ability," Hiccup smiled. "As long as he remains face up on the field its owner is not able to launch an attack."

"What?" Wrinkly roared.

"You heard, now you can no longer launch any sneak attacks on The Fool," Hiccup smiled.

Wrinkly narrowed his eyes. "Whenever The Dark Ruler attacks while it up right it is then forced to go into defence mode."

The dragons on the Dark Ruler's back then retreated into its body as it was forced into defence mode.

"Didn't foresee that in my destiny did you?" Hiccup smiled.

"You think one lucky move can change the entire course of a duel?" said Wrinkly narrowing his eyes. "But did you forget about my Sowing of the Fool spell card and now that you have 13 cards in your deck, the moment it sits the upright position you lose just as I foretold."

"Is that so?" Hiccup smiled.

Wrinkly blinked. "What?"

Hiccup then revealed his facedown card which showed to be a trap card with a dragon with orange scales and large butterfly like wings roaring. "I activate my trap card, Call of the Death Song. I can only activate this card I have no Dragon-Type monsters on the field. Now I'm able to destroy one Dragon-Type on your side of the field so you can say goodbye to Garffiljorg!"

Wrinkly turned and saw Garffiljorg turned into pixels and vanished completely.

"What are you plotting?" Wrinkly demanded.

"Me, I'm just breaking down the chains of destiny," Hiccup smiled.

"Impossible."

"Oh, it's very possible," said Hiccup. "Because Garffiljorg has another special ability. When he destroyed by spell or trap card, you, as the owner, now have the privilege of destroying one monster on my side the field and last I checked I've only got the one."

"What did you say?" Wrinkly gasped.

"The Fool may not be able to being affected by card effects on my side the field, but it still fair play when they're coming from your side," Hiccup smiled.

Wrinkly's eyes widened. ' _Oh no. He's been planning to destroy The Fool since his last turn._ '

Immediately a bright light covered The Fool and it vanished from the field.

"Now you no longer use The Fool to alter things in your favour," said Hiccup. "That means you're going to fight me by chance rather than destiny. However, I suspect that your faith in your own abilities are faulted since you rely on destiny just too much."

Wrinkly grinding his teeth in frustration. "Now everything is on the same level which means we have equal footing and destiny has no hold on either of us. Now are you going to use Sowing of the Fool?"

"Of course I am," said Wrinkly. "All I have to do to land upside down and I win this duel with or without The Fool."

Immediately Sowing of the Fool began to rotate.

"Now just simply say stop and we will see the outcome," said Wrinkly. "Will you be destroyed by your own hand or will you be able to buy time for just one more turn?"

"Stop!" Hiccup ordered.

Sowing of the Fool then began to slow down and the two of them watched anxiously as he began to stop. The card and stopped upright."

"Upright?" Wrinkly gasped.

"And you know what that means," Hiccup smiled. "Since the car landed right side up your pores to send 13 cards to your graveyard."

Reluctantly Wrinkly grad 13 cards from top of his deck and immediately send them to his graveyard.

"When you destroyed The Fool you destroyed my strategy and shattered my destiny," Wrinkly cursed.

"No one has the power to control destiny," said Hiccup. "You should know better than anyone that we are able to create our own destinies."

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn," said Wrinkly as he placed two cards facedown on the field. He then turned to Hiccup. "I may not been able to finish you this turn, but I can take you down on my next turn. Like or not you are destined to lose and nothing you can do can change that. Hiccup, you once commanded the power of the Supreme King, but you tossed that aside, I am the other hand am not going to give up on power."

"I never gave up," said Hiccup as he closes eyes and opened them and immediately changed.

Wrinkly backed away when he sent a powerful presence within Hiccup.

"I merely took control the power and not allow you to take control over me," said Hiccup then immediately the darkness around them began to sway as if hit by a powerful gust of wind. "You can't rely on using someone else's power, you have to make your own and that is what I did. Did you forget that it was you that told me to gather information on Nightshroud, Grandpa? To accomplish that, I will use this power!"

Hiccup then drew from his deck.

"I now activate Tour of Doom!" Wrinkly announced on the card began to rotate.

"Stop!" Hiccup commanded.

The card immediately landed upside down.

"Upside down?" Wrinkly gasped.

"Now I can summon my monsters," said Hiccup and then immediately held at the card he drew. "I now activate the spell card Dragon Knight Charity! Since I have five Dragon Knight in the graveyard I'm able to draw three cards from my deck, but if I don't use them I take 500 point of damage for each one."

Hiccup then drew his three cards.

Wrinkly grimaced. ' _No doubt summon one of his Toothless monsters to the field, I have to protect Dark Ruler_.'

He then immediately turn to one of his facedown cards. "I activate one of my facedown cards, Reversal of Fate!" he announced revealing his facedown card. "Thanks to this the effect I can change the effect of The Dark Ruler to its opposite effect." He then revealed his other facedown card. "I also I activate Arcana Call! Now by removing The Fool from the graveyard I can add is upside down effect to The Dark Ruler until the end of the turn."

Then suddenly appearing in the orbit in the chest of The Dark Ruler was The Fool. "Now it can't be targeted by your spell's traps or monster effects."

"I now activate the spell card Dragon Spirit Fusion!" Hiccup announced holding out a spell card which showed Toothless absorbing the powers of the six Dragon Spirits."

"I knew you play a fusion card!" Wrinkly smirked. "You're going to fuse card in your graveyard to summon a monster powerful enough to take out The Dark Ruler. However, no matter what month you bring out its effects will be able to touch The Dark Ruler."

Hiccup did look phased in the slightest. "Thanks to the effect of my spell card I can return fusion material monsters that are used to summon a Dragon Knight with Toothless in its name back to the deck and summon that same fusion monster to the field. So, I return Toothless, Pyro and Terra back to the deck… that allows me to summon Dragon Knight Magma Toothless!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Toothless in his earth and fire form and he certainly looked ready for a fight. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2700)

"And now his special effect! He gains 400 attack points for every card on the field," said Hiccup.

Immediately Magma Toothless photo massive surge of power entering into his body. (ATK: 3000-4600)

"4600 attack points?" Wrinkly gasped. "It's strong enough to destroy my Dark Ruler."

"And that's what he's going to attend to do," said Hiccup. "Toothless attack his Dark Ruler with Molten Annihilation!"

Toothless immediately took to the air and then raised his hammer which was made of molten rock and then slammed it down towards Dark Ruler destroying it immediately.

"I'm not done yet," said Wrinkly. "Thanks to The Dark Ruler's upside down effect when it's destroyed all cards on the field are also destroyed."

Immediately every single card on the field was destroyed leaving both field is wide open.

"And on my next turn, The Dark Ruler will be resurrected onto my side," Wrinkly smirked. "The moment my turn begins your destiny will come to an end, Hiccup!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," said Hiccup.

"What?"

Hiccup then held out the card in his hand. "I now activate my Inner Spirit spell card. Thanks to this I can bring Toothless to the field and give up thousand point boost. Okay, bud, let's do this!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was Toothless, who got ready for battle. (ATK: 2500-3500/ DEF: 2200)

"Now attack Wrinkly directly with Plasma Blast!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless began to form a plasma orb within his hand and then tossed it drown directly at Wrinkly.

"This is the end," said Wrinkly as the plasma blast headed straight towards him.

He then closes eyes as the blast struck him creating a massive explosion across the field. He then collapsed completely exhausted and became unconscious.

Wrinkly: 0

Hiccup: 1000 (Winner!)

"Grandpa!" Hiccup panicked.

Then the darkness surrounding the old began to form bubbles and Wrinkly began floating up into the air with them.

"Grandpa!" Hiccup yelled running towards him.

"So this is how my destiny ends," said Wrinkly with a smile on his face. "A fitting ending for such a fool like myself."

Then suddenly sinking from the ceiling was the spirit of Selena and his eyes widened. "Selena?"

"Wrinkly, I'll be with you too," she said.

"Great-Aunt Selena… Grandpa!" Hiccup cried.

Selena was soon floating right in front of Wrinkly, who was giving her an apologetic look. "Selena, forgive me… I love my hunger for power to get the best of me."

"It's all right, Wrinkly," said Selena gently. "You will always be by my side."

"I think I like," said Wrinkly with a smile.

"Great-Aunt Selena… Grandpa," said Hiccup breathlessly as they began floating even higher.

Selena then looked down at him. "Hiccup, thank you… Thank you for saving my brother once again."

"Goodbye, Hiccup," said Wrinkly smiling at him.

Hiccup then watch the disappeared of into the portal above them and then began to cry.

"Great-Aunt Selena… Grandpa," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'll do whatever I can to save you, I promise."

Then suddenly the entire building shock violently and the explosives that Wrinkly planted exploded and Hiccup found himself trapped.

* * *

Dragon Knight Garff

ATK: 900/ DEF: 1200

Level 3

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-type monster while face up on the field or in the graveyard. When your opponent is launching an attack you can summon this to the field in defence mode. This face up card is the only card your opponent is allowed to attack. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, you are allowed to summon one Dragon Knight Garffiljorg to your opponent's side of the field in defence mode.

Dragon Knight Garffiljorg

Dragon Knight Garff

ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

Level 1

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-type monster while face up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is face up on your side the field you are not allowed to launch an attack. When this card is destroyed by a spell or trap card you are allowed to destroy one monster on the opponent's side the field.

Dragon Spirit Fusion

Spell Card

Return to your Deck, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Dragon Knight" Fusion Monster that lists "Dragon Knight Toothless" as a Fusion Material, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Card image: Toothless absorbing the powers of the six Dragon Spirits

Call of the Death Song

Trap Card

Activate only if there is no Dragon-type monster cards on your side the field. Destroy one Dragon-type monster on your opponent's side the field.

Card image: Death Song playing it's melody.


	18. Guiding Star

Hiccup was trapped inside the Kaiba Corp building as flames began to consume it from the explosions that Wrinkly had set up.

"So much for the elevator," said Hiccup. Explosions kept on erupting all around the arena and Hiccup can find a way to get out of this mess. "I need to get out of here…"

Hiccup immediately ran out of a large hole within the arena and found himself outside. Just in time as another explosion just seal the entrance and he quickly made his way over towards a window washes lift.

Hiccup sighed. "Better than nothing."

He quickly jumped inside of it just as explosions erupted across the top of the building and then he lowered himself down as quickly as possible. Unfortunately one of the explosion snapped one of the cables and he soon found himself hanging halfway down the building, but he quickly jumped onto another lift.

The moment he landed it then began falling down towards the ground and then one of its own cable snapped. Hiccup then quickly pulled out one of the card out of his deck and he only had set before he hit the building.

"Bud, a little help," he said.

He then immediately used his powers in order to summon Toothless, who then immediately tossed a plasma blast directly at the roof of the entrance. The updraught caused the lift to be blown away and Hiccup found himself being blown out of it. Toothless then grabbed him just before he hit the ground just in the nick of time.

"Thanks for the save, Bud," Hiccup breathed.

"What are friends for," said Toothless as he placed onto the ground.

However he then suddenly vanished and Hiccup fell face first onto the ground. Hiccup then looked up and saw the Kaiba Corp building was now in flames.

"I hope they have fire insurance," he said. He then turned his attention onto the motorbike. "I have to get back to Duel Academy right away."

Unfortunately he found himself limping and then suddenly he was struck by something ominous.

' _What… is this feeling?_ ' he winced. ' _It felt my face was on fire. Can't focus on that my now I need to get back to Duel Academy right away_.'

Hiccup soon hop onto the motorbike and placed a helmet on his head and drove off just as the top of the Kaiba Corp building fell apart.

* * *

Meanwhile at Duel Academy, Wartihog was still trying to find Han, who had somehow vanished.

"Where the heck did Han get to?" he said scratching his head. "Han? Where are you?!"

A third-year obelisk was leaning against one of the pillars at the entrance of campus.

"Your third-year right?" said a voice. He immediately turned and found Han looking directly at him raising his duel disk. "If you can't find a duel, I'll gladly be your opponent."

"Thanks," said the obelisk turning to face him.

Han smiled evilly. "It's a pleasure, I mean you should enjoy your last duel here."

"Nah, I'm just glad I finally found an opponent," he said as he took on his position.

In fact another Han was leaning against the campus entrance and was smirking.

"It should be long until darkness has spread across every heart here," he said to himself.

Another Han was looking down from the terrace. "And soon they will all be captured by Nightshroud."

* * *

Wartihog was still trying to locate Han, but so far he was not having much success.

"Where are you? Han!" he called.

"Wartihog," said a voice behind him.

Wartihog turned and saw Han appearing in front of him as card began to form around him.

"Han?"

"You don't have to call for me so loudly," he said. "I'm everywhere."

"I've been looking for you all night," said Wartihog. "Hiccup was very worried about you."

"Hiccup, huh?" Han scoffed. "You should tell he should be more worried about himself than me"

Wartihog stared at him. "H-Han?"

"Perhaps you should stop being part of Hiccup's little gang," Han advised. "I mean is not going to be around for much. Face it, you're only hanging out with him to prove that you're strong and in doing so you belittle the second years."

"Since when have I belittled you?" Wartihog asked. "You were one of the first few friends I made about upon coming here? Even though you were in Obelisk Blue you still talked to me. And you have the gall to say that I belittled you?"

"What I just said was not what I thought, but it just came out of the darkness inside of Han's heart," Han smirked. "I simply speak through him."

Wartihog was taken aback by this. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"Perhaps I should have a look in the darkness inside of your heart as well?" Han suggested.

Then before Wartihog could do anything he's immediately approached him and placed his hand over his heart. Immediately a dark mist began to swirl around his hand, but Wartihog quickly swatted away.

Han was taken by surprise. "You're certainly strong willed," said Han. "I thought that only Hiccup and Ragnar had the will to resist me. If that's the case I simply have to weaken your resolve…" Then suddenly his eyes began to glow bright blue.

Wartihog quickly backed away. "Who are you?" he demanded. "You're certainly not Han."

Wartihog then saw the spirit of Krogan. "I'm afraid that your friend is trapped within the clause of Nightshroud."

Wartihog eyes widened. "You're… Krogan!" He immediately raised his duel disk. "Well, it's a duel you wanted to duel you'll get."

Immediately they activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

* * *

Hiccup, meanwhile, had just reached the docks and his vision was becoming blurry. So much so that he didn't realise that he was almost driving off the port, he quickly came to a stop which resulted him skidding off his bike and rolling on the ground. His motorbike skidded over the port and landed into the sea and Hiccup removed his helmet.

He picked himself up, but he was still battered and bruised from his escape from Kaiba Corp.

' _I have to get back to Duel Academy_ ,' he said as he looked down the port towards his boat.

He then suddenly felt the same sensation that he experienced a few moments ago and fell to his knees.

Then when he looked up he found Krogan looking down at him.

"Krogan," he said weakly.

"It seems you're all right, Hiccup," he said.

"Stop kidding around," Hiccup snarled. "I heard everything from my grandfather! Your true objective is Duel Academy!"

Krogan frowned. "Duel Academy?"

Hiccup got to his feet. "Get out of my way."

Krogan then looked oddly concerned. "Hiccup, what happened to you? You're wounded…"

"If you're not going to move the now have to make your move," said Hiccup firmly and raised his duel disk.

"Hiccup you want to duel me now?" said Krogan confused.

"Of course!" Hiccup glared.

Krogan sighed. "Hiccup, if you won't listen to me then you leave me no choice but to accept this duel," he said as his arm turned into a duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Krogan: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Hiccup as he drew. He immediately held out the card he drew. "And I summon Dragon Knight Fanghook!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the young purple armoured Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800)

"And then I place a card facedown," said Hiccup placing a card facedown on the field.

"My move," said Krogan as he drew. "And since you have a monster on your side the field I can summon Celestial Knight Libra from my hand!"

Then immediately the star consolation Libra appeared on the field and in seconds it transformed into a female black warrior holding a pair of twin swords. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700)

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Impossible! A Celestial Knight?!"

"And next I activate the spell card Star Rule!" Krogan continued holding out a spell card with the image Leo and the spirits of Sagittarius and Virgo behind him. "This card allows me to move two level 3 or below celestial Knight into my spell and trap card zone."

Suddenly appearing on his field was the star consolations of Pisces and Gemini.

"And now I'm able to summon Sagittarius to my field!" Krogan announced.

Suddenly the star consolation of Sagittarius appeared on the field and moments later appearing on the field was a centaur with a quiver around his back and a bow in his hand. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And then I activate the spell card, Star Beacon!" Krogan announced holding out his spell card. "Since I got at least two celestial Knights in my spell and trap card zone I can summon one Celestial Knight from my deck." He then began looking through his deck. "And I choose celestial Knight Taurus!"

Immediately the star consolation of Taurus appeared and then it changed into a very muscular man holding a battleaxe in his hand. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1600)

Hiccup was still stunned about the Celestial Knights. "Why do you have the Celestial Knights…? That deck only belongs to Camicazi, she's the only one who can use them." His eyes then widened. "No, you couldn't have…"

"Hiccup, you need to open your eyes," said Krogan.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Hiccup roared.

"Taurus attack Fanghook!" Krogan commanded. "Whenever Taurus is attacking monster he immediately gains 300 extra attack points."

Taurus roared as he charged at Fanghook. (ATK: 1700-2000)

"I won't let that happen!" said Hiccup he then gestured to his facedown card. "I now activate my trap card Dragon Illusions !" His face down card and revealed itself to be a trap. "When a battle is declared, I'm allowed to switch our monsters and the battle continues," Hiccup explained.

Krogan's eyes widened. "What?"

Then suddenly in a split second their monsters switched positions and Taurus destroyed Fanghook. However since he was now on Krogan's side the field he took the blunt of the attack and all the damage.

Hiccup: 4000

Krogan: 3400

"In that case I activate Sagittarius's special ability," said Krogan turning to Sagittarius. "By decreasing it attack points by 1000 he is able to attack you directly."

Sagittarius then drew an arrow onto his bow and then immediately fired it at Hiccup. (ATK: 1600-600)

The arrow went straight through Hiccup and he winced in pain.

Hiccup: 3400

Krogan: 3400

"I then activate the spell card Star Draw," said Krogan holding out his spell card. "Now by giving up one of my star consolations from my spell and trap card zone I'm able to draw two cards from my deck."

Then immediately the star consolation of Pisces vanished from the field and Krogan then drew two cards.

Hiccup smiled. "Since you just got rid of one of your star consolations that means your quit spell is destroyed," said Hiccup. Immediately Star Rule shattered into pixels. "And not to mention that you now have to send your weakest Celestial Knight is destroyed."

Libra then was destroyed.

"It also forced me to send to Celestial Knights from my deck to my graveyard," Krogan added and immediately sent Aquarius and Scorpio to his graveyard.

"But now I activate the spell card, Celestial Spring!" said Krogan holding out a spell card which showed the Celestial Knights relaxing in a hot spring. "When a celestial Knight is destroyed I can send look for two other Celestial Knights and placed them on the top of my deck. So I can add Celestial Knights Leo and Capricorn to the top of my deck."

He then placed two cards facedown on the field. "I then place these two cards facedown on the field and end my turn. And since it's the end of my turn the effect of Mirror Gate and Taurus returns to my side."

Taurus then vanished from Hiccup's field and soon reappeared on Krogan field.

Hiccup just couldn't believe his eyes. ' _This is impossible! I can't believe someone is using_ _Camicazi's deck so efficiently.'_

He then narrowed his eyes. "I won't let you miss use Camicazi's deck," he said as he drew and immediately held out the car that he had drawn. "I play the spell card, Polymerization!"

The moment he played the card darkness began to swirl around it.

Krogan noticed this. "That card…"

"With its power I now fused together Dragon Knights Hookfrang, Windshear and Meatlug!" Hiccup announced as his free Dragon Knights appeared on the field and entered into a vortex. "Now appear Dragon Knight Berserker!"

Immediately exiting the vortex was a crazed looking powerful warrior with wings and sharp claws. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2600)

"And now Berserker attack Taurus!" Hiccup commanded. "And whenever he attacked an opponent monster he gains 500 point power boost!"

Flames then immediately began to consume Berserker as he charged towards Taurus. (ATK: 2800-3300)

"I activate my facedown card, Mine Blast!" Krogan announced revealing his facedown card. "This card sends the top five cards of my deck immediately to the graveyard, but in exchange I cannot draw during my next turn."

The cards that he sent his graveyard were all Celestial Knights.

"Why are you destroying your own deck?" Hiccup frowned.

"So that I can finally wake you up, you let me no choice but to use the power of the Celestial Knights," said Krogan. He then immediately revealed his final facedown card which was a trap card which showed a silhouette of the Celestial King under a starry sky. "I activate my trap card, Celestial Gravity! Now that I have gathered all 12 Celestial Knights, I can now summon the Celestial King from either my deck or graveyard."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"Come forth! Celestial King!" Krogan commanded.

Immediately 12 lights shot up into the sky and then they began to take the form. Soon towering right in front of Hiccup was the celestial King in all his glory. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0)

"Great just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

"Now it's time for you to wake up!" Krogan yelled and the Celestial King raised his sword. "Go, Galaxy Blade!"

The Celestial King sword and struck Berserker destroying him instantly and dealing massive damage to Hiccup.

Hiccup: 2700

Krogan: 3400

The shockwave was so powerful that a card shot out of Hiccup's graveyard. Then suddenly darkness shot out of Hiccup's body on an uncontrollable rate and then entered back into the card.

Hiccup then realise the pain that he felt earlier had vanished. "What just happened?"

Darkness then shot out of the card and that's when he saw that Krogan had transformed into Camicazi.

"C-Camicazi?" Hiccup stared.

Camicazi blinked. "Hiccup, thank Thor your back to normal."

"But how…?"

He then collapsed and Camicazi quickly rushed over towards him as the holograms began to fade.

"You're right?" she asked.

"Is that really you, Camicazi?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you know any other dirty blonde girls from North Academy?" she asked. "You should known it was me frightened beginning, because I'm the only person capable using the Celestial Knights."

"But—I—"

"It looks to me that you were manipulated by the darkness out of that Polymerization card he just played.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "But how…?" Hiccup then remembered when Wrinkly placed The Fool in his deck. "Did it happen when my grandfather placed back card in my deck? It must effect on one of my cards without me knowing about it."

Hiccup looked at him apologetically. "Camicaz, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Krogan."

"Don't sweat it," said Camicaz reassuringly. "I got the memo from Axel. Clearly they send you hear so that they could poison your power."

"So it would seem," Hiccup sighed. "But how did you—?"

The spirit of Leo then appeared behind Camicaz.

"I had a little help," she smiled.

"The two of you are the only ones capable of fighting this darkness as you have both overcame it before," Leo explained. "Once when you are possessed by the Supreme King and when you were possessed by Phantom. You two are the only ones capable of fighting against Nightshroud."

Toothless then appeared behind Hiccup. "He's right, you two are our only hope now. But you won't have to fight alone, we'll be right beside you," he said as the spirit of all the other cards appeared around them.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks guys."

Camicaz then extended her hand to Hiccup. "What you say we fight some bad guys?"

"Just like old times," said Hiccup accepting her hand. "Together the two of us can conquer anything."

* * *

At Duel Academy Wartihog was currently duelling against Han or rather he was facing against Krogan, who was pretending to be Han. Currently Wartihog had 2900 life points and had Destroyersaurus on the field. Krogan on the other hand had 2600 life points and had just summoned Black Flame Dragon LV8 and had Imperial Decree face up.

"Now Horus attack! Black Divine Fire!" Krogan commanded.

Horus then flew up into the air and unleashed a burst of black flames that destroyed Destroyersaurus.

Wartihog: 1700

Krogan: 2600

"And with that I end my turn," said Krogan.

Wartihog narrowed his eyes at him. ' _For an impostor he certainly duels like Han._ '

"What's the matter, Wartihog? Don't tell me too much for you?" Krogan smirked.

"Oh, I'm certainly not calling a retreat," said Wartihog strongly as he reached for his deck. "I'm going to blow you away with my troops!"

He then drew and immediately played it. "Hyper Hammerhead, front and centre!"

Immediately appearing on the field was a dinosaur with a hammer-like head. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1200)

"Now forward march!" he commanded.

"You're attacking me with a monster with a mere 1500 attack points? Clearly your brain is as small as a dinosaurs'," said Krogan.

"Don't underestimate my forces. Now Hyper Hammerhead, push on the offensive!"

Hyper Hammerhead then immediately charged at Horus and slammed his head right into his chest. Then to no one's surprise it immediately turned into pixels and Wartihog winced as he began losing life points.

Wartihog: 200

Krogan: 2600

"I don't take new one for suicide mission," said Krogan. "You must be getting desperate of your taking such reckless moves."

"That was just a tactical risk," said Wartihog. "I just need to get rid of your general, because thanks to Hyper Hammerhead's special ability whenever he's destroyed in battle I can return one monster to the opponent's hand."

Horus then immediately disappeared from the field and soon reappeared in Krogan's hand leaving his field wide open.

"I see," said Krogan not looking worried in the slightest.

"Now that Horus has retreated I can activate spell cards," said Wartihog as he reached for card in his hand. "I now play Spacetime Transcendence! Now all I have to do is remove Dinosaur-type monsters from my graveyard and then am able to summon and a completely new dino just as long as its level was the same amount as the ones I remove."

"So, you lost your life points on purpose just so that you can remove Horus from the field," said Krogan. "Gilasaurus, Dark Driceratops, Destroyersaurus and Hyper Hammerhead, you're dismissed." He then removed his four Dinosaurs from his graveyard. "Now Tyranno Infinity, front and centre!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a Dinosaur with very sharp horns on its head. (ATK: ?/ DEF: 0)

"You just summoned a very weak level 4 monster," said Krogan still not looking concerned.

"My soldier is about to get a power boost," said Wartihog. "You see gains 1000 extra attack points for every one of my Dinosaurs that are removed from the game. With a total of four troops removed that means my soldier here gains 4000 attack points!"

Tyranno then roared as his attack points got a sudden power boost. (ATK: ?-4000)

"That's a lot of attack points," said Krogan.

"Sadly the monster that is summoned by Spacetime Transcendence cannot attack on the term that is summoned," said Wartihog regretfully.

"Such a pity," Krogan smiled, though looking relieved.

"I'm afraid you're out of the woods just yet," said Wartihog as he grabbed another card in his hand. "I now play my spell card, Dino Blast! Now you take 300 point of damage each level my Tyranno has. All right, boy, let him have it!"

Tyranno then roared and unleashed a sonic blast directly at Krogan.

Wartihog: 200

Krogan: 1400

"How do you like my forces now?" Wartihog smiled.

"You certainly like dinosaurs," Han noted.

"They're the top animal in the food chain, of course I like them," Wartihog laughed. "Their strong, tough and unbeatable… just like me."

Krogan smiled and his eyes began to glow blue. ' _Now I get it. While there is no darkness inside of his heart, but there has to be traces of shadow then I can certainly transform into a terrifying darkness. If you have no darkness to begin with and I just have to make it._ '

"If you like dinosaurs so much then let's see how you like being one!" Krogan announced.

"What?" said Wartihog stunned.

Immediately there was a blinding flash of blue light and then Wartihog found himself in a prehistoric jungle.

"What is this?" he said feeling very strange. He then raised his hand and saw that it was the claw of a tyrannosaurs rex. "I'm a dinosaur?"

"I've turned you into what you most desire," said Krogan's voice.

"I've always drained about being a dinosaur, but I never thought it come true?"

"You might be singing a different to very soon."

Wartihog then heard movement in the bushes and then saw a Triceratops emerging from them. Then as if on pure instinct he began to advance towards it.

"Wh-what's happening?" Wartihog panicked unable to control his body.

Everything then went black and when everything returned back to normal he found that the Triceratops had been reduced to bones.

"Did I…?" said Wartihog stunned.

"Why are you surprised? It is survival of the fittest," said Krogan's voice. "It's the way of survival to eat or be eaten. This is the world of dinosaurs you have craved for so long!"

Wartihog then found himself back at Duel Academy still stand about what just happened.

"And now darkness has begun to set in your heart!" Krogan announced.

"Talk sense, soldier," Wartihog glared. That's when he noticed that his shadow began to take the form of a dinosaur much to his surprise. "What the?"

Krogan chuckled. "Your desires are slowly becoming dark and are beginning to take form."

"What are you talking about?" Wartihog demanded.

Then suddenly his shadow began to take physical form wrapped itself around him.

"Your darkness has begun to spread in the form of your desire," Krogan smiled. "It looks like the predator has just become the prey."

Wartihog found himself unable to move and saw the shadow of a tyrannosaurs rex growling at him.

"What comes around goes around," Krogan smirked. "You're about to feel the same experiences the dinosaur you just ate."

Wartihog roared in pain as he felt what seem to be many bites on his arms and legs.

"Stop it…!" Wartihog roared. "Stop this immediately! This isn't real!"

"No one can save you now," Korgan smiled viciously. "But don't worry I'll end your suffering." He then immediately drew from his deck and played the card he had drawn. "I play Premature Burial! Now with a cost of 800 life points I can bring back one monster from my graveyard. Come back Horus LV6!"

Wartihog: 200

Krogan: 600

Immediately the mid-level winged beast appeared on the field. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1800)

"And now I play, Magical Stone Excavation!" he announced plainly a second spell card, "now by just sending to card to my hand to the graveyard I can retrieve one spell card from my graveyard. And I choose my Level Up spell card!"

He then sent to card from his hand to the graveyard retrieved Level Up. "And I'll use it right now!"

Immediately Horus was covered in a bright light and soon began to evolve into its ultimate form.

"Come out! Horus LV 8!" Krogan roared.

He then held out the last card in his hand. "And finally I play Burial from a Different Dimension! With this I can select three monsters that are removed from the game and placed them back in the graveyard and I choose three of your Dinosaurs!"

Wartihog's eyes widened as he saw Gilasaurus, Dark Driceratops and Destroyersaurus returning to his graveyard.

"And without those three monsters your Tyranno is about to lose 3000 attack points!" Krogan laughed maniacally.

Tyranno then started to weaken. (ATK: 4000-1000)

"Horus! Deal him the final blow!" Krogan commanded.

Horus then unleashed its black flames upon Tyranno and Wartihog felt himself being consumed by the darkness.

Wartihog: 0

Krogan: 600 (Winner!)

When the black flames faded away the only thing that was left of Wartihog was his duel disk.

"Welcome to my world," Krogan smiled

* * *

Star Rule

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "Celestial Knight" monster. When you activate this card, you can place 2 Level 3 or lower "Celestial Knight" monsters from your Deck in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, face-up, as Continuous Spell Cards. When a "celestial Knight" monster placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone by this card's effect is removed from the field, destroy this card. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the Celestial Knight with the lowest attack points.

Card image: Leo and the spirits of Sagittarius and Virgo behind him

Celestial Spring

Continuous Spell Card

Activate only when a "Celestial Knight" monster you control is returned from the field to the Deck. Place that card and 2 other "Celestial Knight" monsters from your Deck on top of the Deck in any order.

Card image: Celestial Knights relaxing in a hot spring

Celestial Gravity

Tarp Card

Activate only if you have 12 "celestial Knight" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard. Select 1 "Celestial King" from your Deck or Graveyard, Special Summon it. During your opponent's Battle Phase, all face-up Attack Position monsters they control must attack the Special Summoned "Celestial King", if possible.

Card image: silhouette of the Celestial King under a starry sky.


	19. Lost Memories Part 1

It was morning and Spitelout was going over all the papers that the graduate students had submitted.

"Just have to finish these lots of results and I'm done," he said cheerfully. Then suddenly the sheet that he was working on turned blank. "It's blank? I just checked them all over…" He then shook his head. "It must be my imagination."

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods Fishlegs had just been defeated by Krogan, who was still impersonating Han.

"I… lost…" he said falling to his knees.

"Now it's time for you to join the others," Krogan smirked.

"Who… who are you?" Fishlegs asked.

Then suddenly darkness began to surround him and he vanished.

"Someone who setting people free from their entanglements," Krogan smiled.

At the Obelisk Blue dorm several Obelisk Blue students were outside when they saw Krogan, still pretending to be Han approaching them.

"Care to duel with me?" he asked.

The same thing was happening at the Ra Yellow dorm and at the Obelisk Blue Girl dorm and everyone he met he kept on challenging to a duel.

* * *

At the Lighthouse, Agnar was sitting down holding a recorder in his hand.

"That certainly happened when I first came here," he said as he spoke into the recorder. "I certainly was a Prince Charming to all the girls…"

"Agnar what are you doing?" said Ragnar's voice.

Agnar looked up and saw Ragnar approaching him.

"Oh, just recording my exploits for prosperity," he said calmly.

"Not a bad idea," Ragnar nodded.

"But there is a slight problem," Agnar frowned. "Lately my memory seemed to be banishing one by one."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "You too?" Ragnar then kneel down towards him. "I've been getting a strange feeling, like supposed to remember someone, but I can't remember their name or what they look like."

"And then there's this," said Agnar handing Ragnar notebook.

Ragnar looked at it and saw that it was blank. "It's blank."

"That pages to contain a list of all the girls who gave me love letters," Agnar explained.

Ragnar blinked. "The whole page?"

"And no matter what I do I can't seem to remember them at all," Agnar continued. "I feel great pain in my heart to all those girls are forgotten."

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "Something is definitely going on here."

Agnar nodded as he looked up to the campus. "Yeah, and where right in the centre of it."

* * *

Krogan meanwhile was beating student after student and each time he defeated them they kept on vanishing into thin air.

"With every single student that we defeat, the closer we achieved Nightshroud's dream," said Krogan.

Then a clone of himself appeared next to him. "The more darkness we accumulate the faster his revival will be."

A third clone then appeared. "Soon Duel Academy will be under our control."

They then lifted the illusion of Han and turned back to their normal selves chuckling evilly as more and more clones appeared.

"The more students we defeat the more powerful we become," said Krogan.

"And soon at Nightshroud shall return," they said in unison.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Camicazi were making their back to Duel Academy on their speedboat as quickly as possible.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Camicazi asked.

"This is as fast as it goes," said Hiccup.

* * *

Ragnar and Agnar were back their through the campus trying to find the others.

"Ragnar!" Heather's voice cried.

"Agnar!" said Astrid's voice.

They looked ahead of them and found Astrid, Heather, Snotlout and the twins were hiding in a locker room.

"Are you guys save?" Agnar asked.

"Get in quickly," said Astrid gesturing towards them.

They quickly entered the locker room and the closed the door behind them.

"Are we the only ones left?" Ragnar asked.

"Don't tell me they got everyone else," said Agnar looking at all them.

Snotlout shrugged. "Hard to tell, considering that we keep on forgetting people's names."

Ragnar nodded. "There's only one person I know of who still retains his memories of everyone that's Hiccup."

"Then we need to find a way to contact him," said Astrid.

"But someone's blocking our cell phones," Heather pointed out.

Ragnar then opened the door to a jar. "Then we have two get to the computer room and see we can't stop the jamming." He then saw approaching them were several Krogan clones. "We've got company."

"I can't believe we were this careless," said Agnar shaking his head in disbelief. "Everything is falling to Nightshroud's plan. Well, we need to make sure that we survive." He then looked at Astrid, Heather and the twins. "You guys get going."

Astrid stared at him. "But…"

"Look you need to find Hiccup and tell him what's happening," said Agnar.

"What about you guys?" Heather asked.

"We'll buy you as much time as we can," said Ragnar. "He is possibly the only person who might have some idea how to get out of this situation. Besides we have no intentions of losing to them."

"Yeah, they're going to feel the Snot," said Snotlout nodding proudly.

"Thanks guys," Astrid smiled.

"You four get going," said Agnar.

The all nodded.

Heather then grabbed Astrid's arm. "You heard them, let's go."

"Just be careful," said Astrid.

Then she Heather and the twins ran to the opposite door leaving Ragnar, Snotlout and Agnar behind.

* * *

Astrid and the others were running down the corridor as quickly as they could.

"You guys all right," Astrid asked looking at the twins.

"We're good," they said.

Then suddenly the entire place shock violently.

"Sounds as if they've started," said Astrid.

Heather nodded and made her way to the ventilation shaft. "We need to keep moving."

* * *

Ragnar and the others haven't blown off their feet when the door exploded.

"You all right?" Agnar asked approaching Snotlout.

"I'm good," said Snotlout.

"I say one thing for them, they certainly don't do things small," said Ragnar as he brushed the dust of his blazer.

Snotlout looked at them and then to the Krogan clones. "You know we can't rely on Hiccup, he's not here to bail us out."

Agnar nodded in agreement. "We just have to buy some time."

"Hopefully Astrid and the others will be able to locate him," said Ragnar as they activated their duel disks.

Krogan chuckled. "I suspected that you be buying time."

"He knows our plan," said Snotlout looking at the others worriedly.

Then suddenly they heard several cries and realise it came from Astrid and the others.

"We've been tricks," said Agnar.

Ragnar looked at him. "Go we'll handle this."

Agnar nodded in quickly made his way over towards the ventilation shafts as quickly as he could.

* * *

Unfortunately, he arrived too late. The twins had already lost their match and Astrid and Heather had just been defeated be Krogan clones just as he arrived.

"Astrid!" Agnar yelled as he ran past Krogan. He then bent down to Astrid holding her hand. "Just hang in there!"

Astrid looked at him. "Goodbye."

She then vanished into darkness and Agnar's memory of her just vanished into thin air. A split second later the same thing happened to Heather and he lost his memory of her as well.

"Was I trying to protect someone?" he said getting to his feet. "But I can't remember who?" He then turned and glared at the two Krogans. "What do you guys really want!?"

"Me… nothing," said Krogan. "I'm just paving the way for Nightshroud and I don't ask questions."

Agnar then saw Ragnar and Snotlout stumbling around the corner, it only took them a few seconds to realise that they had lost to the Krogan clones.

Ragnar looked at Agnar. "We failed," he said before he vanished into darkness.

Snotlout give an apologetic look. "Goodbye," he said before he vanished into darkness.

The Ojama's then appeared above Snotlout's duel disk crying slightly.

"Boss, say it's not so!" Yellow cried.

"What do we do now?" Black asked.

"We're nothing without him," said Green.

"We were nothing to begin with," said Blue.

"Now were really nothing," Red cried.

Krogan then turned his gaze onto them and panicked.

"Goodbye everybody," they said before they banished.

"Good riddance," Krogan grumbled.

Agnar's memory of them then suddenly vanished in his mind.

"I don't remember… I can't remember a thing," he said placing his hand over his forehead. "I know I had friends, but now I can't remember them."

Krogan laughed as he and his clones vanished.

* * *

Agnar then started to make his way around the campus and soon discover that he was the only one left. The first place he entered was the study all which was now very empty.

"This is where I studied with everyone," he said trying to remember. "But… I just can't remember everybody."

He kept on wondering around the Academy he went to the duelling field, the infirmary, the library, still he found no one. He soon reached the foyer and then he picked up a piece of paper which show the results of the graduates duelling scores.

The faces of Astrid, Ragnar, Heather, Snotlout and Fishlegs soon vanished from the sheet. In fact the only phase that still remained on it was Hiccup's and then he fell to his knees.

"I'm all alone," he said. "I'm the only living thing in the Academy now and now I have no one left to protect. Not one thing to fight for… but yet I still feel the pain." He then placed a hand over his heart as it was aching badly. "No, it's not pain it's anger. The anger of everyone I cared for being wiped from existence. I may not remember them, but I will still fight for them with all my heart!"

Then suddenly his heart began to glow in a bright light. He then reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out the card, the same one that contains Nightshroud's mask.

"This… this is Asmund's mask," he said.

"Agnar," said Astrid's voice.

"I heard a voice," he said stunt. "They all must be calling for me from inside the mask."

Immediately the card transformed into a mask and appeared in his hand. Without hesitation he placed the mask over his face and immediately he was consumed by darkness.

However, through the eyes of the mask his awareness seem to be much more acute and he found himself in some sort of dark dimension and saw many cards floating in a dark lake.

* * *

Seconds later, he found himself in a duelling arena where Snotlout was facing against an unknown opponent.

"If you don't win this, you'll be forced to retire!" said a voice in the crowd.

Snotlout was in a bad situation, he only had 300 life points and had no cards on the field. His opponent on the other hand had 1200 life points and they also had no cards on the field.

' _That's right_ ,' said Snotlout to himself. ' _I'm in the middle of a duel… Neither of us have any monsters on the field all I have to do is get a monster with another attack points and attack him directly. Everything rides on this draw_.'

"Come on," he said as he drew. He then looked at the card and found that he had drawn Ojama Yellow.

"I'm sorry, boss," said Yellow apologetically.

Snotlout looked to the other card in his hand which was Reload. ' _With my Reload spell card I can return Ojama Yellow to my deck and draw another card. But the likelihood of me getting a good monster is very slim. For now I need to guard my life points_.'

"Don't do it, boss!" Yellow pleaded.

' _I just have to hope on my next turn I draw good card_ ,' said Snotlout strongly. He then played the card. "I summon Ojama Yellow in defence mode!"

Yellow then appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)

"And with that I end my turn."

"You giving up!" someone in the crowd yelled.

' _I hope I made the right move_ ,' Snotlout parade. His opponent then drew and he waited anxiously. ' _There again there was only one of the few movies I had. I just have to hope that Ojama Yellow can withstand anything that he might throw at us_.'

Then his opponent played the card he drew and his eyes widened in horror. The monster that was just summoned was the Mad Sword Beast. A dangerous dinosaur with razor sharp horns that are capable of piercing through defence position monsters. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200)

"Mad Sword Beast?" Snotlout panicked. "That card is able to deal damage even if my monster is in defence mode."

Mad Sword Beast then charged at him at full speed and there was nothing he could do that to stop the attack. Ojama Yellow was destroyed and Snotlout was struck by the blade and his eyes widened as is life points dropped to 0.

"How could this happened?" he said stunned.

Then something very strange happened, it was as if the replay had just begun and Snotlout found himself in the same position that he was in a few moments ago and he had no memories of the past incident.

He then drew from his deck and drew Ojama Yellow and looked at his hand deciding what the best course of action was. The only difference this time that he decided to use reload instead of summoning Ojama Yellow.

' _The wisest move would be to summon Ojama Yellow onto the field to protect my life points, but he draws a monster with a special ability that can deal damage I'm done for_ ,' he said to himself and grabbed his spell card.

"I activate the spell Reload," said Snotlout holding out his spell card. "Now by returning every single card in my hand to my deck I'm able to reshuffle and draw the same number of cards I return to the deck."

Snotlout then began to reshuffle his hand back into his deck. ' _Now let's hope I get something good_.' He then immediately drew from his deck. "Come on."

However when he looked at the card he drew he was immediately crestfallen as he had drawn Level Up, a useless spell card.

Then suddenly there was another redo and again Snotlout was unaware of it. All he knew was that if he didn't win this match he would be forced to retire just when his career started to begin.

* * *

Agnar then began to experience Fishlegs' nightmare. He saw him in a hospital bed with Wolflegs, who was coughing them quite heavily.

"Fishlegs, I'm sorry but you're going have to take over," he said looking at his younger brother. "It will be up to you to carry on this new Pro League. Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

Fishlegs gave them a reassuring look. "There's no need to worry, I'm the one who suggested it so it makes sense that I should be the one who begins it."

Fishlegs then found himself in an arena preparing to start his new Pro League.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today will be introducing the new ace of the Cyber Legacy, Fishlegs Ingerman!" the announcer cried in his microphone.

Fishlegs then immediately turned and removed his cave defeated opponent, but the crowd was not as large as he expected and he was beginning to have doubts.

' _Of course now that I'm here not sure that I'm capable of it_ ,' he said to himself.

* * *

Agnar then entered into Ragnar and Heather's joint nightmare as the two of them were in a tag duel facing against another duelling couple. They currently had thousand life points rather opponents remain 2500.

Both opponents had no monsters on the field, but the lady on the opposite team had one facedown, but they had Machine Queen and Templar Knight on their side. The reason they were doing so badly was the fact that they have been stumbling over each other's cards for quite some time.

"I end my turn," said Ragnar he smiled at Heather. ' _All we have to do is just survive this turn and we win this_.'

Heather nodded at him as if reading her mind. ' _This a first time official tag duel and were going to win it._ '

However the male opponent then drew from his deck and held out the card that he just drew. "I play my Change of Hearts and use it to gain control of the Machine Queen."

Ragnar and Heather's eyes widened as Machine Queen was forced to go on the opposite male side.

"Now attack Templar Knight!" he commanded.

Machine Queen then immediately unleashed a powerful energy beam directly at Templar Knight.

"I activate Templar Knight's ability allowing me to use one trap card from my hand," said Ragnar quickly grabbing the card in his hand. "And I play Mirror Force!"

"Then I activate my facedown card," said the female opponent revealing her facedown card in their eyes widened when they saw what it was. "I play Trap Jammer which means your card is now useless."

Machine Queen's attack then slammed into Templar Knight and she enough attack points to reduce their number to 0. Ragnar and Heather couldn't believe what just happened, they lost.

The male opponent then sneered at them. "You two sure that you're even a couple?"

The female opponent nodded. "You don't have the same passion that to me and my partner have."

* * *

Agnar then found himself facing against Astrid, who was having a tough time teaching a group of students.

"Will you just listen?" said Astrid in a pleading voice. "How can I teach you anything if you do not stay and listen? You can't just give up at the first hurdle."

"Like we care about any of that," said an Obelisk Blue girl.

"Perhaps you can answer a question for us?" said a Slifer Red.

"How can you possibly teach a group of dropouts like us to become elite duellists?" said another Obelisk Blue girl.

"So what your answer?" Said a second Slifer Red student.

Astrid paused. "Well, um…"

"Just as we thought?" said the first Obelisk Blue girl.

"It seems our teacher does not know a single thing," said the second Obelisk Blue girl.

"We might as well not attend class," said the second Slifer Red student. He then turned and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not fit to teach anyone?"

Those words hurt Astrid.

* * *

Back Duel Academy, Agnar suddenly felt a rush of memories entering into his mind as he remembered every single person that had vanished. They came so fast that her tits had clutched it as he tried to fight the pain.

' _Astrid_ ,' he said removing the mass from his face. ' _Ragnar. Heather. Snotlout. Fishlegs. Their hopes have vanished in to turn it into despair. If I don't do something soon their hearts will break and… Is this what Nightshroud wants to accomplish?_ '

Nightshroud's mass then turned back into the card and Agnar just stood there shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

He then made his way outside where he faced many clones of Krogan and he was determined to get answers. As he walked past them neither one of them made a move as they continue to observe.

"Show yourself!" Agnar ordered. "Enough of this hiding and face me, Nightshroud! I remember everything now! I know about Astrid! Ragnar! Heather! Snotlout! And Fishlegs! Just try and take my memories again and will be the last mistake you ever make!"

Immediately the clones of Krogan vanished into thin air and retreated to a safe distance. He then sensed something powerful directly behind him and turned and found someone standing there dressed up as he did when he posed as Nightshroud, though this time he was wearing a mask that completely hit his face.

"You!" he glared.

"It's nice to see you again," said Nightshroud. "Are you ready to face the truth of this world? Every single person in the entire world has no idea of the limitations and keep on denying them from themselves, but I'll make you all see the truth one way or the other."

"I will never forgive you!" Agnar roared as he raised his duel disk and activated it.

"Then face may!" Nightshroud yelled as he formed the duel disk from thin air.

"Let's duel!" they yelled in unison.

Agnar: 4000

Nightshroud: 4000

"I'll make the first move," said Nightshroud as he drew and immediately held the card he drew. "And I'll begin things off by summoning Clear Phantom in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a crystal and the two lighting inside of it was a fiendish like creature. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1800)

"And then I'll end things by placing one card facedown on the field," said Nightshroud.

Agnar frowned of the monster. "I've never seen a monster like that before."

"And you never will again," said Nightshroud. "This monster is very unique as it has no Attribute."

Agnar looked troubled by this, but reach for his deck all the same. "My move," he said as he drew and immediately played the card he drew. "And I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a wyvern which had a striking resemblance to Red-Eye's Black Dragon. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600)

"Now attack his Phantom with Inferno Flame!" Agnar commanded.

Red-Eyes Wyvern then immediately unleashed a burst of black flames that destroyed Clear Phantom instantly.

Agnar: 4000

Nightshroud: 3400

"How did you like that?" Agnar smirked. "That only the taste of the pain and I'm going to bring to you."

Nightshroud merely laughed. "By destroying Clear Phantom you activated it special ability."

Suddenly crystals began to consume Red-Eyes Wyvern and immediately he was destroyed.

"What?" Agnar stared.

"Whenever Clear Phantom is destroyed in battle, the monster responsible is also destroyed and you're forced to send the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard," Nightshroud explained.

Agnar then immediately send the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard which were Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Dragon Heart and A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon.

"Next I activate my facedown card, Memory Snatcher!" Nightshroud announced revealing his facedown card. "As long as this card remains face up on the field you can no longer check the card in your graveyard."

"What?" Agnar stared.

"You'll forget every single card you send to your graveyard, just like how you forgot your friends," said Nightshroud. Then immediately his eyes began to glow bright blue. "Now forget."

Agnar's eyes glowed blue for a split second, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," said Agnar as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"My move then," said Nightshroud as he drew. He then immediately play the car that he drew. "And I play my Clear Rage Golem in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was yet another crystal and appearing inside of it was a creature made of black rock. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800)

"Now attack him directly with Clear Purge!" Nightshroud commanded. "

Rage Golem's upperbody then immediately exited the crystal and then fired shards of crystal directly at Agnar.

"I activate my facedown card, Offensive Guard!" Agnar announced revealing his facedown card. "Thanks to this when you attack me directly I can that monster's attack power!"

Immediately Rage Golem was weakened by the card effect. (ATK: 1600-800)

The crystal then struck Agnar scraping away a chunk of his life points.

Agnar: 3200

Nightshroud: 3400

Agnar looked at him. "And now for my trap card second variability, I get a draw card."

Agnar then drew from his deck.

"And I activate Rage Golem's special ability," said Nightshroud. "If I was successful in raising a direct attack, then you take 300 point of damage for each card in your hand."

Rage Golem immediately was covered in flames then unleashed fire fireballs directly at Agnar striking him.

Agnar: 1700

Nightshroud: 3400

"Watching you suffer is quite an enjoyment," said Nightshroud. "It's like watching a lone dog limping away back to its master. I can easily end your suffering if you just submitted yourself to me."

Nightshroud's eyes then glowed blue behind his mask.

Agnar however shrugged the attack off. "Attack me all you want, but I'll never join you again."

"You are really starting to irritate me," Nightshroud growled. He then grabbed a card in his hand. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then," said Agnar as he drew and saw that he had drawn Swing of Memories. He then immediately held the card out. "I play Swing of Memories! Now I can special summon a normal type monster from my graveyard. And the one I choose is…"

Nightshroud's eyes then glowed blue and he immediately laughed. "And what kind of monster are you planning to summon?"

"Isn't that obvious!" Agnar snapped. "Thanks to your Phantom's effect, I was forced to send to my graveyard my…"

He then came to a stop when he realised he couldn't remember any cards in his graveyard.

"Have you forgotten already?" said Nightshroud. "My you must have a terrible memory as it's only been the second turn."

Agnar grimaced. ' _It's my cherished card, and yet…! I can't remember it!'_

Agnar then tried to look through his graveyard, but then suddenly electrical jolt struck his hand.

"Haven't you forgotten that my Memory Snatcher is still an effect?" said Nightshroud gesturing to his trap card. "Thanks to this you can no longer check the card in your graveyard. Now choose your card already!"

Agnar grimaced.

"If you can't remember, your spell card is useless," Nightshroud pointed out.

Agnar eyes widened. "Don't tell me you…" He then remembered every single time Nightshroud's eyes turned blue. "You're playing dirty."

"What can I say, I'm in it to win it?" said Nightshroud. "Besides it's not like I didn't anything much, I merely awaken the sleeping desires inside of your consciousness."

"What are you talking about?" Agnar demanded.

"You hate the power that I gave you," Nightshroud explained. "When you used to that the time, that deck also held hatred. That caused your memory to disappear."

"No way…" said Agnar looking at his deck.

Then in his mind he sensed Nightshroud's presence in his mind.

"Is there truly a point?" he said. "That card itself is created by darkness. Agnar, after all, your essence is darkness. Just accept it and join me."

"Is he telling the truth?" said Agnar getting swayed by his words. He then saw them his the card in his hand were now consumed by darkness.

"Now come and join me," said Nightshroud offering a hand.

In the real world, Agnar took a step forward and was almost about to accept his offer when a voice in the distance snap him out of it.

"Don't do it, Agnar!" Hiccup's voice cried. "You can't do it! The darkness has no hold over you!"

Nightshroud turned his gaze upon Hiccup and Camicazi as they rushed over towards them as quickly as they could.

"Hiccup Haddock, Camicazi Berthadotter… I will not allow you to interfere!" said Nightshroud and his eyes turned bright blue.

Hiccup and Camicazi were running as quickly as they could when suddenly forming right in front of them were several Krogan clones.

"Agnar!" Camicazi yelled. "The dark power did not originate from that card! It's born from the power of the darkness inside of duellist's hearts!"

"Agnar, you overcome this darkness more than once and you can do it again!" Hiccup called. "You're stronger than you believe!"

"Hiccup Haddock, Camicazi Berthadotter… the two of you are certainly different from normal people thanks the experience you experienced while consumed by darkness. The two of you are indeed strong, but don't jump to conclusions that everyone around you is just the same."

Agnar then picked himself up. "Thanks for the reminder guys." He then turned and faced Nightshroud. "I will not allow you to hurt any more of my friends! I will defeat you!" His eyes then turned to his spell card. "This spell card holds a special meaning to my sister, this card bonds us together. Hiccup once use this card free Astrid and now it's time for me to do the same! Come forth! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a black dragon with fearsome red eyes. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

"And now attack his Golem with Inferno Fire Blast!" Agnar commanded.

Red-Eyes then immediately fired a powerful dark fireball which struck Rage Golem destroying it instantly.

Agnar: 1700

Nightshroud: 2600

The attack did more than reduce Nightshroud's life points, it also caused his mask to crack revealing right his eye.

"Nice one!" Hiccup cheered.

"Way to go!" Camicazi cried.

"I'll end things by placing a card facedown," said Agnar as he placed a card facedown on the field. "And since the end of my turn my Red-Eyes is immediately destroyed." Red-Eyes then immediately vanish from the field.

Agnar however didn't look worried in the slightest. "Don't worry pal, you will be gone long, because now I'm going to revive him. Your parlour tricks have no longer any effect on me, I remember every single card in my deck thanks to the feeling inside of them. All I have to do now is listen and I know which card I've got."

Immediately his graveyard began to glow. "I now activate the effect of, Red-Eyes Wyvern. By removing him from my graveyard I can bring back Red-Eyes to the field." Agnar then immediately removed Wyvern from his graveyard. "Now come back my partner in crime, welcome back pal!"

Immediately appearing on the field once again was Red-Eyes and this time he was here to stay.

That's when they noticed something unusual with the sun as a chunk of it was slowly vanishing.

"Is that…?" Hiccup stared.

"A solar eclipse?" Camicazi finished.

"I think it's time that we ended this farce here and now," said Nightshroud. "You know who I really am, don't you?"

Agnar nodded. "Yeah, I sensed it when you try to muscle with my memories. I've only for that presence once… so why don't you remove that mask, Asmund?"

Hiccup and Camicazi turned their attention away from the solar eclipse into the battlefield with their eyes widened.

Asmund laughed as he began to remove his mask and revealed that it was indeed him.


	20. Lost Memories Part 2

Asmund: 2600

Agnar: 1700

Hiccup and Camicazi was still stunned by the revelation that Nightshroud turned out to be Agnar's old friend, Asmund, whose mask had just vanished.

"So that's Asmund," said Camicazi.

"He's the one that perform the ritual in the abandoned dorm to summon Nightshroud," said Hiccup.

Darkness was covering Asmund like some sort of veil.

"Asmund… The last time I saw you was on that night," said Agnar looking slightly relieved. "I truly believe that you were gone for good. I'm glad to see that you're all right."

"Of course I'm all right," Asmund smirked. "Giving myself over to Nightshroud is not the same as killing myself."

"But why did you do in the first place?" Agnar asked. "Let's talk this out, but first you must release everyone you have captured along with their memories."

"And why would I do that?" Asmund asked. "I think you'll find them my piece in Nightshroud's realm. You see inside his realm everyone is equal and everyone is united, why would I deprive them of something so perfect?"

Agnar couldn't believe his ears.

"The more people we capture the more the more their thoughts will become one and they're sharing each and every one of their feelings both good and bad. If I return them now then the world will be worse off than it already is and with the power that I obtained from Nightshroud obtaining the last few people on the planet should be a cinch and then everyone can experience the glory of Nightshourd's realm!"

"I think this guy is a few screws loose of a chest of drawers," said Camicazi looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Asmund. "Asmund! Tell us what you have done to everyone you've captured!"

"They are merely living in the world they desire," said Asmund honestly. "Very soon their existence will be nothing but a gust of wind. And once that happens Nightshroud shall finally be able to breach the barrier between our world and enter into this one."

"This is just gone from bad to worse," said Hiccup.

Asmund then turned to Agnarr. "Agnar! It's not too late! You still have a chance to join us and you can benefit from our perfect world."

Agnar just remain quiet.

"Then have it your way," said Asmund as he drew and immediately held out the card he just drew. "I now activate the field spell card, Clear World!"

Suddenly appearing directly above them were crystals and the entire campus turned into a vast desert and the Krogan clones then vanished into thin air.

"What is this…?" Agnar stared.

"Thanks to this field spell card, depending on a monster's Attribute a negative effect what happened to us."

"What?!" Agnar stared.

"For instance since Red-Eyes' is a Dark attribute monster means that you are no longer able to attack," Agnar smirked.

"You've got to be kidding," Agnar stared.

Asmund merely laughed. "Anything with an attribute or personality is affected. This card is the perfect example for what Nightshroud has in store for all of you."

Suddenly a bright light covered Red-Eyes.

"This is bad," said Hiccup.

"If Agnar can't attack then there's no way he can win," Camicazi agreed.

"Now allow me to show you the monster that has been created by Nightshroud himself. He then immediately held out a spell card. "I activate the spell card, Clear Sacrifice. Now I can sacrifice Clear monsters from my graveyard, in order to summon a stronger Clear monster.

Then immediately Phantom and Rage Golem shot out from his graveyard. "So I'll remove, Clear Phantom and Clear Rage Golem. In order to summon my Clear Vice Dragon!"

Phantom and Rage Golem then appeared from the field and then promptly vanished. Then appearing in front of Asmund was a crystal and inside of it was a dragon. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Oh, and just to let you know, Clear monsters have no Attributes."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "I've never heard a monster without an Attribute."

"That means it's not affected by Clear World," said Camicazi.

Agnar just remain completely silent.

Asmund smiled. "Agnar, I know full well that you believe in bonds. Especially after your friends freed you from Nightshroud. Though personally I find the concept of friends and annoying one. However search concept will not be no longer needed."

He then turned his attention to his monster. "Now back to the duel at hand. You see Clear Vice Dragon attack points are zero, but don't let that fool you he is in fact the strongest card on the field. You see whenever Clear Vice Dragon attack points are always double the amount of my opponent's monster."

Vice Dragon then began to glow as he began to gain power. (ATK: 2400-4800)

"It's attack points are always double than the opponent's monster," Camicazi gasped.

"That means no matter what monster Agnar blaze will be able to beat it," said Hiccup. "This isn't good. Just one single attack from that Dragon and the match will be over."

"Do you really believe that?" Agnar asked.

Asmund looked at confused. "What was that? I'm afraid I can quite catch your last words."

"I said do you truly believe that?" Agnar yelled.

Asmund swayed slightly.

"All you wanted was to gain power and for that you entered into Nightshroud's world," said Agnar. "You used to believe in challenging everyone in order to get to the peak of the mountain and I respected that. But this world you want?

"It's just in daydream and one that you can't see. Everyone will become one? There will be no victory or defeat? There's no way that can happen. You're blind to what mankind is capable of! I don't even know you now. Did you follow your heart at the same time you allied with Nightshroud?"

Asmund sighed. "It's sad to see you, someone who experienced Nightshroud first-hand, reduced to this level."

"I simply saw the truth!" Agnar yelled.

"You only see the world in one part," Asmund snapped. "A world that makes them think that their desires would lead to an infinite future. Take a closer look! The true pain of human beings! The form of darkness!"

Agnar's eyes then suddenly began to glow and Agnar, Hiccup and Camicazi found themselves facing against five cards that were covered in darkness. He immediately recognised them as Templar Knight, Ojama Yellow, Power Bond, Doble Passe and Machine Queen.

"Time for you to see the futures that are the depth of their hearts," said Asmund.

* * *

They immediately witnessed Snotlout facing against his opponent, but was unable to carry on.

"I can't fight anymore…" he said falling to his knees.

* * *

Then the scene changed to Snotlout walking down an alleyway and that's when he found himself surrounded by a bunch of thugs.

"That's Snotlout Jorgenson right?" said one of them.

"Yeah, he's the Pro that never won a duel."

"Looks like an easy mark. Even if he is a loser a pro is a pro."

"He should have ton of rare cards."

"What do you guys want?" said Snotlout

"We are just a bunch of Rare Hunters, looking for some very valuable cards," said the gang leader. "We get our kicks by beating losers such as yourself and then stealing their cards."

"Loser, huh?" said Snotlout and then began to reach for his duel disk. "You know you caught me in a very bad mood."

The gang leader laughed and immediately pulled out his duel disk.

"Let's duel!"

The two of them began to duel and the other Rare Hunters merely watched. Eventually Snotlout found himself in the exact same position that you been in his last Pro League match.

' _I can't believe I got myself involved with these losers_ ,' said Snotlout to himself looking at his hand which contained Reload. ' _But I can easily finish things off with this in this single draw._ '

He then began to reach for the card and immediately saw the spirit of Ojama Yellow crying. His eyes widened when he realised that everything was proceeding just like his previous match.

' _If things go like the way they did in the Pro League I'll lose_ ,' Snotlout panicked.

"Hurry up and already!" said the gang leader.

The Rare Hunters spectating sneered at Snotlout.

"You don't have anywhere to run!"

"We're going to keep on duel until we win anyway!"

Then they all laughed.

"I'm not done yet," Snotlout glared.

Then skilfully he dipped his fingers beneath the card on the top of his deck and drew it.

Yellow's eyes widened. "Boss!"

"You're going down!" Snotlout yelled holding out the card he drew.

Suddenly appearing on the field was Masked Dragon.

* * *

However a stadium lights then lit up the area and Snotlout found himself back in the stadium.

"What the?" Snotlout stared.

Snotlout looked around and found that he was back in his last duel and immediately an alarm echoed across the arena.

"This duel is not void! Snotlout has been caught cheating!" the announcer announced. "It would seem as if he had drawn a card not at the top of his deck! Never in the history of Duel Monsters has someone cheated like this in the Pro Leagues! This may very well lead to a lifelong ban!"

Snotlout then fell to his knees in despair and then laughed.

"I guess now I don't have to worry about the pro leagues anymore," he said with a small smile.

Then suddenly a dark wave emerged out of nowhere and began to consume Snotlout.

* * *

The scene changed to Fishlegs, he was facing against his first opponent in the Cyber League.

"You've got to be kidding me," said his opponent. "I have never heard of a Pro League like this…! I'm out of here."

Fishlegs was crestfallen. "I guess neither me or Wolflegs had what it takes to create a new Pro League."

* * *

He soon returned to his brother's bedroom and found him sitting in the wheelchair looking out of the window looking quite sickly.

"Wolflegs, I'm sorry," he said as he entered.

However he can only hear Wolflegs groaning as if he was in great pain.

"Bi Bro!" Fishlegs cried and rushed over towards him.

Then immediately he turned to dust.

"I guess I don't actually have to work double hard for him now," said Fishlegs looking slightly relieved.

Then immediately rushing towards at the window was a dark wave.

* * *

The scene changed to Ragnar and Heather who had just been defeated by the opposing couple and had just in question is whether they were really a couple.

Ragnar looked at Heather. "I guess we're not really capable of duelling as a couple."

Heather nodded. "I know I think we should be grateful that we discovered this."

"Then I guess this is goodbye," said Ragnar as he got to his feet.

"Indeed," Heather agreed getting to her feet.

Then a dark wave then became rushing towards them.

* * *

The scene changed to Astrid who was still attempting to teach her students, but they just left without even giving her a chance.

"She couldn't even say a word," said the Slifer Red student.

They then laughed as they left the classroom.

Astrid immediately raced after them. "Wait! You don't know what you're missing, don't throw away your careers!" she yelled as he rushed outside.

However instead of seeing her student she saw clones of herself with dark expressions.

"Do you truly believe that you're good enough to teach?" said one of the clones.

"After all the only reason you took up this position was for your own self-satisfaction," said another.

Astrid just as there in silence.

"Why haven't you realised this?" another asked. "You're nothing more than a hypocrite!

The clones then started to advance towards and she slowly backed away towards the window.

"Stay back," she warned.

"You don't have it in your heart to teach others."

Immediately the clones eyes and started to glow blue.

"You're not qualified to be a teacher."

Astrid just stood there in silence as despair began to overcome her and approaching behind it was a dark wave which began to consume the entire campus.

* * *

Agnar and the others had experienced what Astrid and the others had been experiencing.

"What are you planning to do by showing us these make up images?" Agnar demanded.

"They are not made up," said Asmund. "As long as a sliver of uncertainties of the future exists in their minds, then that possibility can easily become reality. These 'hopes' and 'dreams' you guys speak of will not be enough to save them. Because they have already accepted the darkness in their hearts. I think that I have shown you enough for now, but rest assured you will join the moment that I defeat you. Once that happens you will accept the darkness in your hearts and then all will become one!"

Then images flooded into their minds as the wave struck Astrid and the others considering in darkness. Then they saw the cards representing their friends burst into dark flames and vanished.

* * *

The next second they found themselves back in Clear World.

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked. "Almost the exact same time everyone's consciousness…"

"Disappeared," Camicazi finished.

"What have you done to them?" Agnar demanded.

"I simply allow their hearts to rule over their heads," Asmund explained. "It was the darkness in their hearts that consumed them, I merely just awakened it. And now they have become one with Nightshroud."

"What did you just say?!" Agnar demanded.

"I thought I made myself clear," said Asmund tiredly. "They wiped their own existence from their memories. Now they have become one with Nightshroud and in turn their darkness enters into me!"

Immediately a dark aura began to cover Asmund.

"I will stop you," Agnar promised.

"Good use that anger," Asmund smirked as his eyes glowed blue. "Let it consume your heart and join me!"

"Never!" Agnar yelled defiantly. "I will not throw away hope! And I'm going to show you what we humans are capable of! I am going to win this duel and nothing you can do can stop me! And then what finished you I'll go straight after Nightshroud!"

"You're all talk," said Asmund dismissively. "Clear Vice Dragon attack Red-Eyes with Ceansing Breathe!"

Immediately Vice Dragon's head shot out of the crystal and began to fire his dragons' breath attack which headed straight towards Red-Eyes.

"I activate my trap!" Agnar announced revealing his facedown card. "Burst Breath! The first thing I have to do is sacrifice Red-Eyes. Then afterwards this trap card destroys all monsters on the field whose defence points are weaker than the attack point of Red-Eyes attack points."

Vice Dragon's attack then struck Red-Eyes, but he merely absorbs the attack and fired straight back at Vice Dragon destroying him. Red-Eyes then burst into flames and was also destroyed.

"I'm sorry old friend," he said regretfully.

"Is this the hope you are talking about?" said Asmund as he shielded himself from the smoke. "Well, then show me what you've got."

"Don't worry I intend to," said Agnar as he drew. "I now summon Hunter Dragon to the field!"

Immediately appearing on the field was a speedy looking dragon that was capable of tracking anything. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 100)

"it's too bad that you're not allowed to attack," said Asmund. "Did you forget that your Hunter Dragon is a Dark Attribute monster? That means he is unable to attack."

The moment Hunter Dragon appeared a white veil then covered it from head to toe.

"Since you're not able to do anything else it's my turn," said Asmund as he drew. "And I think I activate my facedown card, Nihilistic Summoning Technique!" His facedown card revealed to be a trap card. "Now I can special summon a removed level 4 monster directly to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field once again was Clear Rage Golem. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800)

"Unfortunately due to the side effect of my trap card's attack points are now reduced to 0," said Asmund regretfully.

They then all witnessed as Rage Golem attack points plummeted. (ATK: 1600-0)

"He must be planning something," Camicazi concluded.

"And next I'm going to equip him with my Attribute Mastery!" Asmund announced as he played a spell card. "Now I must declare what type of Attribute I want and I choose Dark."

They all turned and saw as Rage Golem's crystal turned dark.

"Now whenever the equipped monster attacks a monster with the same attribute that monster will be instantly destroyed, before battle calculation!" Asmund announced gleefully.

"And Hunter Dragon is a Dark attribute," said Agnar looking at his dragon. "That's why he played Rage Golem."

"I don't think I'm done, because next I activate the equip spell Attribute Bomb!" Asmund announced holding out his spell card. "Now whenever the equipped monster destroys whatever attitude that I declare then you will receive 1000 point of damage. And naturally I'm going to choose Dark."

"Great now Rage Golem can destroy any Dark type on the field and for each one that destroyed Agnar will take about point of damage," Hiccup groaned.

Asmund smirked and pointed at Agnar. "You've lost! There's no way you can win so much for your glorious hope."

Agnar just remain silent and grimaced.

"Rage Golem, clip that dragon's wings!" Asmund commanded.

Rage Golem then emerged from the crystal and then fired a barrage of crystal directly at Hunter Dragon. They struck Hunter Dragon, but they didn't seem to have any effect upon him.

"Now the effect of Attribute Bomb activates!" said Asmund.

Suddenly Hunter Dragon exploded which slammed right into Agnar causing him to fall down onto his knees.

"You all right?" Hiccup called.

Agnar: 2600

Nightshroud: 700

"And with that I end my turn," said Amsund.

Agnar then began to pick himself up, though he was a bit shaky.

"My turn," he said as he drew. He then looked directly at Asmund wincing slightly. ' _Asmund… you are indeed strong… I may not be able to win this duel…_ '

Hiccup and Camicazi then noticed that the sky was going dark and saw the solar eclipse was now a crescent shape.

Agnar looked at Asmund determinedly. ' _But if I'm going down I'm going to take you down with me… at the very least make sure that_ _Hiccup and Camicazi don't have to face you_.'

Agnar then drew. "It's time that I end things," he said. "But if I did have one regret was that I didn't stop you from performing at ritual." He then immediately held out a spell card. "I now activate, Dark Factory of Mass Production! Now I can add to normal monsters from my graveyard back into my hand."

Then immediately shoot out of his graveyard was Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Hunter Dragon.

"Still align yourself with the same cards," said Asmund dismissively.

"Not quite," said Agnar as he reached for another card. "Now I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

Then immediately appearing on the field was a baby Red-Eyes. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500)

"And next by sending this little guy to the graveyard I can summon his daddy to the field!" Agnar announced.

Red-Eyes Black Chick and immediately burst into flames and suddenly emerging from the flames was the adult Red-Eyes. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

"When are you going to learn using Dark attribute monsters are not going to get you anywhere?" said Asmund. "Thanks to my field spell card you can't attack. Plus Rage Golem is able to destroy any Dark attribute monster you send my way and then you receive 1000 point of damage. Tell me what are you planning?"

Camicazi looked deeply troubled. "Agnar had better have something up his sleeve or else he's going to lose."

"I'm sure he has a plan," said Hiccup confidently.

"That's where you're wrong," Agnar smiled. "I can still attack, thanks to this!" He then immediately held out a spell card. "I play Inferno Fire Blast!"

Asmund's eyes widened in shock.

"Judging from the look on your face I take it that you know what this card does," said Agnar. "Now you take damage equal to the original attack points of Red-Eyes. You may have stopped him from attacking directly, but he's going to be attacking with the power of a spell card." He then immediately turn to Red-Eyes. "Show them what you've got old pal."

Immediately the binding spell surrounding Red-Eyes shattered and he immediately took to the sky. Seconds later he unleashed a lack fireball directly at Asmund which caused a massive explosion.

Agnar: 700

Asmund: 200

"And I'll finish things off by placing a card facedown," said Agnar as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"Nice!" Hiccup cheered.

Asmund looked directly at him. "I admit you caught me offguard, but it wasn't enough to defeat me! With just one single attack with Rage Golem I can eliminate you!"

Agnar just stood there in silence.

Asmund then immediately drew from his deck. "You put up a good fight, but now it all ends for you old friend! Rage Golem attack his Red-Eyes!"

Rage Golem then immediately emerge from the crystal and began to fire several crystals directly at Red-Eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Asmund," said Agnar regretfully.

"What?" Amsund blinked.

"I wanted to apologise to you at the very beginning for not saving you back then," said Agnar looking at him with remorse. "However, things are different, and I will save you along with everyone else. I may lose this fight, but it's still a victory for me."

Rage Golem then immediately unleashed its crystal rise directly at Red-Eyes.

"Let's do this, pal," said Agnar looking at Red–Eyes. "I reveal my facedown card, Red-Eyes Burn!" Agnar then revealed his facedown card to be a trap card. "This trap card destroys Red-Eyes and then the two of us take damage equal to it attack points."

"Both of them take damage?" Camicazi stared.

"That means this can end in a tie," Hiccup gasped.

Agnar then extended his hand forward. "Come, Asmund, let's go together. There's no way am leaving you behind my friend."

Rage Golem's attack then struck Red-Eyes destroying him.

"You won't have to be alone anymore," Agnar continued.

"S-Stop it…" Asmund cried "STOP IT!"

The moment Red-Eyes was destroyed an explosion then began to consume the entire field swallowing up both Agnar and Asmund.

Hiccup and Camicazi could feel the shockwave and can only imagine what they were experiencing from inside the explosion.

"Agnar!" Hiccup cried.

Agnar: 0 (Draw!)

Asmund: 0 (Draw!)

The moment their life points vanished both Agnar and Asmund disappeared into thin air leaving Hiccup and Camicazi behind.

"Agnar!" Hiccup cried at the top of his voice.

The solar eclipse had now stopped and the field spell card had vanished putting the two of them back at the campus. The Krogan clones had vanished as well, in fact the only people there were Hiccup and Camicazi as they began to cry over the loss of Agnar.

However, suddenly a second later they found themselves back in Clear World and then suddenly everything began to rewind.

"Agnar, now you have shown me the darkness in your heart," said Asmund's voice as everything began to rewind. "You've suffered because you are unable to save me."

Suddenly time began to stir return back to normal and they all found themselves on the fifth turn just after Asmund summoned Clear Vice Dragon.

Asmund: 2600

Agnar: 1700

"Never!" Agnar yelled defiantly. "I will not throw away hope! And I'm going to show you what we humans are capable of! I am going to win this duel and nothing—"

"After you take me down you going to take on Nightshroud, right?" Asmund finished with a snigger.

Agnar's eyes widened.

"It's time for me to end this," said Asmund. "Clear Vice Dragon!"

Vice Dragon's head then struck out of the crystal and fired his dragons' breath attack.

"I activate my facedown card, Burst Breath!" Agnar announced revealing his facedown card. "The first thing I have to do is sacrifice Red-Eyes. Then afterwards this trap card destroys all monsters on the field whose defence points are weaker than the attack point of Red-Eyes attack points."

Red-Eyes then immediately burst into black flames, but when the flames reached Vice Dragon they didn't have any single effect upon him much to the surprise of everyone.

"What?" Agnar stared.

"Now this is the _real_ last turn, Agnar!" said Asmund gleefully. He then began to discard his Attribute Mastery spell card. "Vice Dragon has a special ability, an ability that lets me discard a card from my hand and then he will negate the effects of your trap card."

Agnar's trap card and turned into pixels and was destroyed instantly.

"That trap card was an eyesore," said Asmund with a crazed look on his face. "Now disappear."

Vice Dragon then continued his attack and this time Agnar had no way of protecting his Red-Eyes. The attack struck Red-Eyes and Agnar was struck by the impact and he was immediately consumed by black flames.

Asmund: 2600 (Winner!)

Agnar: 0

"Agnar!" Hiccup and Camicazi cried.

They then watched as he transformed into cards and vanished into thin air.

Then suddenly the holograms began to fade and they found themselves at the camp is surrounded by clones of Krogan.

"Now then, all that is left is to deal with you to," he said looking at them. "Once you are defeated nothing can stop Nightshroud from breaching this world!"

Hiccup and Camicazi realise they were the only and last hope for everyone and they knew they could lose this fight.


	21. Cleansing Pride Part 1

It was now night and Hiccup and Camicazi was still at the Academy campus surrounded by the clones of Krogan. Then suddenly the clones began to part creating a path to them and Asmund.

"I can't believe you did that to Agnar," said Hiccup.

Asmund merely laughed.

"I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna take you down!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice. Then suddenly appearing directly behind him was the spirit of Honest. "Honest!"

Honest turned his eyes to Asmund. "Asmund…"

"I see that you joined forces with Hiccup now," said Asmund curtly.

"Honest, I promise you that I will save Asmund," Hiccup promised. He then immediately activated his duel disk. "If it's the last thing I'll do."

"And what makes you think that I need saving?" Asmund asked. "In case you didn't realise I don't want to be saved."

"Nightshroud has twisted your mind!" Hiccup yelled. "Now you're you believe that his way is best."

Asmund laughed. "How ironic, you claim that you wish to save me yet it is you who needs to be saved, you and Camicazi."

Hiccup and Camicazi merely narrowed their eyes.

"Don't let your ears be deceived by the voice of that spirit," said Asmund folding his arms.

Honest looked saddened. "You're wrong."

"Don't you realise that Honest is here because he believes in you! He's here for you!" Hiccup yelled.

"I believe in nothing now devoting myself to Nightshroud," said Asmund.

Honest closes eyes and then vanished.

Camicazi then raised her duel disk and activated it. "Hiccup, let's do this together."

Hiccup nodded.

"Fine! I can defeat you at the same time, kill two birds with one stone if you will," said Asmund with a smile on his face as he activated his duel disk. "You all know the rules of a three-way duel, everyone is fair game and we each have 4000 life points."

Hiccup and Camicazi at then began to position themselves.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Camicazi: 4000

Asmund: 4000

"Since it virtually two against one I'll go first," said Asmund as he drew. He then immediately held the card out. "And I play Clear Phantom in attack mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Clear Phantom. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1400)

"Sadly I can't attack any of you on the first turn, but that doesn't stop me from playing this facedown," said Asmund as he placed a card facedown on the field. "And then I activate the spell card Attribute Loftily!" He then played a spell card which the picture of a lottery machine with attributes on the wheels. The moment appeared on the field the lottery machine depicted on the card appeared next to Asmund. "Now when you monster is summoned to the field its attribute will change at random."

"My move then," said Camicazi as she drew. "And I'll play Celestial Knight Cancer in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the star consolation of Cancer. Seconds later after blinding light Cancer appeared on the field in a defensive position, holding his shield firmly in hand. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1900)

"Ready whenever you are, Camicazi," said Cancer.

"Don't forget thanks to my Attribute Loftily your monsters effect is about to change," said Asmund.

Immediately the lottery machine began to activate and they watched as the circles began to spin until they landed on the Water Attribute symbol.

"Looks like your Cancer is now Water Attribute monster," said Asmund with a smile.

"Still doesn't stop me from play two cards facedown," said Camicazi as he placed two cards facedown on the field.

"It's my move now," said Hiccup as he drew and immediately held the card out. "And I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's fierce looking Dragon Knight in red armour with mace hand. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Now let's see what your monster's Attribute will be," said Asmund as he turned his gaze onto his lottery machine. The circles began to spin into the air and a Fire Attribute symbol. "Looks like your monster stain is a Fire Attribute monster."

Hiccup then placed two cards facedowns on the field. "And I'll also placed two cards facedown."

Hiccup then smiled as he looked at Camicazi. "It's only been a while since we have a tag match, Camicazi."

"How can I forget that?" Camicazi smiled broadly. "It was the first duel but I got to play Celestial King. That was back when we try to save everyone from that strange world we were trapped in. We really acted like a real team back then and we can do the same here."

"And save everyone like we did before," Hiccup nodded.

"Those are just memories of a couple of fools," Asmund sneered. "I'm going to do everything in my power to eliminate such an unsightly view from my vision."

Asmund then immediately drew from his deck and immediately held the card out with a large smile.

"I think the two of you remember this card," he said showing the card he drew to them which was Clear World.

He then immediately placed in his field card slot and immediately crystals began to appear directly above them and they found themselves in a wasteland. As the crystals began to glow the Krogan clones vanished into thin air.

"Not this field spell card again," Camicazi groaned.

"Yeah, now will receive a negative effect depending on our monsters attribute," Hiccup groaned.

"And since Hookfang is a Fire Attribute monster on your side you will take 1000 point of damage at the end of each of your turns," said Asmund pointing at Hiccup.

"You're kidding me," Hiccup groaned.

He then pointed at Camicazi. "And for a Water Attribute you are now forced to discard a card from your hand at the end of each of your turns."

Camicazi grimaced.

"And next I summon Clear Rage Golem to the field!" Agnar announced.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a crystal and appearing inside of it was the rocky creature that gave Agnar so much trouble before. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800)

"And naturally it has has no effect on me," Asmund smirked. "Clear monsters have no Attributes rather face up on the field. That means I don't receive any negative effects due to Clear World. Now I'll have Phantom attack Hookfang!"

"But Hookfang has far more attack points," Hiccup pointed out.

Phantom emerged from the crystal and fired tentacle-like tail directly at Hookfang, who then quickly drew his mace and not the tail away. The tail then came sailing back towards Phantom and pierced it in the eye in its chest and was instantly destroyed.

Hiccup: 4000

Camicazi: 4000

Asmund: 3600

"Why did you do that?" Hiccup demanded.

"So that I can activate Phantom's special ability," Asmund explained. "When it is destroyed I can destroy one monster on the opponent's side the field."

"Oh no," Hiccup panicked.

Hookfang was then destroyed and turned into pixels.

"And then you have to send the top three cards from your deck to the graveyard," Asmund said gleefully.

Hiccup then reluctantly send the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard which were Dragon Knights Barf, Scaldy and Stormfly.

"And now since you have no other monster to protect your life points, Rage Golem can attack you directly now Hiccup," Asmund smiled.

Rage Golem then emerged from the crystal preparing to attack Hiccup.

"And whenever this card successfully launches a direct attack, you take 300 point of damage for each card in your hand," said Asmund.

"So that was the same," Camicazi gasped.

"Not if I activate my facedown card, Dragon Knight Reinforcement!" Hiccup announced revealing his facedown card. "Now I draw the top card of my deck and if it's a monster I can immediately summon it to the field. Anything else to go straight to the graveyard and I take 500 point of damage."

"You're waging everything on the top card of your deck?" said Asmund.

"I have faith in my deck and my faith has never gone unrewarded," said Hiccup as he drew he looked at the card and smiled. "I now summon Dragon Knight Meatlug in defence mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the husky looking female Dragon Knight, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

Camicazi then nodded. "And next I activate my Trap Strap, trap card!" she announced revealing her facedown card. "This card activate whenever my opponent played a trap card. When the card is activated it allows me to reset that card back onto the opponent's field!"

Hiccup's face down card and reappeared on the field.

"Thanks for the assist," Hiccup smiled.

Asmund glared at them.

"My trap card has another effect," Camicazi continued. "I'm able to summon a Celestial Knight directly from my deck! And I think I'll choose my Celestial Knight Leo!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was the star consolation of Leo and then a bright light covered the field and appearing directly in front of them was Leo. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1900)

"I am here," said Leo folding his arms.

"You ready?" Camicazi asked.

"Just leave it to me!" said Leo.

"Don't forget that my Attribute Lottery spell card now activates," Asmund reminded. They then all watched as the lottery machine began to spin its wheels again, first on Meatlug and it stopped on the Earth Attribute symbol, then came Leo and it stopped on the Wind Attribute Symbol.

"Now for the effects of Clear World," Asmund continued and turned to face Hiccup. "Since Meatlug is an Earth Attribute monster you are now forced to destroy a monster on your side the field and the end of each of your turns."

"That's just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

Asmund then looked directly at Camicazi. "And since Leo is now a Wind Attribute monster you can no longer activate any spell cards."

"But I can still activate Leo's special ability," said Camicazi. "I'm now able to take one Celestial Knight from my deck and place it in my spell and trap card zone. So I'll Celestial Knight Taurus!"

Immediately appearing on Camicazi's field was the star consolation of Taurus.

Asmud narrowed his eyes knowing there was no way he could attack now. "Your monsters are too strong for me to fight, so I've got no choice but to stop my attack."

Rage Golem then retreated back into the crystal.

"Instead I drew the spell card, Clear Wall and end my turn," said Asmund as he placed a spell card on the field.

He then looked directly at his opponents. ' _They've certainly got their teamwork down. I need to find a way in order to cut that bond quickly._ ' His eyes then turned to Hiccup. ' _Unfortunately, Hiccup is fully protected thanks to Phantom. However…_ ' He then turned his eyes upon Camicazi.

"Why is he giving me a funny look? It started to creep me out," Camicazi asked.

Asmund merely laughed. "You could say that I'm trying to locate the truth."

Then suddenly his eyes glowed blue and Hiccup knew instantly what was trying to do.

"Be careful, Camicazi!" Hiccup warned. "This guy has the power to read people's hearts!"

"Yeah, I know," Camicazi nodded already feeling Asmund's presence inside of him.

Asmund chuckled. "Resist all you want, but it's useless. I can read your heart like an open book. There is nothing you can hide from me."

Hiccup noticed that Camicazi was now completely still and knew that he was already under the influence of Asmund.

"Camicazi! Pull yourself together!" Hiccup cried.

Asmund merely laughed knowing that Hiccup's attempts were futile.

* * *

Asmund then suddenly found himself in a in a starry night sky with no sign of land anywhere. In fact the only thing he could see were the consolations of the Zodiac that was shining quite bright.

' _So this is Camicazi's will_ ,' he said as he looked around.

Then suddenly he saw the shadow of the Celestial King blocking his path.

' _That's the Celestial King_ ,' he noted. The Celestial King stood there in all his grandeur and surrounding him with the Celestial Knights. ' _It looks like his will was not without defences. The Celestial Knights are protecting his heart_.'

That's when he noticed that regarding a small light in the distance.

' _I see. They're trying to protect that single light_ ,' he said as his eyes glowed blue once again. However the Celestial King and his Knights were preventing him from reading Camicazi. ' _As long as they are there standing there guarding, reading_ _Camicazi's heart will be impossible to read.'_

However when the Celestial King cast a shadow over the light, he noticed that the shadow had a very familiar look to it.

' _I see, so that's what you're trying to hide_ ,' he smiled. ' _It looks like I found your darkness without reading your heart_.' The silhouette of Hiccup then appeared out of the shadow. ' _It's so obvious, I can't believe I didn't see it beforehand. Your darkness is in fact Hiccup Haddock._ '

* * *

In the real world Camicazi was still in a daze and Hiccup was doing his best to snap her out of it.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked.

"You and Hiccup are very similar in many ways," said Asmund. "As a result, when the two of you combined your powers your virtually unstoppable. However, at the same time it is also your greatest weakness as well. Because deep in your heart you wish to settle things were Hiccup. It's almost like the moon trying to eat the sun."

Hiccup could tell that Camicazi was weakening.

"Don't listen to this quack!" Hiccup yelled. "He's trying to turn us against one another!"

Asmund smirked at him. "You're wasting your breath, it's already too late. I've already read Camicazi's heart and I know the truth about you."

Hiccup looked back at Camicazi. "Camicazi, don't fall for his lies!"

Camicazi just stood there in a days. "I… I…"

"Camicazi! I can easily ground what your heart desires!" Asmund promised. "That's exactly why I set up this Triangle Duel. You now have the perfect opportunity to defeat Hiccup."

"This duel… is for me?" Camicazi stared.

"That's right! The one who's supposed to beat Hiccup is not me, but you," said Asmund his smile getting wider. "Now fight on and defeat Hiccup!"

"I… Hiccup," said Camicazi as her will began to fade. "I will defeat Hiccup."

"Camicazi don't!" Hiccup pleaded.

Asmund smiled.

"It's my turn now," said Camicazi as he drew and then held out the card he drew. "And I play my Graceful Charity which means I can draw three so long as I discard to."

She then drew three cards from her deck and discarded Celestial Knight Aquarius and Gemini. Her eyes then turned towards Hiccup and they narrowed.

"Don't do it," Hiccup pleaded.

"I then summon Celestial Knight Sagittarius!" Camicazi announced.

Immediately the star consolation of Sagittarius appeared on the field and then began to take form as the Centaur with bow in hand. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And by lowering it attack points by thousand he is able to attack my opponent directly," Camicazi inform them looking directly at Hiccup.

Sagittarius then grabbed an arrow from his quiver and placed it perfectly in his bow. (ARK: 1600-600)

"Now Sagittarius attack Hiccup directly!" Camicazi commanded.

"Camicazi, don't!" Hiccup pleaded.

Sagittarius then fired his arrow and excelled towards Hiccup piercing him in the heart and forcing him to fall down on one knee while clutching his heart.

Hiccup: 3400

Camicazi: 4000

Asmund: 3600

"Camicazi, how could you?" said Hiccup.

Asmund then laughed. "No one in the world does not have a sliver of darkness in their heart. And within that darkness hides the truth of themselves, their fear for the future, despair and absolute loathing. Every time you fight in a duel with your friends there one true goal is to defeat you, but you only add to their disappointment every time you win increase in the darkness in their hearts.

"I… I will not lose to you," said Camicazi looking at Hiccup.

"And there is my perfect example. While she claims, she's your friend the truth of the matter is she fears of being defeated by you. Now that fear has consumed her allowing me to redirect her efforts to her one true enemy… you."

"Hiccup," said Camicazi narrowing her eyes.

"There's just no stopping it! One needs to think on these things," said Asmund in a carefully way. "And you are plenty of time on thinking that what your consumed by Nightshroud."

Hiccup looked at Camicazi, unsure on what to do.

"Hiccup, why don't you release Camicazi from her burden?" Asmund suggested.

"I… I…" said Camicazi again and again.

Then suddenly she fell to her knees as if she was in great pain and clutched her heart.

"I hope this works," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "I activate my trap card, Damage Interest!" He then revealed his facedown card to be a trap card. "Whenever I receive damage from in battle, I can redirect the damage I take and doubly directly to my opponent!"

A burst of light and shot up the trap card and struck Camicazi knocking her to the ground.

Hiccup: 3400

Camicazi: 2800

Asmund: 3600

"That's right, Hiccup," said Asmund smiling. "Take Camicazi out so that we can face one another as we ought to from the beginning."

Camicazi then began to pick herself up. "I now activate my facedown card, Damage Capture!" she announced revealing her facedown card to be a trap and Asmund merely smiled. "This activate when I receive damage! I can then add the damage I take on to one of my monster's attack points until the end of the turn."

Leo then roared as it attack points began to rise exponentially. (ATK: 2500-3800)

"I will not lose this battle!" Camicazi said strongly "Leo…!" Asmund chuckled slightly believing that Camicazi would attack Meatlug. "Leo…!"

Then suddenly Camicazi stopped and then began laughing and Hiccup quickly followed.

Asmund eyes widened in shock. "This cannot be! You were never under my control!"

"Leo attack Rage Golem!" Camicazi commanded.

"I've been waiting for this," Leo smiled.

Leo then began turning towards Asmund, much to his shock.

"All this time it was an act!" Asmund roared.

"Not completely," said Camicazi. "I do truly want to win against Hiccup. But that is quite obvious for any duellist."

"And I have course was to win against Camicazi," Hiccup added. "I don't want to lose to her, but then again it would be quite fun if she did beat me."

"Yeah, what you saw wasn't my darkness it was in fact my lights," Camicazi explained.

"You should have known that the moment we accepted this duel that we would never quit battling."

Asmund couldn't believe what was happening, he had been duped. The two of them have been acting the entire time just to catch him off guard.

"We don't have to use dirty tricks in order to beat our opponents," Hiccup continued and then pointed directly at him. "You must be very confident in your own ability to use such tricks. Manipulated Agnar in the hopes to find the chink in his armour, you try to turn us against one another. Face it, you're the one who's given up even before he started!"

"Leo attack Rage Golem with Regulus Impact!" Camicazi commanded.

Leo's hand then began to glow as he charged towards Rage Golem.

"Don't forget I still have Clear Wall on my field!" Amsund reminded. "As long as it remains on the Clear monsters on the field in attack mode cannot be destroyed in battle and if I receive damage that's less than 1000 point I can reduce it to 0."

"But my attack is way over 1000," Camicazi reminded.

"In that case I send my spell card to the graveyard and reduce the damage I would take to 0."

"Thanks our combo, we were able to destroy your spell," said Hiccup with a small smile on his face.

Asmund narrowed his eyes as his spell card vanished from the field and Leo found himself hitting a wall of some kind forcing him to retreat backwards.

"I'll end things by placing two cards facedown on the field," said Camicazi as she lay to cards on the field facedown.

"And senses the end of my turn I'm forced to destroy a monster on my field," said Camicazi. His eyes then turned to Sagittarius. "And I choose Sagittarius."

Sagittarius then turned into pixels.

"But he's not going to leave the field altogether, and whenever a celestial Knight is destroyed I can place them in my spell and trap card zone," Camicazi reminded as the star consolation of Sagittarius appeared on her field.

"Don't forget since Cancer is now Water Attribute monster you're forced to discard a card from your hand," Asmund reminded.

Camicazi didn't say a word as she discarded Pisces from her hand.

"This is only the start," said Camicazi.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, because now it's time for me to carry on where Camicazi left off."

"And I'll sacrifice Meatlug which allows me to play Dragon Knight Toothless to the field!" Hiccup announced as he played the card he drew.

Meatlug was consumed by a whirlwind and once it dispelled standing there was Toothless with his arms folded. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"I can summon him with only one sacrifice of you have a monster on the field," Hiccup explained.

All eyes then turned to the lottery machine as the wheel began to spin, and then stopped on the Wind Attribute symbol.

"Looks like your monster doesn't lose its Attribute," Asmund noted.

"You're not the only one can play a card," said Camicazi revealing her one of her facedown card. Her facedown card revealed to be a trap card which showed Leo covered in the starry bright light. "I activate Leo's Light! I can only activate this card when Leo is on the field and when the opponent summons a monster. Now I'm able to retrieve two Celestial Knights from my deck and place them in my hand."

Camicazi then immediately began looking through her deck and pulled out Celestial Knight Capricorn and Libra.

Camicazi then looked at Hiccup. ' _As much as I want to beat Hiccup, my main priorities defeating Asmund. I owe Hiccup a massive debt and the best way I can repay it is by helping him defeat this new evil_.'

"No matter what you say you will never sway us," said Camicazi looking directly at Asmund. "Our friendship is unstoppable just like our teamwork and together were going to take you down!"

"I like to see you try," Asmund snarled.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Hiccup. "Since Toothless is a Wind Attribute I'm no longer the play spell cards, but that doesn't stop him from attacking your Rage Golem! Okay, bud, attack with plasma blast!"

"Coming right up," said Toothless as he took into the air and formed a plasma orb in his hands.

He then immediately tossed it directly at Rage Golem and immediately it exploded upon contact.

Hiccup: 3400

Camicazi: 2800

Asmund: 2700

"And you're not out of the woods just yet," Hiccup continued. "You now take damage equal to your monster's attack power thanks to Toothless a special ability."

"What?"" Asmund stared.

He then witnessed as toothless fired yet another plasma blast and this time it struck him creating a massive explosion that consumed him.

Hiccup: 3400

Camicazi: 2800

Asmund: 1100

"Nice play, Hiccup," Camicazi smiled.

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled back as he grabbed a card in his hand. "I'll then placed this facedown and end my turn."

Asmund got to his feet completely winded by the attack. "I'll get you back for that."

"There's no way you can overcome the bond of my Celestial Knights," said Camicazi strongly.

"And the same goes for my Dragon Knights," Hiccup added.

"And there's no way you can overcome our friendship either."

"Together we will put an end to Nightshroud's plans and free our friends." Hiccup then looked directly at Asmund. "Make this easier for yourself and surrender now, Asmund."

Asmund narrowed his eyes at them and then saw the spirit of Honest directly behind Hiccup.

"Please listen to him," Honest pleaded.

Hiccup looked at Honest. ' _Don't worry Honest, I'll bring him back I promise._ '

"I know you will," said Honest as he began to fade.

"You guys don't know a single thing about me!" Asmund roared. "I'll destroy you and then erase you from existence! I will drag you taking and screaming into oblivion and then watching satisfaction as you will have your nightmares again and again!"

Asmund then began to laugh like a madman.

"And I think I'll start with you Hiccup," he said as he drew. He then held the card out. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two card."

He then drew his two cards and held one of them out. "I then activate the spell card, Clear Sacrifice! Now I can summon a high-level monster by removing monsters with Clear in its name from my graveyard."

"This is the same card he played before," Hiccup remembered.

"Then we know what's coming," said Camicazi.

"I remove Clear Phantom and Clear Rage Golem from my graveyard," said Asmund as phantom and Rage Golem appear directly behind him and then vanished into thin air. "And in their place I summon the mighty Clear Vice Dragon!"

Suddenly appearing directly behind Asmund was a large crystal and appearing inside of it was a dragon. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Now that's a monster and a half…" said Camicazi.

"And just like all my other Clear monsters, he is unaffected by Clear World as he has no attribute," Asmund smiled. "And whenever he battles a monster in attack by always been double than that of the opponent's monster."

Hiccup grimaced knowing what was going to come next.

"And his first target shall be Toothless!" Asmund announced pointing directly at Hiccup.

Vice Dragon's head then emerged from the crystal. (ATK: 0-5000)

"Destroy Hiccup with cleansing breath!" Asmund commanded.

Vice Dragon then unleashed his dragon breath attack upon Toothless.

Camicazi looked at Hiccup with a panicked look. "Hiccup!"

"I'll make you forget all!" Asmund smirked. "Existence, memory, everything!"

* * *

Attribute Lottery

Continuous Spell Card

Whenever a monster is summoned to the field that monster's Attribute will change at random. The effect will continue so long as this card remains face up on the field.

Card image: lottery machine with attributes on the wheels

Leo's Light

Trap Card

Activate only when you have a face up celestial Knight Leo on your side the field. When your opponent summons a monster of the field you can add two Celestial Knights from your deck directly to your hand.

Card image: showed Leo covered in the starry bright light


	22. Cleansing Pride Part 2

Hiccup: 3400

Camicazi: 2800

Asmund: 1100

Asmund's Vice Dragon was still waging it attack against Toothless which would have left Hiccup and a most awkward position.

"It's over!" Asmund cried.

"Not quite!" Hiccup yelled and revealed his facedown card to a trap card. "I activate Dragon Defender! Thanks to this trap for this turn only all Dragon-Type card cannot be destroyed in battle!"

The attack then struck Toothless, who braced himself and endure the attack.

Asmund narrowed his eyes. "You might have saved your monster but not your life points."

Hiccup was then struck immense force.

Hiccup: 900

Camicazi: 2800

Asmund: 1100

"You okay Hiccup?" Camicazi asked.

"I'm good," Hiccup assured her.

"Lucky for you thanks to Vice Dragon's special ability he is now forced to go into defence mode after he attacks," Asmund snarled.

They then watched as Vice Dragon took on a defensive position inside the crystal.

"It's got zero defence points," Camicazi noted.

"I then place a card facedown and end my turn," said Asmund place a card facedown on the field.

"It's my move now and I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did to Hiccup," Camicazi promised.

"Your bones of friendships sickened me," Asmund snarled. "Such bonds are completely useless! One day you will forget them! If you were so designed to cling onto such useless bonds then I'm gonna make sure that you suffer because of it!"

"We'll see about that," said Camicazi as she drew. She looked at the card she drew then looked directly at Vice Dragon. ' _Okay, I should attack him since his Vice Dragon is in defence mode and it's got zero defence points._ '

"The first thing I'll do is summon celestial Knight Libra to the field!" she said.

Suddenly appearing on the field was the star consolation of Libra which then took the form of the young female Celestial Knight holding a pair of twin blades. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700)

"Don't forget thanks to attribute lottery your monster's Attribute is about to change!" Asmund reminded.

They all turned to the lottery machine and saw that it was beginning to spin until eventually it landed on the Wind symbol.

"Looks like Libra is now a Wind Attribute monster," Asmund noted.

"Like it matters, because either way she's can destroy that Vice Dragon!" Camicazi announced.

Libra then immediately drew her blade and charged at Vice Dragon. "Just leave it to me!" she said.

However before she struck Vice Dragon something stopped her and she immediately made a U-turn while covered in a green aura.

"Hey, where you going? The enemies behind you?" Camicazi pointed out.

"I can't control my body," said Libra.

That's when they noticed that she was charging towards Toothless.

"She's coming straight for me," Hiccup stared.

Asmund then laughed. "You can thank my Attribute Gravity trap card for that," he said gesturing to the trap card he revealed. "Thanks to this the opponent has a monster with the same attribute as the monster that is attacking, those two monsters are forced to battle."

"Seriously?" Camicazi stared.

"And from Camicazi's point of view I'm the opponent," Hiccup pointed out. "And since both Libra and Toothless are Wind Attribute monsters there forced to attack one another."

"Looks like I don't need to use dirty tricks in order to make you fight one another," Asmund sneered.

"Why you…" Hiccup glared.

Hiccup then looked at Toothless forming a plasma orb in his hand and then blasted Libra destroying her. Naturally this meant that Camicazi was struck by the shockwave of the attack.

Hiccup: 900

Camicazi: 1800

Asmund: 1100

Fortunately she didn't lose any more life points as Libra became a star consolation on her field.

"And it's not over quite yet! Don't forget Leo is now a Wind Attribute monster," Asmund added.

Camicazi's eyes widened. "But they have the same attack points they will destroy one another."

Leo then found himself covered in the green aura and couldn't stop himself from charging towards Toothless.

"I send Dragon Knight Darkvarg to the graveyard," Hiccup announced as he sent Darkvarg. "Doing so allows me to activate the trap card from my graveyard and I choose Dragon Defender!"

Leo then immediately struck Toothless, who stood his ground.

"Thanks to this all Dragon-Type somehow can't be destroyed in battle for this turn," said Hiccup.

"Seamus said cannot be said for Leo," Asmund stared.

Toothless then immediately slammed a powerful fist right into Leo's gut and immediately he was destroyed. The star consolation of Leo then appeared on Camicazi's field.

"I then activate my facedown card, Star Draw!" Camicazi announced revealing one of the facedown cards. "Now by sending one of my Celestial Knights from my spell and trap card zone to the graveyard I can draw to cards."

Libra star consolation then vanished from the field and Camicazi drew her to cards.

She looked at the card he drew and then immediately placed them facedown on the field. "I'll then placed them facedown on the field and end my turn."

"Not quite," said Asmund. "Don't forget you have to send a card from your hand to the graveyard due to Clear World's effect."

Camicazi then sent Virgo to her graveyard.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked looking concerned.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down," Camicazi assured him.

"Then it's my move now," said Hiccup as he drew. "Toothless attack Vice Dragon!" Toothless immediately jumped into the air. "Plasma Blast!"

Toothless then began to form a plasma orb within the palm of his hands.

"You triggered my trap card, Attribute Chameleon!" Asmund roared revealing his facedown card. "Now thanks to this I can change one of my opponent's monster's Attribute until the end of the turn."

"Not good," Hiccup moaned.

Camicazi realised was about to happen. "Don't tell me he's about to…"

"I change Toothless' Attribute from Wind to Water!" Asmund announced.

Toothless then immediately glowed in a blue aura and he found himself unable to control his body as he aimed towards Cancer.

"Thank you Attribute Lottery Cancer is treated as a Water Attribute monster!"

"Don't do it, bud!" Hiccup pleaded.

"I can't control my body!" said Toothless struggling.

"Struggle all you want, but it's hopeless!" Asmund laughed. "You're about to see how precious your bonds of friendship truly are as you destroy one another!"

Then Toothless fired a plasma blast which headed straight towards Cancer destroying him instantly.

Asmund smirked. "Since all your spell and trap card zone is a full that means Cancer go straight to the graveyard. And that in turn activates Toothless' special ability, forcing you to take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points!"

Camicazi looked up in time to see toothless firing a second plasma blast directly at her.

Hiccup: 900

Camicazi: 1100

Asmund: 1100

Hiccup couldn't even look at Camicazi as he held out the card he drew. "I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two extra cards." Hiccup then drew his two cards and placed one of them facedown. "And I'll place one of them facedown on the field."

"Now that is the end of the turn, Toothless returns to Wind Attribute monster," Asmund informed them as Toothless blue aura vanished.

"Do you finally understand now?" Asmund smirked. "Bonds and memories are the reason why we suffer so much. Wouldn't it be better he forgot all about them? Or better yet would it be better if we did happen to begin with?"

Hiccup stared at him. "How do you become like this?"

"Because Asmund's parents died when he was very young," said Honest as he reappeared next to Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at him. "Wait? His parents are dead?"

Asmund glared at him. "I forgot about it ages ago! No, _they_ forgot first! They left me behind…"

"You make it sound as if they did it on purpose," Honest noted.

* * *

Many years ago when Asmund was a young child he was in the mortuary looking at the dead bodies of his parents.

"That poor boy, losing his parents at such a young age," said one of the security guards.

"Can't help but feel sorry for the little guy," said the other guard.

Then immediately dropping onto the floor was Honest's card and soon he materialise next to Asmund. He then placed a hand on his shoulder and the young Asmund looked up at him.

"Honest?" he blinked.

"I am a duel monster spirit, sent to protect you," he said kneeling down next to Asmund.

Asmund immediately burst into tears. "But my parents… it's just too painful."

Honest looked at him with a sympathetic look and shielded him with his wings. "I will always be by your side."

* * *

Back in the present, Honest had just finished explaining to Hiccup and Camicazi Asmund's childhood trauma.

"A few years later, Asmund enrolled into Duel Academy," he continued. "But it was not long after that that, things began to change."

* * *

At the abandoned dorm before it fell into disrepair was Asmund heading photographs of Agnar and Wolflegs in his bedroom. Among them were also photographs of everyone in his year and he looked at them one by one.

"Ake. Hale. Harold," he said looking at the photographs. He then looked at the photo containing himself, Agnar and Wolflegs. "Agnar. Wolflegs." He then looked at the photo of his parents began to cry. "Mum… Dad…" He then immediately burst into tears. "The pain, it's just too much! Why did they have to leave me?"

Honest then appeared behind him starting to look concerned about Asmund mental state.

Over the next few days Asmund began writing formulas that had nothing to do with his particular and then he began carving something in the floorboards with a knife. It was a sort of symbol the kind one would using religious rituals, he then cut himself in a drop of his blood landed on the symbol.

Then suddenly darkness rushed out of the symbol and began to cover him head to toe.

"Asmund!" Honest cried. The darkness then faded and Asmund demeanour completely changes and continue focusing on his work. "Asmund?"

Asmund then got to his feet. "What's the point of making bonds when eventually everyone's going to part ways with you?"

He then began taking the photos off his wall in dumping them in the bin.

' _Soon after that. Asmund began to act differently,_ ' said Honest.

Honest looked at Asmund, who then placed his card and the Barton soon he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Back in the present, Asmund was looking at them as if they were specks of dust.

"Barnes and memories, friends and families," he said as if the words stung. "Even those people will forget the one day and abandon me eventually. If that was going to be the case that I would be the one who will forget them first. Then I won't suffer at all. Our precious memories mean nothing if they were going to forget me anyway so I might as well got rid of them!"

"I did forget about you, Asmund," Honest reminded. "You were the one that…"

"I now exist for Nightshroud and I will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals!" Asmund announced. "It is thanks to him that I don't feel pain anymore."

Honest closes eyes and vanished.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "You have it all wrong, Asmund."

"No, you have it all wrong," said Asmund as he drew. "And my Vice Dragon is going to prove that to you."

Vice Dragon then immediately switch to attack mode.

"Now I'll have him attack Toothless," said Asmund. "And don't forget his attack points are always double than the attack point of the monster he's battling."

Vice Dragon then stock its head out of the crystal and stared down at Toothless. (ATK: 0-5000)

"That's enough to wipe me out," Hiccup panicked.

"Then say goodbye!" Asmund smirked. "Vice Dragon destroying him with Cleansing Breath!"

Vice Dragon then immediately unleashed his breath attack upon Toothless.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Camicazi. "I activate my facedown card, Falling Star!"

She then revealed her facedown card to be a trap card with the image of a shooting star disappearing over the horizon. "Now all I have to do is send a Celestial Knight from my deck and one from my hand to my graveyard and I can lower the monsters attack points by 2000."

Camicazi then immediately sent Aries and Capricorn directly to her graveyard. "And if they target monster is destroyed the opponent is able to draw one card from their deck during the end of the opponent's turn. And the monster I'm choosing is… Toothless!"

"What did you say?" Asumd yelled in up roar.

"I said I'm lowering Toothless' attack points by 2000," Camicazi smirked.

Toothless immediately felt himself getting weaker. (ATK: 2500-500)

"That means your Vice Dragon's attack points goes all the way down to 1000," Camicazi continued.

Vice Dragon then felt himself getting weaker. (ATK: 5000-1000)

Vice Dragon then continued his attack and struck Toothless with his breath attack destroying him.

Hiccup: 400

Camicazi: 1100

Asmund: 1100

"And now I activate my facedown card, Dragon Knight Horn" said Hiccup revealing his trap card.

"Since you just destroyed a monster on my field as a result of battle, I can summon another Dragon Knight to the field to take its place," Hiccup explained. "And the monster I'm choosing is Dragon Knight Windshear!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the black haired heroine with her razor sharp blades at hand. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"Don't forget that her attitude changes thanks to Attribute Lottery!" Asmund reminded.

They all turned towards the lottery machine which began to spin and then landed on the light attribute symbol.

"Looks like she's a Light Attribute monster now," Asmund smiled.

"Yeah, but none of that helps your Vice Dragon as it is forced to go into defence mode," Hiccup reminded.

Asmund narrowed his eyes as Vice Dragon took on a defensive position inside the crystal.

Camicazi looked at Asmund. "Asmund, when are you going to learn that our friendship is not useless?"

Hiccup nodded. "We have each other's backs and that's what gives us strength."

"And it is what has helped us prepare for this very moment," Camicazi smiled and revealed her facedown card to be a trap card. "I now activate my facedown card, Celestial Gravity! I can only activate this when all 12 Celestial Knights are gathered on the field or in my graveyard."

Then suddenly appearing directly around her were 12 star consolations of the Zodiac.

"With this I am now able to summon Celestial King!" Camicazi announced.

Immediately the star consolation is turned into stars and shot up into the sky and began to take form. Asmund's eyes widened as appearing directly in front of him, in all his glory, was the Celestial King. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0)

"This is… The Celestial King," he said backing away slowly. He then regained his composure. "Well, don't forget that it Attribute is about to change." The lottery machine began to spin once more and this time it landed on Light. "Looks like he keeps his Attribute."

"Nice going, Camicazi," Hiccup smiled. "With the Celestial King on our field we have a chance to turn things around."

"Sadly Celestial King cannot activate any of his effects on the turn he's summon," Camicazi informed them.

"In that case I summon Clear Cube in defence mode," said Asmund.

Then suddenly appearing on his field in a defensive position was a crystal and inside of it was a robotic-like creature shaped like a cube. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And now that it's the end of your turn Hiccup is able to get a card thanks to my Falling Star trap card," Camicazi reminded.

Hiccup nodded and was about to draw his card that he suddenly saw the top of his deck glowing.

"And now it's time for Clear World's effect to activate," said Asmund. "Since you have a Light Attribute monster you are now forced to duel with your hand revealed to me."

Hiccup then drew his eyes widened when he saw the car that he drew.

"What's your problem? You're supposed to show your hand to me!" Asmund yelled furiously.

Hiccup then revealed his hand which contained Dragon Knight Impostor and Inner Spirit.

"And this is the card I drew," said Hiccup and held out Honest. "Let's see if he is able to knock you to your senses."

Asmund immediately narrowed his eyes. "I told you before I have already forgotten about that card!"

"We'll see about that," said Camicazi as she drew.

She then immediately looked at Asmund field. ' _So long as he has the to Parliament trap cards on the field, we won't be able to land a single attack. If I attack with Celestial King then I'll be forced to attack Hiccup, then I've got no choice I have to use Celestial King's other ability._ '

"I activate Celestial King's second ability!" Camicazi announced. "Now all I have to do is remove every Celestial Knight from my graveyard and then all cards on the field returned their owners hands."

Asmund looked at her as if he was crazy. "Are you crazy? If you do that the new never be able to play your Celestial King again!"

"True, but it will also get rid of the card you use supporters to fight one another," Camicazi pointed out.

Asmund then watched as all his card began to vanish from the field and soon the same thing was happening to both Hiccup and Camicazi's fields. With Clear World now gone they found themselves back at the Academy campus.

They then grabbed all their cards and began sharpening back into their decks and Asmund was narrowing his eyes at them as they did so.

"I activate Clear Cube's effect," said Asmund. "Whenever he is removed from the field I can summon another one from my deck."

Then suddenly reappearing on the field was a Clear Cube, took on a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"I'll just lay a card facedown and end my turn," said Camicazi playing the last card in our hand facedown on the field.

"Time for me to continue where Camicazi left off," said Hiccup as he drew. He placed a card back into his hand and grabbed another card. "I now summon Honest to the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Honest in all his glory. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1900)

"you think something here was going to make me change my mind?" Asmund glared. "You're wasting your time, I forgotten everything about him. That card blocked my way to success, you really think I would hesitate to destroy him?"

"How could you?" said Hiccup.

"Don't be deceived, Hiccup," said Honest. "He hasn't forgotten about me. I may have neglected my duty to protect him, but the fact still remains."

"Then let's jog his memory by attacking that Cube!" Hiccup commanded.

Honest immediately took to the air.

"Angel Feather Attack!" Hiccup commanded.

Honest then flapped his wings and sent several sharp feathers directly towards Asmund's Cube destroying it immediately.

"Whenever Cube is destroyed I can just summon another one from my deck!" Asmund yelled.

Then suddenly reappearing on the field was yet another Cube. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And with that I end my turn," said Hiccup.

"Then it's time for me to destroy that excuse of a monster," said Asmund as he drew. "I now sacrificed Clear Cube in order for me to summon Clear Vicious Knight!"

Clear Cube vanished from the field and in its place was a large crystal and inside it was a demonic knight of some kind. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1100)

"Since you have a monster on your field I can summon this guy with only one sacrifice," Asmund explained. "And whenever he is the only card on my field, his attack points are increased by the amount equal to that of their strongest monster on my opponent's field."

Vicious Knight then began gaining power thanks to its ability. (ATK: 2300-3400)

"And now he will destroy that pathetic angel!" Asmund announced. Vicious Knight then began to exit from the crystal. "Destroy him with Blade of Cleansing!"

Vicious Knight then thrusted his arm containing the sword towards Honest.

"I activate my facedown card!" Camicazi announced suddenly. Her facedown card and revealed itself to be a trap card. "The One Worth Protecting! I can only activate this card in my opponent's Battle phase. By sending a monster with high attack points then my opponent's monster from my deck to my graveyard I can reduce all Battle damage to 0."

Camicazi then immediately send Celestial King to her graveyard.

"And then I lose life points equal to the monster that was sent to the graveyard," she added.

Vicious Knight then struck Honest with his blade, but it went straight through him without leaving so much of the scratch.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Camicazi, no!"

Camicazi began to wince as her life points began to drop to 0.

Hiccup: 400

Camicazi: 0

Asmund: 1100

Camicazi then looked at him weakly. "It's not over, Hiccup. I set the stage, the rest is up to you now. I know you have what it takes to bring an Asmund back to his senses. You can do this with Honest's help."

"You've just proven how useless friendship is! Why in the world would you sacrifice yourself to save someone else?" Asmund yelled. "You would list your life for someone who will forget you eventually? Especially when that said someone is about to lose. Nothing you do can change your situation now."

Camicazi then collapsed and fell unconscious. Leo spirit then appeared directly next to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay with us, Camicazi," he said gently.

Hiccup looked directly at Asmund. "I think it's a bit early to claim your victory. After all the duel isn't over until last card is played and I still got a few cards left to play," he said as he drew and immediately held the card out. "And I play Dragon Knight Charity! Since I got more than five Dragon Knights in my graveyard I'm able to draw three cards, but if I don't use them on this turn and I take 500 point of damage for each one."

Hiccup then drew his three cards and then immediately held one of them out.

"And I'll play one of them right now, Monster Reborn!" he announced. "Thanks to this I can summon one monster from the graveyard and I choose my old pal Toothless!"

Toothless then reappeared on the field taken up a fighting position. (ATK: 2500/ DEF/: 2200)

"You ready, bud?" Hiccup asked.

"Ready whenever you are," said Toothless.

"Then I activate the spell card, The Rival's Name!" Hiccup yelled holding out another one of the card he drew. "Now I declare a monster from my opponent's graveyard and it takes the form of a token. Now you're about to find out the powers of friendship and what they truly capable of! True friends protect one another to the bitter end and that is something you will never understand if you keep believing in what Nightshroud tells you! And with our friendship either about to win this duel!"

"What are you talking about?" Asmund demanded.

Camicazi's graveyard then began to glow.

"You really don't get it?" Hiccup sighed. "The bonds between me, Camicazi and Honest is unbreakable. Now lend me your power, Camicazi! Come forth, Celestial King!"

Then a bright light exiting from Camicazi's graveyard and then emerging on the field was a token that resembled the Celestial King, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"This cannot be!" Asmund yelled backing away. "How can the Celestial King be revived?"

"I would have thought the answer was obvious," said Hiccup. Asmund then looked at him confused. "No matter how hard you try you can't forget Honest."

"No! I already forgot about him!" Asmund yelled firmly.

"Quit lying to yourself," said Hiccup. "You can't just forget about the people that surround you or even your parents! They are part of you just said you are part of them…" Asmund shook his head violently trying to deny Hiccup's words. "The truth is you did not forget about Honest, in fact you were trying to protect. And you never forgot about your parents either! You were only pessimistic and gave up hope! The truth is no one can forget anyone, no matter how hard they try."

"He's right, Asmund," Honest nodded. "I came back to you even after what you did to my card."

"No! That's not true! It can't be true!" Asmund yelled in defiance.

"Your parents may no longer be here, but so long as you hold their memories will never disappear," said Hiccup as he placed a hand over his heart. "When my mother vanished without a trace I believe the worst it had happened. Then I received the Dragon Knights and knew that she was always with me."

Asmund just remain silent.

"If you don't believe me, then allow me to show you what I mean," said Hiccup as he held out his Polymerization card. "I use Polymerization in order to fuse Toothless and Celestial King together!"

"What?!" Asmund stared.

"I combine them together in order to summon Celestial Toothless!" Hiccup announced.

Immediately both the Celestial King and Toothless entered the vortex and soon emerging from it was a towering giant holding a massive sword in his hand and a glittering cape around his shoulders. (ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3200)

"It's attack points might be impressive," Asmund admitted. "But in the end it's pointless and hope is nothing more than an illusion! You already forgot about my Vicious Knight's special ability. I can now add Celestial Toothless attack points onto his own making him the strongest monster on the field!"

Vicious Knight then immediately got a massive power boost. (ATK: 2300-6800)

Hiccup just remain silent and Asmund smirked.

"You fool," he said. "Soon you will disappear into darkness."

Hiccup then immediately sensed a second's presence from within Asmund and then smiled.

"Looks like you finally shown your weakness, Nightshroud," Hiccup noted.

"What did you say?" Asmund stared.

"All this time you are pulling the strings from the shadows, haven't you?"

Asmund immediately looked at his hand and immediately his vision became. "What is this?" he asked.

"I see that you finally returned," said Hiccup. "Though I'm surprised it took this long. But at least now you can join Honest's side."

Then immediately a dark aura began to cover Asmund.

"Asmund," said Honest.

"I now activate Honest's special ability," said Hiccup as he grabbed Honest's card. "An ability that allows me to return him to my hand." He then looked directly at Honest. "Honest, you ready to free Asmund?"

Honest nodded and then reverted back to the spirit the moment Hiccup grabbed his card. He then flew directly behind Asmund ready to act at upon Hiccup's signal.

"And now I activate Honest's other ability!" Hiccup announced. "By sending him for my hand to the graveyard I can add Vicious Knight's attack points directly to Celestial Toothless."

A bright light then began to cover Celestial Toothless as it attack points got a major power boost. (ATK: 4500-11300)

"I'm here, Asmund," said Honest and then wrapped his wings around Asmund.

The moment he did he surrounded him with bright light and immediately the darkness surrounding him was dispelled.

"It's okay," Asmund," Honest assured.

"You were right," said Asmund weakly. "I didn't forget anything? How could I?"

"It's nice to finally have you back," Honest smiled.

"You ruined everything," said the darkness was now hovering over them. It then took the form of a demonic creature with burning blue eyes. "It wasn't for your damned interference I would have already conquered the world."

"Not today!" Hiccup yelled. "Celestial Toothless attack Vicious Knight with Celestial Radiance!"

Celestial Toothless then concentrated his power into one single point of then unleashed a burst of starlight directly at Vicious Knight. Destroying him and striking Nightshroud with an immense force.

Hiccup: 400 (Winner!)

Camicazi: 0

Asmund: 0

Nightshroud vanished into cards and Honest used his wings to shield Asmund from the shockwave. Celestial Toothless then unleashed a burst of bright light that consumed the Krogan clones destroying them.

With the battle now over Celestial Toothless vanished from the field and Camicazi regained consciousness. The two of them then looked directly at Asmund and Honest and found the two of them were perfectly fine.

"Thanks, Honest," said Asmund looking at Honest as if say hello to an old friend.

"I will always be there to protect you," Honest promised.

Asmund then lost consciousness and Honest relating down on the ground.

Camicazi then approached Hiccup. "Nice going," she said.

They then watched as Honest turning to light and entered into Asmund.

However, that's when they noticed that the eclipse was still present much to their surprise.

"But if we defeated Nightshroud, then why is darkness still covering the land?" Hiccup frowned.

* * *

Falling Star

Trap Card

Select one monster on the opponent's field, then send one Celestial Knight from your deck and one from your hand to decrease the selected monster's attack points by 2000. If the monster targeted by this affect is destroyed as a result of battle your opponent is allowed to draw one card at the end of the turn.

Card image: Shooting star disappearing over the horizon.


	23. Nightshroud Rises Part 1

Hiccup and Camicazi were looking up at the eclipse completely confused, as they had just defeated Nightshroud so everything should have returned back to normal.

"What's going on?" said Camicazi.

She then winced and nearly toppled over if Hiccup hadn't caught her in time.

"Easy there, just relax," said Hiccup calmly.

"We don't have time to relax," said Camicazi. "We just defeated Asmund and Nightshroud."

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "Everything should return back to normal, but…" He turned his eyes towards the campus which was completely deserted.

"You don't think that somehow Nightshroud is still rounded do you?" Camicazi asked.

"It's looking that way," Hiccup nodded.

They then heard a groaning sound from inside the campus.

"As if things weren't creepy enough," Hiccup groaned. Camicazi then fell onto one knee completely exhausted. Hiccup immediately turned towards. "You all right?"

"I just need to rest for moment," she informed him. "You go investigate I'll stay here with Asmund."

"Okay, but stay safe," said Hiccup.

Camicazi then watched as Hiccup made his way towards the campus.

* * *

Hiccup looked through the entire campus but he couldn't find any trace of any one or even the source of the groaning sound they heard outside. He then made his way to the computer room and look at the observation cameras.

"Can't be," Hiccup stared.

Looking for the observation cameras he saw many other cities, Washington, London and Sydney and found that they were completely deserted.

"It's not just Domino City and the Academy that Nightshroud attacked, but the entire world," Hiccup stared.

"Hiccup," said a dark creepy voice from out of nowhere. "It is time for us to settle this once and for all."

"Who is this?" Hiccup demanded.

"Oh, I think you know," said the voice.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Nightshroud."

* * *

Hiccup then immediately rushed back outside and found that Camicazi and Asmund had disappeared.

"Where's Camicazi and Asmund?" Hiccup stared looking around wildly.

That's when the spirit of Banner appear directly in front of him.

"Hiccup, your timing is perfect," he said as he materialised in front of him.

"Professor?" Hiccup blinked.

"Look at the eclipse," said Banner pointing at the eclipse above them.

Hiccup looked up and his eyes widened at the eclipse was getting even closer.

"That's not just any ordinary eclipse," Hiccup stared.

"As perceptive as always," said the voice.

Banner panicked and reverted back to his spirit form and hit behind Hiccup.

"I believe now is the time for us to finally have a confrontation," said the voice.

"Quit hiding in the shadows, Nightshroud," Hiccup roared. "And tell me I'm going to be using one of your clones this time?"

Nightshroud laughed. "No you'll be facing the real me. You have to forgive the deception, but I needed to test your mettle."

"So all this time you are using Asmund as a puppet! Hiccup glared.

"He was very easy to control, especially when I made him believe that he was in control. Anyway I digress, I believe that you deserve the opportunity to witness me my true form."

"Then show yourself you coward!" Hiccup roared. Hiccup then turned the eclipse in his eyes widened. "Don't tell me that eclipse really is…"

Then suddenly within the eclipse he saw an ocean of cards, like the one Asmund had shown them earlier. Hiccup then saw pulses of darkness erupting from the waters and then they began to take form until merging outside the eclipse was a monstrous creature.

Standing right before Hiccup was the skeleton wearing black robes, you looks very similar to the Grim Reaper which made him think that they were related. The thing that gave him away was his piercing blue eyes, the same ones that Asmund and used before.

"Now at last you see is me and my true form," said Nightshroud. "As the manifest of darkness itself, I am the despair of everyone, I am the thing they fear that keeps them awake at night. I am Nightshroud!"

"Hiccup it really is him," said Banner. "I can sense all the souls that he has accumulated inside of that sphere."

"Are you saying that everyone is insight that thing?" said Hiccup looking at the dark sphere above them.

"Yes," said Nightshroud. "The ones you see, in my world."

"Return them at once?" Hiccup demanded.

Nightshroud looked at him and Hiccup was very certain that he was smirking. "I'm afraid I can't do that, not when I'm so close to completing my plans."

"What plans? What do you have intent for our world?" Hiccup demanded.

"I merely following the logic of this world," Nightshroud answered.

"What logic?"

"The basic truth of the world."

"You're not seriously saying that the natural order of things is for everyone to be inside your world?" Hiccup stared in disbelief.

"You catch on quick."

"Well there's no way I'm going to stand for that," said Hiccup strongly.

"I would be very surprised if you wouldn't," Nightshroud admitted. "However you cannot seem to fathom the pain that your friends have endured their time in this world. For many humans my world is peace. If you don't believe me then allow me to show you with your own eyes."

Nightshroud then raised his hand which glowed with dark power. He then fired a stream of dark energy directly at Hiccup's eyes and he screamed in pain.

"Hiccup!" Banner panicked.

Hiccup soon found himself having visions of his friends as they were falling to despair which each and every one of them nightmares.

"They have already thrown everything away," said Nightshroud. "There is no hope or despair within my world. Soon their consciousness this will become one and humanity will finally become one for all eternity. They have accepted their situation."

"It can't be!" Hiccup yelled defiantly.

"But it is the truth. It is as it has always been from the very beginning. Everything began with darkness, like the first card. The front and back of it had already been determined and that is when the world began. Then the stars and planets began to form and that is when the Earth came to be and human stood atop of all creation.

"It was inevitable when the humans discovered the world of Duel Monsters, the origin of the world. So Duel Monsters in reality is a touchstone for humanity and a test for their souls. A mirror which reflects themselves."

"How could you possibly know all this?" said Hiccup struggling to break free.

"Because my world is where everything began," Nightshroud explained. "I watched it all, the creation of the Earth, the rise of humanity and the cities they built. I have been watching and waiting for the opportunity to exit my world and come to yours and finally there has come to be. By using the darkness inside the hearts of the people I was able to weaken the barriers and crossover. My power has only grown with every bit of darkness coming from every single duellist across the world, now only you remain."

Then suddenly Hiccup's eyes changed and Hiccup grabber dark energy that was striking his head and immediately ripped it off.

"I won't allow that to happen!" Hiccup yelled defiantly. "I believe that there was a small light inside of us, even in the deepest darkness. A light that never goes out and I'm determined to make everyone see that."

"I enjoy your bravado, but you've already lost," said Nightshroud. "Your friends have already come to terms with their situation, but if you surrender now you can join them. Think about it you can be one with them, you no longer have to hide anything from. All you have to do is allow my world to replace yours just like other river flows down from the top of a mountain to the bottom. I am merely a saviour."

"Like I believe that," Hiccup spat. "A saviour doesn't wipe out everyone's existence from the world and they certainly don't drag them against their will to your world either!"

"You're living in denial, Hiccup," said Nightshroud looking slightly disappointed. "You can't stop a tsunami from destroying the village. I merely remove all obstacles from the river that were in my way. You are fully aware out how much power my world has gained."

Hiccup then remembered what Mala had told him a few weeks ago, how everything was connected every single one of his battles. Alvin controlling the Sacred Beasts, the Light of Destruction possessing his grandfather and Phantom being consumed by darkness.

Hiccup's eyes and returned to normal as he looked up at Nightshroud.

"Now you finally understand," he smiled. "I have been ensuring the events for quite some time now. Alvin was completely unaware that I was controlling him when I was part of the Shadow Riders, but you followed my attempts to harbour the souls of all duel monster spirits. Again you also foiled my attempts with using your grandfather as to control the minds of every human on the planet. Then finally, and most spectacularly, you were able to prevent Phantom from uniting the 12 dimensions which would have guaranteed my release."

"Well, just like how I stopped them I'm going to stop you now," said Hiccup with a determined look in his eye. "I'm going to fight you and I'm going to win saving everyone in the process! And I'm going to use every ounce my power to defeat you!"

Immediately Hiccup's eyes flared yellow, indicating the presence of the Supreme King and they then reverted to Phantom's.

"You are an abnormality," Nightshroud agreed. "I have never witnessed someone whose sole has the combined forces of a human and a Duel Monster spirit. As a result you are not fit to enter my world."

"Well, I never really plan on going in the first place," said Hiccup and his eyes began to glow. "But if I'm going to stay here I might as well stop you from taking this world!"

"Then I shall simply eliminate you," said Nightshroud. "You have become too much of a nuisance to be allowed to roam free."

"Then bring it on!"

Hiccup then immediately activated his duel disk. Nightshroud then summoned five batlike wings on his back.

Banner then immediately hit behind one of the podiums with Pharaoh.

"I hope you're ready, because I'm going to hit you with everything I've got," said Hiccup.

Banner looked at Hiccup with concern. "Hiccup, be careful. He is nothing like anyone else you have ever faced before."

"I know! I didn't expect this fight to be easy," said Hiccup. "However I can't afford to lose and I'm not going to!"

"Your confidence is admirable, foolish, but admirable," said Nightshroud then suddenly appearing in his hand were five cards covered in darkness. "Once I am through with you you will be wondering between light and dark for all eternity."

"Not on my watch," said Hiccup as he drew his five cards.

"Let's duel!"

Hiccup: 4000

Nightshroud: 4000

Nightshroud then held out his hand at the card appeared in his palm. "For my first move I summon Darkness Eye in attack mode."

Then suddenly appearing on his field was a demonic -looking eyeball. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)

Nightshroud then revealed the card he drew to be a Field spell card. "Next I activate the field spell card Darkness."

The card began to expand into a completely covered Nightshroud and then his wings turned black. "Thanks to this field spell I said five spell and trap card from either my hand or deck directly to the field."

Hiccup stared at him. "Five facedown card on the same turn?"

"It's your move," said Nightshroud coldly.

Hiccup then drew and immediately held out the card he drawn. "Then I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang in attack mode!"

Flames immediately shot from the ground as the flame covered Dragon Knight appeared on the field with mace hand. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And now I'll have them attack your Darkness Eye!" Hiccup announced. "And whenever he attacked a monster he gains 400 extra attack points!"

Hookfang then immediately charged towards Darkness Eye as flames began to cover his body. (ATK: 1600-2000)

"I activate my trap card, Zero," said Nightshroud suddenly revealing one of his facedown cards. "Thanks to this I can activate another trap card. With that I activate my Infinity trap card!" Suddenly another one of his facecards revealed itself. "Now that I activated both Zero and Infinity, I can activate every card between them."

"You what?" Hiccup stared.

"And next I activate the power that comes between them, Darkness!" Nightshroud announced revealing his facedown card. "Whenever Darkness 1 is activated between Zero and Infinity, I'm able to destroy one card on the opponent's field for every card of Darkness in the same been activated."

Hiccup's eyes widened as a bolt of lightning shot out from the trap card and struck Hookfang destroying him.

"Such power," said Hiccup.

"This shall be your last duel, Hiccup Haddock," said Nightshroud confidently. "You are foolish to ever challenge me."

"I now activate the spell card, Dragon Relationship!" Hiccup announced holding out a spell card with the image of Toothless and Stormfly fighting together. "Whenever Dragon-type monster is destroyed, I can then summon one Dragon Knight to the field as long as it has few attack points. Come forth, Meatlug."

Then immediately appearing on the field in a defensive position was his husky looking female Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"I'll then placed a card facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown on the field.

Banner then appeared next to him. "Hiccup, you need to be careful and don't let your guard down! I have a feeling that common sense is not the key to winning this battle."

"Tell me about," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "Truth be told I have no idea what's going to happen next."

"I now activate my field spell card," Nightshroud announced. "At the end of every single turn, the trap cards that I placed on my field of randomly reset."

Hiccup then watch as the cards vanished from the field and immediately reappeared on the field.

"You've got to be kidding," Hiccup stared.

"That would mean that…" Banner cried.

Immediately a card appeared in Nightshroud's hand. "I now use the effect of Darkness Eye. Whenever this card is in attack mode, I can summon one monster without a sacrifice." Darkness Eye's eye and immediately began to glow bright purple. "Now I summon Darkness Destroyer!"

And immediately appearing on the field was a demonic-looking creature with large claws. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2100)

"Whenever this monster attacks a defence position monster, you still receive damage from the difference of their power," Nightshroud informed him. "Oh, as he is able to attack twice."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

Banner then immediately began to panic. "This isn't good. If he uses the card destroy effect from last turn, it will all end here!"

"Relax, this card to been set randomly," Hiccup reminded. "If he is unable to identify them, but the likelihood of him activating them are remote."

"Let's just see about that," said Nightshroud. "I activate my trap cards, Zero and Infinity!"

Then to Hiccup's complete surprise the first two cards activated were indeed Zero and Infinity. To make matters worse they were positioned at the far right and left meaning that Nightshroud could activate all of his Darkness cards.

"You've got to be kidding," Hiccup stared.

"That is the worst position possible," said Banner fearfully.

"And now that I activated Zero and Infinity, I now activate the cards between them," Nightshroud announced revealing his three facedown cards. "I activate the effect of Darkness 2, I'm now able to raise the attack point of one of my monsters by 1000 every Darkness card that has been activated."

Immediately a blinding bluelight then struck Darkness Destroyer and his attack points rose to exponential levels. (ATK: 2300-5300)

"That thing has 5300 attack points!" Hiccup gasped.

"This couldn't get any worse," Banner cried.

"Darkness Destroyer attack Meatlug!" Nightshroud commanded.

Darkness Destroyer then flung his clawlike hand towards Meatlug.

"The moment that Meatlug is destroyed, he'll be able to attack directly and they will all be over," Banner cried as he retreated back to Pharaoh.

"Not on my watch," said Hiccup suddenly. "I activate my trap card, Half Unbreak!" Immediately his facedown card to be a trap card. "Thanks to this not only is my monster you from battle, but any damage I received was cut in half!"

Darkness destroyer then slammed his claws right into Meatlug, who immediately held her ground. However the shockwave then struck Hiccup with an immense force.

Hiccup: 2450

Nightshroud: 4000

"You may have saved your monster, but you forget that my Darkness Destroyer can attack twice!" Nightshroud reminded.

Darkness Destroyer then flung his second clawed towards Meatlug and once again struck Hiccup would damage.

Hiccup: 700

Nightshroud: 4000

"Hiccup!" Banner cried.

Hiccup then fell to the ground completely overwhelmed by the attack.

"Given up already?" said Nightshroud. "Strange coming from the only one who is able to fight in this world." Hiccup then pulled himself up. "There is no one here who believes in your power."

"Like I care," said Hiccup as he pulled himself up. "I maybe alone, but I'll keep on fighting until the end."

"There is a good thing you're not completely alone," said Phantom's voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Phantom looking at him with her arms folded.

Hiccup stared at her. "Phantom?"

Banner looked up. "Is that…?"

Nightshroud merely narrowed his eyes at the spirit.

Phantom looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you have everything you need to overcome this jerk. Just trust your instincts and use the same power you used to free me from my madness."

"I guess it was too much to hope that you wouldn't become a backseat driver," Hiccup sighed.

Phantom then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember you are never alone, not so long as I'm with you."

She then immediately vanished.

Hiccup then got back onto his feet with his eyes now resembling Phantom's once again. "You're right. There is another soul inside of me… one that believes in me!" said Hiccup defiantly.

"Pesky spirit," Nightshroud snarled. "Be that as it may she won't be able to save you. Now that it's the end of my turn my facedown card and immediately reset and are now randomly shuffled thanks to my field spell and Destroyer's attack points return back to normal."

His cards then placed themselves facedown and immediately vanished and reappeared in a different order. Destroyer also lost the power boost he gained thanks to his trap cards. (ATK: 5300-2300)

"It's my move now," said Hiccup as he drew and then immediately held the card out. "Since you have a monster on your field I can summon Dragon Knight Toothless with one less sacrifice!"

Meatlug then vanished from the field and taking her place was Toothless, who stood there strong and defiant. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

Then suddenly Darkness Eye's eyes then immediately began to glow.

Phantom then appeared next to Hiccup. "Do it now."

"And next I activate the spell card, Effect Shut!" Hiccup announced holding out a spell card. "With this I'm able to neutralise any monster ability you use and then destroy the monster!"

Then suddenly Darkness Eye was immediately destroyed.

"But how?" Nightshroud gasped.

"Don't act dumb," said Phantom folding her arms. "You were using a very cheap strategy for the guy claiming to be a God. Darkness Eye has the ability to check your facedown cards, meaning you are able to know exactly where your cards were any given time."

"But even without Darkness Eye, I can still activate my trap cards," said Nightshroud.

However the trap card he revealed turned out to be Darkness 1 and he growled in annoyance.

"Too bad, you just missed your chance," Phantom smiled.

"Okay, Bud, take out that Destroyer!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless nodded took to the sky and immediately fired a plasma orb directly at Destroyer destroying him immediately.

Hiccup: 700

Nightshroud: 3800

"Lucky shot," Nightshroud glared.

"Let's see if you think this is lucky, thanks to divisibility you now take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points," said Hiccup.

Toothless then immediately formed a plasma orb and aimed directly at Nightshroud. However, he quickly grabbed a card in his hand revealing it to be a monster.

"I activate the effect of Darkness Neutralise," said Nightshroud. "By sending this card to my graveyard I'm able to neutralise any effect damage aimed my way."

Then immediately appearing on the field was a demonic creature resembling a frog. It then started take a deep breath absorbing the plasma blast and then vanished from the field.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Well, you might have saved yourself from the attack, but clearly the momentum is on my side now." He then immediately grabbed a card in his hand. "I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

Immediately Nightshroud cards reset and were immediately shuffled at random for me appearing.

"My move," said Nightshroud as a card appeared in his hand. "If that pesky spirit of yours that shares your soul is going to intervene, then I shall simply tear you apart. I immediately summon Darkness Outsider to the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a creature that resembled a demonic clown. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And how you going to do that?" Hiccup asked.

"He's up to something," said Phantom.

"Now by discarding one card in my hand, Outsider is able to exchange itself with a monster in my opponent's deck and then summon it to my field," Nightshroud explained.

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"And the card I choose is the one that inhabits your soul."

Suddenly tentacle shot out of Outsider and attach themselves to Hiccup.

"So by discarding Darkness Seed I can now make Phantom my slave," said Nightshroud as the card he drew immediately vanished.

Suddenly been pulled out of Hiccup was none other than Phantom and immediately taking her place in Hiccup's soul was Outsider. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"I will never serve you!" Phantom yelled defiantly.

Nightshroud laughed.

Phantom then found herself being forced to face Hiccup. "You will release me now!" she demanded.

"And give up monsters powerful as you, I think not," said Nightshroud. "If memory serves you can't be destroyed in battle and any damage that is dealt to you was immediately deflected to your opponent, in this case Hiccup. How fitting that you Hiccup are going to be annihilated by the monster that inhabits you. Now Phantom destroy Hiccup with your power!"

Phantom tried to resist as best as she could, but Outsider was just too strong as it dragged her towards him. Immediately her eyes began to glow and soon the same thing was happening to Toothless, who immediately raised his fist unable to stop himself.

"If this attack plans, it's all over," Banner panicked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Hiccup announced. "I activate my facedown card, Astral Shift! With this trap card I can redirect the attack to a direct one! Then I get to draw one card from my deck!"

Phantom immediately vanished appeared in front of Hiccup swinging her fist towards him. Hiccup then immediately caught it just before it hit in the two of them looked at one another.

"I'll get you back no matter what," Hiccup promised.

"You better," she said.

Phantom then found herself being dragged back to Nightshroud's field much to Hiccup's annoyance.

"I now get a draw card thanks to my trap," said Hiccup as he drew. He then looked at the card he drew. "This is…"

"I now special summon Darkness Slime from my hand," Nightshroud announced.

Then immediately appearing on the field was a ball of slime. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"As long as the total attack points of all my monsters are 0, I can special summon this card to the field in defence mode," Nightshroud explained. "Then when it successfully summoned, it gains the abilities on opponent's monster."

Hiccup's eyes widened as the slime began to take the form of Toothless. (ATK: 0-2200/ DEF: 0-2500)

"Nightshroud," said Hiccup. "I think you're graciously underestimating how strong the bond between me and Phantom. And that mistake is gonna cost you dearly."

Hiccup then drew and immediately held out the card he drew from his trap card. "I now activate the spell card, Super Polymerization! Now by discarding one card from my hand I'm able to fuse monsters on the field, yours included! So I'm going to fuse Toothless with… and Phantom!"

"What?" Nightshroud roared.

Hiccup then immediately discard a card in his hand and then a mighty vortex began to appear on the field. Toothless and Phantom then turned into beams of light and entered the vortex.

"Now come forth, Dragon Knight Phantom Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was Toothless, but his armour now resembled that of Phantom's. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000)

"A new Dragon Knight Toothless," Banner gasped.

"Wherever Phantom Toothless does battle, the opponent takes damage equal to the attack point of the monster he fights, and then I recover life points equal to that monster defence points! Okay, bud, let's destroy that faker with Phantom Plasma Blast!"

Phantom Toothless immediately took to the air and then began to form a plasma orb in his hand. However unlike Toothless as normal plasma orb this one was covered in darkness and then he immediately tossed it straight at Darkness Slime destroying it instantly. Nightshroud was struck by the shockwave, Hiccup on the other hand felted energy being renewed.

Hiccup: 3200

Nightshroud: 1600

"He's done it!" Banner cheered. "Hiccup has turned the tables!"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Nightshroud. "Face it Nightshroud, the bond between me and my friends is unbeatable! No matter what kind of dirty trick you out planned, so long as I have my faith in my friends and my cards then nothing is going to defeat me!"

Nightshroud looked furious. "I'll enjoy crushing you, you brat!"

Hiccup's eyes then took the form of Phantom's. "I'm going to save everyone no matter the cost!"

* * *

Darkness Neutraliser

ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

Level 1

DARK

Fiend/ Effect

If you are about to take effect damage one opponents card, you can send this card to your graveyard and reduce the damage you would received to 0.

Dragon Knight Phantom Toothless

ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000

Level 10

DARK

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + a "Dragon Knight Phantom" monster

This card cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. This card is treated as a Dragon-type monster while face up on the field or in the graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card battles an opponent's monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the target monster, and gain Life Points equal to that target monster's DEF. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can remove from play 1 "Dragon Knight Phantom" from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Dragon Knight Toothless" from your Graveyard.

Dragon Relationship

Spell Card

Activate on the turn that a Dragon-type monster on your side of the field is destroyed. Special Summon one Dragon Knight from your hand with lower attack points than the one that was destroyed.

Card image:


	24. Nightshroud Rises Part 2

Hiccup: 3200

Nightshroud: 1600

The battle between Hiccup and Nightshroud was certainly going Hiccup's way back to the presence of Phantom Toothless.

Nightshroud then merely laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked.

"Your belief that the bonds of friendship you possess is enough to defeat me," said Nightshroud. "Have you forgotten those bonds have disappeared already? Your voice cannot reach them where they rest! And despite this you still believe you can win and save them?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes remembering everyone who had been captured by Nightshroud.

"It's my move now," said Nightshroud as a card appeared in his hand. He then immediately played the card that he drew. "And I summon Darkness Necroslime in attack mode!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was another slime creature. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Now when I send this monsters in my graveyard, I can summon any darkness monster from my graveyard," Nightshroud explained as the creature vanished. "Rise again my Darkness Eye."

Then reappearing on the field in a defensive position was his demonic eye. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)

Hiccup knew what was about to happen next.

"This is bad!" Banner panicked as he appeared in spirit form. "With that card on the field he is able to see his cards once again!"

Hiccup merely narrowed his eyes.

"And now that I'm able to see my trap card again, I now activate Zero and Infinity!" Nightshroud announced revealing his two trap cards. "Now I can activate the cards between them."

Then immediately the two cards facedown on the field reveal themselves to be Darkness 1 and Darkness Two.

"Due to the effect of Darkness 1 I can now destroy one monster on my opponent's field!" Nightshroud announced.

Immediately lightning shot out of the trap card and struck Phantom Toothless and seconds later there was a huge explosion.

Nightshroud then laughed, but however when the smoke was dispelled standing there still was Phantom Toothless.

"It's too bad, but am afraid Phantom Toothless can't be destroyed by card effects," Hiccup smiled.

Nightshroud narrowed his eyes. "However, Hiccup, you have yet to experience my full power."

Immediately his cards were placed facedown on the field once again and were reshuffled.

"Time to take you down," said Hiccup as he drew. "Phantom Toothless destroying that eye sore of a monster!"

Phantom Toothless then immediately flew into the air and then fired a burst of dark plasma that immediately destroyed the demonic eye.

"And now thanks to his special ability I gain life points equal to Darkness Eye's defence points," said Hiccup.

Hiccup: 4200

Nightshroud: 1600

"All right!" Banner cheered. "Hiccup is back to full strength!"

Hiccup looked at Nightshroud. ' _Just a little more… Just a little more and I can beat him!_ '

Nightshroud then laughed. "You seem to really believe that you can defeat me, but I'm afraid that impossible."

"Not aware I'm standing," said Hiccup.

"You are merely a human and one human is not going to save the world. You will fail and after you are defeated nothing can stop me from consuming this world!"

Immediately a card appeared in the palm of his hand.

"I now activate the effect of Darkness Seed in my graveyard," Nightshroud announced.

Suddenly darkness began to seep out of the sea at the behind Nightshroud and like a bunch of needles they stabbed him in the back. Then they went right through his chest much to their surprise.

"When Darkness Seed is sent to the graveyard, I can summon it on my second standby phase," Nightshroud explained.

Then immediately appearing on the field was a demonic plant. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

Then suddenly the darkness coming from the sphere somehow began to re-energise Nightshroud until you was back to full strength.

Hiccup: 4200

Nightshroud: 4000

"What just happened? Your life points just returned to normal?" Hiccup stared.

"This is the true power of darkness," said Nightshroud. "For you see when Darkness Seed is summoned this way my life points immediately restored to 4000."

"No way?"

"I told you that you that it was impossible to defeat me," Nightshroud smirked. "You can struggle all you want, but in the end it will lead to nought. You of all people should know my true identity."

Banner frowned. "Nightshroud's… true identity?"

"I don't care who you are, I'm going to take you down!" Hiccup roared.

"Whether you care or not the fact remains that it is reality," said Nightshroud. "You know that my true identity is the future of humanity! If you don't believe me then take a closer look at the world around you. Then tell me what you believe me or not!"

Immediately a vision of Earth appeared in Hiccup's mind as strained weather patterns began to cover the planet.

"I am the unpredictable nature of this planet, every abnormal weather… every unnatural occurrence… every unstoppable disputes… Terrorism! There are countless of unfortunate disasters caused by broken human beings!"

Nightshroud then outstretched his hand, which then began to glow white, towards Hiccup.

When Hiccup opened his eyes he found himself in a ruined city.

"T-this is the future of our world?" Banner stared.

"This is your destiny. Your imminent future" said Nightshroud. "The fear from humans created this world. They kept on scrabbling around for a single bit of hope, only for it to be crushed by others. The students of this academy are no different. All them or scared for what the future may hold, they have no belief in their own power and as a result fear of failure. It was that very thought that dies a card black and gives me power. You and your friends are merely dying this world in a deep coat of black!"

"Like I believe any words coming out of your mouth!" Hiccup snapped and drew from his deck. "I'm going to take you down! Phantom Toothless attack his Darkness Seed!"

Phantom Toothless then unleashed another dark plasma blast that slammed into Darkness Seed creating a massive explosion.

Hiccup: 4200

Nightshroud: 2000

"And now her Phantom Toothless a special ability," said Hiccup. "You now take damage equal to your monster's attack points and I receive life points equal to its defence points."

Nightshroud felted energy being diminished while Hiccup felt his energy beam re-energised.

Hiccup: 5200

Nightshroud: 1000

However when the smoke cleared Darkness Seed was still on the field and was completely unharmed.

"It is useless," said Nightshroud. "Due to the effect of Darkness Seed whenever it did provide from the graveyard it is unable to be destroyed in battle."

"In that case just place a card facedown," said Hiccup placing a card facedown on the field.

Nightshroud then laughed. "Behold! Revive! My world gains its power from your friends who have lost hope in the future! And thanks to the effect of Darkness Seed my life points immediately restored!"

Hiccup: 5200

Nightshroud: 4000

"Face it you have no hope and you never did," said Nightshroud at the card appeared in his hand. He then immediately played the card he drew. "I now send Darkness Seed to my graveyard, in order to summon Darkness Bramble to the field!"

Darkness seed then vanished from the field and take in its place was another demonic plant with very sharp thrones. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000)

"Darkness Bramble inherits the powers of Darkness Seed," said Nightshroud. Then eyes began to appear from its stalk. "That means I'm able to see my facedown cards."

"Now he is able to see his cards once again," said Banner.

"I now activate Zero and Infiniti once again," said Nightshroud revealing his facedown cards which appeared on either side of his spell and trap card zone. "Then I activate the free trap cards between them!"

Immediately the three Darkness card revealed themselves.

"And this time I'll choose to activate the effect of Darkness 3," Nighshroud informed them. "Thanks to this you now take 1000 point of damage for each Darkness card that has revealed itself."

The two of the Darkness card then began to share electricity with the third and then immediately launched bolts of lightning directly at Hiccup, who then yelled in pain.

Hiccup: 2200

Nightshroud: 4000

Hiccup was still recovering from the attack when the trap cards placed themselves facedown. Then they will automatically reset thanks to Nightshroud's field spell card.

"This is bad, if he keeps this up Hiccup will lose," said Banner fearfully.

"Not on my watch," said Hiccup as he drew.

Then the eyes on Darkness Bramble began to move indicating that Nightshroud had just confirmed his facedown cards.

"I now activate Zero and Infiniti!" Nightshroud announced revealing the two facedown cards. A split second later the two cards between them then began to appear face up revealing Darkness 1 and 3. "I activate the effect of Darkness 3."

"Not good," said Banner fearfully. "Hiccup was about to receive 2000 point of damage, which means next turn Darkness 3 is between Zero and Infiniti on his next turn Hiccup will lose."

"Prepare to feel the pain, Hiccup," said Nightshroud.

Immediately lightning shot out of Darkness 3 and headed straight towards Hiccup.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Hiccup and immediately grabbed a spell card in his hand. "Not when I activate the spell card, Quick Summon! Thanks to this spell I can summon a monster directly to the field. Now say hello to Dragon Spirit Dusk!"

And immediately appearing on Hiccup's field in a defensive position was his Dragon spirit of darkness. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)

"And then I activate my facedown card, Spirit Shield!" Hiccup announced revealing his facedown card to be a trap. "Now since I have a Dragon Spirit on the field, I can reduce all effect damage this turn to 0."

Suddenly a shield appeared around Hiccup just as the lightning struck.

Banner was relieved and Nightshroud was deeply annoyed.

"Now Phantom Toothless attack is to Bramble!" Hiccup commanded.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Nightshroud, he then immediately held out his hand and revealed a monster. "I now activate the effect of Darkness Raincrow! Whenever the opponent attacks, I can send this card and the one that's been attacked to my graveyard. Then I am allowed to summon Darkness Neosphere to the field."

Immediately the monster garden his hand vanished along with Darkness Bramble. Then appearing on the field in a form of booze was a demonic-looking creature. It was very hard to describe, but it had a clawlike left hand and it had two wings, one was like an angel and the other like a demon. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)

"4000 attack points?" Hiccup stared.

"And that's not all," said Nightshroud. "Darkness Neosphere has the same ability as Darkness Bramble. I can also rearrange my trap cards, but this time I can position them in whatever order I want."

"You can watch?" Hiccup stared.

Immediately his car to immediately reset and Nightshroud merely laughed.

' _Great, just perfect. I'm willing to bet that he rearrange those trap cards to take me out on my next turn,_ ' Hiccup assumed. ' _If I don't find a way to stop his Zero and Infiniti combo I'll loss._ '

Nightshroud laughed. "Baited no matter what you do you will lose. You no longer have any want to give you strength."

"That may be true, but I'm not giving up just yet," said Hiccup strongly. "I activate Dusk's ability! It is an ability that allows him to change into an opponent's monster, and gaining every single one of their abilities! That means he about to transform into Darkness Neosphere!"

Dusk immediately pulled out a spell of warm and slammed into the ground and he was still covered in smoke. When the smoke dispelled he had transformed into Darkness Neosphere. (ATK: 1000-4000/ DEF: 500-4000)

"And his look isn't just for show, because now that he has Darkness Neosphere powers I can rearrange your facedown as I wish!" said Hiccup as Nightshroud facedown card were immediately rearranged. "And I'm not done yet, because I'm going to neutralise your field spell, by placing it facedown on the field!"

"What?" Nightshroud roared.

Immediately his field spell card immediately turned facedown and his wings began to turn back to normal.

"You're free to activated as you wish, but if you do you have to destroy your spell and trap cards," Hiccup smiled. "Face it I just shut down your combo!"

"Nice knowing, Hiccup!" Banner cheered. "He's trapped, he can activate his trap cards and Econ activate his field spell card."

"I'll then placed a card facedown on the field and end my turn," said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown.

"My move," said Nightshroud looking annoyed at the card appeared in his hand. "You may have prevented me from using my Zero and Infiniti combo, but you can't stop Darkness Neosphere! Now my creature attack Phantom Toothless!"

Darkness Neosphere immediately turned its head around and its hair parted to reveal a piercing eye. He then immediately fired a beam of dark energy towards Phantom Toothless destroying him.

"Phantom Toothless!" Hiccup cried as he was hit by the after-shock of the attack.

Hiccup: 1200

Nightshroud: 4000

"Hiccup," said Phantom's voice. Phantom then appeared behind him with a solemn look. "You can use Phantom Toothless as ability. If you remove me from your graveyard, you can behind Toothless."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked at her. "But Phantom…"

"Hiccup, I made no longer be by your side, but I'm still part of you," said Phantom encouragingly. "Remember your true powers that you're able to connect with everyone around you, no matter how far away they are."

"Don't go," Hiccup pleaded.

Phantom then vanished.

Hiccup then turned and looked back at Nightshroud. "I activate Phantom Toothless as ability! When he's destroyed in battle, I can remove Phantom from my graveyard and bring Toothless back to the field!"

Hiccup immediately remove Phantom from his graveyard and immediately Toothless appeared on the field. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Give up already," said Nightshroud. "No matter how much you struggle, you cannot win!"

"That's where you're wrong, I know I win," said Hiccup confidently. "Because I'm not fighting alone. I got all my pals in my deck and all my friends backing me up. And together will create our own future, one without you!"

"You just don't get it. You may have the strength to fight on, but your friends don't."

"No, _you're_ the one that doesn't understand. I _never_ had the strength to fight on," said Hiccup closing his eyes. "There is the time that I was consumed by darkness and my friends fell one by one. But in the end they saved me, and made me the person I am today. I just simply have to believe in them."

"Believe in them?" Nightshroud stared.

"Not just them, but in my cards," Hiccup continued. "Yes, we might fight with one another, but at the end of the day we are still friends and we still believe in each other. It is a bond that can't be cut by anything!" Hiccup then grabbed Toothless' card and held it out. "Even if the not standing beside me, they still exist in my heart and giving me the power to fight on!"

Toothless smiled. "You tell him, Hiccup."

"Just what are you saying?" said Nightshroud.

Hiccup's eyes then turned to the dark sphere behind Nightshroud and his eyes fell upon Astrid and the others.

"Guys! Can you hear me?!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice. "If you can listen to the sound of my voice?!"

In the dark void Astrid and the others began to open their eyes.

"Look at the card in your hand!" Hiccup yelled. "The one that is close to your heart! The one that you have a deep spiritual connection too! Grasp the memories of those you've fought against! At the beginning they were cards with nothing special about them. However, the more you used them the more you put your heart and soul into them. Love… hate… anger… happiness… they were all absorbed into those cards! Just remember, what those cards mean to you and the bond that we all share! Believe in your cards and remember every single fight you fought with them! Remember your friends! Even when you lost you still help those cards in high regards and they are what's going to help us in our future! We are never alone so there's no need to pay the future! We can't give up we haven't even started!"

* * *

Snotlout had heard Hiccup's voice and soon found himself back at the stadium. The ocean of despair was about to cover him with the top card of his deck began to glow.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout frowned he looked at the top card and saw that it was Ojama Yellow.

Yellow then appeared in front of him. "I'm with you all the way, boss."

"Was that Hiccup's voice just?" Snotlout frowned.

* * *

Fishlegs found himself facing against his first opponent in his new pro circuit when he heard Hiccup's voice. The ocean of despair was heading towards him, but then his deck began to glow as he looked at his Power Bond card.

"Hiccup? Did you just talk to me?" Fishlegs blinked.

* * *

Ragnar and Heather were still doing against the couple in front of them when they heard Hiccup's voice. The Ottomans there was heading towards them when the saw that Templar Knight and Machine Queen were beginning to glow.

"Did you hear that?" Heather asked looking at Ragnar.

"That sounded like Hiccup," Ragnar frowned.

* * *

Astrid was in front of the desk trying to teach her students when she heard Hiccup's voice. The ocean of despair was heading towards, but her Doble Passe card in her hand began to glow.

"Hiccup?"

* * *

Snotlout looked at his Ojama card. ' _That's right. We have even gotten started on futures yet. That means we have no reason to fear the future._ '

Snotlout then immediately played Ojama Yellow in defence mode and Mad Sword Beast appeared and began charging towards him.

However, Snotlout was not feeling an ounce of despair any longer. ' _Even if I lose, I just try again_.'

* * *

Fishlegs just stood there looking at his Power Bond card. ' _That's right_. _All of our memories reside in these cards._ '

He then looked at his opponent who was about to walk away. "Please wait!" said Fishlegs suddenly. "I know I'm not the opponent you are hoping for, but I assure you I'm every bit as good. That what you say that we have some fun and duel."

* * *

Ragnar and Heather were looking at one another as the couple had just taken over Machine Queen, who immediately attacked Templar Knight.

' _That's right, we have an unbreakable bond_ ,' said Ragnar to himself.

Heather nodded at him. ' _And nothing can shatter that_.'

* * *

Astrid was looking at her Doble Passe card began to contemplate. ' _So long as we hold these cards and treasure the memories we have with one another, we'll never be alone._ '

She then looked at the students now filled with confidence. "I know all you consider yourself dropouts, but there was one guy who didn't give up no matter what anyone said about him. And his name is Hiccup Haddock."

' _We know_ ,' said Snotlout

' _That no matter what happens_ ,' said Fishlegs.

' _We will always have each other_ ,' said Heather.

' _And no one can take that away from us_ ,' said Ragnar.

Then immediately the five of them began to glow in the sea of despair that was consuming them vanished into thin air.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw the light exiting from the dark sphere and soon hundreds, thousands and then millions of lights exited all at once.

"What's going on?" Nightshroud roared.

These light contained the souls of everyone that Nightshroud captured and now they were all free. Hiccup then saw that Duel Academy was returning to its normal self and Nightshroud couldn't believe what was happening.

"It can't be!" Nightshroud roared.

Axel found himself reappearing in the alleyway and Wrinkly and Selena and themselves outside of the Kaiba Corp building. The students had also returned to Duel Academy, although bit perplexed about what just happened.

"We're back at Duel Academy," said Snotlout stunned.

"What happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm not sure," said Heather.

Camicazi rested Asmund against one of the podiums.

"Thank, Thor," said Banner as he flew around everyone. "All of you were captured by Nightshroud!"

"Now I remember," said Ragnar suddenly. "I heard Hiccup's voice…!"

That's when they noticed the duel that was going on between Hiccup and Nightshroud.

"Hiccup!" they all cried.

"This is impossible," said Nightshroud.

"Looks like everyone's in like your world of darkness," Hiccup noted. Nightshroud narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't just deal everyone's memories! You store our irreplaceable bonds! And that's why am I going to show you any mercy! I'm going to end things here right now!"

Hiccup then drew from his deck and saw that he drew Polymerization. "My deck always has my back. Every card inside of it also has an irreplaceable bond with me."

Nighthshroud merely narrowed his eyes.

"I now reveal my facedown card, Spirit of Hope!" Hiccup announced revealing his facedown card to be a trap card which showed Toothless surrounded by all six Dragon Spirits. "When Toothless is on the field, I just have to send a Polymerization card from my hand to the graveyard along with all fusion material monsters needed for fusion! More precisely I'm sending the monsters needed to summon Divine Toothless!"

Nightshroud looked startled by this. "Divine Toothless, did you say?!"

Hiccup then sent his remaining five Dragon Spirits to his graveyard along with his Polymerization card.

"And now I have sent the five monsters I need for my deck to the graveyard! I'll do the same to both Toothless and Dusk!" Hiccup added as Dusk returned to his normal form. "Now combined together with Ultimate Spirit Fusion! Combined into one in order to form Dragon Knight Divine Toothless!"

Immediately appearing on the field were the five other Dragon Spirits and they were soon joined by Dusk. They then turned to the respective elements and were immediately absorbed into Toothless, who then began to glow in a golden light.

When the light faded he now stood there 10 feet tall wearing golden armour and resembled that of a deity. His dragon wings now resembled that of angel wings, instead of horns on his helmet he had a pair of wings, though the rest of his armour still resembled that of a dragon. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2700)

"And now I remove my Dragon Spirits from the game," Hiccup continued as he grabbed hold of all six Dragon Spirits cards. "Doing so increases the attack point of Divine Toothless by 500 points and as well and bowlers he gains each and every one of their effects!"

Divine Toothless it attack points then skyrocketed. (ATK: 3000-6000)

"What?!" Nightshroud gasped.

Hiccup smiled. "And thanks to the effect of Pyro he now gains 400 attack points for each spell and trap card on your side of the field! And last time I checked that six, which means he is about to gain a total of 2400 attack points!"

Once again Divine Toothless attacks increased exponentially. (ATK: 6000-8400)

"Impossible!" Nightshroud gasped in shock.

"Divine Toothless and mixed with Six Elemental Blast!" Hiccup commanded.

Divine Toothless then places hands together and immediately appearing around it was six orbs each one containing the six elements. He then immediately fired all six directly at Darkness Neosphere destroying it immediately.

The result caused Nightshroud's hood to be removed revealing his skeleton head to everyone.

"You may have defeated me, but my sword is a much more different matter," said Nighshroud glaring down at Hiccup. "My true form is that of darkness and so long as it exists so will I! I can easily be revived in this world!"

"That might be true, but as long as I am here that will never happen," said Hiccup defiantly. "Actually make as long as duellist exist and as long as we believe in our dreams you shall never step foot on this world! So long as we stick together, we don't have to fear of your return."

Hiccup: 1200 (Winner!)

Nightshroud: 0

The moment that Nightshroud's life points reached zero, bright light began to exit from his body and a black orb above him began to crack. He then roared as he exploded in the black orb shattered revealing the sun which shone down upon Duel Academy.

* * *

Dragon Knight Divine Toothless

ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2700

LIGHT

Level 12

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" you control and 6 "Neo-Spacian" monsters with different names from your side of the field or Graveyard to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) As long as this card remains face up on the field or in your graveyard, you can treat this card as a Dragon–Type. You can remove from play 1 "Dragon Spirit" monster from your Deck to have this card gain its effect(s) during this turn. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Dragon Spirit" monster removed from play this way.

Spirit of Hope

Trap Card

Activate only by discarding 1 "Polymerization" while you control a face-up "Dragon Knight Toothless". Send, from your Deck to your Graveyard, as many Fusion Material Monsters listed on a "Toothless" Fusion Monster Card as possible.

Card image: Toothless surrounded by all six Dragon Spirits


	25. The Next King of Games Part 1

Everyone had just witnessed Hiccup defeating Nightshroud and were currently looking at the sun which was now shining down on top of them.

Hiccup smiled. "As always alight even in the deepest darkness."

"Hiccup!" several voices cried out.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid and the others running towards him with smiles on their faces.

"Guys!" Hiccup smiled.

They were the only ones rushing towards them, the other students were dashing towards them as well and were giving him a hero's welcome.

"My hero!" Blaze cried and gave him a hug.

"Easy there," said Hiccup half laughing.

Astrid then made her way over towards Hiccup. "You did it."

Then before he realised it Astrid pulled him into a kiss and he felt himself melting away.

* * *

It in take long for everything to return back to normal, and Hiccup and the others found themselves competing against the other students for their graduation scores. A week later they found themselves or in the classroom awaiting their schools.

"So now it's time to begin the graduation ceremony," said Spitelout holding a sheet of paper. "Now I believe that you're all either to know who came out on top and who will be watching during the Graduation Duel."

Everyone was waiting eagerly for the results as Spitelout pulled out a clipboard. However, Spitelout burst into tears and found himself unable to read the scores.

"I can't do it!" he yelled defiantly. "I just can't! I won't allow any of you to graduate and that final!"

"Spitleout, be reasonable," said Stoick rubbing his forehead.

Immediately Gobber and members of the staff immediately grabbed him and began dragging him away, though he did attempt to break free from the grip.

"I won't allow it! I won't!" he yelled defiantly. "Let me go I say! Let me go!"

Stoick shook his head and grabbed a clipboard. "Odin's beard. Let's continue the ceremony shall we? Now the student that made the top spot… Hiccup Haddock!"

Immediately everyone clapped, though Hiccup was quite surprised.

Hiccup shook his head. "But by my count I duelled less duels than anyone else, so how can I win?"

Stoick chuckled slightly. "Considering that you are preoccupied trying to prevent the invasion of an interdimensional creature, we figured that we would up your score accordingly. You will immediately receive 100 points, for saving every single human on the planet."

Ragnar laughed. "When you put it that way we should be surprised."

Astrid nodded. "You did save us after all."

"I say that you earned it," Heather nodded.

Snotlout shrugged. "I could have beaten him."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "You were defeated by one of his flunkies."

Stoick cleaned his throat. "Can we return to the matter in hand?" Immediately everyone went quiet. "Ordinarily you would choose your own opponent, but I've got someone else in mind and they're not a student that this academy."

Hiccup blinked. "Really? Who is it?"

Stoick smiled. "You'll see tomorrow." He then turns attention onto the other students. "Now let us continue the ceremony. I would like our second year student representative, Wartihog Brandir, to present with a farewell speech."

"Yes, sir!" Wartihog yelled getting to his feet rather quickly.

The other second-year sniggered.

Wartihog then ran down to the front of the class and faced everyone. He was looking very nervous as he was taking very deep breaths. He was so nervous in fact that he accidentally dropped his speech which apparently was quite long as it kept on rolling for about 10 feet.

"Calm down, son," said Stoick calmly.

"Yes, sir," said Warithog as he rolled his speech back up. "To all graduates, today I would like to present my greatest congratulations. Looking back, at every single one of you graduates…" He then sniffed as tears began to form his eyes, "I shall treasure every single memory I have of you! And I wish you well for your future achievements…"

He then immediately burst into tears.

"Not again," Stoick groaned as the teachers made their way over to Wartihog.

They then immediately grabbed Wartihog and dragged him off, though he struggled every inch of the way and everyone laughed.

"Are we ever going to get the ceremony finished?" Snotlout asked dryly.

"Who knew that Wartihog could get so emotional," Fishlegs blinked.

"Moving right along I would like the representative of our graduates to come on down," said Stoick and he turned to Astrid. "If you if you would please Miss Hofferson?"

Astrid got to her feet. "Yes, sir."

Astrid made her way down to the front of the class and faced everyone. "Before I begin, I wish to ensure everyone that I will not be dragged off the stage in a burst of tears."

That made everyone laugh.

"And now for the actual speech," said Astrid cleaning her front. "Speaking to all graduates, I would like to thank you all the support of everyone involved in our graduation. The teachers, fellow students and friends, we all owe you a big thank you. Now during my three years here, me and my fellow graduates have experienced several trials, probably more than anyone in our generation, but we overcame them and stood triumphant.

"I like to believe that each and every one of us had learned something from all of you, how to have fun, how to bolster our confidence, and most of all making friends with one another. True we may had our difficulties, our fights with one another, but we always came together in the end and it made a stronger because of it. Though we may be going our separate ways, what we have learned over these past three years that will never be separated so long as we remember one another.

"The bond that we duellists share is completely unbreakable and will last until the end of time. We may not know what the future may hold for us, but I say that we embrace it and push forwards and as we move on in our lives that we remember one another and all the memories we treasure with one another. I strongly believe, that those memories and bonds will guide us down our future careers. And to that end all I can say is goodbye."

Everyone was completely touched by Astrid's speech and Hiccup smiled.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," he smiled.

After her speech Stoick then began handing out the certificates to all the graduates had passed, including Agnar.

* * *

After that Hiccup immediately made his way back to the Red Dorm and began sorting through his deck preparing for his graduation duel. Toothless and Phantom then appeared directly next to him over them smiling as he sorted through his cards.

"Excited about your match?" Toothless asked

Hiccup smiled. "Who wouldn't be?"

Phantom smiled. "Just remember that you have everything you need writing your deck and we'll be backing you up."

Then the door opened and Hiccup turned to find Astrid and the others entering his room.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked surprised.

"We came to wish you good luck," said Astrid as she sat on the bed next to him.

"You don't think that we wouldn't wish you good luck before your big match?" Ragnar asked folding his arms.

Hiccup shook his head. "Sorry guys, I've just a lot on my mind."

"A Slifer Red taking part in the graduation duel," said Snotlout shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Heather nodded and looked at Hiccup curiously. "Yeah, you could have made Obelisk in our first year? Why did you stay here?"

Hiccup looked at her. "I don't really care about rank, besides at the time most of the Obelisks were snobbish if I recall and adding one to be mixed in with them."

Snotlout huffed. "I take offence to that."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "Why? You were snobbish the first day we met?"

Snotlout immediately turned on him, but Wartihog placed himself between the two of them.

"No fighting in the barracks soldiers," he said. He then looked at Hiccup with curiosity. "Any idea what your pond going to be Captain?"

"No clue," Hiccup shrugged. "Though my dad is arranging it I imagine that it can be one tough opponent."

Astrid nodded. "No doubt he wants to end things with a bag on this graduation duel."

"I would have thought that Nightshroud taking over the world was a big enough bang," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at them. "You guys as much as I appreciate you hanging around, I really need to get ready for tomorrow."

"Say no more," said Ragnar as he began to lead the others out of the dorm. "Come on, let's give Hiccup some space."

They all left apart from Astrid, who just looked at Hiccup.

"You know I never thank you for saving us," she said looking at him.

Hiccup looked up at her. "I thought that kiss was thanks enough."

Astrid giggled. "Good point. But you really did save us, how could you hold onto hope when the rest of us fell into despair?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Remembering that you guys were always with me helped. You know I never had many friends as a kid, back then I only have my cards and Ragnar and he didn't appear until much later. If there's anyone who should be thanking anyone its meeting you guys."

Astrid smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll leave you to your preparations."

Hiccup smiled as she exited the dorm room.

* * *

The next day everyone had gathered at the duelling arena, all them were anxious to know who Hiccup's opponent was going to be. Astrid was with the rest of her friends as they were guessing who his opponent would be.

"Maybe it's Wolflegs," Heather offered.

Fishlegs shook his head. "No he's still recovering."

"Maybe it's Eret?" Ragnar guessed.

"Then why keep it so secret?" Wartihog frowned folding his arms.

"Besides he's his entire schedule was booked for the next two weeks," said Snotlout.

"Who do you think it is Astrid?" Agnar asked.

Astrid shrugged. "No clue, but I think we're going to find out very soon."

Spitelout was standing in the middle of the arena with a microphone in his hand.

"Simmer down! It's time to have this Graduation Duel started!" Spitelout announced and immediately everyone went silent. He then immediately gestured towards the right corner. "On the right, we have Duel Academy's top students, and saviour, Hiccup Haddock!"

Hiccup then emerged from the corner taking a deep breath as the entire school cheered. Toothless and Phantom then appeared directly next to him.

"You okay, Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"Just a little nervous," said Hiccup. "I imagine whoever my dad got is going to be one tough opponent."

Phantom nodded. "Just trust in your deck and you won't lose."

Hiccup then started to make his way onto the duelling field feeling a bit anxious as he looked at the opponent's side.

"And now far mysterious foe," said Spitelout as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "So mysterious that I have to look at their name." He then looked at his eyes widened as he stared at Stoick, who had a large smile on his face. "How in the name of Thor did you get him to come here?"

Stoick smiled. "I've got connections, you can't beat Chancellor without a few favours to ask."

Immediately the students were immediately talking to one another wondering who they were talking about.

"Clearly it's someone big," said Fishlegs practically at the edge of his seat.

"Maybe it's a world famous pro," said Ragnar.

"It's got a bit," said Snotlout. "I mean I doubt our Chancellor would just pick anyone to take on Hiccup."

"Be quiet so that we can listen," Astrid snapped.

Spitelout cleared his throat. "This match is going to go down in history and I suggest that all you students had better take notes, because Hiccup's opponent is none other than…" Immediately the lights were switched off in a spotlight appeared on the opponent's entrance. "Yugi the Undefeated!"

Everyone gasped in the eyes widened as appearing from the entrance, with his jacket over his shoulders was none other than Yugi the Undefeated. He was a good foot taller than Hiccup and had spiky black hair and he was wearing the old-fashioned duel disk instead of the new one.

"Hiccup is facing against the King of Games?" Astrid gasped.

"That should be me down there!" Snotlout yelled furiously.

"Hiccup is up against his idol, this is not going to be an easy fight," said Ragnar stunned.

"But he did defeat Yugi's deck before," Fishlegs reminded.

"That was when it was in the hands of a copycat, plus it wasn't the original deck," Heather pointed out. "If he is gonna go all out then Hiccup may be facing against the three Egyptian God cards."

"The Captain is going to need some serious tactics to beat this general," said Wartihog.

"And then some," said a new voice.

Immediately Astrid and the others looked up and their eyes widened the standing there was Jorund the Underdog. He was quite tall with blond hair and had a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're Jorund," Fishlegs stared.

"The one and only," he said as he sat down behind them.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Wartihog asked.

"Wanted to see my best bud in a duel," said Jorund as he looked at the field. "When I heard that he was be facing against a student from Duel Academy, I wanted to see what this kid was capable of." He then looked at them. "I take it that he is a friend of yours."

"I'm his girlfriend," said Astrid.

"Really? Is he good?" Jorund asked curiously.

"He's the best duellist I've ever seen," said Astrid.

Jorund smiled. "Then I can't wait for this match to get started."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone watching the duel was Kaiba and he was leaning back in his chair watching from his computer screen.

"Let's see this kid has what it takes," he said to himself.

* * *

Hiccup was still stunned about whose opponent was as he stepped onto the field.

Yugi smiled at him. "I heard a lot about you for my grandpa, he said that you're quite the duellist."

Hiccup was finding it difficult to speak. "I-I guess I'm pretty good."

Yugi smiled as he activated his duel disk. "Then let's see how good you really are."

Hiccup snapped out of his trance and immediately activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!"

Hiccup: 4000

Yugi: 4000

"I'll start things off," said Yugi as he drew from his deck and that he immediately discard one card from his hand. "First discard a card in order to summon The Tricky in attack mode!"

Immediately appearing on the field was a spellcaster wearing yellow and black chequered clothing, with a large questionmark on his chest and helmet. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1200)

"Starting out with a monster 2000 attack points right of the bat, he's getting serious," said Hiccup to himself.

"And then I placed two cards facedown," said Yugi as he placed two cards facedown on the field. "Now let us see what you've got, Hiccup."

Hiccup immediately drew from his deck and looked at his hand. ' _This isn't going to be an easy fight, classically summons the Egyptian Gods I'm in real trouble_.'

Phantom then appeared next to him. "You have everything you need in your hand, just trust yourself."

Yugi smiled. "So you can see duel monster spirits and if I'm not mistaken that particular spirit there is sharing your soul."

Hiccup stared at him. "How did you know that?"

Yugi smiled. "You're not the only one who had two mind in his body. Now make your move."

"Okay," said Hiccup as he grabbed a card in his hand. "Then I'll start things off by playing Dragon Knight Meatlug in defence mode!"

Then immediately appearing on the field in a defensive position was Meatlug. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

Yugi smiled yet again. "So that's what the Dragon Knight looks like. My grandpa told me that you had a one-of-a-kind deck and I must say they fail to disappoint."

Hiccup smiled. "I praise coming from the King of Games himself."

"A duellist needs to respect his card as well was him," said Yugi.

Hiccup smiled as he placed a card facedown on the field. "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Jorund frowned as he looked at Astrid and the others. "He's been a bit passive isn't he?"

Astrid shook her head. "He always assesses his opponent first before making a rash move. He knows who he's up against and that's why he been careful."

"My move," said Yugi as he drew and immediately held at the card that he drawn. "And next I play my Graceful Charity, thanks to this card I'm allowed to draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

He then immediately drew three cards from his deck and sent two of them to his graveyard. "And next I activate I summon Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior!"

And immediately appearing on the field was a tall warrior made of magnets with electricity passing through it. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1100)

"And when he summoned to the field I can add one level 8 Magna Warrior from my deck to my hand," said Yugi as he began looking through his deck. "And I choose Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior!"

Hiccup frowned. "You must be planning something big."

"And that will end my turn," said Yugi.

Hiccup was a bit shocked. "I was expecting more."

"Maybe just testing you."

"Believe me I've had enough tests for lifetime," said Hiccup as he drew.

"And now I'll activate the effect of Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior!" Yugi announced.

"You what?" Hiccup stared.

"Now I can send him to the graveyard in order to summon another and I choose Beta the Electromagnet Warrior!" Yugi announced.

Then immediately appearing on the field was a red warrior covered in magnets with electricity running through it and it took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500)

"And thanks to his ability I can add one Magnet Warrior from my deck to my hand," Yugi continued as he added the card into his hand.

"Okay, then I summon Dragon Knight Windshear!" Hiccup announced.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was the black haired, silver-coloured armour Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"And I'm going to happen attack you're Electromagnet Warrior!" Hiccup announced.

Windshear then moved like the wind raising her razor sharp blades and then she immediately went directly past Beta slicing in the half.

"Oh, and thanks to her special ability you take damage even if your monster is in defence mode," Hiccup added.

Windshear then kept on moving and struck Yugi.

Hiccup: 4000

Yugi: 3600

"Nice one!" Fishlegs cheered.

"The Captain has struck the first blow!" Wartihog smiled.

"Still a long way to go though," said Astrid.

"And knowing my best friend, he's already working on a way to counter-attack," Jorund smiled.

Yugi had recovered from that little surprise attack. "Well executed, that was a move that I didn't expect, but you haven't won the duel yet."

Hiccup smiled as he placed a card facedown. "True, but I'm working on it."

Yugi then immediately drew from his deck. "However, you did it precisely what I wanted."

Hiccup blinked. "I want?"

"I now remove from my graveyard Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Electromagnet Warriors from my graveyard," Yugi announced as Alpha and Beta appear directly behind him, along with a green Electromagnet Warriors that had to be Gamma. "And now I combine them together in order to create Berserkion the Electromagna!"

Immediately the three Electromagnet Warriors began to separate their body part and then they began to combine together into one. Then suddenly standing there in front of them was a massive Electromagnet Warrior holding a magnetic pole like a sword in its hand. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800)

"I think that Hiccup was in real trouble," said Snotlout.

"What gives you that impression?" Ragnar glared. "Is it the fact that he's dealing with a 3000 attack points!"

"Berserkion! Attack Windshear!" Yugi announced.

Hiccup smiled. "I knew you do something like that that's why I had this." Hiccup then revealed his facedown card which turned out to be a trap card. "I activate Sakuretsu Armor! This trap card is able to destroy attacking monster!"

Berserkion slammed his sword directly on top of Windshear, but it hit some sort of force field and immediately he was destroyed.

Immediately everyone cheered.

"Nice move, Hiccup!" Fishlegs cheered.

"They just took down one of the King of Games most powerful monsters without batting an eyelash!" Wartihog smirked.

"Then how come he's smiling?" Ragnar asked.

That's when everyone stopped sharing and saw that Ragnar was right, Yugi had a large smile on his face.

"Thank you, because now I can activate Berserkion's special ability," said Yugi. "When he is destroyed I'm able to summon all three of my Electromagnet Warriors to the field."

Then suddenly appearing on the field were Alpha, Beta and Gamma. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1100), (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500), (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2000)

"I'm afraid it gets worse, because by activating your trap card you also activated mine," said Yugi revealing one of his facedown cards which turned out to be a trap. "Summoning Clock! Now during each one of my standby phases I get a Turn Counter."

As the three turns began to pass everyone noticed the trap card Yugi play began to glow, three times.

Hiccup grimaced. ' _Great not like I got more to worry about_.'

"I then activate my spell card." Immediately his other facedown card began to reveal itself. "Turn Jump! With this time is not on your side, as three turns automatically pass!"

"Why would he make a move like that?" Snotlout frowned looking at the others.

"Because Summoning Clock allows him to summon one monster for every Turn Counter placed on it," Ragnar explained.

"He's planning to summon even more monsters," Astrid gasped.

Yugi smiled. "I now sacrificed my three Electromagnet Warriors, in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Columns of light then began to surround the three Electromagnet Warriors and they soon vanished and the entire ground began to shake. Then slowly appearing directly behind Yugi was none other than Obelisk the Tormentor, towering directly over them. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)

"An Egyptian God," Hiccup stared.

"That's a problem, the Captain has already defeated one Egyptian God," said Wartihog trying to look confident.

"Yeah, when it was in the hands of a self-assessed card designer," Ragnar pointed out. "This card is in the hands of the King of Games himself."

"And with that I end my turn," said Yugi.

Hiccup was trying to stay confident, the deep down inside he was shaking. ' _Okay just me facing against the best duel monsters player in history and one of the most powerful cars in the game. I'm sure that I can come back from this_.'

Hiccup immediately drew from his deck. "The first thing I'll do is switch Windshear into defence mode."

Windshear then took on a defensive position.

"And then I'll summon Dragon Knight Barf to the field in defence mode," Hiccup added.

Then appearing on the field was the mischievous looking Dragon Knight, who then took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1200/ DE: 1000)

"And whenever he summoned to the field I can Dragon Knight Belch to my hand," said Hiccup as he drew from his deck. "And with that I end my turn."

"Then it's my move then," said Yugi as he drew and immediately held the card out. "And I play Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hand!"

Hiccup grimaced as he would only draw four cards, but Yugi would be filling his hand with four cards.

"Now they're back right where they started," said Heather.

"Not quite," Ragnar frowned. "He refilled his hand because he's planning something big."

"And now I sacrifice my Summoning Clock along with The Tricky!" Yugi announces both his trap card and Tricky vanished from the field. "In doing so allows me to summon one monster for every Turn Counter placed on my trap, so now I summon up to 4 monsters, though I'm only playing on summoning three."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Don't tell me your—"

Yugi smiled. "You certainly catch on quick. I summon Queen's Knight and King's Knight to the field and that in turn allows me to summon Jack's Knight from my deck to join."

Immediately appearing on the field were the royal trio of knights. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600/ DEF: 1600/ DEF: 1400), (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000)

Hiccup prepared himself knowing what was about to happen next.

"And then I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yugi announced.

Then immediately a beam of light appear directly behind him is certainly a red serpent-like dragon began to appear. It serpent-like body began to sliver around the duelling field and steam was appearing out of its two mouths. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Yugi then held out his hand. "And as well and I think you know, his attack points depend upon the card in my hand. He gains 1000 attack points for each one, giving him a total of 3000!"

Slifer roared as it attack points got a major boost. (ATK: 0-3000/ DEF: 0-3000)

"And then finally I sacrifice my royal trio, in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yugi yelled at the top of his voice.

Immediately a beam of light appeared around the three knights and then suddenly appearing above everyone's head was a metal sphere.

Yugi then began placing his hand over his chest and began to recite the chant. "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Appear in this Shadow Game, when I call your name! Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

As he recited the chant the spear began to transform into the Winged Dragon of Ra and soon he joined his brethren. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And as you know from personal experiences attack points and defence points are equal to the monsters I sacrificed," said Yugi.

Ra then began to gain strength leading to unimaginable power, but with one less card in his hand Slifer's attack points dropped. (ATK: 0-5000/ DEF: 0-4000), (ATK: 3000-2000/ DEF: 3000-2000)

All the students just gasped in shock, as this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Everyone was bearing witness as all three Egyptian God cards have been summoned to the field at once.

"Now Hiccup, let us see if are worthy of the title the next King of Games," he said.

Hiccup just stared at all the Egyptian God cards. ' _But I really going to think on my feet if I'm going to win this game_.'


	26. The Next King of Games Part 2

Hiccup: 4000

Yugi: 3600

The match between Hiccup and Yugi was reaching its height, everyone was literally on the edge of their seats. In terms of life points Hiccup had the advantage, but that was nothing compared to the fact that he was facing against the three Egyptian God at the same time.

"Obelisk the Tormentor! Slifer the sky Dragon! And the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Fishlegs gasped.

"We know their names, but thanks for the reminder," said Snotlout.

"I hate to say guys, but I think the Captain is done for," said Wartihog.

Jorund just sat there watching the match. ' _You really testing him Yu?_ '

"I now activate my Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two extra cards," said Yugi holding out his spell card. He then immediately drew two cards from his deck. "And because of that Slifer's attack points are now 3000."

Slifer roared as it attack points got a boost. (ATK: 1000-3000/ DEF: 1000-3000)

"I hope you're ready," said Yugi looking at Hiccup sternly. "For now it's time for my Egyptian Gods to attack! Obelisk attack with this Fist of Fury! Slifer attack with Thunderforce Attack! Ra use your Blaze Cannon!"

Immediately all three Egyptian God prepared for their attack and Hiccup immediately braced himself.

Obelisk channelled all his power into his best and slammed it right on top of Barf destroying him instantly. Slifer unleashed a powerful burst of flames and lightning, from his bottom, that completely obliterated Windshear. Ra then began to channel hot flames into his mouth and aimed directly at Meatlug.

"I activate Meatlug's special ability!" Hiccup announced and immediately discarded Belch. "By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, she can immune destruction from an attack!"

Meatlug held her ground as Ra's attack struck her with immense force and she barely managed to held her ground. Finally Ra's attack died down and Meatlug remained on the field, but Hiccup was sweating quite heavily.

' _That was a direct attack, I doubt I would have survived even it was a hologram_ ,' he said wiping the sweat of his brow.

"That was close," said Astrid with a hand over her heart. "At least he's got a monster on the field."

"That long ago that Germany is facing against the three Egyptian God cards," said Snotlout.

"Hey, how about some positive thinking soldier!" Wartihog snapped.

Heather looked at Ragnar. "Is there any way for Hiccup to get out of this?"

Ragnar shrugged. "I don't know. From what I read about the cards, individually they have weaknesses though together there practically unstoppable. If Yugi sacrifices the other two Egyptian gods he can make Obelisks attack infinite. Slifer can obliterate a 2000 points or less the moment it appears on the field, not to mention weakening them afterwards. Then there's Ra and I think we all know what that card is capable of."

"You saying is no hope?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, there may be away and if anyone can figure it out its Hiccup," said Ragnar confidently.

"You did well to survive Ra's attack," said Yugi looking impressed. "Though I'm interested see on how you going to take down my Egyptian Gods."

"Careful what you wish for," said Hiccup as he drew. "You might just get it!" He then immediately held out the car that he drew. "And I activate the field spell card, Vanaheim!"

He then immediately played the field spell card in his field card slot. Then suddenly the entire area began to change and they found themselves in a calm and peaceful meadow surrounded by small hillock's. However, on closer inspection you could see dragon bones resting inside those said hillocks.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked.

"Wearing the legendary land where dragons go for the final rest," said Hiccup with a smile. "And now I sacrifice Meatlug, so then I summon Dragon Knight Stormfly to the field!"

Meatlug and immediately vanished from the field and taking her place was the beautiful female Dragon Knight, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1900)

"Have you forgotten about Slifer's second mouth?" Yugi asked. "He immediately strikes your monsters with 2000 point of damage and immediately destroys them if they had 2000 points or less."

The second mouth on Slifer's head then began to open and immediately he fired a massive fireball directly at Stormfly. She was immediately consumed by the attack and no one was able to determine her fate. However, when the smoke cleared they found that she was still sitting there in a defensive position. (DEF: 1900-0)

Yugi's eyes widened. "How did your monster survive?"

"I told you that Vanaheim is the final resting place of all dragons," Hiccup reminded. "So long as it remains on the field then all Dragon-type monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects."

Yugi looked at him impressively. "Clever move."

Hiccup smiled back. "I've already devised a way to take down your Egyptian Gods."

"Is that so?" said Yugi as he drew from his deck. "Then let's see how you survive this bout. Now that I have another card in my hand Slifer gained another 1000 attack points."

Steam began to exit from Slifer's mouth as power entered into his body. (ATK: 3000-4000/ DEF: 3000-4000)

"4000 attack points?" Astrid stared.

"Slifer will keep on getting stronger and less Hiccup find a way to take him down," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"At least as monsters are safe from Slifer's second mouth," said Heather positively.

Snotlout snorted. "Little good it does when Hiccup is facing against three extremely powerful monsters."

"Obelisk, attack Stormfly with your Fist of Fury!" Yugi commanded.

Obelisk began to channel all his power into his fist and then send it straight towards Stormfly.

"I activate my trap card!" Hiccup announced.

"But traps don't work on Obelisk," Yugi reminded.

"I wouldn't be too sure, I activate the trap Stone Sentinels!" Hiccup smiled as he immediately revealed his facedown card. Immediately it showed dragons made of stone surrounding Vanaheim.

Then suddenly appearing on the field were stone statues of dragons and immediately they performed a wing blast. Then to the bewilderment of everyone, the wing blast deflected Obelisks' attack.

Yugi's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"That was my Stone Sentinels trap. You see as long as Vanaheim is on the field I'm afraid you are not allowed to attack any Dragon-type monsters and unfortunately for you my Dragon Knight are considered Dragon-types," Hiccup explained.

Yugi looked at him impressively. "You actually found a way to stop the Egyptian Gods, most impressive."

Hiccup then drew from his deck. "If you think that impressive, wait until you see me destroying all three of them."

Everyone gasped and looked at Hiccup as if he was crazy.

"Did he really think they can take on all three Egyptian God cards?" Jorund stared.

Kaiba to found this quite an impossibility. "Who does this kid think he is?"

Fishlegs looked at Ragnar. "What you think he has planned?"

Ragnar folded his arms. "I'm not entirely sure, but he had a reason for summoning Stormfly to the field."

"You think that she is the key?" Astrid asked.

"Why else would he summon her?"

"The first thing I'll do is switch Stormfly to attack mode!" Hiccup announced. Stormfly then immediately rose onto her 2 feet. Hiccup then held out a spell card. "Next I'll give her 800 power boost Dragon Knight Axe!"

Immediately appearing in Stormfly's hand was a battleaxe and she began spinning it around flawlessly. (ATK: 2000-2800)

"What are you up to?" Yugi asked himself.

Hiccup then grabbed another spell card. "I then activate the spell card, Dragon Knight Impostor! Now by sending a Dragon Knight from my deck to the graveyard, I have Stormfly inherit all that monster's attack points. So, by sending Skull to my graveyard she now gains 300 attack points for each and every dragon in the graveyard."

Hiccup immediately sent Skull to his graveyard.

"How many dragons is that?" Agnar asked.

"With Skull in the graveyard now that's five," said Ragnar.

"But that means she's only going to get at 1500 point power boost," Fishlegs frowned.

The spirit of Skull then immediately entered into Stormfly's body and she immediately got a massive surge of power. (ATK: 2800-4300)

"She's strong enough to take out Obelisk and Slifer," said Heather.

"But she still no match for the Winged Dragon of Ra," Snotlout pointed out.

Yugi looked at Hiccup. "That was very impressive, but you're Dragon Knight is still nowhere close to take down Ra." Yugi's eyes widened. "Unless…"

"Unless I got another car to play?" Hiccup smiled as he held out the card that he just drew which turned out to be Dragon Knight Amber. "Indeed I do, because by sending Dragon Knight Amber to the graveyard I can give Stormfly a 500 point power boost." He then immediately sent Amber to his graveyard. "And with another dragon in the graveyard she also gains another 300 point boost."

Stormfly roared as he felt power entering into a body. (ATK: 4300-5100)

"She's strong enough to take out one of the Egyptian Gods," Yugi stared.

"Actually she's strong enough to take out all of them," Hiccup corrected. "Because Stormfly is able to attack all opponents monsters on the field at once."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"I'm afraid so!" said Hiccup and immediately pointed towards the Egyptian Gods. "Stormfly attack the Egyptian Gods with Raging Dragon Slice!"

Stormfly immediately jumped into the air and headed straight towards the Egyptian Gods. Everyone watched as she began running up Obelisk slicing her axe faster than anyone could blink. She then jumped off and landed on Slifer and did the exact same thing before landing on Ra and did the same. The moment she jumped off Ra she landed directly behind the Egyptian Gods with her back towards them.

Everyone watched and suddenly they saw slash marks on the Egyptian gods and they began to crumble into pieces. The moment the broken pieces of the Egyptian Gods landed on the ground it created a massive shock wave that since struck Yugi.

Hiccup: 4000

Yugi: 1400

"And with that I end my turn," said Hiccup. "And in doing so Stormfly's attack points now drop back to what they were."

Stormfly then immediately lost power. (ATK: 5100-2800)

Everyone was stunned and after a few seconds of silence everyone immediately cheered.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" they cried.

Snotlout jaw dropped. "He just took down the three Egyptian Gods with just one move."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "And I didn't expect anything less from him."

Ragnar nodded. "He always had a flair for the dramatic."

Jorund was stunned as well. "I can't believe that kid actually did it."

Kaiba was equally flabbergasted. "He's the second person to defeat all three Egyptian Gods at once. He may very well truly be the next King of Games."

Yugi clapped within the smoke. "That was very impressive. You're the second person now to defeat the Egyptian gods at once."

Hiccup blinked. "Who was the first?"

Yugi smiled. "Me. Let's just say that I was taking part in the most important duel in my life and I had to face against the Egyptian Gods. However, defeating the Egyptian God was only the first test, the duel is not over quite yet."

Hiccup smiled. "Oh, I know."

"Then it's my move," said Yugi as he drew. He then immediately held out a familiar spell card. "And I use the power of Polymerization in order to fuse Gazelle the King of Mystical Beasts and Berfomet in order to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Immediately appearing was both Gazelle and Berfoment and everyone watched as the engines were vortex. Then suddenly appearing on the field was a two-headed creature with wings and a serpent for a tail. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800)

"Not bad, but my monster stronger and even if it wasn't thanks to my card combination you can't touch my monsters," Hiccup reminded.

"True, but all that can change with a change in the weather, like my Heavy Storm!" Yugi announced holding out his spell card. "Thanks to this all spells and trap card immediately destroyed!"

Suddenly a powerful tornado appeared on the field and blew away every single spell and trap on Hiccup's side of the field, Stormfly new battleaxe. (ATK: 2800-2000)

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"Now go, Pulverising Pounce!" Yugi announced.

Chimera then immediately pounced and Stormfly could do nothing but take the attack head-on and was immediately destroyed.

Hiccup: 3900

Yugi: 1400

"I have a feeling that the match is really heating up now," said Ragnar.

"But Hiccup the clear advantage, he's got way more life points," Fishlegs pointed out.

"You think life points matter when he's fighting against the King of Games?" said Jorund. "Just you watch, Yugi is going to make quite a turn back."

"It's my move now," said Hiccup as he drew and immediately held out the card that he just drawn. "And I play Pot of Greed, so I drew two card."

Hiccup then dew two cards and held one out. "And I play the spell card Cost Down! Now all I have to do is send one card from my hand to the graveyard and all the monsters in my hand I would use by two levels."

Hiccup then immediately discarded his Dragon Knight Emblem trap card. "And since I just sent my Dragon Knight Emblem trap card to the graveyard I can now add one Dragon Knight directly to my hand." Hiccup then held out the card that he selected. "And I choose good old Hookfang."

Yugi smiled. "Not a bad move, you manage to avoid the cost of your own spell card."

"I think you should be more worried about the monster I'm about to summon," said Hiccup. "Because now I summon Dragon Knight Grump directly to the field!"

Then immediately appearing on the field was a lazy looking Dragon Knight, who immediately yawned the moment he came onto the field. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2400)

"And Grump's ability now activates increasingly attack points of every Dragon-Type monster on my field by 500 points."

Grump roared as strength began to enter into his body. (ATK: 2100-2600)

"And now attack Chimera!" Hiccup ordered.

Grump then immediately charged at Chimera and slammed his massive hammer right on top of it destroying it instantly.

Hiccup: 3900

Yugi: 900

"By destroying Chimera, I'm now able to summon one of the cards that we used to create it," Yugi announced. "Now come forth, Berfoment!"

Berfoment then immediately appeared on the field and took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1800)

Hiccup looked to the King of games. "It's your move now."

"Very well," said Yugi as he drew. "And now I sacrifice Berfoment so then I play Archfiend of Gilfer!"

Suddenly replacing Berfoment was a fiendish like creature, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2500)

"Why did he play that?" Snotlout frowned. "I mean that's hardly enough to protect him."

"He's not looking for protection," said Ragnar folding his arms.

Agnar looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"When Archfiend of Gilfer is sent to the graveyard is automatically equipped to a monster and the equipped monster loses 500 attack points," Ragnar explained.

"He's looking to weaken Hiccup's monster," Astrid concluded.

' _They're right, that's obviously what you intend to do_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. ' _However could be even more dangerous having that monster on the field_.'

Hiccup then immediately drew from his deck. "You me to attack, you got it. Grump do it!"

Grump then immediately charged at Gilfer and slammed his mighty hammer on top of it destroying it.

"I now activate Gilfer's special ability!" Yugi announced. "When it's destroyed and becomes a equip card to a monster and that monster loses 500 attack points."

Immediately pieces of Gilfer then entered into Grump he immediately felt his knees. (ATK: 2600-2100)

"I end my turn," said Hiccup.

"Then it's my move," said Yugi as he drew. He then immediately placed a card facedown on the field. "I'll place this facedown and activate Monster Reincarnation! Now by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I retrieve a monster from my graveyard."

Everyone watched as he discarded his Beta the Magnet Warrior and then immediately retrieved the card.

"And the card I selected was Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight! Yugi announced holding out the card that he retrieved.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Who did that card getting to your graveyard?"

"It was one of the first card I placed in my graveyard," said Yugi with a small smile.

Hiccup then remembered when he activated The Tricky's ability. "Wait, you sent a powerful card like that the graveyard on your first turn? But why?"

Yugi looked at Hiccup. "Because I knew that I have to prepare myself, because I knew that you would defeat the three Egyptian Gods."

Everyone gasped and looked at one another.

Hiccup looked at him in bewilderment. "How could you possibly figure that out?"

"Because I could see it in your eyes and I knew that I had to give you a door you would remember," said Yugi. He then immediately played Gaia. "Since Gaia has the only card in my hand I'm able to summon him directly to the field."

Everyone watched as a knight on horseback appeared on the field holding a pair of twin lances. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2100)

"And now that your monster was weakened, it stands no chance against Gaia!" Hiccup announced.

Gaia then immediately charged towards Grump and slammed one of his lances right into its chest destroying him instantly.

Hiccup: 3700

Yugi: 900

"Have to say I wasn't expecting that," said Hiccup and then drew from his deck. "But I'm still prepared. Now I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang to the field!"

Then emerging on the field was Hiccup's muscular red coloured armoured Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

Hiccup then grabbed the card he drew and immediately sent it to the graveyard. "Next by sending Dragon Knight Pain to the graveyard I love what monster on my opponent's field by 500 points."

Gaia then immediately felt his strength is waning. (ATK: 2300-1800)

"Now Hookfang attack!" Hiccup ordered. Hookfang then immediately charged towards Gaia and immediately his mace and himself were covered in flames. "I forgot to mention he gains 400 attack points when he battles against a monster."

Hookfang roared as he got closer towards Gaia. (ATK: 1600-2000)

He then slammed his mace into Gaia destroying him and sent a burst of flames directly at Yugi.

Hiccup: 3700

Yugi: 700

"Man, when I can't tell where duel still is going," said Fishlegs.

Wartihog nodded. "Ten four, Private. This duel is like a seesaw."

"Hiccup still has the advantage when it comes to life points," Agnar pointed out.

Jorund just smiled. "We'll see how long that lasts."

Yugi laughed. "You fail to disappoint."

"Well, since you came all this way I figure that you deserve a treat," Hiccup smiled.

"Then what you say we kick the duel up a notch," said Yugi as he drew and then he immediately played the card he drew. "I now play Big Shield Gardna in defence mode!"

Then immediately appearing on the field was a warrior holding a massive shield in his hand. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2600)

"Looks like he's the King of Games on the defensive," Agnar noted.

"Yeah, but how long will that last?" Ragnar frowned.

"My move now," said Hiccup as he drew. "I pass."

"My move," said Yugi as he drew, he looked at the card and smiled and then gestured to his facedown card which turned out to be a very familiar spell card. "I now activate my facedown card, Monster Reborn!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're not planning to bring back an Egyptian God are you?"

"No," said Yugi shaking his head. "I have a very different monster in mind. Now come forth Dark Magician!"

"Dark Magician?" Hiccup stared.

Then immediately appearing on the field was a Dark Magician, Yugi's ace. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100)

Everyone was immediately transfixed to the spellcaster that had just appeared on Yugi's field.

"It's really him?"

"I never thought I'd get to see him in person."

"Aw, man, Hiccup is in serious trouble," said Fishlegs quivering.

Yugi then immediately held out the card that he drew. "And now I activate, Thousand Knives! Thanks to this spell I can now destroy one monster on my opponent's field so you can say goodbye to Hookfang!"

Suddenly surrounding Dark Magician were thousands of knives and then he pointed his staff directly at Hookfang. Immediately the knives were sent flying straight towards him and the moment they stabbed him he was destroyed.

"Dark Magician attack indirectly with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commanded.

Dark Magician then fired a pulse of dark magic directly at Hiccup and the moment it struck him he roared in pain.

Hiccup: 1300

Yugi: 700

"What was that about the life point difference?" Agnar asked.

"With one move he seriously closed the gap," Heather stared.

Astrid clenched her fists. "Come on, Hiccup."

Hiccup winced as he recovered from that sudden attack. "Gotta say, being attacked by the Dark Magician up close is more painful than it looks."

"My Dark Magician is your next test, can you pass it?" Yugi asked.

Hiccup immediately drew from his deck. "You bet I can." He then immediately played the card that he drew. "And I'll start things off by summoning Dragon Knight Toothless Jr to the field!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Toothless Jr. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"You better not blink, because by sacrificing him I automatically summon Dragon Knight Toothless to the field!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless Jr then immediately jumped into the air and spun around creating a massive tornado. When the tornado start, he had transformed into the original Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Man, both their ace monsters doing battle," said Fishlegs dumbstruck.

"Take it in, fellas, because we may not get another opportunity like this," said Wartihog.

Toothless looked at Dark Magician. "I never thought we do battle against one another."

Dark Magician looked at him. "Indeed, I have heard of your exploits."

Toothless immediately raised his fists. "Then I hope you're ready."

"And with that I end my turn," said Hiccup.

"Then it's my move," said Yugi as he drew. He looked at the car that he drawn and then back at Hiccup. "I pass."

Hiccup then drew from his deck and placed the card he drew facedown. "I'll lay down a face down and give you a shot."

"Things are starting to get boring now," Snotlout noted.

"They're both waiting for something," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Like what?" Fishlegs asked.

"I we're about to find out," said Astrid.

Yugi drew from his deck and then immediately held the card out. "I now play Magic Formula! This spell card increase my Dark Magician's attack points by 700

Immediately Dark Magician felt a surge of power flowing through his body. (ATK: 2500-3200)

"Oh Thor," Fishlegs quivered. "His Magician is now stronger than Toothless."

"Dark Magician attack Toothless with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commanded.

Dark Magician then immediately held out his staff and said another bolt of dark magic directly at Toothless.

"I activate my trap card!" Hiccup announced revealing his facedown card. "Dragon Defender! Thanks to this for this turn only my Dragon-Type monsters can't be destroyed in battle!"

Toothless held out his fists and withstood the attack being fired by Dark Magician.

"Well countered, but you are unable to save your life points," Yugi reminded.

The dark magic then struck Hiccup and he fell down onto one knee.

Hiccup: 600

Yugi: 700

"I'll end my turn with one facedown card," said Yugi as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"My move," said Hiccup as he drew and then he immediately play the car that he drawn. "And I summon Dragon Spirit Pyro!"

Immediately flames erupted from the ground and appearing on the field was his Dragon Spirit of fire. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 500)

"And now it's time for Spirit Fusion! Toothless… Pyro combined your powers into one in order to form Pyro Toothless!" Hiccup announced.

Pyro then immediately turned into flames and began to enter into Toothless' body. Immediately he was consumed by flames and when they dispelled he was in his Pyro form. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

Hiccup then immediately held out spell card. "And next I activate the spell card, Crystal to Sanctuary! Thanks to this at the end my turn Pyro Toothless gets to stick around. And Pyro Toothless' ability now activates, increasing its attack points by 400 for every spell and trap on the field."

Flames then erupted around Pyro Toothless as he immediately got a massive boost in power. (ATK: 2500-3700)

"All right!" Astrid cheered. "Pyro Toothless has enough attack points to take down the Dark Magician."

"Pyro Toothless attack the Dark Magician now!" Hiccup ordered.

Immediately forming in Pyro Toothless' hand was an axe made of flames and he immediately charged at Dark Magician.

"Not so fast, I activate my facedown trap card!" Yugi announced revealing his trap card. "Spellbinding Circle! Thanks to this your monster is now ensnared and is unable to attack!"

Immediately appearing around Pyro Toothless was a magic circle and immediately he found himself unable to move.

Hiccup bit his lip. "So close."

"That was indeed a very impressive move, Hiccup," said Yugi impressively. "However, you're going to have to do more than that to catch me offguard."

Phantom then appeared next to Hiccup. "You're facing against the King of Games, I'm your regular playing style might not be enough to defeat him."

Hiccup grimaced. "I knew this would be an easy duel, but this is even harder than I thought."

"It's my move now," said Yugi as he drew. He looked at the card that he drawn and then back at Hiccup. "And now I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna so that I can play Dark Magician Girl!"

Big Shield Gardna vanished from the field and taking his place was none other than the beautiful blonde headed which. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700)

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Dark Magician Girl? Man, I'm getting to see all your favourite monsters today."

Dark Magician Girl then winked at Hiccup.

Many of the boys in the stands were immediately transfixed at the beautiful assistant of the Dark Magician.

"It's Dark Magician Girl?"

"She is even cuter in person!"

Fishlegs groaned. "Hiccup is so lucky."

"It's your move now," said Yugi.

Hiccup immediately drew from his deck and looked to the field. ' _Okay, Toothless isn't able to attack thanks to that Spellbinding Circle, but thanks to my spell card he released gets to stay on the field so the moment one stalemate. Knowing him it will be planning something big so I got a better myself_.'

Hiccup then placed the card he drew facedown. "I'll place this facedown and in doing so increases Toothless' attack points."

Flames then erupted around Pyro Toothless. (ATK: 3700-4100)

"And that'll end my turn."

"Not much he can do," said Ragnar folding his arms.

Heather nodded in agreement. "His most powerful monster can't attack thanks to the trap card."

"Yugi on the other hand doesn't have a monster strong enough to fight yet," said Jorund. "Man, this game is certainly a close one."

Yugi then drew from his deck. "I pass."

"My move then," said Hiccup as he drew and his eyes widened. "I now summon Dragon Knight Cloudjumper!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's most athletic Dragon Knight. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)

"And Cloudjumper can certainly jump, because thanks to the ability by lowering it attack points by 400 he is able to jump past your monsters attack you directly!" Hiccup announced.

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped.

Cloudjumper then immediately jumped into the air directly over Yugi's Dark Magicians. (ATK: 2000-1600)

"Again you nearly had me, but I'm afraid you haven't won just yet," said Yugi as he discarded a card from his hand. "I immediately send Kuriboh to my graveyard! As a result any Battle damage I take is now dropped to 0!"

Cloudjumper thrusted his leg forward, but then suddenly appearing in front of him was Kuriboh, who took the hit. The moment he made contact Kuriboh was destroyed in the immediately jumped back to Hiccup's field.

"After attacking his forced to go into defence mode," said Hiccup as Cloudjumper took on a defence position. ' _He counted by moves again_.'

"It's my move now," said Yugi as he drew. "Dark Magician Girl attack Cloudjumper with your Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl then immediately held her staff and fired a burst of dark magic which struck Cloudjumper destroying him.

"And then I play a card facedown," said Yugi as he set a card.

Hiccup then drew from his deck looked at it and pleated facedown. "I place another card facedown."

The moment he placed a facedown Pyro Toothless gained another ounce of power. (ATK: 4100-4500)

"My move," said Yugi as he drew and immediately held the card out. "And I play, Dark Burning Attack!"

Hiccup blinked. "But that's an attack Dark Magician Girl uses."

"And it's also a card," said Yugi as he continued to hold the card out. "Thanks to this my Dark Magic girl is able to destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field!"

"Oh no," Hiccup gasped.

Dark Magician Girl then raised her staff and immediately fired a massive burst of dark magic directly at Pyro Toothless immediately destroying him.

Hiccup covered his face from the attack. "My Crystal of Sanctuary have another ability! When a Toothless fusion monster leaves the field I can summon Toothless from my deck immediately!"

When the dust finally settled Toothless reappeared on the field in attack mode.

"Then what she started he'll finish, Dark Magician attack Toothless now!" Yugi commanded.

Dark Magician then fired a burst of dark magic directly at Toothless.

"I activate my facedown, Maces and Talons!" Hiccup announced revealing one of his facedown cards. "Now I can select one monster, spell or trap card and placed them facedown on the field. Then you have to guess which card and depending on what type of card you choose and affect is activated!"

Immediately appearing on the field in front of them were three facedown cards.

"Choose wisely," said Hiccup.

Jorund now looked intrigued. "Didn't know the kid depended on luck."

"Not usually," said Ragnar. "This only proves how tough an opponent the King of Games is."

"I choose the far right!" Yugi announced pointing at the selected card.

"Let's see what you chose," said Hiccup as the facedown card began to reveal itself.

Slowly the facedown card revealed itself to be the trap Dragon Knight Horn.

"It's a trap which means your turn automatically comes to an end," Hiccup smiled.

Yugi smiled. "You really are an impressive duellist."

"And you certainly live up to the legend," said Hiccup smiled back.

"Those two seem to be enjoying themselves," Ragnar noted.

"I know how they feel," said Heather. "I'm enjoying watching it, can only imagine what those two were feeling."

"Yeah, but is this match ever going to end?" Snotlout asked.

"I have a feeling that it's about to," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at his deck. ' _It all comes down to this_.' He then closes eyes and drew and then looked at the car that he drawn his eyes widened. "I activate the spell card, Dragon Knight Fusion! Now by returning fusion material monsters from my field and graveyard to my deck I'm able to fusion summon! So I'll fuse Toothless and Skull together in order to form Dragon Knight King!"

Immediately Skull appeared on the field and soon both he and Toothless entered into a vortex. A few moments later merging from it was Dragon Knight King, with sword in hand and wearing his golden armour. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)

"And now he gains 300 attack points for every Dragon-Type monster in the graveyard!" Hiccup explained.

Immediately the spirit of all his deceased Dragon Knight appeared on the field and they immediately began to enter into Dragon Knight King's body. (ATK: 2500-6100)

"6100 attack points?" Yugi gasped.

"More than enough to take you down!" Hiccup yelled. "Dragon Knight King attack the Dark Magician with Divine Dragon Sword!"

Dragon Knight King then immediately charged at Dark Magician with a firm grip on his sword.

"I now activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder!" Yugi announced revealing his facedown card which showed an image of Dark Magician in a library looking at books. "With this trap card not only is your attack negated, but you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"I'm afraid this is where the duel ends," said Yugi. "You were certainly a worthy opponent."

"Thanks for the praise, but the duel isn't over until last card is played!" said Hiccup. He then immediately looked down at his facedown card. "And I still have a card applying."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"I activate Final Fusion!" Hiccup announced revealing his facedown card. "Thanks to this trap we now take damage equal to monsters combined attack power!"

Yugi smiled. "Clever move."

"This was a real fun duel," Hiccup smiled.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion so powerful that it not both Hiccup and Yugi off their feet.

Hiccup: 0 (Draw!)

Yugi: 0 (Draw!)

Everyone was still completely stunned by the outcome of the match and one by one they got to their feet and began clapping.

* * *

Kaiba had watched the match with great interest and his lip curled.

"Guess the kid wasn't taking defeat line down," he said. "I think we've just witnessed the next King of Games."

* * *

Hiccup picked himself up and looked at Yugi.

"That was one awesome match," he said.

Yugi nodded. "Indeed, I can't wait for a rematch."

"Nor can I."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was celebrating the farewell the graduate students at the Obelisk Blue dorm. There was certainly a massive spread as everyone was going to give the third years a massive farewell feast.

"Now this is a spread," said Wartihog as he ate ferociously and then looked back at Fishlegs. "You better hurry up or else there will be nothing left to eat."

"You do now that this food is for our benefit," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Can't let good food go to waste," he said as he continued to tact it.

Hiccup shook his head. "The more things change the more they stay the same."

Ragnar then approached him. "So you decide what you're going to do?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I've got an idea, though I don't know anything will come of it."

Snotlout then approached them. "I just can't wait to get out and enter the pro circuit."

That's when Astrid and Heather made their way over towards them.

"So when is your first match in the pro circuit?" Heather asked looking at Snotlout.

"In a week's time," said Snotlout wildly. "I hope you guys will be watching."

"We wouldn't this it," Astrid smiled she then looked at Hiccup. "So what is this idea of yours?"

"I want to make duel a lot more fun," said Hiccup.

"How are you going to accomplish that?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup smiled. "You leave that to me."

Astrid then looked around. "I haven't seen Yugi or Jorund at all."

"Maybe they left the island?" Ragnar offered.

"Or maybe there standing next to my father," Hiccup pointed.

They turned and found that indeed Yugi and Jorund were with Stoick each with a glass in hand.

Stoick raised his glass. "I would like to make a toast to all graduates and wish them the very best of luck."

Yugi then step forward. "All you have proven that you are accomplished duellists and as you go off and make your future I hope that you remember that you could not have made it this far without your friends or your cards."

"I still can't believe the graduating," Spitelout sighed.

"You never been this teary-eyed to pass graduates," Gobber noted.

"This year graduates was something special," Spitelout pointed out.

"Ironic considering that you were trying to get our best student expelled, not to mention tried to get the red dorm demolished," said Gobber as he drank.

"Not the finest moment in my career," Spitelout admitted.

Fishlegs looked a bit sad. "Looks like it's the end of our journey."

Hiccup shook his head. "It's not the end, it's only the beginning."

"I'll drink to that," Ragnar smiled.

Immediately they all drank and Hiccup couldn't deny that the future was looking quite right.

* * *

Vanaheim

Field Spell Card

As long as this card remains face up on the field, all Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by card effects. This card is destroyed if you no longer have any Dragon-Type monsters on the field.

Card image: the burial mound at Vanaheim.

Dark Magic Amplifier

Trap Card

Activate only when you have a face up Dark Magician on your side the field. Target one Dark Magician monster and that monster's attack points are doubled until the end of the turn.

Card image: Dark Magician in a library looking at books

Stone Sentinels

Continuous Trap Card

You can only activate this card if, Vanaheim is face up on your side the field and destroy this card if Vanaheim is no longer on the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field you're opponent cannot target any of your Dragon-Type monsters as an attack target.

Card image: sentinels flying around Vanaheim


End file.
